


The chosen one

by ilianabanana



Series: The chosen one [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark!Harry, Drama, Drarry, Gore, Harco, Hogwarts, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Rivalry, Slytherin!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 156,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Harry siempre supo que había algo extraordinario en él pese a que sus tíos se esforzaban en hacerle creer lo contrario. La confirmación llegó cuando Hagrid entró a su vida y le confesó algo que la cambiaría para siempre; era un mago y además era famoso. Sin embargo Harry nunca pensó que terminaría en la misma casa que su enemigo jurado, Voldemort, y ahora debe luchar para probar que si, es un Slytherin, pero no es igual a los demás, es mejor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The chosen one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654570
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. Primer año: La selección del sombrero.

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia no pretende, bajo ningún motivo, romantizar las relaciones tóxicas. Esta es una obra de ficción y se pide encarecidamente no idealizarla.

Harry se removió nervioso en su lugar pese a las miradas divertidas de su nuevo amigo Ronald Weasley, estaba nervioso, no tenía sentido negarlo, pero es que tampoco era que tuviera un estado de ánimo diferente desde que se había enterado, por boca de Hagrid, que era un mago.

Todo en aquel mundo le parecía maravilloso y nuevo, todo lo que conocía desde su nacimiento —que no era mucho en realidad— había cambiado drásticamente. Allí donde iba no habían teléfonos, ni luz eléctrica al parecer, los jeans no los usaba nadie y nadie parecía saber lo que era una consola de videojuegos, una televisión o un tocadiscos, pero no importaba, porque la magia era mucho más sensacional que la electricidad, eso nadie podía negarlo, ni si quiera su odioso tío Vernon a quién se encargaría de demostrar, en cuanto volviera del colegio, que era un fenómeno, pero uno que había aprendido a defenderse.

Desde que se había enterado de que era poseedor de maravillosos poderes mágicos lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza era la cantidad de cosas que podría hacer una vez le enseñaran a usarla; primero que nada, iba a convertir a Dudley, su primo, en un pequeño cerdito en venganza por las golpizas en el colegio, después, haría que el pelo de su tío creciera tan largo como el de esos "punks" a los que tanto detestaba por haberlo encerrado una semana debajo de la alacena, alimentándolo únicamente una vez al día por haber olvidado preparar el desayuno, y finalmente, cambiaría el color de todos los vestidos de su tía Petunia por aquel rosa chicle que siempre se la pasaba criticando en las cortinas de su amable vecina.

Si, Harry tenía muchos planes ahora que su vida había cambiado tan radicalmente, no que él se considerara una persona rencorosa o vengativa, pero lo que los Dursley le habían hecho pasar por esos largos diez años de su vida no lo olvidaba cualquiera y, aunque muy en el fondo les tenía cierto aprecio —por ser su familia más que otra cosa—, la verdad es que estaba cansado de ellos y el haber sido aceptado en Hogwarts significaba un gran alivio para él, pues el colegio de las brujas y magos ofrecía un panorama libre de personas que no lo comprendían, lejos de las burlas de su primo, lejos de los regaños de sus tíos, lejos de aquella horrible y oscura alacena donde había estado durmiendo hasta la noche anterior. Unas pequeñas bromas serían suficientes para hacerles entender que no era más un niño indefenso, —aunque físicamente pareciera lo contrario— les haría entender que ya no les temía y que ahora sería mucho más difícil hacerlo sentir miserable.

El primer paso para su nueva vida había sido, por supuesto, averiguar todo lo que había podido sobre el nuevo mundo al que se estaba internando, entre libros y anécdotas que el guardabosque había tenido la amabilidad de contarle; sobre sus padres, aquellos que su tía siempre insistía habían sido una lacra para la sociedad cuando en realidad habían sido héroes de guerra, valerosos, inteligentes y poderosos, que habían caído hasta su tercer enfrentamiento con Voldemort, sus padres, aquellos de los que en algún punto se había sentido decepcionado y que ahora respetaba más que a nada. Le había hablado del Callejón Diagon y le había acompañado hasta allí, le había hablado de Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra, le había hablado del colegio, de Hogsmeade y, aunque Hagrid no parecía ser muy astuto, sí que era un gran conocedor de criaturas mágicas y eso le había fascinado.

El segundo paso en su nueva vida, después de investigar y conocer el entorno en el que se adentraría era, por supuesto, hacer alianzas. Había aprendido de mala manera que las alianzas eran importantes, su primo en cambio, pese a su diminuto cerebro, parecía entenderlo muy bien, haciendo amistad con chicos igual de gigantes que él con la única misión de molestar a muchachitos enclenques como lo era él. Y Harry, por supuesto, no quería que aquello volviera a ocurrirle ahora que tenía la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Sabía que en Hogwarts encontraría alumnos que querrían meterse con él solo por ser el "salvador" y sabía que podían ser tanto chicos de su edad como chicos mayores, por lo que necesitaba hacer amigos, amigos de todo tipo, amigos con los que pudiera compartir un almuerzo, amigos que lo defendieran de aquellos que claramente eran más fuertes que él y finalmente amigos con un intelecto digno de admirar y que le apoyaran en su desarrollo académico. Esto no quería decir necesariamente que una sola persona debía tener todas estas cualidades, mientras tuviera una sola sería suficiente. Por ejemplo; ahí estaba Ronald Weasley, once años, sangre pura, había dicho, cabello rojo, pecas y ojos azules, no era fuerte y tampoco parecía muy inteligente pero era divertido y noble, a simple vista parecía que, si Harry lograba ganarse su amistad, obtendría en él un amigo fiel que jamás le traicionaría y aquella era una buena cualidad.

Ron, por supuesto, había quedado fascinado con el hecho de que él era Harry Potter, lo que el moreno sabía era una ventaja y una desventaja, pensaba que debía irse con cuidado si no quería terminar rodeado de hipócritas que solo buscaran su nombre esperando de aquello algún beneficio, él necesitaba amigos de verdad, aliados a los que pudiera confiarles su vida en caso de que Voldemort decidiera levantarse una vez más, pues Hagrid decía que era probable y Harry no quería que le traicionaran como lo habían hecho con sus padres, aquello les había costado la vida y Harry definitivamente no quería morir, por algo era el niño que vivió ¿no?

Abrió su quinta rana de chocolate mientras Ron un poco menos avergonzado se animaba tomar un pastelillo, Harry le había dicho que podía hacerlo, con total confianza.

El moreno se había hecho con todo el carrito solo para ellos dos, era agradable hacer algo por alguien como Ron quién, según le había contado, era el sexto de sus siete hermanos y que por consecuencia en casa tenían algunos problemas económicos. Harry, por supuesto, observador como era, lo había notado por sus ropas viejas y por la mancha que descansaba en su nariz, aunque no se había animado a decirle nada sobre ella.

Estaba leyendo el cromo que le había tocado en la caja —uno de Dumbledore— cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió, dejando ver a un regordete niño con gesto afligido quién bastante apenado preguntó:

—¿Perdón no han visto un sapo?

Harry lo reconoció del andén, lo había visto con su abuela, al parecer había encontrado al animal y lo había extraviado de nuevo. El chico parecía de su edad, tal vez, pensó Harry, le convendría observarlo y encontrar en él alguna cualidad interesante para sus alianzas, aunque a simple vista lo único que había aprendido de él es que era sumamente distraído, aunque bonachón.

Cuando él y Ron negaron haber visto al sapo el niño simplemente se marchó pidiéndoles que, si lo veían, le avisaran y ellos aceptaron aquello, no sin que antes Harry tuviera la amabilidad de regalarle una caja con grajeas de todos los sabores para no se olvidara de él y lo tuviera en cuenta en el futuro.

Entonces, cuando ambos chicos se quedaron solos de nuevo y habían comenzado una nueva charla sobre las mascotas, el sapo del niño gordinflón, la rata de Ron y finalmente un encantamiento para volverla amarilla, la puerta se abrió una vez más, dejando ver a una niña de su edad de castaños cabellos alborotados y ojos avellana, pero sin duda lo más notorio sobre su cara eran sus dientes y Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarlos de más, pues aquello hubiera sido descortés y seguramente habría ofendido a la niña.

Ella preguntó:

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona y a Harry aquello le llamó la atención.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo. —Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.

—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Rayo de sol, margaritas, vuelve amarilla a esta tonta ratita.

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers (la rata) siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —Preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente. Harry miró a Ron, parecía agobiado por el hecho de que la chica hubiera memorizado todos los libros, pero Harry, quién también lo había hecho simplemente sonrió, definitivamente ella sería una buena amiga, parecía inteligente, un tanto irritable, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Sí, definitivamente Hermione Granger debía ser parte de su círculo, alguien con quién intercambiar ideas y conversar de cosas interesantes.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.

—Harry Potter —dijo Harry, extendiéndole una rana de chocolate que ella tomó de inmediato agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX. —Harry sonrió apenado.

—Sí, leí un poco sobre eso, aunque creo que no deberían hacer tanto alboroto, yo era solo un bebé y ni si quiera puedo recordar que fue lo que hice para derrotar a Voldemort—dijo Harry, sintiéndose halagado, importante y no completamente invisible como antes de Hogwarts.

—Tienes razón, pero no por eso dejas de ser importante —dijo Hermione—. ¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? —Cambió el tema. —Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que siga buscando el sapo de Neville. Y ustedes deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto. —Y se marchó.

—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl,—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.

—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry.

—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.

—Merlín estuvo en esa casa —dijo con simpleza.

—Y quien-tu-sabes también.

Harry meditó un poco sobre aquello, por supuesto que sabía que Voldemort había estado en Slytherin y que muchos magos tenebrosos lo habían hecho. Pensaba que Gryffindor podría estar bien para él, aunque Ravenclaw parecía encajar con él también, al contrario de Hufflepuff, la única casa con la que no compartía ningún rasgo. Pensaba en sus padres, por lo que había logrado averiguar, los dos habían estado en Gryffindor, igual que su traidor amigo, Sirius Black, así que no podía decir que todos los Gryffindor fuera leales y valientes pero... ¿Estar en Slytherin? No estaba seguro de querer residir en la misma casa del hombre que había matado a sus padres a sangre fría.

Suspiró, tal vez Gryffindor si era su mejor opción después de todo.

Ron había comenzado una charla sobre quidditch que Harry podía seguir a duras penas pues se había familiarizado con el deporte de los magos apenas un par de días atrás. Entonces la puerta se abrió una vez más y Harry se preguntó que tenía de maravilloso su compartimento que parecía que todos querían estar dentro. Era como si hubieran colocado un letrero en la entrada que decía "Hemos comprado todos los dulces del carrito, por favor entre y sírvase, es gratis".

Harry miró hacia la puerta esperando ver a Hermione o Neville, el niño del sapo, pero lo que encontró le sorprendió bastante; un rostro conocido.

Unas semanas atrás, durante su excursión al callejón Diagon, Harry había conocido a un muchacho de tez blanca, ojos grises y cabello platinado en la tienda de túnicas. Él había sido el primero niño mago que conoció y el cual le hizo la plática muy amablemente, aunque Harry debía admitir que era bastante presumido y pedante. Sin embargo reconoció en él alguien inteligente, bastante prejuicioso y Potter sospechaba que bastante mimado también, pero algo en él le había llamado la atención y, aunque al final no se habían dicho ni sus nombres, Harry jamás olvidaría su rostro, pese a su andrajosa apariencia y sin saber que él era el niño que vivió, aquel jovencito había intentado entablar una conversación. Extraño para alguien que parecía juzgar cada cosa que se le paraba enfrente, como lo había hecho con Hagrid.

—Así que eres tú— dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa. Entonces se percató de que el ojigris iba acompañado por un par de chicos que más que parecer muchachos parecían gorilas. El chico parecía entender aquello de las alianzas bastante bien—. Estos son Crabbe y Goyle —señaló a sus amigos—. Y yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, no nos presentamos adecuadamente cuando nos conocimos —le extendió la mano y Harry la aceptó pese a la mirada irritada de Ron.

—Si, es verdad, creo recordar que fue por que estabas demasiado ocupado criticando a mi amigo Hagrid —Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—Me disculpo por eso, generalmente no soy tan descortés— miró a Ron con cierto desagrado—. O tal vez sí —sonrió—. Como sea, ha sido un placer Potter —miró al pelirrojo nuevamente— _Weasel_ — y salió de allí.

—Su familia y la mía no se llevan muy bien —dijo Ron nada más se quedaron solos.

—Eso lo he notado —dijo sonriendo amablemente.

—Los Malfoy son prepotentes, avariciosos y prejuiciosos, ellos estuvieron con Voldemort y luego fingieron demencia cuando se les interrogó. Por supuesto quedaron libres, son ricos y son influyentes, era obvio que no pisarían Azkaban aunque se lo merecieran —bufó enojado—. No deberías relacionarte con Malfoy, Harry, no es un buen chico.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —le respondió.

Continuaron charlando sobre nimiedades y se pusieron el uniforme cuando estuvieron por arribar a la estación de Hogsmeade, el mal humor de Ron había pasado después de unos dulces más y el tema de Malfoy quedó rápido en el olvido.

Al llegar, Hagrid los guió hasta el lago, en donde transportó a los alumnos de primero en un pequeño barco hasta el castillo que se levantaba majestuoso en lo alto de una montaña, era ya de noche y las estrellas y la luna solo lo hacían lucir mucho más mágico. Hermione parloteó algo sobre el libro de la historia de Hogwarts, Ron mascullaba que aquello era aburrido, Neville escuchaba maravillado a su amiga y Harry sonreía, su nueva vida le esperaba.

El castillo era impresionante, con sus escaleras movedizas y sus cuadros parlantes, Harry jamás se había sentido tan especial, tan parte de algo y aquello le hizo feliz, pues él nunca había sido especial, al menos en palabras de sus tíos. Habían llegado y una profesora, que se presentó con el nombre de Minerva McGonagall les hizo esperar afuera del gran comedor. Harry por supuesto, al igual que Hermione había leído sobre el colegio y había visto algunas fotos, pero nada se comparaba con estar ahí de verdad, era como el regalo de cumpleaños que jamás recibió de nadie y que no recibiría porque sus tíos eran unos tacaños cuando se trataba de él.

Entonces las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron y todos los de primer año entraron en ordenada fila. Hermione comenzó a hablarle sobre el encantamiento que usaban en el techo para que simulara el cielo del exterior y él le escuchó atento, pues necesitaba algo en que entretenerse, demasiado nervioso por la selección para su gusto.

Dumbledore apareció y después de cantar el himno del colegio y de la que Harry supuso era la bienvenida usual, procedieron a la selección.

Uno a uno los chicos eran llamados a sentarse en el taburete donde la profesora McGonagall les colocaba el sombrero seleccionador, un viejo y parchado sombrero de tela café que evaluaba sus aptitudes y basado en ello te colocaba en una u otra casa. Al inicio de todo aquello el sombrero se había encargado de cantar una canción —bastante fea según Harry— y aclarar los rasgos de cada casa; a Gryffindor iban los valientes, los osados, los caballeros y los templados, a Hufflepuff iban los justos y los leales. Los inteligentes, los eruditos y los sabios iban a Ravenclaw y a Slytherin los astutos, los determinados, los ingeniosos y los ambiciosos y Harry creyó que él era una extraña mezcla de todas las casas, resultaba que tal vez también tenía un poquito de Hufflepuff.

Ron, por supuesto, fue a Gryffindor junto a todos sus hermanos, Hermione fue a Ravenclaw tal cual Harry había imaginado, incluso Malfoy fue a Slytherin como había supuesto pero, aunque podía adivinar a donde pararían todos sus compañeros, la verdad era que observándose a si mismo estaba perdido. Quería ir a Gryffindor, porque ahí habían ido sus padres, pero Ravenclaw le llamaba también. Sin embargo, aunque la idea de Slytherin también se le cruzó por la cabeza, pronto se encontró deseando no ir a esa casa; ahí había ido Voldemort, sí, pero aquella no era la razón por la que no quería asistir y es que las serpientes tenían fama de hipócritas y sabía que no podría confiar en ellos, al menos no como podría hacerlo con los leones o los tejones.

Finalmente fue su turno, todos estaban expectantes, todos querían saber a donde sería enviado el salvador del mundo mágico. Escuchaba a todos susurrar su nombre, hablando de él, haciendo sus apuestas y aquello le puso mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Valientemente tomó aire y caminó lo más erguido que pudo hasta el taburete y esperó a que el sombrero fuese colocado sobre su cabeza, pero cuando esto sucedió, al contrario de muchos chicos el sombrero se tomó su tiempo para hablar y cundo lo hizo le dijo:

—Mm. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Una mente brillante. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

_"Gryffindor, por favor, creo que es la mejor opción para mí"_ Pensó.

—Es posible, sí, pero yo veo algo más... Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza.

_"No es que tenga algo en contra de ellos pero no son de fiar"._

_—_ Tu instinto de auto conservación es fuerte— susurró— una de las cualidades de los Slytherin.

" _El hombre que mató a mis padres estudió allí"_

—¿Y estas asustado por ello?

" _Por supuesto que no"_ Pero la verdad era que sí, un poco. _"Solo creo que sería más conveniente..."_ Pero el sombrero no lo dejó terminar y gritó:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Todos se quedaron en silencio sepulcral, Harry Potter, vencedor de señores obscuros había ido a parar a la casa que los formaba y nadie podía creérselo, nadie excepto tal vez Draco Malfoy quién rompiendo el silencio comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza para recibirlo en su mesa. 


	2. En las mazmorras.

Pasó la cena en un relativo estado shock y no era el único, los alumnos e incluso los profesores parecían estar igual de sumergidos que él aquella incertidumbre. Al parecer todos esperaban que el héroe del mundo mágico, el chico de que vivió, terminara justamente en la casa rival a la de su más grande enemigo, Lord Voldemort y no precisamente en la misma, todos habían dado por hecho que, como era un héroe vencedor de señores tenebrosos, terminaría en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, la casa de los justos, de los caballeros y no en la casa de los ambiciosos, los astutos e ingeniosos, en la casa de las serpientes. Antes de aquella noche Harry abría jurado que no le importaba quedar allí o en cualquier otra casa, pero al parecer la comunidad de Hogwarts no había pensado igual que él, al parecer habían decidido sin preguntarle cual era la mejor casa para él y Slytherin no había entrado dentro del ranking.

Se sentía observado, todos parecían realmente atentos a su persona, como si intentaran encontrar en él algo que lo hiciera merecedor de semejante clasificación, como si quisieran ver a través de él y encontrarle poseedor de conocimientos oscuros o prejuicios sobre los nacidos de muggles, prejuicios que él, por supuesto, no poseía.

Se viera por donde se viera, Harry no era como el resto de los Slytherin o al menos eso pensaba él, no era sangre pura, era un mestizo pues su madre era una nacida de muggles y, aunque su padre fuese un sangre pura aquello no lo convertía a él en sangre pura. No era asquerosamente rico, sí, sus padres habían dejado en su cámara de Gringotts una pequeña fortuna pero nada comparado con lo que escuchaba que sus compañeros presumían en voz demasiado alta para su gusto, sobre todo Draco Malfoy. Él no odiaba a los muggles ni a los magos nacidos de éstos, su misma madre había sido una bruja en esta condición. Él definitivamente no era oscuro, como había escuchado decir a Ron en su viaje al colegio. Él no era malvado.

Si, tal vez debía admitir que algunas veces era calculador (sobre todo a la hora de elegir a sus amistades), que a veces era demasiado ingenioso para zafarse de los problemas y algunas otras veces era un tanto ambicioso, solo un poco, si ser ambicioso significaba haber soñado cada noche con salir de la casa de los Dursley en busca de una vida sin maltratos y pequeños lujos que le habían sido negados; como el poseer una habitación propia o poder comer una comida de cumpleaños mucho más decente que aquel tocino quemado que su tía le ofrecía comúnmente (y no por su cumpleaños, siempre que él no cocinaba su tía le daba la parte de la comida que generalmente se le echaba a perder). Además era cauteloso y precavido, pero había tenido que aprender a serlo, con su brabucón primo buscándole la cara solo para molerlo a golpes con ayuda de sus amigos igual de gigantes.

Suspiró, bueno, tal vez no era precisamente lo opuesto a un Slytherin, aunque él podía ser caballeroso, su tía Petunia era amante de la cortesía y la educación y siempre le había exigido comportarse como tal, él podía ser valiente, una vez había enfrentado a su primo quién gandaya había intentado patear a un pobre perro callejero y, aunque después había tenido que correr, lo había encarado sin problemas, él podía ser osado, él no era prejuicioso, él no era como Voldemort aunque todas las miradas sobre él sospecharan que podría serlo, acusándolo, analizándolo, preguntándose que había hecho en esos once años que nadie supo nada de él para merecer terminar entre las serpientes, como si estar en Slytherin fuese una clase de castigo, aunque para las serpientes era un claro orgullo pertenecer a la casa de Salazar.

Pasó la cena en silencio, pensando, con la mirada de Ronald Weasley clavada en su nuca, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera a hacerlo —vaya Gryffindor—, con las pequeñas sonrisas de Hermione Granger desde la mesa de Ravenclaw diciéndole que estaba bien, que para ella las cosas no eran diferentes, con los ojos de Neville Longbottom rehuyéndole, gritándole silenciosamente que, para él, las cosas si habían cambiado, si hasta parecía tenerlo algún tipo de miedo infundado, pues Harry había sido especialmente amable con él durante su encuentro en el tren. Y no entendía nada, porque él se sentía como el mismo Harry Potter que aquella mañana había llegado al andén nueve y tres cuartos, pero el resto de la gente parecía no pensar igual y aquello le hacía sentir aislado, rechazado, incomprendido, una vez más, como se había sentido toda su vida en compañía de su familia muggle, con diferencia que ahora no era invisible, para ellos existía, era el centro de atención y aquello era mucho peor.

Después de cenar casi nada –pues las miradas insistentes no le dejaban probar bocado— uno de los prefectos comenzó a guiar a todos los de primero hacia la sala común de Slytherin, explicando en el camino hacia donde conducían algunas escaleras, algunos pasillos y donde se encontraban algunas de las clases cercanas, Harry intentó memorizar aquella información más por entretenerse en otra cosa y no en las ansiosas miradas de algunos de los chicos que parecían realmente emocionados de compartir casa con Harry Potter, todos menos Draco Malfoy que, junto a sus dos amigos Crabbe y Goyle, iba en su propio mundo, como si nada extraordinario hubiera ocurrido, no le miraba, no le buscaba, simplemente continuaba con su vida, como si él y no Harry, fuese el centro de atención, como si fuese el nuevo miembro más llamativo de Slytherin en ese momento.

Harry no pudo evitar observarlo, se movía como pez en el agua con la atención de algunos chicos y chicas sobre él, charlando sobre algunas cosas poco importantes, gesticulando con las manos y dando énfasis a algunas de sus palabras, riendo cortésmente cuando el asunto lo merecía y tomando perfectamente bien su papel líder, aquel que Harry ya había presentido que poseía. El moreno supo entonces que, aún entre serpientes y aristócratas existía alguien que siempre iba a la cabeza y ese alguien bien podía ser Draco Malfoy, ese alguien podía ser el mismo incluso pero ¿cómo competir ante el carisma del rubio? ¿Ante sus modos sangrepura? ¿Harry de verdad quería competir? Él pensaba que no, pero con las miradas insistentes de algunos que expresaban adoración y fascinación, comenzaba a creer que tendría que hacerlo, contra su voluntad incluso.

Entonces Malfoy dejó su charla por un segundo, le miró y le sonrió, como la primera vez que se encontraron en la tienda de túnicas, como si él viera más allá de la cicatriz de su frente y tal vez era verdad, Draco Malfoy veía más allá, mucho más allá. Desde su primer encuentro había mostrado interés en él aún sin reconocerlo y, aunque no había sido muy agradable, apreciaba que existiera alguien que viera mucho más allá de "el niño que vivió", él era Harry, solo Harry y desde que había comenzado a mezclarse con magos, parecía que aquello había dejado de ser verdad. Tan solo en su primer día en el mundo mágico había estrechado más manos que en toda su vida, había recibido más agradecimientos y palabras de elogio, había recibido muchas más sonrisas, todas de ellas sinceras, pero no dirigidas a él, si no al pequeño bebé que había acabado con el que no debía ser nombrado.

Extrañamente había sido Malfoy uno de los pocos en haberse dirigido a él, a Harry, al chiquillo flacucho por la falta de alimentación, con la ropa tres veces más grande, completamente vieja y desgastada, cabello indomable y gafas redondas nada elegantes. Él junto con Ron y Hermione habían sido de los pocos en interesarse en él por sobre su cicatriz y aquella era una de las cualidades que Harry estaba aprendiendo a valorar en sus amistades, el desinterés en el héroe, pero, ¿acaso Malfoy era tan de fiar como lo podía ser Ron? ¿Cómo lo podía ser Hermione? Pensaba que no, porque Draco Malfoy era un Slytherin sí, pero sobre todo era un Malfoy y no había hecho más que escuchar cosas negativas de su familia y aquello lo tenía dudoso.

El prefecto de Slytherin finalmente los guió bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y a Harry en realidad no le sorprendió mucho que la sala común de Slytherin se encontrara ahí. Se detuvieron frente a un muro de piedra que a simple vista era parte del pasillo pero cuando el prefecto dijo con voz clara la contraseña " _Saturni_ _dente_ _relictam_ _anguis_ _"_ Ésta se movió, dejando ver una puerta que daba hacia la sala común, una que Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo de observar pues casi de inmediato les habían guiado escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones. Uno a uno los chicos de primer años fueron acomodados en parejas en diferentes habitaciones donde sus cosas ya estaban dentro. Harry fue de los últimos en ser acomodado, pero finalmente fue llamado.

—Harry J. Potter —dijo el prefecto frente a la puerta— y Draco L. Malfoy ésta es su habitación, espero que se lleven bien, porque serán compañeros de cuarto hasta su graduación —y una vez dicho esto se marchó a repartir el resto de las habitaciones.

Malfoy se despidió de sus amigos y se adentró a la habitación al ver que Harry no lo había hecho primero, rápidamente se apropió de la cama con dosel junto a la ventana y se sentó en ella, como probando si era suficientemente cómoda y finalmente hizo un gesto que decía que el colchón podría estar mejor.

Harry, aún desde la puerta se dedicó a observar aquel que sería su hogar por los siguientes siete años; la habitación era espaciosa, con paredes de piedra oscura y todo decorado en tonos verdes y plata, incluyendo las cortinas alrededor de las camas, las colchas y los tapices en las paredes con el escudo de Slytherin. Junto a su cama —la más cercana a la puerta— tenía una mesita con una pequeña lámpara, había un par de escritorios de madera oscura y tallados a mano y en medio de las dos camas una puerta más que él supuso daban al baño. Había un par de armarios de madera y un espejo de cuerpo entero en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? —le preguntó Malfoy—. Porque si es así, lo mejor será que te quedes afuera, me gusta la privacidad y quiero la puerta cerrada —Harry pareció reaccionar ante esto y finalmente se adentró a la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, la habitación era mejor de lo que había esperado, lujosa y mucho, mucho mejor que su vieja "habitación". Era tan bonita que ni si quiera le molestaba tener que compartir—. Pareces bastante satisfecho con éste lugar —su siseante voz interrumpió sus pensamientos —, sinceramente no entiendo por qué, mi cuarto en Malfoy Manor es mucho más grande y apuesto que la tuya igual —Harry hizo una mueca pero no intentó sacar al rubio de su error.

—Está bastante bien —dijo entonces, sentándose en su propia cama, sintiendo la suavidad y lo acolchado que estaba.

Sí, definitivamente era mejor que el horrible catre sobre el que descansaba y que cada mañana le dejaba con un horrible dolor de espalda. Malfoy podría decir lo que quisiera, pero para Harry era perfecto.

Se dedicó a sacar sus cosas del baúl con cuidado y en silencio, no muy seguro de querer socializar con su nuevo compañero de cuarto, no muy seguro de querer comenzar a integrarse entre los Slytherin, no muy seguro de querer pertenecer a su casa.

Había escuchado de Ron muchas cosas sobre la casa de las serpientes y ninguna era demasiado buena, había escuchado de él muchas cosas sobre los Malfoy y tampoco habían sido las mejores. No estaba seguro de poder confiar en él, ni si quiera estaba seguro de poder confiar en alguien en aquella casa, todos lo decían, los Slytherin no eran de fiar, ellos siempre te traicionarían por sus propios intereses y él no se quería ver envuelto con aquella gente, él necesitaba amistades como la de Ron, o la de Hermione, él necesitaba gente que lo respaldara en caso de que Voldemort volviera a levantarse, alguien que se quedara a pelear a su lado, no alguien que huyera ante la más mínima señal de peligro. Él necesitaba la valentía Gryffindor a su lado y la inteligencia Ravenclaw respaldándolo, no el sentido de auto conservación Slytherin.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esa expresión de aflicción? Porque déjame decirte que está comenzando a ser irritante.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó atónito.

—Sí, desde que te pusieron en Slytherin no has hecho más que poner ese gesto de incredulidad, aflicción que a veces se torna en una calibración, como si planearas algo, luego vuelvas a afligirte y la verdad es que comienzo a sentirme irritado ¿tanto te molesta estar en ésta casa? —Harry lo miró, el rubio estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándolo penetrantemente y entonces se hizo la misma pregunta.

—Yo... no, claro que no —mintió, pues si, se sentía un poco incómodo.

—Mentiroso —le respondió con una sonrisa— ¿es por qué el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estudió aquí? ¿O es porque tu amiguito Weasley no paró de hablar sobre lo malvados que somos? —alzó una ceja divertido cuando Harry intentó hablar y ninguna palabra salió—. ¿O es tal vez porque _yo_ estoy en esta casa? —Harry le miró por un instante, no parecía molesto, sino más bien genuinamente interesado en su respuesta—. No me sorprendería, en absoluto, después de todo, mi padre servía al hombre que asesinó a tus padres —sonrió ampliamente, descarado.

—Él... ¿es verdad entonces? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que no —soltó una carcajada— los Malfoy no servimos a nadie, solo nos tenemos lealtad a nosotros mismos —se puso de pie, caminando hasta Harry, rodeando su cama— ¿Sabes lo que creo? —le preguntó en tono confidencial—. Creo que te tiene aterrado la manera en la que todos te miraron después de que te pusieran en Slytherin, crees que por haber terminado aquí eres malvado o cualquiera de las estupideces que Weasley dice, crees que estás traicionando a tus padres, ambos Gryffindor, asesinados por un Slytherin —sonrió satisfecho cuando mostró una expresión que le decía que iba por buen camino. Entonces Malfoy se sentó en la cama, frente a él y alzó el rostro para mirarlo a la cara, a él que estaba de pie a escasos centímetros—. Sin embargo, Potter, voy a decirte algo, algo que los Gryffindor como los Weasley no comprenden; ellos dicen que somos malvados y que no somos de fiar, ellos dicen que somos frívolos y prejuiciosos, como si ellos no lo fueran, vanagloriándose únicamente por pertenecer a la casa de Godric y señalándonos a nosotros por pertenecer a la de Salazar ¿la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros? Ellos recurren a la hipocresía, nosotros no tememos mostrarnos tal cual somos, porque sabemos que tenemos razones para actuar de una o de otra manera. Ya has escuchado la opinión de alguien cuya familia a pertenecido a la casa de los leones por años —sonrió— es hora de que escuches a alguien cuya familia no ha pertenecido a otra casa más que Slytherin.

«Ser Slytherin no va a transformarte en Voldemort o en mortífago, Potter, ser Slytherin solo significa que estás en un lugar donde la gente que te rodea te va a obligar a demostrar de que estás hecho, utilizando cada uno de los recursos a tu alcance, recursos que tal vez otros no vean con buenos ojos, pero que son necesarios si quieres sobrevivir. Estar en Slytherin significa demostrarle al mundo la grandeza que reside en ti y si no estás hecho para ello, puedes colocarte al pie de la pirámide, cargando en tus hombros a aquellos que si están preparados para dar lo mejor de sí, puedes ir y hacerle compañía a Crabbe y Goyle y ayudarles a cargarme a mí o a Zabini o a Nott. Es verdad, no somos como los Gryffindor, pero si eres un poco inteligente —y sé que lo eres— entonces aprenderás a ver, a distinguir a los que te ayudarán a subir y a los que intentarán hacerte caer y está en ti dejarlos hacer contigo lo que quieran o demostrarles que no eres únicamente un nombre en los libros de historia; los Gryffindor compiten por diversión, nosotros lo hacemos porque de ello depende nuestro futuro. Los Slytherin estamos hechos para la grandeza, los Slytherin somos leales a aquellos que nos demuestran que se lo merecen, aquí no vas a tener de amigos a todos los chicos del curso, vas a tener tres o menos, pero ellos jamás van a darte la espalda.

El poder no es algo que deba hacerte temer, el poder también puede ser benigno, Merlín es la prueba de ello, Dumbledore —aunque me cueste aceptarlo— también lo es, el poder no solo es para presumir, es para proteger a los nuestros, el poder es para disfrutarlo y compartirlo con aquellos que se han ganado nuestra mano y eso, Potter, es de lo que estamos hechos los Slytherin, no de sentimentalismos baratos, ni de proezas heróicas sin sentido, nosotros planeamos, nosotros observamos, nosotros llegamos silenciosamente, tomamos lo que deseamos y nos marchamos, arriesgamos nuestra propia vida por los nuestros, le demostramos al mundo que no necesitamos desenvainar nuestra varita para mostrar poder, lo hacemos con nuestra presencia y aquello es lo que tiene tan molestos a los leones, porque ellos _si_ necesitan correr como idiotas tras el peligro para ser reconocidos, para proteger lo que aman.

Y yo sé, _Harry_ , que tu entiendes de todo lo que te estoy hablando; la manera en que analizas a la gente y decides si son de fiar, la manera en que observas sus cualidades y desechas a los que no tienen nada que aportar a tu vida, vas por ahí regalando dulces y sonriendo de manera desentendida y ellos creen que eres amable, pero yo veo, yo veo el potencial que tienes, llegaste aquí para formar alianzas beneficiosas, porque no quieres que pasen sobre ti y aunque tampoco quieres ser el centro de atención es innegable que lo serás, hoy y dentro de siete años, incluso después de ello, eres Harry Potter después de todo.

Ahora solo te queda decidir, ¿vas a ser un don nadie? ¿Alguien que se puede pisar y desechar? ¿O vas a hacer honor a tu fama y vas a ser el líder que todos esperan que seas? ¿Vas a tener el valor de demostrar de que estás hecho? ¿De probarte y probarle al mundo de lo que eres capaz? ¿Tendrás el valor de hacer lo necesario si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se levanta de nuevo? Dime, Potter ¿No harías lo que fuera por vengar a tus padres y proteger a este mundo de aquel hombre? Porque yo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos, que sí, qué harías lo que fuera y eso, eso es precisamente lo que hace de ti un Slytherin.»

Harry le miró directamente a los ojos, sus palabras, cada una de ellas se habían gravado en su mente como al fuego vivo, Draco estaba realmente convencido de cada acosa que había dicho y aquello le había removido algo en el interior y había disipado la duda y la incertidumbre que había sentido momentos atrás. Sabía que Malfoy hablaba así seguramente por enseñanza de sus padres, pero la verdad era tan avasallante y el orgullo de pertenecer a Slytherin era tanto que pronto comprendió que estaba en el lugar correcto; el ojigris tenía razón, estar en la casa de los serpientes no lo volvería Lord Voldemort, ni un mortífago, simplemente lo ayudaría en su camino a la grandeza, al poder que le ayudaría a proteger aquello que amara, de poder salvar las vidas de las personas que apreciara, porque tal vez no había podido salvar a sus padres, pero podría ayudar a otras personas y Slytherin abría ante él el camino para hacerlo, silencioso, inteligente, analizando cada detalle.

Entendía lo que Malfoy quería transmitirle y se sintió motivado, él no quería reconocimiento, él quería el poder de proteger y vivir. Porque tal vez Harry era un Slytherin diferente; no era un sangre pura, ni tenía prejuicios contra los muggles, pero tenía ambiciones, tenía metas y el sombrero había leído aquello en su mente y por ello lo había mandado ahí y ahora, Draco Malfoy le abría el panorama completo y le gustaba lo que veía, Harry Potter podía ser un héroe, uno discreto, no como los Gryffindor.

—No sé nada sobre Slytherin, o sobre este mundo —dijo con semblante serio y Draco Malfoy volvió a sonreír, poniéndose de pie frente a él.

El rubio le miró intensamente, como orgulloso de que por fin comprendiera, colocó su pálida mano sobre su mejilla y dijo.

—Déjame enseñarte —entonces acercó su rostro y le besó castamente en los labios.


	3. El buscador y la bóveda.

Harry despertó aquella mañana realmente contento de que fuese viernes y no tuviera que volver a verle la cara a Severus Snape si no hasta el lunes, pues totalmente contrario a lo que Malfoy creyera, para él, Snape no solo era el peor de los profesores, sino además, también el más desagradable; era injusto, era grosero, déspota y además su nariz le distraía durante las lecciones. Tan solo la primera clase el profesor de pociones había aprovechado para intentar humillarlo con un montón de preguntas que Harry sabía era de cursos avanzados y, aunque había contestado bien, la sola intención de rebajarlo frente a sus compañeros y además frente a los Gryffindor, le había hecho odiarlo. Ahora la primera semana por fin había terminado y estaba realmente aliviado de simplemente tener a Snape lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que mirar su horrible y grasiento cabello.

Estirándose como un gato se giró hasta la cama de Malfoy en la que el rubio aún descansaba, con la luz verduzca que se colaba por la ventana, efecto del lago negro que les rodeaba, golpeándolo en el rostro, haciéndole lucir mas pálido que de costumbre. El rubio se encontraba descansando boca arriba, completamente inmóvil y con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, haciéndolo lucir como un muerto, solo su pecho subiendo y bajando le hacían saber que seguía respirando. Mantenía sus finos y rosados labios ligeramente entreabiertos, inhalando y exhalando y su cabello platinado y perfectamente ordenado reposaba sobre la almohada, completamente contrario a la apariencia de Harry al despertar; por su cama parecía haber pasado un torbellino y su cabello estaba más desastroso que de costumbre, pero Harry ya se estaba acostumbrando a las diferencias que tenía con Draco Malfoy quién parecía haber sido educado con rigor y rectitud, incluso para dormir.

Entonces el ojigris abrió los ojos, muy lentamente y lo primero que hizo, una vez se acostumbró a la luz y se desperezó un poco, fue dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa que el mismo Harry correspondió amablemente para ponerse de pie inmediatamente y dirigirse al pequeño baño a tomar una ducha.

Ahora comenzaba a ver las ventajas de pertenecer a Slytherin; Ron le había contado, durante las clases de pociones en las que coincidían, que en Gryffindor compartía habitación con cuatro chicos más, y que todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando por quién se ducharía primero. Draco le había dicho que probablemente era porque la casa con más miembros era Gryffindor y tal vez tenía razón, porque charlando con Hermione, con quién compartía defensa contra las artes oscuras, se enteró que incluso los Ravenclaw dormían de a tres personas en una sola habitación.

Salió de la ducha y Malfoy entró de inmediato, miró el reloj colgado en la pared y se dio cuenta de que estaban a tiempo para ponerse el uniforme, arreglar sus cosas y finalmente ir al desayuno sin prisas. Estaba un poco nervioso, aquel día tendrían como primera clase las lecciones de vuelo y, como él nunca había volado en escoba, pues temía hacer el ridículo. Sabía por charlas con sus compañeros que la mayoría de ellos había montado una escoba apenas habían tenido fuerza suficiente para sostenerse y él, bueno, criado por unos muggles completamente mezquinos con él, ni si quiera le habían enseñado a andar en bicicleta o a nadar, por lo que sus posibilidades de fracaso eran altas. Por supuesto que no había compartido esta información con nadie, ni si quiera con Draco que parecía dispuesto a ser su aliado, sentía demasiada vergüenza.

Una vez con el uniforme puesto y con los morrales colgando del hombro, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la sala común donde se encontraron con Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, con quienes rápidamente se envolvieron en una charla sobre el ensayo de treinta centímetros de pociones. Draco le había asegurado que todos ellos eran de su confianza, había crecido con Pansy y Blaise y había hecho muy buena amistad con el resto apenas un par de años atrás y a Harry lo habían incluido como si siempre hubiera sido parte del grupo, aunque en el fondo él no se sintiera como tal.

Pese a su disponibilidad a ser un buen Slytherin, la verdad es que tenía sus reservas sobre quienes podían ser buena compañía y quienes no y prefería mantenerse al margen; él confiaba en Draco y Draco confiaba en él, y para Harry aquello era suficiente. Sin embargo y pese a sus dudas, a veces optaba por no pasar tiempo con las serpientes, embarcándose en algunas escapadas con Hermione a la biblioteca o con Ron a los jardines, incluso pasaban tiempo de calidad los tres juntos, pese a las negativas de Ron de soportar a la Ravenclaw por su actitud mandona y sabelotodo. Draco por supuesto no estaba muy contento, le ofendía que prescindiera de su amistad, pero Harry se las había arreglado para convencerlo de que tener amigos fuera de Slytherin podía ser beneficioso, y aquello lo dejaba solo un poco más tranquilo.

Por ello, cuando iban entrando al gran comedor y Hermione le invitó a la mesa de las águilas, él no se negó y despidiéndose de sus compañeros y sus miradas de incredulidad siguió a la castaña hasta un lugar apartado. Vieron llegar a Ron minutos después y le hicieron señas para que se acercara, al pelirrojo no le hizo demasiada gracia no sentarse en su mesa pero aquello era necesario, Ravenclaw era un terreno neutral, donde ninguno de los dos chicos sería atacado por no estar en su lugar correspondiente. Si Harry había aprendido algo en aquella semana de su estadía en Hogwarts era la profunda rivalidad que existía entre los leones y las serpientes y que Ron decidiera seguir siendo su amigo no dejaba de maravillarle.

—A Neville le han dado una recordadora —dijo Weasley con la boca atascada de comida, haciendo que Hermione hiciera un mohín de disgusto—. Es realmente despistado y torpe, en serio, no sé como va a sobrevivir a la clase de vuelo —los tres chicos miraron a la mesa de los leones justo a tiempo para ver como Neville derramaba su vaso con leche de chocolate.

—Bueno... —dijo Harry— al menos no seré el único en hacer el ridículo— se auto consoló.

—Yo creo que lo harás bastante bien —le animó Hermione con una sonrisa— yo tuve mi primera clase con los Hufflepuff ayer, ni si quiera logré que la escoba se levantara del piso... —dijo un poco desanimada pero inmediatamente agregó de manera digna— aunque de todas formas no me interesa el quidditch o el vuelo en escoba, hay cosas más importantes sobre las cuales preocuparse, como... historia de la magia, por ejemplo —Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada que decía que ambos pensaban lo zafada que debía para pensar aquello pero no dijeron nada en voz alta.

Finalmente terminaron el desayuno y ambos chicos se despidieron de Granger. Casi de inmediato, Ron y Harry se encaminaron hacia la salida donde se separaron nuevamente, para ir cada uno con los chicos de su respectiva casa. Draco lo alcanzó nada más se perdió Weasley entre la gente, no lucía muy contento, pero nunca lo estaba cuando pasaba tiempo con sus otros amigos, así que Harry decidió ignorar su mal humor y comenzar a charlar con él sobre la temporada de quidditch que venía, recibiendo como respuestas palabras monosílabas y sonidos que afirmaban o negaban de manera escueta. Draco a veces era así, demasiado acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería y eso incluía la atención de todo el mundo, Harry pensaba que no podía ser de otra manera, con padres como los Malfoy cualquier chico se malcriaría; recibiendo a diario enormes cajas llenas de golosinas, siempre consentido, siempre atendido, siempre escuchado. Todo lo contrario a él; Harry, quién no tenía ni a quién escribirle una carta, mucho menos a alguien que le hiciera sentir querido llenándolo de regalos absurdos y a veces aquello le hacía sentir solitario, solo un poco.

No se podía extrañar lo que nunca se había tenido, o eso pensaba él.

—Mi madre te ha mandado esto —le dijo el rubio finalmente, mientras esperaban a la profesora de vuelo en los jardines, muy cerca del campo de quidditch. Le tendió una pequeña bolsita de celofán cerrada con un moño plateado donde dentro descansaban algunas golosinas —en realidad me ha dicho que la mitad de la caja de dulces de hoy es para ti, pero como me has dejado desayunando solo, creí que lo mejor era darte solo unos pocos, no voy a premiar tu falta de lealtad, Potter.

—Gracias —dijo negando divertido. A veces Malfoy podía ser realmente envidioso.

La señora Hooch llegó casi de inmediato, apresurada, con un montón de escobas levitando tras de ella, escobas que se colocaron frente a cada estudiante, estudiantes que ya se encontraban en ordenada fila, esperando. Después de la primera mitad de la clase recibiendo instrucciones de como sujetar la escoba y de cómo montarse en ella sin caerse, finalmente les dejó levantar un poco el vuelo, cosa que terminó en inminente desastre cuando Neville, nervioso, había perdido el control de su escoba, cayendo de ella y dándose un gran golpe. Cuando la profesora se retiró con el herido muchacho hacia la enfermería Malfoy se acercó a Harry y le dijo:

—Vamos a volar.

—La profesora ha dicho...

—Sé lo que ha dicho —le interrumpió— pero va a tardar lo suficiente como para atraparnos —entonces su gris mirada se enfocó en el piso, sobre la recordadora que Neville había dejado caer. 

Harry lo vio tomarla del piso.

—Eso no es tuyo, Malfoy —le dijo Ron en tono serio.

—Eso ya lo sé, _Weasel_ —respondió y luego miró a Harry mientras su escoba se elevaba— ¿vienes?

Harry miró a los indignados Gryffindor y suspiró, sabía que Draco no regresaría aquella cosa a menos que le siguiera el juego y volara con él, solo un poco, así que haciendo acopio de todo lo aprendido aquel día tomó su escoba, se sujetó fuertemente y finalmente, y en contra de lo que había creído, se elevó sin problemas; su escoba no se balanceaba inestable, ni se zarandeaba como lo había hecho la escoba de Longbottom y la sensación del vuelo le traía paz y tranquilidad, como si aquel fuera su elemento, aunque la verdad no lo entendía, pues aquella era la primera vez que volaba en escoba.

Draco comenzó a volar a su al rededor y riendo le pidió que lo alcanzara, haciendo volteretas que Harry solo se animó a hacer después de unos minutos. Sobrevolaron los jardines a gran velocidad, con el viento golpeando su cara y dando un espectáculo digno ver, incluso los Gryffindor parecían asombrados y ni si quiera se molestaban en disimularlo. Entonces Draco se detuvo de repente, con las mejillas encendidas y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y le dijo al moreno:

—¡Vamos a hacerlo más divertido! —y sacó de su bolsillo la recordadora de Neville— ¡Atrápala Potter! —y con una fuerza que Harry no creyó que tendría la arrojó lejos, muy lejos.

Por puro instinto Harry se arrojó tras ella, forzando a su escoba a ir lo más rápido posible, tanto que el viento casi le arrancaba las gafas de la cara. Finalmente logró atrapar la pelotita, no sin antes hacer una dramática pirueta que ni él sabía que podía hacer y que había sido necesaria para no dejar caer la recordadora. Todos estaban asombrados, sonriendo le recibieron en el suelo donde Draco ya esperaba igual de impresionado que el resto pero disimulándolo mucho mejor. Potter le regresó la recordadora a Ron quién le aseguró que se la devolvería a su dueño solo después de contarle tan increíble hazaña. Harry se sonrojó ante las ovaciones y nervioso se rascaba la nuca hasta que una severa voz interrumpió en los jardines, haciendo que todos se pusieran serios de repente; Harry conocía esa voz, era la profesora de transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall, la maestra más severa de todo el castillo.

—¡HARRY POTTER! —exclamó la mujer y todo se paralizó. —¿Cómo te atreves...? Pudiste romperte el cuello... —Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Fue mi culpa profesora —dijo solemnemente— yo le pedí que voláramos un poco y para hacer las cosas más divertidas le arrojé la recordadora, él solo fue tras ella para que no se rompiera.

—Y que buen lanzamiento —susurró Parkinson.

—Silencio —sentenció la profesora— Los dos, vengan conmigo, busquemos a Severus.

Draco comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente por los pasillos del colegio, siguiendo a McGonagall de cerca. No parecía ni un poco asustado, Harry sabía que se debía a que Snape parecía tener cierta preferencia por él, pero Harry no correría la misma suerte, Snape lo detestaba, lo odiaba hasta la médula y aquello le costaría semanas de detención.

Suspiró. Al menos ya había comprobado que Malfoy era un buen amigo, no lo había dejado morir solo y había dicho la verdad para que no solo él recibiera un castigo.

—Primera lección, Harry —le susurró— jamás dejes que vean cuan preocupado estás, tus enemigos se aprovechan de tus debilidades —Harry frunció el ceño—. Párate un poco más recto, sí, así y ahora no pongas esa cara, parece que de verdad crees que nos van a expulsar o algo —le sonrió—. Y ahora, cuando entremos, observa y aprende.

Llegaron a las mazmorras, donde la oficina de Snape. La jefa de la casa de los leones tocó y luego de recibir autorización para entrar, los tres se adentraron. Draco tomó asiento frente al escritorio del profesor de pociones sin mostrar ni una señal de duda, Harry, en cambio, aunque lo intentó no lo logró, haciendo que Snape le mirara con una ceja en alto y que sus oscuros ojos le gritaran " _¿Qué diablos has hecho ahora?"._

—Severus, sé que has de estar un poco ocupado pero he creído conveniente charlar esto contigo —miró a los dos chicos—. Atrapé a tus alumnos volando sin permiso de la profesora Hooch por los jardines —Severus los miro con imprimido enojo— y debo decir, que lo que vi me pareció realmente maravilloso —Draco parpadeó claramente confundido, Harry volteó a ver a la mujer tan rápido que casi se saca un esguince en el cuello. — Tengo entendido que Flint aún busca un buscador y un cazador, pues bien, creo que éstos dos son tus mejores opciones.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Snape incrédulo.

—Que he visto a Malfoy arrojar una recordadora con una habilidad de campeonato y vi a Potter atraparla como todo un profesional, sé que por regla general ellos no deberían ser tomados en cuenta pero... —volvió a mirarlos y le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa cálida que él respondió agradecido— sería un desperdicio no hacerlo, sobre todo ahora que mi capitán ya ha encontrado buscador y Gryffindor está listo para aplastarlos en el primer partido de la temporada. —sonrió orgullosa y Snape hizo una mueca, pensativo.

—¿Dices que has venido aquí a ayudar al equipo rival, Minerva? —preguntó Snape finalmente.

—La competencia sana siempre es divertida, además, tú me ayudaste con un golpeador hace unos años. Manda llamar a Flint, que les haga una prueba si no confías en mí, estoy segura que Dumbledore no se opondrá a hacer una excepción con ellos —sonrió—. En fin, tengo que marcharme ahora y... —se puso seria— cinco puntos de cada uno, muchachos, no intenten seguir rompiendo las reglas —y salió de la oficina de Snape.

Harry miró a Draco, parecía fascinado con la idea de pertenecer al equipo de Slytherin y su insistente mirada sobre Snape lo demostraba. El profesor de pociones en cambio los miraba de forma seria, como si ni si quiera lo estuviese pensando, como si la idea fuese tan absurda que ni si quiera valía la pena tomarla en cuenta. Pero Malfoy no se rendía y Harry, inquieto, esperaba a que los regañara por haber perdido diez puntos o que simplemente los dejara marchar.

Minutos que se sintieron como horas pasaron para Potter, mientras Snape le miraba con aquel gesto de desprecio que tenía solo para él, hasta que finalmente se reclinó hacia el escritorio y dijo:

—De acuerdo —y Draco casi salta de su asiento de alegría—. Pero van tener que demostrarle a Flint que lo valen, Slytherin no ha perdido en años y no vamos a hacerlo ahora —se recargó en el respaldo de su silla—. Ahora largo, que estoy muy ocupado —ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato y justo cuando llegaron a la puerta Snape añadió—. Díganle a Flint que venga lo antes posible y Draco, diez puntos por romper las reglas en nuestro beneficio.

Prácticamente corrieron hasta la sala común, Draco estaba radiante de alegría y Harry no sabía exactamente como sentirse, estaba confundido y estaba feliz, pero algo abrumado porque de quidditch no sabía más lo que había leído y lo que había escuchado de Draco o de Ron.

El rubio prácticamente tiró a bajo la puerta del dormitorio de Flint y lo mandó de inmediato a la oficina de Snape para finalmente regresar a su propia habitación, con un aún incrédulo Harry tras él; incrédulo porque cundo se subió a esa escoba y comenzó a corretear a Malfoy por diversión, jamás esperó terminar con un lugar en el equipo de quidditch de su casa y mucho menos con el permiso de Snape quién debía ser realmente competitivo si había aceptado dejarlo jugar.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo —repetía Malfoy mientras arrojaba sus cosas sin cuidado a la cama y se dirigía a su escritorio—. Madre y padre van a estar orgullosos ¡Somos los jugadores más jóvenes de la historia de Hogwarts, Harry! —sacó un trozo de pergamino y con su pluma comenzó a escribir a gran velocidad, de repente un golpe de entusiasmo llegó hasta Harry quién decidido también se sentó en su escritorio solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía a quién darle la noticia.

Se quedó ahí, sentado, la pluma de Draco dejó de escribir y sintió su mirada encima pero él decidió no voltear, no quería que le viera como un idiota solitario, aunque él fuese precisamente eso. Entonces la pluma de su amigo volvió a escribir a gran velocidad y Harry decidió hacer tres notas, una para la profesora McGonagall, agradeciéndole el gesto, otra para Ron y otra pera Hermione, contándoles la nueva noticia, seguro de que ellos se alegrarían por él.

—Yo... voy a la lechucería —dijo el rubio en tono cauto, como si quisiera medir su estado de humor.

—¿Podrías llevar éstas también? —le sonrió tendiéndole las pequeñas notas.

—¿Por separado? —preguntó y Harry asintió— de acuerdo, volveré en seguida —llegó a la puerta y luego se detuvo—. Esta mañana mamá envió todos los periódicos de los últimos dos meses para que puedas ponerte al tanto del mundo mágico, le pedí a los elfos que los dejaran junto a tu baúl.

—¿Los elfos? —sacudió la cabeza—. Luego hablaremos de ello —Draco asintió y salió.

Harry se dirigió hacia los periódicos únicamente por tener algo que hacer, se sentía un poco abrumado y triste, solitario, pero toda su vida se había sentido así, con los Dursley no había conocido el cariño o el afecto, ellos nunca le habían mostrado si quiera simpatía o apoyo moral, para ellos Harry no existía y él nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado hasta que conoció a sus amigos, él incluso hubiera preferido tener escasez de dinero como Ron si eso significaba que podía tener una enorme y cariñosa familia, incluso Malfoy tenía unos padres estupendos y Hermione ni se diga, pero él no tenía nada, ni si quiera un par de recuerdos sobre Lily y James Potter.

Tomó el primer periódico sobre el bonche de papel y lo hojeó sin cuidado, luego pasó al siguiente y luego al siguiente, así hasta que encontró el ejemplar del día de su cumpleaños. El gran titular decía:

_RECIENTE ASALTO EN_ _GRINGOTTS_

_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en_ _Gringotts_ _el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

_Los gnomos de_ _Gringotts_ _insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._

_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de_ _Gringotts_ _._

Harry recordaba aquel día, había ido con Hagrid al callejón Diagon e incluso había estado en Gringotts, por lo que el robo pudo haber ocurrido mientras ellos estaban allí... Entonces una idea se cruzó por su cabeza, recordaba que después de haber pasado a su cámara, Hagrid y él habían hecho una parada en otra, con encargo del profesor Dumbledore, había dicho el guardabosques. Y la nota decía que la cámara que habían intentado robar había sido vaciada aquel mismo día... sí, era posible, aquel único paquetito arrugado que Hagrid se llevó podía ser lo que esos magos oscuros buscaban. El guardabosque le había dicho que el banco mágico era el segundo lugar más seguro del Londres mágico, que el primero era Hogwarts... Tal vez aquella cosa importante ya se encontraba resguardada dentro del colegio.

Se mordió el labio, pensativo y curioso. Sabía que Hagrid no le contaría nada, ya antes le había pedido no hacer preguntas ni decir que habían estado allí cuando habían hecho la parada en la cámara. Pero la curiosidad le picaba y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber. Resopló. Bien, si esa cosa era tan importante ya se enteraría. Y así pasó al siguiente ejemplar del profeta. 


	4. La trampilla bajo el perro.

Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, intentado hacer su ensayo de transformaciones sin éxito, demasiado ocupado pensando en el paquetito de la bóveda setecientos trece y en la misteriosa actitud de Hagrid quién se había negado a soltar la sopa y vaya que Harry había sido astuto a la hora de preguntar, si hasta se había comido cortésmente los duros pastelillos que el guardabosque siempre le ofrecía cada que lo visitaba en su cabaña y lo único que había conseguido había sido una muela adolorida y un " _Oh, Harry, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Dumbledore tiene todo bajo control_ ". Pero Harry no estaba preocupado, estaba total y completamente fascinado con aquel tema misterioso, quería, necesitaba saber de qué se trataba pues él siempre había sido curioso por naturaleza. Pensaba que debía ser importante, mucho, si alguien se había aventurado a irrumpir en Gringotts no sería por unas cuantas moneditas, no, debía ser algo realmente valioso, más que el oro, algo que tuviera valor real para un mago oscuro, algo que le concediera poder, tal vez.

Le había dado vueltas al asunto un millón de veces, pero sus suposiciones siempre se quedaban en el mismo punto, pensaba que la lista de cosas que un mago oscuro podía desear era muy reducida, pero como él no tenía ni idea de cuales cosas podían ser útiles para ellos pues simplemente dejaba que su imaginación hiciera todo el trabajo; a veces pensaba que se trataba de una poción para hacerte mágicamente más poderoso pero no tenía idea de si aquello existía realmente, a veces creía que se trataba de algún amuleto que te concedía cualquier deseo o de un sortilegio que te permitiera conocer el futuro o algo similar, pero cada que repensaba alguna idea cada se hacía más absurda y es que conocía tan poco del mundo mágico que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Por supuesto no había compartido con nadie aquella información, temeroso de meter la pata y meterse en problemas no solo con Hagrid quién era un gran amigo, si no con el mismísimo Dumbledore con quién en realidad no había cruzado más de dos palabras pero que le imponía un respeto digno del poder que el viejo director emanaba de su cuerpo, poder que era tan grande y aplastante que hacía que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran en su presencia. Y es que Albus Dumbledore era de los pocos magos que le podían proyectar su poder de aquella manera, sí, los profesores tenían su propia aura mágica, pero no había sentido ninguna como la del director y estaba seguro de que no había sido el único en percatarse de ello, Draco podía sentirla y lucía claramente incómodo en su presencia.

Miró a su derecha, Malfoy se encontraba leyendo quien sabe que recostado en su cama, con el cabello inusualmente desarreglado y los ojos entrecerrados por la poca luz que había en la habitación. El calamar gigante pasó frente a su ventana haciendo aún más sombra pero ninguno de ellos se inmutó, ya demasiado acostumbrados a su presencia como para si quiera voltear a verlo como los primeros días. Entonces Harry volvió su vista a su pergamino e intentó recordar todo lo que sabía sobre el cambio de textura de un objeto y cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar en nada más que el estúpido y misterioso paquetito, simplemente dejó su pluma en el tintero, se puso de pie, caminó hasta su cama y con un pesado suspiro se dejó caer sobre ella, desarreglándola por completo.

Miró el techo por un instante y luego cerró los ojos, cansado, sabía que debía ponerse el pijama pero ya no se sentía con ganas de volver a levantarse. Después de un momento escuchó que su compañero de cuarto suspiraba pesadamente y cerrara su libro. Bajo sus parpados noto como las luces que aún estaban encendidas se apagaban, dejándolos en una inmensa oscuridad, pero cuando Harry creyó que Draco se disponía a dormir lo escuchó ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su cama para inmediatamente sentir su peso hundiendo el colchón.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos entonces, una vez que se acostumbró a la penumbra se dio cuenta de que Draco se estaba acomodando sobre él, recostándose sobre su pecho. Sus ojos grises penetrándole hasta el alma.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en un susurro, para nada incómodo con la situación pues el rubio a veces hacía cosas extrañas que él no comprendía, cosas como el beso de la primera noche.

—Tratando de adivinar qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído ¿estás ocultándome algo, Potter?

—Solo es estrés por las clases —respondió y Draco, con su pecho contra el suyo estiró su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello negro de su frente, descubriendo su cicatriz.

—Apenas y han dejado tareas, pequeño mentiroso —hizo una pequeña pausa mientras delineaba su cicatriz con el dedo índice —. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —Harry quién no estaba muy seguro de ello simplemente asintió en silencio, Malfoy lo miró un poco más y volvió a besarlo en los labios, un beso corto, un roce apenas pero que hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera la espina dorsal del ojiverde.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó entonces, cuando Malfoy se apartó.

—¿Hacer qué? —le respondió con otra pregunta mientras volvía a la tarea de delinear su cicatriz.

—Besarme —aclaró— ¿No se supone que solo debemos hacer eso con chicas? —Draco soltó una pequeña risita.

—Hago lo que se me da la gana con quién se me da la gana —aclaró y sonrió sutilmente—. Además, es agradable hacerlo contigo, me gusta ¿a ti no? —Harry no respondió, no muy seguro de que decir, Draco parecía haber dado veinte vueltas cuando él apenas estaba dando la primera y aquello le tenía desconcertado.

—Fue mi primer beso —confesó entonces, todo seriedad y Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido, luego sonrió un poco y se recostó en su pecho.

Sin mirarlo respondió:

—También el mío.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, únicamente con el relajante ruido del agua del lago envolviéndolos lentamente, arrullándolos.

Draco era ligero como una pluma, por lo que no era incómodo tenerlo encima, Harry cerró los ojos nuevamente, sintió el momento preciso en que ambas respiraciones se sincronizaron y aquello le trajo una paz inexplicable. Estaba cayendo rendido al sueño cuando Draco se levantó, lentamente, tal vez intentado no despertarlo. Cuando logró ver a través de la oscuridad notó que el rubio se había colocado los zapatos y una capa sobre el uniforme que tampoco se había molestado en quitarse.

Iba a salir.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Tengo un duelo de media noche que atender.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Preguntó acomodándose las gafas que se le habían enchuecado— ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Sabes que si te cachan podrían castigarte? —Draco le sonrió.

—Con Weasley, en el salón de trofeos, porque se lo buscó.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, aún medio adormilado. Se paró frente a la puerta decidido a detener aquella locura, no iba a permitir que sus dos amigos mantuvieran un duelo absurdo, podían hacerse daño... o Draco podía hacerle daño a Ron, dudaba que los Weasley, a comparación de los Malfoy, hubieran enseñado a su hijo a defenderse desde que había dejado los pañales. Definitivamente no podía dejar que se enfrentaran.

—Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar ir a enfrentarte en duelo con Ron —le dijo decididamente y Malfoy sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y exactamente qué piensas hacer para impedírmelo? —Se cruzó de brazos, decidido— ¿Maldecirme? ¿Acusarme con algún profesor? —Harry lo miró a los ojos, sabía que no podía ir de soplón, de ello dependía la lealtad que tanto Malfoy como Weasley le tenían y lanzarle un maleficio a su compañero de cuarto no podía ser la mejor de las ideas, no si quería dormir tranquilo por el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts.

Suspiró, rindiéndose.

—Iré contigo —sentenció finalmente.

—¿Serás mi segundo? —preguntó divertido y Harry rodó los ojos, sabía lo suficiente sobre duelos para entender a lo que se refería.

—Ron no va a matarte y tú tampoco vas a matarlo, no necesitan un segundo y si voy es únicamente para detener esta tontería... ¿De todas formas, por qué se han retado a un duelo?

—Por ti —respondió llanamente y no agregó nada más.

Se encaminó hacia la salida con una capa calentita encima, sabía que Malfoy le seguía por lo que sin girarse abrió la puerta de la sala común y siguió caminando hasta la sala de trofeos. Era peligroso, él lo sabía, no solo Filch el conserje andaba por ahí merodeando y asegurándose de que ningún estudiante desobediente estuviera fuera de la cama a horas indebidas, también estaba Peeves el poltergeist del colegio quién amaba meter en problemas a los estudiantes, a los chicos como ellos que creían que podían salirse con la suya.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y aquello era una buena señal, no habían prefectos a la vista y lo único que se escuchaba eran los casi silenciosos pasos de ambos Slytherin. Harry mantenía el oído atento a cualquier señal de movimiento, Draco en cambio caminaba tranquilamente, con la nariz en alto, como si fuera medio día y no tuviera nada de malo estar fuera de la cama.

Llegaron al salón de trofeos cuya puerta estaba entreabierta y el moreno supo que Ron estaba dentro y no estaba solo, la voz de Hermione también se escuchaba desde dentro. El ojiverde no podía creer que la chica se hubiera prestado a semejante cosa, la creía mucho más inteligente que eso, pero cuando se acercó un poco más y escuchó su charla se percató de que Granger, al igual que él, solo buscaba detener aquella tontería.

Un poco más aliviado empujó la puerta; tal cual había sospechado Ron estaba ahí, con Hermione y además Neville Longbottom quién un poco nervioso y temeroso se había mantenido alejado de la discusión de los otros dos chicos. Malfoy lo hizo a un lado delicadamente, abriéndose paso y sacando su varita con suma elegancia, Ron reaccionó segundos después, sacando su varita bastante torpemente.

—Suficiente —dijo el moreno interponiéndose entre ellos.

—Es lo mismo que he dicho yo —apoyó Hermione—, lo mejor será volver a nuestras respectivas casas antes de que alguien nos encuentre y nos metamos en problemas.

—Puedes irte si quieres, Granger —dijo Ron su bajar su varita— nadie te ha invitado de todas formas— la chica abrió mucho la boca, claramente ofendida, pero Harry no le dejó replicar nada pues rápidamente dijo:

—No va a haber un duelo ahora, ni nunca —tomó el brazo de Draco quién mantenía una sonrisa burlona y lo bajó, luego se acercó a Ron he hizo lo mismo —No voy a consentir que mis amigos se dañen entre ellos ¿entendido? —Ron bufó pero se dio media vuelta, alejándose, Draco desvió la mirada hacia alguno de los anaqueles aún sonriendo.

—No sabía que tu padre había sido cazador, Harry —dijo Neville entonces, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Todos se acercaron hacia el anaquel donde el Gryffindor miraba, dentro descansaban todos los trofeos de Gryffindor y algunas placas conmemorativas de los jugadores que habían sido capitanes del equipo; dentro de ellas había una con el nombre de James Potter, capitán de Gryffindor al parecer y cazador del equipo, con honores.

Los dos leones, el águila y las dos serpientes miraron detenidamente la chapa, pero solo Harry sintió que, por un momento, había descubierto algo invaluable, algo relacionado con sus padres que iba más allá de lo que los libros de historia contaban y se sentía fabuloso. Necesitaba saber más, conocer más de aquellas dos fabulosas personas que habían dado su vida para proteger, tenía todo el derecho, él era su unigénito, él deseaba saber.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón— era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris.

Aterrorizada, Hermione gesticuló para que los demás la siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz del conserje. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.

—¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras.

Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

—¿Es que acaso eres idiota? —exclamó Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia.

—No ahora, Draco —le regañó Harry— ¡Corran, por aquí! —y los cinco se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía.

Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

—Se... los... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Esto... era... era una mala idea.

—Tal vez no estaríamos en ésta situación si Wesel conociera su lugar —espetó Draco.

—Repite eso —le retó el pelirrojo y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

—Tenemos que regresar lo más rápido posible —interrumpió Harry.

Pero aquello no sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malos, malos, niños malos.

—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor. —rogó Hermione.

Draco bufó fastidiado.

—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente.— Es por su bien, ya lo saben.

—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.

—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE ENCANTAMIENTOS!

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

—¡Estamos fritos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!

—¿Y de quién es la maldita culpa? —le recriminó el rubio.

Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.

—Oh, muévete —ordenó Harry. Cogió su varita, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: ¡Alohomora! —el pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió.

Todos se adentraron a la oscura sala, empujándose sin reparos y cuando estuvieron listos volvieron a cerrar la puerta. Escucharon a Filch y a Peeves discutir, pero al parecer ya ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde habían desaparecido. Hermione reía bajito, aliviada, Neville temblaba aún nervioso, Draco había aferrado su mano a la túnica de Harry, Ron respiraba con dificultad y Potter simplemente se giró, no muy seguro de donde se encontraban.

Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido. No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso, aquel que Dumbledore había aclarado durante la primera cena que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía entrar. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.

El resto se giró al escuchar su jadeo de sorpresa, estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.

Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.

Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. Jadeantes llegaron hacia una sala de clases y se mantuvieron entre jadeos de esfuerzo hasta que Ron finalmente rompió el silencio, tan aterrado como lo estaban todos.

—¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio?. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.

Draco había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.

—¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadado—. ¿No vieron lo que había debajo de él?

—¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas —respondió fastidiado de tanto misterio.

—No, el suelo no. —Aclaró Hermione que al parecer también lo había visto— Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo. —Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada. —Espero que ya estén satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no les importa, me voy a la cama. —Ron la contempló boquiabierto.

Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se dirigía la sala común de Slytherin, acompañado de un inusualmente silencioso Draco. El perro vigilaba algo y él sabía de primera mano que Dumbledore necesitaba proteger cierto paquetito arrugado recién salido de Gringotts.

Sonrió, había descubierto por fin, después de días de estarse rompiendose la cabeza pensando en ello, por fin había dado con él y podría saber de qué se trataba pero... ¿de verdad valía la pena arriesgar su vida solo para descubrir que era aquello? Él no era un Gryffindor, era un Slytherin y pensaba que no, probablemente no lo valía.

Se mordió el labio pensativo, pensaba que si estaba a salvo de los magos oscuros que lo querían estaba bien.

—Tú sabes lo que esa cosa está cuidando —le dijo Malfoy nada más llegaron a la habitación. Harry, haciéndose el desentendido le ignoró y se colocó el pijama. —Vamos Harry a mí no tienes por qué ocultarme nada, puedo leerlo en tus ojos, lo sabes y yo quiero saber lo que es.

—Te equivocas —dijo entonces y suspirando le explicó lo de la bóveda, el paquete y lo poco o nada que Hagrid le había dicho sobre él.

—Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Draco.

—O las dos cosas —opinó Harry. Pero como ninguno de los dos tenía más pistas de las que ya sabían pues dejaron el tema y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ni Hermione, ni Neville habían mostrado el más mínimo interés sobre lo que fuese que el perro resguardase, pero Ron sí y Harry terminó contándole lo poco que sabía en la hora del desayuno, comida que tomaron en los jardines.

Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, el pelirrojo lo consideraba un premio, en cambio el moreno pensaba que debía hacer las paces, la chica era de gran apoyo a la hora de hacer la tarea y además era muy suspicaz e inteligente, sabía que era conveniente tenerla de su lado.

Una semana después, mientras desayunaba en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry y Draco se encontraban charlando sobre los entrenamientos de quidditch que comenzarían pronto, entusiasmados por que Flint les había hecho la prueba y les había dejado unirse al equipo satisfecho con sus habilidades. No había otra cosa de la que se hablara y Potter estaba realmente contento con ello, la gente había dejado de observarlo como si fuese el siguiente Lord Voldemort y ahora le miraban nuevamente con fascinación y respeto por ser uno de los jugadores más jóvenes de Hogwarts en jugar para su respectiva casa, incluso algunos muchachos de otras casa lo habían felicitado, como Ron o sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George quienes jugaban en Gryffindor y habían prometido aplastarlo.

Cuando la hora de la correspondencia llegó, Harry simplemente se sumergió en su nada interesante ejemplar de El Profeta, por alguna razón le incomodaba ver el cariño y la frecuencia con la que los Malfoy le escribían a su hijo, al menos tres veces a la semana; presenciarlo le hacía sentir solitario y algo deprimido, claro, se alegraba por Draco quién podía disfrutar de sus padres, pero no por eso le afectaba menos.

Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un par de paquetes largos y delgados, que llevaban doce lechuzas blancas, respectivamente. Harry levantó la vista únicamente por los cuchicheos de los demás alumnos, por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron uno de los paquetes frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete. Ni si quiera notó que el otro paquete había caído en manos de Draco, quien a su lado le miraba expectante.

Harry tomó la carta y miró el selló en el sobre, el emblema de los Malfoy reposaba en él, elegante y sofisticado, solo entonces miró a su rubio amigo quién le dedico una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

La carta decía:

_Estimado señor Potter_

_¿Cómo se encuentra?. Espero que gozando de impecable salud y pasando sus días en el colegio gratamente. Sé que le sorprenderá recibir una carta mía y más aún un paquete, pero mi querido hijo Draco no ha dejado de hablar de lo atento y buen mozo que se ha potado con él, agregando por supuesto, lo buenos amigos que se han hecho._

_Mi intención es únicamente agradecerle las atenciones que ha tenido con mi hijo y aclararle que, cualquier amigo de Draco es considerado por mí, un hijo más. Espero que el presente sea de su agrado, ya he puesto al profesor Dumbledore y al resto de los profesores al tanto de que el paquete contiene una nimbus 2000 completamente nueva y me han pedido, que le diga a usted, se abstenga de abrirla frente a todos, para ahorrar problemas o algo similar, según me han informado._

_Espero que la encuentre útil para sus entrenamientos de quidditch, Draco está muy entusiasmado con el asunto, le hace realmente feliz poder jugar con usted, imagine lo contento que estará si ganan la copa de las casas, que es lo único que espero a cambio de mi presente._

_En fin, debo despedirme no sin antes agregar que Severus me ha pedido avisarles que esta noche empiezan sus entrenamientos con el resto del equipo. Espero poder conocerlo pronto en persona, señor Potter._

_Atentamente, Narcissa Malfoy._

Harry tuvo problemas para contener su alegría, nunca, jamás en la vida alguien le había regalado algo y se sentía tan increíblemente bien que habría podido saltar sobre la mesa, feliz. Estaba agradecido, mucho, demasiado, tanto era así que, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Draco, no tuvo manera de expresarlo en palabras, pero tal parecía que su amigo lo entendía y simplemente le sonrió, satisfecho de que Harry pareciese tan contento por algo tan insignificante como una escoba de carreras.

El pelinegro miró a la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall le sonreía, contenta por él, al igual que Dumbledore, Snape en cambio solamente rodó los ojos y evitó cualquier contacto visual. Miró a la mesa de los leones, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville y los gemelos Weasley preguntaban con la mirada que era aquello, incluso Hermione pareció olvidar un poco su enojo y lo miró curiosa.

Harry jamás se había sentido más feliz, porque definitivamente recibir algo de alguien que te aprecia, como Draco, era la mejor parte, aunque por supuesto, la escoba no estaba nada mal.

Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar, como su padre, como James Potter. 


	5. Quidditch y una fiesta.

Harry aferraba su mano con fuerza a la escoba que vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley —pese a ser del otro equipo— volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera y Draco, aunque acongojado, se mantenía en su posición de juego por órdenes de su capitán. Harry no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría, solo recordaba que todo había estado perfectamente bien durante el inicio del partido y luego, bueno, su escoba había perdido la razón.

Cerró los ojos para intentar descubrir de donde provenía el maleficio que tenía al objeto completamente fuera de control. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que venía del palco de los profesores, pero le asombró aún más que ninguno de los maestros se hubiera percatado de que uno de ellos, muy cerca, estaba haciendo uso de magia para hacerlo caer desde tan terrible altura.

Por supuesto el principal sospechosos era Severus Snape, sobre todo desde que el día anterior le descubriera aquella terrible herida que el perro de tres cabezas le había causado, Snape estaba asustado, pensaba Harry, asustado de que él abriera la boca y le gritara al mundo sus intenciones; porque Harry sabía, porque lo intuía, que el profesor de pociones quería robar aquello que se ocultaba tras la trampilla.

El perro aquel había cumplido magníficamente con su tarea de proteger la puerta bajo sus pies, pero aquello no aseguraba que Snape se rendiría y Harry, por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo salirse con la suya, número uno, porque lo detestaba, segundo, porque lo que sea que Dumbledore guardaba con tanto recelo podía ser peligroso en las manos equivocadas, en las manos de Snape quién, según había averiguado, en su tiempo había servido a Voldemort para después "redimirse". Claro que Harry no era ingenuo, ni tonto y aunque Dumbledore se tragase el cuentecito del mortífago reformado, Potter no lo hacía y la clara prueba de ello eran sus planes de traicionar al director del colegio y obtener aquel paquete misterioso del tercer piso.

Entonces la escoba se detuvo de repente, el tiempo suficiente para que Harry tomara impulso y se trepara a ella nuevamente. Jamás habría creído que los entrenamientos intensos de Flint dieran tales resultados en tan corto tiempo, pero lo habían hecho y ya no era tan debilucho, aunque en apariencia si lo fuese.

Recobró el ritmo de juego tan rápido como le fue posible no sin antes dirigir una mirada suspicaz al palco de los profesores donde algo había ocurrido, no sabía qué, pero había funcionado para que Snape dejara de maldecir su escoba.

Draco voló cerca de él y palmeó el hombro, animándolo a seguir cuando la quaffle llegó a sus manos y anotó un tanto más a favor de Slytherin. Fue justo cuando Harry iba a decirle algo Malfoy que la snitch se cruzó en su camino y sin poder evitarlo casi se la traga.

Patéticamente se la sacó de la boca, sintiéndose sumamente idiota, había estado cerca de una hora tras la estúpida pelotita para que al final la hubiera atrapado de aquella manera tan poco digna de un... sacudió la cabeza, ¿Qué importaba cómo la hubiese atrapado, lo había hecho y había ganado el partido para gran confusión de todos los presentes quienes no entendían nada lo que había ocurrido.

Alzó la mano al cielo, victorioso, Lee Jordan, el comentarista un Gryffindor anunció la victoria de Slytherin de manera desanimada y finalmente descendió para recibir los gritos y los aplausos de las serpientes y de algunos otros alumnos de otras casas.

Disfrutó del momento, solo un poco, sintiéndose realmente bien al convertirse en el centro de atención, nunca en su vida lo habían aclamado tanto y el impacto fue tan grande que por un momento casi olvidó que estuvo a punto de morir.

Draco se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, con su cabello rubio picándole en el rostro y arrancándole una carcajada, luego llegó el resto del equipo quienes contentísimos lo cargaron en hombros mientras fanfarroneaban frente a los leones su victoria.

Se sentía bien, muy bien, se sentía grandioso que todos le adularan de aquella manera porque de entre todos, él había hecho algo importante para el equipo. Jugar era divertido, sí, pero ganar, ganar era otra cosa, la victoria sabía dulce y Harry quería probarla una vez más, quería probarla todas las veces que fuese posible, quería que sus compañeros le miraran como si fuese un héroe, quería que Draco le sonriera de aquella manera, quería volver a sentir la snitch como parte de su leyenda.

Rio, gritó, cantó y celebró todo lo que pudo sin sospechar que aquella primera victoria solo lo dejaría con ganas de más, de más miradas, de más atención, de más celebraciones.

Flint finalmente lo bajó, una fiesta les esperaba en la sala común, pero Harry había prometido encontrarse con Ron y Hermione después del partido sin importar el resultado. Draco, no muy contento se marchó con el resto de los Slytherin y Harry se quedó ahí hasta que la Ravenclaw y el león fueron a su encuentro, ambos sospechosamente silenciosos mientras se dirigían a la cabaña de Hagrid donde habían prometido ir un rato antes de la fiesta de celebración por la victoria de alguno de los dos equipos.

Atravesaron los jardines y bajaron la cuesta hasta divisar la pequeña casita donde Fang, el perro jabalinero de Hagrid los recibió llenándoles de baba. Cinco minutos después el trío ya se encontraba sentado y con una taza de té en las manos mientras Ron decía:

—Era Snape. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido. — ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.

—Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid. — Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween, usando al troll como distracción. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando. —Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.

—¿Qué saben de Fluffy? —dijo.

—¿Fluffy? —preguntó Harry.

—Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...

—¿Sí?—dijo Harry intentando fingir indiferencia, tal cual Draco le había enseñado.

—Bueno, no me pregunten más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid. — Es un secreto.

—Pero Snape trató de robarlo —insistió el pelinegro.

—Tonterías —repitió el guardabosque. — Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.

—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione. Si antes había dudado que Snape fuese malvado o algo, ahora ya estaba convencida de que Harry probablemente siempre había tenido razón sobre él. —Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!

—Están equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid.— No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera... ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escúchenme, se están metiendo en cosas que no les conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvídense de ese perro y olviden lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...

—¡Ah! —dijo Ron pero Harry le sujetó una pierna con fuerza, no necesitaba que Hagrid se percatara de que había cometido un grave error al revelar aquel nombre. Necesitaba que creyera que ellos no habían prestado atención y cuando miró a Hermione se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, había hecho lo correcto.

Finalmente se despidieron amablemente, el guardabosque había parecido algo nervioso, pero no retomó el tema y Harry había sido bastante inteligente al cambiarlo por su anécdota de cómo había atrapado la snitch.

Potter se dirigió en compañía de Hermione hasta su sala común, despidiéndose a la mitad del camino, pues la chica urgía por encontrar algo sobre Flamel, Harry, en cambio, tenía una cita pendiente en la sala común de las serpientes; una enorme fiesta en su honor por su papel en el partido de aquella mañana de sábado.

Nada más abrir la puerta fue recibido entre un montón de fuegos artificiales mágicos de color verde que lo hicieron sobresaltarse y reír, todos los Slytherin estaban congregados ahí y le dedicaban un montón de palabras zalameras que lo hicieron ensanchar su sonrisa.

Festejaron hasta el anochecer y ni si quiera Snape fue capaz de detener la fiesta, aunque Harry lo prefería así, tenía asuntos pendientes con él y no iba a darse por vencido hasta dejarle bien en claro que no le tenía miedo, que sabía quién era y que quería y que usaría aquello a su favor.

Bebió cerveza de mantequilla hasta saciarse, comió tantos dulces como le fue posible e incluso recibió un par de pequeños besos de un par de chicas de grados mayores que estaban fascinadas con el joven buscador, con el famoso Harry Potter.

Se sentía bien ser el rey, tenía que admitirlo.

Cuando Harry decidió que había sido suficiente y subió a su habitación apenas y se había percatado de la ausencia de Draco en la sala común, el chico yacía dormido, o aparentemente dormido, sobre su cama, con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, cubriéndole por completo.

El moreno, aún con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió al baño donde tomó una ducha lo más silenciosamente posible, temeroso de despertar al ojigris quién se ponía de muy mal humor si no dormía lo suficiente.

Al salir intentó encontrar su pijama en la oscuridad y justo cuando estuvo listo para meterse a la cama, dispuesto a disfrutar que al día siguiente era domingo y podría dormir más, la voz siseante y conocida de Draco se coló entre el silencio de la habitación, preguntándole:

—¿Te has divertido? —su voz sonaba apagada, pero Harry sabía que no era por que estuviese adormilado allí había algo más.

Sin embargo y para no arruinar la noche simplemente respondió:

—Sí, ha sido genial.

—Me alegro —respondió pero no sonaba alegre.

Harry le vio removerse un poco bajo las cobijas, estaban en otoño, el frio en las mazmorras era mucho más notable y en invierno seguramente sería peor.

El moreno se recargó en sus antebrazos y miró su silueta, por un momento le pareció ver que se encogía sobre su propio cuerpo y se preguntó si estaría enfermo o si algo le habría caído mal, tal vez había comido demasiados dulces, Harry le había dicho que se detuviera, peor él le había respondido que se jodiera que él hacía lo que quería y Harry, encogiéndose de hombros no insistió más.

Lo observó un poco un rato hasta que decidió que, si el rubio no se había quejado, entonces nada malo ocurría y volvió a acostarse, mirando hacia el techo.

Largos minutos pasaron y Harry no podía conciliar el sueño y todo por el extraño cambio de humor del ojigris que, hasta la mitad de la fiesta había sido todo sonrisas y bromas crueles a otros Slytherin. Sabía que no debía darle tanta importancia, pero Draco era su amigo y no se estaba portando como él mismo, así que, un poco contrariado se sentó sobre el colchón, dispuesto a preguntarle si todo estaba en orden, total, si lo mandaba al carajo bien podría darse por buen amigo y entonces si podría dormir.

Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran nuevamente a la oscuridad y cuando lo hicieron se aclaró ligeramente la garganta. Apenas había abierto la boca para decir la "O" de "Oye" cuando las cortinas de la cama de su compañero se cerraron y Harry supo que estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Intentó hacer memoria, como cada que Draco le hacía algún berrinche, cosa que sucedía con más frecuencia de la que le gustaba admitir.

Bien, ¿Qué había sido ahora? Se preguntaba Harry; la última vez se había enojado con él por haber ensuciado su uniforme accidentalmente con tinta, la vez anterior a esa porque se había comido la última de sus grajeas que había resultado ser su favor favorito, el de manzana, la vez anterior a esa porque había olvidado entregar el libro que le había pedido de favor regresara a la biblioteca, y la anterior a esa porque le había llamado Malfoy en vez de Draco como habían acordado llamarse ahora que eran mejores amigos o algo así. Si, Draco Malfoy se enojaba por cualquier cosa, todo el tiempo y, aunque Harry a veces se preguntaba cómo lo soportaba, la verdad es que no se veía siendo amigo de nadie más. En esos meses habían aprendido a conocerse mutuamente y Harry podía decir con seguridad que, no había persona que le conociese más que Malfoy, ni si quiera Ron que también era un gran amigo.

Y es que con Malfoy tenía una extraña conexión que hacía que, aunque diferentes, se llevaran bástate bien, porque Draco no era con Harry como era con el resto del mundo, Draco no lo trataba como alguien inferior ni superior, —como la mayoría en el castillo— Draco lo trataba como su igual, con respeto y amistad bien marcadas y que todo el mundo podía ver. Nadie se metía con ellos, especialmente si estaban juntos, Harry no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento, pero ellos dos, juntos, inspiraban respeto y Potter sabía, porque no era tonto, que aquello se lo debía a Draco, pues había sido él el que había trabajado arduamente en que ambos se posicionaran bien en lo alto. Gracias a Draco Harry había dejado de ser el chiquillo flacucho que todos podían golpear por placer y se había convertido en una clase de líder y todo en poco menos de un año, no podía ni imaginarse lo que harían juntos al llegar a la graduación; serían los reyes del colegio seguramente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama del rubio donde intentó descorrer las cortinas pero estas estaban bien afianzadas con magia. Fue por su varita sobre su mesita de noche e intentó romper el encantamiento, notando que además de aquel que le permitía tener sus cortinas cerradas, Draco también había colocado un encantamiento silenciador que ni si quiera sabía que conocía.

Trabajó silenciosamente tratando de revocar ambos hechizos, sintiendo como la magia del rubio se resistía a la suya, en un juego de estira y afloja que les llevó minutos enteros hasta que el rubio decidió sentarse en la cama y revocar los encantamientos por él mismo.

—¡¿Qué!? —preguntó claramente fastidiado.

—Sólo quería saber porque de repente te has enojado —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No estoy enojado —dijo volviendo a acostarse y dándole la espalda—. Ahora si me disculpas quiero volver a dormir. —Harry lo miró por un instante, con sus delgados pies descalzos congelándose contra la madera del piso.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó finalmente. Draco no contestó y dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su cama.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio dijo:

—¿Te han gustado? —preguntó casi en un susurro. Harry se quedó de pie allí, no sabiendo a lo que se refería—. Los besos de esas chicas —aclaró.

El pelinegro se quedó nuevamente sin palabras. ¿Por qué Malfoy insistía tanto con el tema de gustar y los besos?, Harry no tenía la respuesta, no sabía si le había gustado o no, simplemente había sucedido y él se había prestado porque negarse hubiera sido algo tonto. Sin embargo aquello parecía ser algo importante para su amigo, así que hizo un gran esfuerzo por analizarlo, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de contestar Malfoy suspiró pesadamente y dijo

—No importa Harry, está bien, buenas noches —y las cortinas se cerraron de nuevo.

Harry volvió a su cama, un tanto enojado por la manera en que el rubio le había cortado la conversación. Quería abrir las malditas cortinas y pedirle, no, exigirle que le encarara y le dijera con palabras claras que había sido aquello que le había molestado, pero conocía los límites y obligar a Malfoy a hablar podría costarle su amistad y a esas alturas no quería jugársela, lo apreciaba demasiado.

Se sentó en medio de la oscuridad mirando las cortinas cerradas y pensando, pero no encontrando respuesta a su dilema, Malfoy no parecía enojado, para nada, más bien parecía decepcionado y Harry se preguntó si había sido por su manera tan burda de atrapar la snitch, aunque aquella idea la desechó casi de inmediato, percatándose de que, sí, Draco podía ser absurdo algunas veces, pero aquello sería demasiado.

Suspiró pesadamente y se acostó, acomodándose entre las cobijas mientras intentaba —nuevamente—desechar aquel pensamiento que le gritaba que tenía que arreglar lo que fuese que había echado a perder, pero no podía y aquello le irritaba por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza, repitiéndose una y otra vez que si Draco no quería hablar era claramente su problema, que él no tenía por qué hacerse responsable.

Pero ni aquello le había ayudado a conciliar el sueño, porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, Malfoy era su mejor amigo, con quién pasaba gran parte de su tiempo y quién, además, le había ayudado en su estadía en Slytherin, sí, a veces desconfiaba de él, pero el rubio jamás le había dado razones para dudar, al contrario, no había mentido cuando le había dicho la primera noche que los Slytherin eran leales con quién se lo merecía... y Harry al parecer se lo había ganado.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando intentó retomar el tema, el rubio simplemente minimizó el problema, agitó una mano restándole importancia, le sonrió y le apuró para que no se perdieran el desayuno. Entonces Harry supo que había estropeado algo, que lo había echado a perder y ahora no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

¿Lo peor? Ni si quiera sabía que era _eso_ que se sentía diferente. 


	6. Lo que más anhelas.

Cuando llegó el invierno, y con ella la próxima navidad, Harry estaba preocupado por dos cosas, la primera de ellas era que aún no se había dado a la tarea de averiguar quién era Flamel, demasiado ocupado con los exámenes, las tareas y los entrenamientos del equipo de quidditch. La segunda de ellas era que Draco Malfoy no se estaba portando como él, como siempre. Desde aquella noche después de la victoria de Slytherin, el rubio había despertado aparentando que nada había ocurrido, pero algo en su actitud le decía a Potter que estaba equivocado, muy equivocado, que las cosas con Draco eran diferentes y si alguien le preguntara a que se refería, él simplemente diría que no lo sabía pero que podía sentirlo.

Draco no lo evitaba, no lo evadía, charlaba como siempre, compartían algunas comidas y eran pareja en todas las clases excepto pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, seguía dándole la mitad de la caja de dulces que su madre le enviaba cada tres días, bromeaba con él, se ayudaban mutuamente con las tareas e incluso habían incursionado en un par de bromas a algunos de sus compañeros —principalmente hufflepuffs— y profesores —como Quirrell que parecía ser un blanco fácil—. Sin embargo y pese a que todo parecía exactamente igual, Harry sentía que había perdido algo, algo realmente importante y no podía dejar de pensar en ello; cuando Draco le sonreía de manera amistosa, cuando le palmeaba el hombro, cuando se reía de alguna de sus bromas, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban a través del campo de quidditch mientras entrenaban o cuando charlaban en medio de la noche.

Sabía que era tonto extrañar algo que no tenía idea de que era, pero las cosas eran así para él y no había nada que hubiese podido cambiar, y vaya que lo había intentado. Había intentado convencerse a sí mismo que no era nada, al menos al principio, pero conforme pasaron los días el vacío de ese "algo" se hizo mucho más grande a tal grado de hacerle sentir ansioso y nervioso en presencia de Draco quién, o no notaba nada, o fingía muy bien que no lo hacía y Harry, al borde del colapso mental, ni si quiera podía poner en palabras lo que sentía, por lo que reclamar o exigir lo que fuese quedaba fuera de consideración.

Lo único bueno entre toda aquella conmoción era que en Hogwarts por fin se habían acostumbrado a verlo en Slytherin, sin que parecieran atemorizados o algo, y aquello le quitaba un peso extra a su vida escolar. Era como si, desde su llegada, Slytherin hubiera ganado popularidad por tener entre sus filas al niño que vivió y eso era algo bueno, grandioso y no lo hacía sentir como un mago tenebroso o algo parecido, sino solamente como Harry, el chiquillo que tenía grandes expectativas sobre su vida desde que se había enterado que era un mago y el sombrero había tenido toda la razón cuando le había dicho que toda esa grandeza solo Slytherin se la podía otorgar, cuando había dicho que solo en sus filas encontraría gente que le impulsara, y esa persona había resultado ser Draco Malfoy.

Cuando las vacaciones de navidad llegaron al fin, Harry optó por ocupar su mente tratando de averiguar sobre Flamel todo lo que pudiera, pero los cientos de libros sobre grandes exponentes de la magia moderna no sirvieron de mucho. Sabía que había escuchado aquel nombre en alguna parte, recordaba haberlo leído, pero su cerebro se encontraba tan ofuscado por el tema de Malfoy que por más memoria que hacía, simplemente no podía recordarlo y era frustrante pues nunca, en su corta vida había olvidado ni los más mínimos detalles de sus lecturas, mucho menos aquellas relacionadas con el mundo mágico, pues el saber que era un mago había sido una gran motivación para investigar y aprender. No por nada era uno de los mejores alumnos de su curso, además, por supuesto, de la habilidad innata que todos le decían que poseía para la magia.

—Sigues aquí —dijo entonces una voz, la voz de Draco quién con todo y maletas se adentró en la vacía biblioteca. —No sabía que habías dejado tanta tarea pendiente.

—Estoy por terminar —mintió— ¿te marchas?

—Sí, mi madre me recogerá en Hogsmeade y me llevará a casa... —hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir? Mis padres estaban bastante entusiasmados por conocerte y tú... bueno, dijiste que no querías volver con tu familia muggle. Podríamos pasar las vacaciones jugando al quidditch en los jardines de Malfoy Manor, son enormes... apuesto a que te gustaría mucho.

—Ya he puesto mi nombre en la lista de alumnos que se quedarán —sonrió— pero tal vez el próximo año, te enviaré tu regalo. —Draco frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato. Harry quiso preguntar que sucedía pero no se atrevió.

—De acuerdo, Harry, entonces yo... bueno, me marcho —se acercó y se inclinó hacia su rostro, por sobre la mesa de madera. Potter con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, por primera vez en su vida, cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el beso en los labios, pero en lugar de eso simplemente recibió un besito en la mejilla que lo dejó ¿desilusionado?

Draco se marchó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y Harry se quedó ahí, completamente rígido, mirando hacia la salida, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por ese gesto tan simple como un beso en la mejilla. Sí, no había sido como el beso en los labios pero era mejor que nada... Sacudió la cabeza, no entendía nada, se sentía abochornado, se sentía abrumado, se sentía bien, pero también se sentía culpable. Durante toda su vida había crecido rodeado de unos tíos que odiaban las cosas anormales, lo odiaban a él por ser hijo de magos, odiaban a la vecina por ser madre soltera y odiaban al chico del periódico por ser homosexual. Tío Vernon no dejaba pasar nunca ningún comentario desagradable para cualquiera que no fuera normal, para cualquiera que no fuera como ellos; una familia conformada por un padre trabajador, una madre que se ocupara de la casa y de la crianza del niño y finalmente el pequeño que aprendería de ellos las buenas costumbres y, aunque Harry no quería, era verdad que algunas cosas se le habían quedado.

Por ello, cuando Draco le había besado la primera vez había decidido no pensar en ello y dejarlo pasar, se había sentido inseguro, sí, pero no había hecho un alboroto solo porque no había podido, la naturalidad con la que Malfoy le había besado le había descolocado por completo, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si no le importara nada, como si no fueran dos chicos. Y después, cuando le había preguntado el por qué y recibió la respuesta " _hago lo que quiero porque soy Draco Malfoy_ " no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era solamente un juego para él y una vez más lo dejó pasar. Tal vez si fingía que no había pasado, o le daba poca importancia entonces la culpa de haber besado a otro chico se desvanecería y su tío no podría volver a señalarlo por ser, además de un mago, un marica.

Suspiró cansado, hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en los Dursley y hacerlo le causaba dolor de cabeza, era increíble que ni a miles de kilómetros de ellos pudiera sacárselos de encima, con sus críticas y prejuicios. Por ello no había regresado a casa para navidad y si hubiese sido por él, no regresaría ni durante el verano, pero sabía que no podía —ya le había preguntado sobre eso a McGonagall— y solo le quedaba aprovechar el tiempo lejos de aquellos a quienes tanto detestaba por haber hecho su vida miserable, mintiendo sobre sus padres, siempre haciéndole creer que era un bueno para nada, un inútil como su padre que nunca había sido tal cosa. Hogwarts se había convertido en su nuevo hogar, con una verdadera familia como lo eran Hermione, Draco y Ron, ahí había encontrado su lugar y no uno cualquiera, allí en el mundo mágico él era alguien, él era un mago destacado aún entre los chicos de su edad, allí no era un enclenque que no podía defenderse, allí era Harry James POTTER, el vencedor de Voldemort, jugador estrella de quidditch, uno de los miembros más respetados de Slytherin y del colegio entero.

Intentó regresar a su lectura mientras intentaba olvidar lo duro que sería volver al mundo muggle, lo duro que sería volver a su vida pasada y tener que soportar aquellas situaciones que tanto detestaba ¿y lo peor? Que había descubierto que no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, así que trasformar a Duddley en cerdito quedaba completamente fuera de la lista.

Hermione llegó un momento después para ayudarlo a buscar antes de marcharse, Ron le siguió y entre los tres se embarcaron en la tarea de descubrir que rayos era aquello que Dumbledore ocultaba en la trampilla bajo Fluffy. Finalmente Hermione se marchó y Ron y él se quedaron solos, el pelirrojo mortalmente aburrido y él sumamente cansado por lo que, en común acuerdo de volver a buscar al día siguiente, ambos regresaron a sus dormitorios.

La habitación sin Draco no se sentía igual.

Durante las vacas, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el castillo entero solo para ellos y aunque sus salas comunes estaban mucho más vacías que de costumbre, ninguno se animaba a llevar al otro a sus respectivas salas, así que elegían sitios neutrales como el comedor que, a esas alturas, estaba completamente decorado con temática navideña. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y repasaban cada libro que caía en sus manos. Harry por supuesto, había estado tentado en buscar en la sección prohibida, pero para ello necesitaba un permiso especial, uno que no iba a conseguir. Pensaba que si Draco estuviera allí él ya le hubiera ayudado a idear el plan perfecto para colarse, y no que a Ron no gustara de saltarse las reglas, pero definitivamente no era tan astuto como el rubio.

A veces, Harry y Ron pasaban el tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería. Al contrario de Harry a quién nunca obedecía, haciendo que este dudara sobre su capacidad de liderazgo, uno que Draco le había dicho que era importante desarrollar. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo». Y le desesperaba, detestaba no tener el control.

Finalmente durante víspera de Navidad Harry se fue a la cama, cansado de leer libros que no le servían para lo que deseaba encontrar y no esperando de regalo nada que no fuese de Draco o Hermione, primero que nada porque sabía que Ron no tendría dinero para obsequiarle algo aunque quisiera y segundo porque sus tíos solían mandarle nada o algo completamente inútil que solo lo hacía sentir peor cuando despertaba y miraba la montaña de regalos de su primo entre los que figuraban los juguetes más nuevos y aparatos electrónicos de última generación que terminarían en la basura cuando Duddley descubriera que no sabía usarlos y los azotara contra el piso, frustrado. Por eso, cuando despertó y encontró a los pies de su cama un montón de regalos no puedo evitar sentirse visible, como parte del mundo.

Había recibido de sus tíos cincuenta peniques y una escueta nota que prácticamente no decía nada, una caja de ranas de chocolate de parte de Hermione, un suéter verde esmeralda y pastel casero de chocolate de la señora Weasley, una capa de invierno verde botella de parte de Draco, con sus iniciales bordadas en hilo de plata y finalmente un paquete que no tenía remitente, únicamente una nota que decía:

_"Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._

_Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti."_

Alucinando como estaba de haber recibido algo que había pertenecido a su padre, desenvolvió el regalo solo para encontrarse con una delgada tela plateada, al tacto se sentía como el agua y aquello era verdaderamente extraño. Pero cuando Harry se la colocó encima y descubrió que era una capa de invisibilidad no pudo más que exclamar asombrado. Poseer una capa de esas cambiaba muchísimo las cosas, podría colarse en la sección prohibida sin ser descubierto, incluso podría seguir a Snape en caso de que fuese necesario. Pero sabía que debía esperar, que debía planear todo, tranquilamente, él era un Slytherin, por Merlín, no podía simplemente arrojarse a la nada e improvisar en el momento. Así que con ese pensamiento tomó una ducha y se dirigió en busca de Ron, vistiendo incluso el jersey marca Weasley que combinaba tan bien con sus ojos.

Aquella navidad, fue la mejor de su vida, en compañía de Ron, Fred, George e incluso Percy, comieron hasta reventar y se llenaron de sorpresitas navideñas que habían repartido los profesores a los alumnos que se habían quedado. Jugaron en la nieve, bebieron chocolate y al final del día, los leones habían decidido que Harry ya era parte del clan y le habían invitado a la sala común donde, por supuesto, había tenido que taparse los oídos para no escuchar la contraseña. Jugaron ajedrez y comieron más dulces para finalmente terminar el día nuevamente solo, en su habitación, preguntándose si Draco se habría divertido tanto como él. Dudaba que en Malfoy Manor las cosas fueran tan informales como lo eran con los Weasley.

Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.

De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota. Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa. «Utilízalo bien.» De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. No podía esperar más, necesitaba ir en busca de información a la sección prohibida.

La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos. No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, estaba fascinado, jamás había estado tan cerca de volúmenes tan extraños, jamás se había sentido tan atraído por un libro como en ese momento. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí y sonrió. Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió. Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio. ¡El libro gritaba! Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida.

Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos. Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.

—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida. —Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.

—¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos. —Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad.

Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado. Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente.

Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio. Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed_ _lenoz_ _aro_ _cut_ _edon_ _isara_ _cut_ _se_ _onotse_. Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.

No podía creerlo, ahí frente a él estaban sus padres, tan jóvenes como los mostraban las fotografías de los libros donde aparecían y no solo eso, también reconocía a los Potter ahí con él, sonriéndole y saludándolo, los había visto en un viejo libro de líneas familiares de sangre pura ilustrado, los conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos, ellos eran su familia.

Tomó aire no sabía que pensar ¿aquello era real? No, no podía serlo, sus padres estaban muertos, toda su familia lo estaba, el espejo no podía decirle el futuro, eso era claro, pero entonces que era aquello que miraba. No le dio mucho tiempo de pensar sobre ello, pues de repente y abriéndose paso entre los Potter, Draco apareció, luciendo altivo y sonriente. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy ahí, entre su familia? Aquello pronto dejó de importar, el rubio se acercó a su yo del reflejo, lo tomó del rostro y le besó, pero no como en las otras ocasiones, éste había durado más.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras sus padres los miraban, bueno, no a él, al reflejo y no comprendía nada pero la paz de haber visto a sus padres se evaporó con aquel gesto. ¿Su padre se pondría furioso? Lo miró, no parecía que le molestara que su pequeño hijo de once años estuviese compartiendo besos con otro muchacho. Miró a su madre, ella solamente parecía enternecida y él no lo comprendía, se suponía que aquello era incorrecto, anormal ¿Por qué no estaban enojados o decepcionados? Draco le besó de nuevo y una vez más y el Harry del reflejo parecía contento con ello, pero él, el de verdad, se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso. Finalmente salió del aula, no muy seguro de volver al día siguiente para intentar descubrir que era lo que veía reflejado en el espejo.


	7. La piedra filosofal.

Harry no podía comer, no podía dormir y no podía pensar. Había visto a sus padres y podría verlos cuando quisiera, pero había sido demasiado cobarde con el tema de Draco como para volver. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel, el asunto ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? A él ya no. ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba? Total, lo que quisiera hacer con ella, incluso si eso regresaba a Voldemort a la vida, no era su asunto mientras aquel espejo quedara completamente intacto. Era tanta su obsesión que soñaba con él cada noche que no pasaba frente a él, omitiendo, obviamente, el pequeño detalle de Draco Malfoy besándolo suavemente. Durante el día no podía pensar en otra cosa y definitivamente nadie estaba enterado de su pequeño secreto, de _su_ espejo, era suyo y de nadie más, no lo compartiría con nadie, nunca, no se arriesgaría a que quisieran arrebatarle la única imagen casi real de sus padres, de los Potter, de su familia, aquella que le había sido arrebatada.

No le importaba ser egoísta, no cuando se trataba de las personas que más amaba pese a no haberlas conocido, pese a saber de ellos únicamente por un montón de textos que no existirían si ellos no hubieran muerto y él no hubiera detenido a Voldemort. Pensaba que era justo, porque él les había salvado a todos y a cambio había perdido a Lily y a James, lo normal sería que le dejaran conservar el espejo, lo normal sería que le perteneciera por derecho. Pero sabía que muchos no lo entenderían, que intentarían apartarlo y por ello había guardado silencio, esperando pacientemente la noche que por fin se diera el valor de enfrentarse al reflejo en el espejo y por fin comprender que hacía Malfoy colado en aquella visión.

La noche llegó finalmente, casi al final de las vacaciones, decidió que era estúpido acobardarse por Malfoy y simplemente se encaminó hasta el aula donde él sabía que estaba el espejo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacer el mínimo ruido, confiaba en su capa pero ella no ocultaba el sonido y lo mejor era ser precavido, lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con Snape y ser castigado, nadie le impediría ver a su familia, absolutamente nadie.

Cuando encontró la puerta simplemente se adentró sin molestarse en mirar a los lados y entonces ahí estaba, el espejo se erguía a la mitad de la sala, con su familia saludándole, dándole la bienvenida, mientras Draco, quien se había mantenido sentado en el suelo se levantaba y le recibía con una sonrisa. Harry no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado verlo.

Se sentó frente al espejo, silencioso, su madre comenzó a arreglarle el cabello en el reflejo mientras Draco se reía de sus inútiles intentos por hacerlo lucir menos despeinado, y su padre, charlando con uno de sus abuelos, simplemente le sonreía cálidamente. Y era tranquilizante, se sentía tan completo, como nunca en su corta vida se había sentido. Estaba rodeado de su familia, y acompañado del que, ahora debía admitir, era su mejor amigo, la única persona viva que le había tendido la mano desde el principio, sin interés, sin preocuparse por su cicatriz, mirando únicamente el muchacho flacucho con la ropa desgastada. Suspiró, tal vez si lo pensaba más a fondo hasta le debía una disculpa, generalmente Draco era bastante expresivo con él y él bueno, simplemente solía ignorarlo. Había sido un pésimo amigo y probablemente el rubio ya se había percatado de ello ¿por eso su cambio de actitud? Probablemente, tal vez incluso debió irse a Malfoy Manor con él durante las vacaciones, pero estaba aterrado de que las cosas se pusieran mucho más incómodas, le estaba rehuyendo, lo sabía pero ¿Qué otra cosa hacer?

Entonces sintió una ola de energía mágica invadir el aula, sabía de quién se trataba pero decidió fingir que no se había percatado de su presencia y esperó. Los vellos se le erizaban por tal poder mágico, era abrumante y le causaba jaqueca. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, relajándose hasta que aquella sensación se desvaneció; no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero su propio poder le había protegido del poder de Dumbledore quién por fin y luego de un breve instante se animó a hablar.

—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?

Miró por el reflejo del espejo, pero tal cual esperaba la imagen de su familia seguía ahí y nada de lo que estuviera en esa sala, excepto él, se reflejaban en la superficie. Entonces miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro; sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba Albus Dumbledore mirándolo con una expresión serena, como si para él no estuviese quebrantado el toque de queda. Harry no entendía si simplemente se había aparecido allí, suponía que sí, su poderosa magia lo hubiera delatado ante él... o tal vez era que el profesor era capaz de ocultarla y solo la había desplegado para que se percatara de que no estaba solo.

—¿Estoy en problemas, profesor? —preguntó girándose totalmente hacia él, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

—Para nada —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía.— Entonces — continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.

—Con que ese es su nombre... —expresó en un susurro al recordar que había leído sobre él mientras hacía su investigación sobre Flamel. No recordaba mucho realmente, no había profundizado en el tema.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no? —Harry lo sospechaba, pero el recordar a Malfoy y el beso se negó rotundamente a reconocerlo, seguramente estaba equivocado, _tenía_ que estar equivocado.

—Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y... —se calló de golpe, Dumbledore no necesitaba saber aquel otro pequeño detalle.

—Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros? —Harry negó con la cabeza, nervioso, mientras le dirigía una fugaz mirada al Draco del reflejo quién ya se había acostado en su regazo y le miraba con curiosidad. —Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda? —Harry miró al profesor, luego al reflejo en el espejo, cerró los ojos, derrotado.

—Nos muestra lo que queremos, lo que sea que queramos.

—Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore, ignorando completamente su actitud atribulada.— Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. —Y Draco Malfoy besándome como si estuviera bien, pensó con pesar mientras dicho rubio le sonreía, burlándose de su miseria sin apartar la cabeza de sus piernas. — Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. —Harry miró a sus padres una última vez, comprendiendo finalmente y Dumbledore agregó: —El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama? —el moreno asintió y se puso de pie, pensativo, estuvo a punto de comenzar a avanzar hacia la salida cuando el viejo profesor agregó— Una cosa más Harry, es sobre Draco Malfoy —Automáticamente se tensó, era imposible que Dumbledore supiera lo que veía... ¿cierto?

—¿Qué hay con él? —preguntó intentado recobrar la compostura, como si aquello no lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

—Tengo entendido que son buenos amigos —Harry asintió, fingiendo naturalidad. — Me gustaría darte... un pequeño consejo, no dejes que influya demasiado sobre ti, él fue criado de una manera... diferente y aquello podría traerte problemas —sonrió.— Estaría más tranquilo si intentaras relacionarte más con personas como los Weasley, o la señorita Granger, sé que te llevas muy bien con ellos —el ojiverde frunció el ceño.

—Con todo respeto, señor —dijo entonces, irguiéndose cual alto era, aunque no era mucho—, creo que sé escoger a mis amistades sin problemas, Draco ha sido realmente bueno conmigo y de ninguna manera ha sido una influencia negativa, todo lo contrario, me ha ayudado a encontrar mi lugar en Slytherin y gracias a él incluso he entrado el equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa —el hombre le miró profundamente, pero su rostro no reflejó nada que él pudiera leer y Harry se sintió irritado por eso. —Pero, lo tomaré en cuenta— agregó, siendo cauteloso, luego sonrió como si nada. — Ahora creo que debo irme, buenas noches y... gracias. —Y salió de ahí sin volver a mirar al hombre

Se sentía ofendido, realmente ofendido pese a que había sabido disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, pero es que estaba cansado de que todo el mundo creyera que era un completo inútil, un chiquillo fácil de influenciar, un ciego total que no sabía diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo. Él no era una víctima de nada, había decidido dejar de serlo el día que pisó el callejón Diagon por primera vez, no sería víctima de sus tíos o de su pesado primo y mucho menos lo sería de alguno de sus compañeros. Ahí todos le respetaban, sobre todos los chicos de su casa qué hasta parecían adorarlo tanto como al mismo Salazar y, aunque Draco era la excepción —pues era el único que se atrevía a mostrarle sus errores o a burlarse de él— la verdad era que siempre había sido respetuoso y él con el rubio, era algo mutuo. Harry influenciaba a todo el mundo menos al rubio y al revés, era como si la jerarquía silenciosa que se había establecido con su llegada no lo permitiera.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron finalmente y el regreso del rubio fue inminente, un nervioso Harry Potter se había propuesto olvidar el asunto del espejo y del beso y concentrarse en lo que era importante, volver a ganarse la amistad de Draco y ver si aquello era lo que sentía que le hacía falta a su relación. Había decidido ser mejor amigo de lo que había sido en los meses pasados, ser un poco más atento, dejar un poco la indiferencia y ser más sincero con el ojigris. Pasaba que en todo ese tiempo, Malfoy le había hablado por largos ratos sobre su familia, su casa y su vida en general, probablemente esperando a que Harry hiciera lo mismo y nunca lográndolo. Así que decidió que, aunque no le diría todo —por vergüenza más que otra cosa— si le hablaría un poco más de él y reforzarían su alianza, él era fuerte por que Draco le fortalecía entre los suyos y eso debía agradecérselo, pues la habilidad innata del rubio para la política —aún entre estudiantes— le había salvado en más de una ocasión, además de que aprendía de ella, resultaba que la diplomacia era más divertida de lo que pensaba y Malfoy la manejaba tan bien como si se la hubieran enseñado incluso antes de enseñarle a decir papá o mamá.

Si Draco notó su cambio de actitud no lo dio a notar y Harry agradeció aquello, demasiado incómodo como para que se lo tiraran en la cara. Quería creer que estaba aprendiendo a ser sutil, así como estaba aprendiendo muchísimas cosas, no solo de las actitudes refinadas de los Slytherin, si no de los comportamientos sangrepura, más específico de los Malfoy, de los Black y en ello ocupaba gran parte de su mente para evitar recordar el espejo, el cual se había tentado en ir a buscar en más de una ocasión, sobre todo desde que había comenzado a tener pesadillas, justo la noche en que supo que no debía volver a visitarlo. Una horrible pesadilla con la voz de su madre gritando su nombre y una luz verde que lo cegaba.

Sabía que con todos sus deberes, el quidditch y mantener su amistad con el rubio había dejado de lado a Flamel, pero sentía que tampoco era de su incumbencia, que si odiaba a Snape y se empeñaba en detenerlo era únicamente por verlo de patitas en la calle cundo descubrieran que era un traidor, pero ¿acaso las cosas no caían por su propio peso? Él creía que sí y de todas formas Voldemort estaba muerto, él se había encargado de ello y lo que el terrible profesor tramara no podía ser peor que lo que Voldemort había hecho por años. Cuando llegara el momento simplemente podía decirle a Dumbledore lo que sabía, aunque dudaba que el viejo no estuviera ya al tanto; había notado lo bien informado que parecía estar sobre todo lo que ocurría en su castillo y a Harry no le extrañaba, era lo suficientemente poderoso como para ocultarse en cada rincón o tener ojos en todas partes.

En aquello estaba pensado cuando Malfoy entró a la habitación desternillándose de risa mientras se despedía de Goyle y Crabbe que se dirigían a su propia habitación, entre palabras entrecortadas por la falta de aire. Harry entonces dejó de lado el libro de trasformaciones avanzadas que había tomado de la biblioteca y se acomodó en la cama, no había bajado a cenar, demasiado ocupado en su lectura y Draco se había marchado en compañía de Parkinson a quién debió dejar a medio camino pues había regresado con Gregory y Vincent. El rubio tomó aire y volvió soltar una carcajada mientras una lagrimita escurría por su rostro de lo divertido que estaba. Harry le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y una media sonrisa, ansioso de saber que era tan divertido.

—Ha sido lo mejor, en serio —dijo finalmente el rubio—, debiste verlo, debiste estar ahí —soltó otra risita. — Longbottom, él —más risas— nosotros le pegamos las piernas con un encantamiento y el muy tonto calló al suelo unas treinta veces de camino a su sala común, Merlín, fue sensacional.

—Neville es amigo de Ron —dijo pero de todas formas sonrió imaginándose la escena— Los leones no van a estar muy contentos.

—¿Y a mí qué? —Harry sonrió y negó, volviendo a su lectura. —Te he traído algo — Agregó entonces, arrojándole un objeto pequeño que aterrizó sobre su libro. Harry levantó la vista mientras el rubio se encaminaba al baño para tomar una ducha, le había llevado una rana de chocolate— Se le cayó al inútil de Longbottom una de las veces que se cayó, y como no habías cenado y te perdiste la diversión, pensé en traerte un recuerdo del momento.

El moreno lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta del baño y finalmente desenvolvió su golosina, él había tenido una caja entera de ellas que Hermione le había dado en navidad, pero todas se le habían acabado durante la primera semana de vuelta a clases, repartiéndolas entre alumnos que él creía útiles para crear una alianza. Abrió la caja con cuidado, se aseguró de que la rana no saltara y se la comió de un bocado mientras sacaba el cromo del interior. Dumbledore de nuevo, pensó, pues aquel había sido su primer cromo, de su primera rana de chocolate en su viaje a Hogwarts. Y entonces se sobresaltó, giró el cromo y releyó la información sobre el director. Se preguntó cómo había podido olvidarlo, pero no se regañó más tiempo, se puso de pie y corrió a su escritorio donde tomó un libro que Hermione le había recomendado a inicios del curso, antes de que supieran que debían buscar a Flamel. Abrió el grueso tomo de páginas amarillentas y cuando encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a leer:

_El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe._

_Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa_ _Perenela_ _(de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)._

—¿Harry ocurre algo? —preguntó Draco saliendo del baño, ya vistiendo sus pijamas.

—Lo que oculta el perro —le dijo sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Debajo de la trampilla se encuentra la piedra filosofal!

—¿Qué? —preguntó acercándose el libro para leer la página donde el moreno tenía abierto, luego se giró hacia él y sonrió —Pero como...

—Hablamos con Hagrid —Draco frunció el ceño— él nos dijo que aquello que custodiaba Fluffly, su perro ¡porque es su perro! —exclamó excitado por haber descubierto la verdad—, era asunto de Dumbledore y de Flamel. Ron, Hermione y yo estuvimos buscando por semanas y semanas, pero nada de lo que encontrábamos era útil y tú, con ésta rana de chocolate ¡mira! —se la enseñó y el rubio la tomó, frunciendo el ceño aún más.

Harry finalmente borró su sonrisa, Draco estaba enojado.

—Entonces llevas semanas buscando a mis espaldas la verdad sobre el perro y la trampilla —reflexionó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una expresión tan fría que por un momento creyó que estaba en pleno invierno de nuevo. — En compañía de un Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw... y ahora me dices que... —miró el libro— gracias a mi rana de chocolate descubriste la verdad —Harry no se atrevió a responder mientras el poder de Draco comenzaba a levantarse y a envolver la habitación, furioso. La cabeza comenzó a punzarle y las rodillas le temblaban un poco. Tal cual hizo con Dumbledore se encargó de que su propia magia estuviera por encima de la de Draco y el dolor menguó. —¿Sabes algo? Si me hubieras dicho antes que estabas buscando a Flamel yo te hubiera respondido hace... no sé... ¿desde cuando estás buscando al hombre?

—Desde el primer partido de Slytherin —contestó sabiendo por donde iba la cosa.

—Ah... claro, noviembre —respondió con una indiferencia que no convencía al moreno.— ¿Cuánto trabajo te hubieras ahorrado si hubieras confiado en mí.

—Tú... ¿sabías sobre él?

—Sé sobre muchas cosas, mi educación en casa fue la mejor.

—¿Estás molesto? —Draco sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Pero ya decidí que voy a dejar de perder mi tiempo contigo —se dio la media vuelta. —Es claro que tú no te sientes parte de Slytherin, no confías en mí, aunque soy tu compañero de cuarto, el primer niño mago que conociste, la única persona que te extendió una mano cuando fuiste sorteado aquí, la única persona que se ofreció a guiarte —suspiró dramáticamente.— Es obvio que, si después de todo eso aún no confías en mí, o no me consideras un amigo, nada lo va a hacer, así que, no vale la pena.

—No Draco, te equivocas yo...

—Última lección para ti, Potter —Lo miró una última vez, con la mano en la manija de la puerta de salida— Los Slytherin no tomamos las migajas, los Malfoy no tomamos las sobras, los Black no nos rebajamos, ni si quiera por el salvador del mundo mágico. Si no vas a ofrecerme el platillo completo es mejor no me ofrezcas nada, por que no voy a tomarlo... y recuerda la primera lección, los Slytherin solo somos leales a aquellos que nos demuestran que lo merecen y tú —sonrió— , ya me has demostrado que no lo vales —y salió de la habitación. 


	8. El príncipe caído.

Harry había aprendido una valiosa lección que no olvidaría ni dentro de vente años: sin Draco Malfoy de su parte, las cosas podían ser realmente difíciles, no solo dentro de Slytherin, aunque era el lugar en que más se notaba, sino en todo el colegio.

Draco había sabido hacer muy bien su trabajo al demostrarle que sin él, no sería ni la mitad de Slytherin que se esperaba que fuera y sus compañeros comenzaban a darse cuenta de ello.

Se sentía un tanto desprotegido, para que negarlo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas actuar como le había sido instruido desde principio del curso pero la verdad era que le costaba más trabajo del que generalmente le costaba cuando Draco estaba su lado, mostrándole silenciosamente como debía comportarse, como responder, incluso, como imponerse con una sola mirada y es que Harry se sabía completamente perdido sin su amigo.

Sin Draco, Harry no podía ser un Slytherin, sin Draco no era nada, no era una serpiente, no pertenecía a ningún lado, no tenía a nadie que lo respaldase, que lo respaldase de verdad. Había intentado hacerse con más amigos, pero los mejores Slytherin ya tenían su lealtad con Malfoy y no iban a cambiarla por nada del mundo.

La estadía en su casa se había vuelto insoportable y la compañía de Ron o Hermione solo empeoraba todo, en Slytherin se comenzaba rumorear que Potter moría por cambiarse de casa y aquello los tenía realmente enojados, pero sobre todo, los hacía sentir traicionados y la traición era algo que los Slytherin no soportaban. Para ellos la traición era una vergüenza y Harry los estaba avergonzando frente a todo el colegio.

Ser el salvador del mundo mágico había perdido importancia para ellos y Harry se encontró de repente con que no valía nada, nuevamente. No valía el respeto, no valía si quiera un saludo en los pasillos y se estaba volviendo loco, estaba hasta el cuello con la frialdad y la indiferencia de los miembros de su casa, aquellos que no creía que le importaran hasta que aquello ocurrió.

Había sentido lo que era pertenecer a alguna parte, lo que era ser notado, lo que era ser respetado, lo había probado todo y había sido tan dulce que ni si quiera había notado cuanto había necesitado algo así en su vida. El respeto de las otras cosas ya no era tan importante, no cuando en su _hogar_ volvían a tratarlo como si fuese invisible, como si estuviera con los Dursley y ni el quidditch le había ayudado a recuperar su posición, aunque si le ganaron un par de simpatizantes más.

Pensó que tenía mucho que aprender, era sumamente ingenuo comparado con sus compañeros, comparado con Draco Malfoy. Pensaba que necesitaba que alguien le instruyera de nuevo, pero no había más Slytherin que aquel que ya había sido su mentor, además, claro de Blaise Zabini que parecía haber tomado su lugar de mejor amigo con una rapidez que no era ni medio normal.

¿De qué le había valido atrapar la snitch en los primeros cinco minutos de su juego contra Gryffindor si no había podido celebrar con nadie? Por qué no era que Harry estuviera solo de verdad, era que las personas que le acompañaban como perros falderos le hacían sentir así. Algunos Slytherin de bajo rango que no hacían más que lamerle los zapatos haciéndole sentir incómodo. Extrañaba a Malfoy y sus comentario altivos, burlándose de él, extrañaba que le corrigiera, que le instruyera, que lo viera como un igual, estaba cansado de ser invisible para él.

Incluso, el haber descubierto que Snape trataba de extorsionar a Quirrell para llegar a la piedra le había sabido a nada. Los había atrapado escabulléndose al bosque prohibido después del partido contra Gryffindor, cuando había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid y les había visto pasar frente a la ventana.

Ahora sabía que la piedra era custodiada por más cosas además del perro, pero a Harry ya no le importaba si Voldemort era traído a la vida o si Snape se volvía un nuevo señor oscuro, pensaba que tal vez aquello era lo que necesitaba, vencer a otro loco para recuperar la gloria y la fama, al menos entre _sus_ serpientes. Ni si quiera el haber visto por primera vez un dragón, el dragón mascota de Hagrid —que un extraño le había regalado— le había subido el ánimo y en lugar de eso había terminado por deprimirlo más, pues Ron y Hermione ya estaban haciendo planes para sacarlo de Hogwarts en los que él estaba incluido pero no lo hacía sentir como parte de un grupo.

Y parecía que Malfoy realmente estaba disfrutando con su miseria, como si aquella fuera una lección que _tenía_ que aprender y aunque tal vez era su imaginación, Harry estaba cayendo redondito en ello. A veces simplemente quería encararlo y decirle que había entendido, pero él era un Slytherin y arrastrarse de aquella manera decepcionaría mucho al que había sido su mejor amigo y no se había dado cuenta. Sabía que necesitaba una manera más digna de recuperar todo lo que había perdido, sabía que necesitaba planear y calcular pese a que la salida más rápida era simplemente pedir disculpas, cosa que no iba a hacer, necesitaba hacer algo que hiciera que Draco volviera, algo que le dejara en claro que él valía, que valía mucho, no quería volver a ser nada, no quería volver a ser el chico que dormía bajo las escaleras en un horrible cuarto oscuro y húmedo. El sombrero le dijo que estaba hecho para la grandeza y grandeza era lo que quería.

Lo primero que se lo ocurrió fue simplemente ganarse el favor de aquellos que se dejaran comprar con falsas sonrisas y ranas de chocolate, Draco apreciaba un buen estatus, él se relacionaba únicamente con los mejor posicionados como Nott, Zabini, Parkinson o Greengrass. Lo segundo que pensó fue en fortalecer sus conocimientos mágicos, Draco valoraba el poder y Harry, aunque tenía el potencial, era verdad que no se había esforzado mucho en desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas. Sabía mucho más que sus compañeros de su edad pero en cuanto a la práctica era verdad que no se había animado a hacerlo fuera de la visión de algún adulto responsable, por si algo salía mal. Ahora aquello era lo que menos le importaba, estaba consciente de lo difícil que era volver a ganarse su favor y estaba frustrado, muy frustrado.

Pensaba que era un completo tonto, con lo accesible que Malfoy había sido con él desde el principio, jamás lo había visto actuar con otra persona como había actuado con él, dándole una oportunidad para incluirse, para ser alguien y él lo había arruinado completamente. ¿Quién además de Malfoy hubiera visto algo más allá de su apariencia desaliñada? ¿Quién además de Malfoy hubiera visto en él algo más que lo que aquella tonta cicatriz representaba? ¿Zabini? Él ni si quiera hubiera volteado a verlo con la facha que llevaba encima el día que conoció a Draco, en el callejón Diagon. ¿Parkinson? Ella se habría burlado de él y luego se abría marchado con aire resuelto. ¿Nott? Después de una mirada a su ropa, veinte tallas más grande, simplemente hubiera alzado la nariz y se habría volteado. Harry debía admitirlo, apreciaba como nada en el mundo que existiera alguien capaz más allá de su apariencia, de la cicatriz.

Sin embargo los días siguieron pasando, los exámenes finales se acercaban y Draco cada vez parecía más lejano pese a dormir en la cama de al lado. A veces intentaba hablarle de manera sutil, pero siempre recibía escuetas respuestas con una educación tan sobreactuada que le revolvía el estómago y es que la indiferencia marca Black era sumamente hiriente. Pero si Harry había aprendido algo en la casa de las serpientes, había sido sobre paciencia y estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario su oportunidad de recuperar a Malfoy como amigo y aliado, así tuviera que pasar meses esperando.

Para su buena —o mala— suerte, aquella oportunidad llegó finalmente durante los últimos meses de clases, Harry se había metido en problemas por estar fuera de la cama cuando, con ayuda de Ron y Hermione, habían entregado a Norberto —el dragón mascota de Hagrid— a algunos amigos de Charlie Weasley, hermano mayor de Ron. Y es que tener un Dragón de mascota era ilegal y Harry lo último que necesitaba era que Hagrid fuese despedido y metido en Azkaban, aún necesitaba que le dijera como sortear al perro de tres cabezas y si era posible, obtener información sobre lo que custodiaba la piedra filosofal además de él. Malfoy se había enterado de alguna manera que iban a entregar al dragón en la torre de astronomía y lo había seguido, solo para terminar descubiertos por Filch quién los llevó ante McGonagall.

El resultado había sido un castigo para Granger, Longbottom —quién había ido a advertirles sobre Filch—, Harry y un Draco Malfoy muy, muy enojado por haber terminado envuelto en aquella tontería. Los cuatro muchachos no habían sido expulsados, por supuesto, pero Harry había perdido su capa de invisibilidad por las circunstancias, sin manera de recuperarla y como castigo cada uno había perdido cincuenta puntos para su respectiva casa y debían pasar la noche en el bosque prohibido en compañía de Hagrid. Para la Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor era una tortura, pero para Potter era su oportunidad de convencer a Malfoy de que valía muchísimo ¿Qué mejor lugar para demostrar sus habilidades que un bosque lleno de creaturas oscuras? Sí, tenía algo de miedo, pero podía manejarlo sin problemas.

Lo que no podía manejar era el incremento del odio hacia su persona por haber hecho que su casa perdiera tantos puntos y es que nadie le echaba la culpa a Malfoy quién se había defendido alegando que solo había ido tras él para detenerle. Lo tachaban de ingenuo y tonto por haber colaborado con chicos de otras casas en semejante tontería —nadie sabía que lo del dragón era real— y la degradación a su persona le enervaba, él no era un ingenuo, él no era tonto, ¿pero a quién convencería de lo contrario si últimamente actuaba como si fuera verdad? Incluso había recibido notitas tontas y comentarios entre susurros de que debía pedir su cambio de casa a Gryffindor si era tan impulsivo como para actuar sin pensar. Pero Harry no podía ser un Gryffindor, él estaba orgulloso de estar donde estaba, Draco le había enseñado a estarlo.

Con el castigo, los exámenes, el quidditch y el asunto del destierro de su propia casa, Harry no había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada más, ni si quiera la piedra filosofal. Y así había sido hasta que una noche, saliendo de la biblioteca, completamente solo —como ya se había hecho su costumbre desde que había sido exiliado de Slytherin y Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propios exámenes— escuchó, pasando por una puerta, al profesor Quirrell que sollozante accedía a algo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar pero que él sabía que se trataba del asunto de la piedra. Imaginaba que Snape estaba con él, amenazándole y entonces fue palpable que la piedra ya no estaba a salvo, el profesor de pociones por fin había obtenido lo que deseaba y Harry, bueno, a él no podía importarle menos.

La noche del castigo los cuatro chicos finalmente se encontraron frente a la cabaña del guardabosque quien ya los esperaba con una lámpara y su perro Fang. Filch se marchó rebosante de alegría al ver los rostros de pánico de Hermione y Neville, Harry por su parte intentó mantener la máscara, cosa que Malfoy hizo también. Finalmente, cuando estuvieron frente a Hagrid el rubio le miró con plasmada indiferencia en su rostro y dijo:

—No voy a entrar ahí.

—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad. Malfoy sonrió.

—Ni Durmstrang ni Beauxbattoms tendrán problema en aceptarme. Hazte cargo tú de lo que sea que debamos hacer allí dentro, que para eso están los empleados —se cruzó de brazos.

—Tu padre no va estar muy contento si te expulsan —le susurró entonces Harry, conciente del respeto que le tenía a Lucius y aprovechándose de eso para hacer que se quedara. — No dudo que te mande a otra escuela, pero él definitivamente reprobaría que te corrieran de Hogwarts por algo tan estúpido —El rubio le miró con una ceja elevada, luego le dedicó lo que Harry creyó era una pequeña sonrisa, tan fugaz que por un momento creyó que fue su imaginación.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid. — Escuchen con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado. Síganme por aquí, un momento —Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque. —Miren allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Ven eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.

Malfoy bufó fastidiando mientras sus ojos paseaban por el borde oscuro del bosque. Harry se preguntó si tendría miedo, él lo tenía, un poco, aún a sabiendas de que Hagrid no dejaría que nadie los dañara, aún a sabiendas de que tenía el conocimiento necesario para repeler a algunas creaturas oscuras.

En cuanto se dividieron por parejas Harry se encargó de que le dejaran ir con Malfoy quién lucía totalmente indiferente a ello; parecía que le daba igual ir acompañado de una roca que de él y aquello le hirió. ¿Acaso Draco no se daba cuenta que con Harry estaría seguro? Nadie en aquel grupo de chicos castigados podía compararse a él en habilidad mágica y en conocimientos, ni si quiera Hermione que, aun siendo una Ravenclaw, carecía de la habilidad natural de Potter para hacer que las cosas funcionaran.

Cuando finalmente los dos Slytherin se quedaron solos Potter intentó iniciar una charla.

—Podría ser un hombre lobo, ya sabes el que anda tras los unicornios.

—No son suficientemente rápidos —respondió Malfoy, con voz cansina y distante. — No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Harry se sintió avergonzado.

—Tal vez un hombre lobo —intentó de nuevo pero esta vez solo recibió como respuesta una mueca de fastidio.

Siguieron caminando, siguiendo el rastro de sangre de unicornio, en medio de la oscuridad, únicamente alumbrados por una lámpara que Malfoy sostenía y un _lumos_ que Harry había conjurado; era uno de esos encantamientos que había aprendido fuera de clases.

El silencio era asfixiante, el moreno moría porque algo más fuera dicho pero Malfoy parecía reacio a ceder, el ojiverde iba por su tercer intento de plática cuando algo entre algunos arbustos los alertó. Draco desenfundó su varita, apuntando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, Harry alumbró y mantuvo la mirada fija, alerta. Cerró los ojos por un instante, intentando sentir algo, la energía proveniente de los arbustos era positiva así que se relajó y dijo.

—No van a atacarnos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Draco sin bajar la varita.

—Puedo sentirlo, lo que sea que esté ahí no... —entonces una figura se abrió paso y Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, solo era un centauro. —Lo ves, mira, no van a hacernos daño. Buenas noches. —saludó cortésmente al centauro. Draco lo miró, inspeccionándolo y luego miró a la criatura.

—Alumnos de Hogwarts —dijo el centauro en respuesta.

—Estamos aquí con Hagrid, buscamos a un unicornio, herido ¿usted no habrá visto nada, cierto? —continuó Harry y el centauro respondió mirando al cielo.

—Esta noche marte brilla mucho —aún sin mirarlos continuó. —Los inocentes son siempre las primeras víctimas —dijo. — Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora. —Harry le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, comprendiendo.

—Debemos salir del bosque —interrumpió Draco tomándolo de la mano y Harry asintió. —Muchas gracias —dijo el rubio al centauro quién únicamente asintió, dejándolos partir.

Comenzaron a caminar, regresando por el que creían era el camino correcto. Harry comprendía lo que el centauro había tratado de decir y no le sorprendió que Malfoy lo hiciera también, tal vez no había sido directo, pero lo que aquella criatura había intentado decir era que había peligro y ellos dos no iban a quedarse a averiguar qué clase de peligro, aquello era para los Gryffindor.

Aún con las manos entrelazadas subieron unas colinas, esquivaron ramas de árbol caídas e intentaron divisar el final del bosque pero era imposible, el sendero se había desvanecido también, estaban perdidos. Draco miró a su alrededor, Harry suponía que intentaba orientarse o reconocer algún tipo de peligro, él por su parte intentó con un hechizo brújula, pero el bosque estaba tan plagado de energía mágica que apuntaba para todas partes.

—No podemos quedarnos, tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Malfoy, ligeramente alertado— sabes lo que significa, sabes que lo que nos dijo el centauro no es bueno, nada bueno.

—¿No estarás asustado o sí? —preguntó el moreno, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su compañero que un instante después le sonrió.

Harry vio la boca de Draco abrirse para decir algo, luego sus ojos se desviaron a una sustancia plateada a los pies de un árbol, un enorme charco, espesa y brillante como la luna misma. El moreno vio algo moverse entre las sombras y automáticamente se interpuso entre el rubio y lo que fuera que estaba ahí; podía sentirlo, esta vez había algo, algo malvado, algo que no dudaría en hacerles daño. Permanecieron quietos, Malfoy con la varita en alto, por sobre el hombro de Potter, temblando ligeramente, tal vez él también podía sentir todo ese terrible poder proveniente de solo Merlín sabía donde.

—El unicornio... —susurró Draco a su oído y Harry giró un poco la cabeza.

Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo muerto del unicornio que reposaba entre las raíces de los árboles y entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry y Draco permanecieron paralizados, incapaces de hacer el más mínimo movimiento, no por miedo, sino por la enorme presión que aquel poder ejercía sobre ellos. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre. Harry abrió los ojos muchísimo, aquello era terrible, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía hacerlo, pero aquella cosa lo estaba haciendo. Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose. Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió, pisando una ramita de árbol que atrajo la atención de aquella cosa que de inmediato se puso de pie y como deslizándose se acercó a ellos, a una gran velocidad.

—¡Protego! —exclamó Malfoy y un escudo se levantó entre ellos y la criatura encapuchada.

Harry solo pudo ver la luz del encantamiento cuando el rubio ya lo había tomado de la mano, tironeando de él para largarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Era insoportable, aquel dolor no lo dejaba reaccionar, no le dejaba pensar y se sentía tan indefenso que el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. El protego se quebró, la poderosa magia oscura de aquel ente se coló por las gritas del escudo, haciéndolo caer a pedazos, Malfoy tropezó junto con Harry quién al mirarse realmente desprotegido solamente atinó a ponerse entre aquella cosa y su amigo, estiró una mano hacia el ente y presa del pánico dejó que su magia fluyera y explotara, alejando a tan terrible creatura. Escuchó la respiración agitada de su compañero, él aún tenía una mano al aire y la otra en la cicatriz, así que relajándose un poco se dejó caer sobre las hojas secas en el suelo.

—Eso fue... ¿lo habías hecho antes? —preguntó el rubio y Harry negó, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado. —Nos has salvado, Potter —entonces Malfoy se arrastró hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza— ¡Nos has salvado! —El sonido de galopes interrumpió justo cuando Harry se disponía a corresponder la muestra de afecto. Ahí a su alrededor, una horda de centauros se había congregado, mirándole profundamente, con un respeto que le hizo engrandecerse.

—Harry Potter —dijo uno de los centauros y de inmediato todos inclinaron la cabeza, mostrándole sus respetos— has demostrado tu poder y nosotros los centauros nos sentiremos orgullosos de seguirte hasta la victoria —miró en la dirección en que el ser oscuro había desaparecido. — Prepárate, cosas terribles se acercan y ahora —miró hacia el cielo— será mejor que se marchen, no es seguro permanecer aquí. —Draco mostró una reverencia y Harry le imitó.

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio con la frente en alto y escoltados por algunos de los centauros que los guiaron hasta la salida del bosque. Cuando Harry divisó la cabaña del guardabosque pudo respirar con tranquilidad, los centauros los dejaron junto a ella, a salvo y con un asentimiento de cabeza se marcharon. Harry miró a Draco quién, con sus profundos ojos grises inspeccionaba a aquellas creaturas, como calculando algo.

—Sabes para qué es la sangre de unicornio ¿cierto? —le preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

—La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, a un precio terrible.

—Si alguien mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios. —completó Draco entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Que no va a conformarse solo con la sangre... esa cosa va tras...

—La piedra filosofal, él... —entonces se giró y lo miró penetrantemente. Harry comprendió.

—Voldemort, él sigue con vida —el rubio asintió seriamente. —Snape... él busca la piedra para su amo.

—¿Y vas a dejar que eso ocurra? —preguntó el rubio. —Es el asesino de tus padres, Potter —Harry endureció la mirada y Draco sonrió. —Prepárate para lo peor... —una luz brillante venía del bosque, Hagrid, en compañía de Hermione y Neville volvían — Pero tranquilo, no voy a dejarte solo. Esta vez, Harry Potter, vamos a hacer esto al estilo Slytherin y tú... nosotros, venceremos. 


	9. Un nuevo rey.

Harry pasaba horas enteras en la biblioteca, repasando todo lo que habían visto a lo largo del año escolar y otras tantas cosas que no figuraban dentro de su formación de primero año, pero que le servirían para el inminente encuentro que tendría con Voldemort y que Draco se empeñaba en recordarle cada dos por tres, alegando que su protegido no iba a morir a manos de un bastardo cualquiera.

El quidditch había llegado a su fin y Slytherin se había llevado la copa, principalmente por la habilidad de Malfoy para anotar y por la rapidez en que Harry solía atrapar la snitch. Cualquiera que los viera juntos no dudaría ni un segundo que eran el equipo perfecto y Potter estaba completamente de acuerdo, él y el rubio se complementaban de una manera que parecía sobre humana, pero estaba bien, porque aquello acarreaba notas impecables en los trabajos en equipo —incluso en la materia de Snape— o en los partidos de quidditch.

Sin embargo, ni los exámenes, ni el quidditch era preocupación de ninguno, como lo sería de un par de chicos de once años, era más bien que estaban ocupados con otras cosas, averiguando por aquí y por allá, oyendo rumores, persuadiendo, escabulléndose y es que tenían un objetivo claro; hacerse con la piedra filosofal antes que Snape, antes de que éste tuviera oportunidad si quiera de mostrársela a Voldemort. No era que Draco estuviera muy convencido de que Snape sirviera a alguien tan inútil como el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, pero hasta él debía admitir que algunas de las cosas que Harry le había contado resultaban sumamente sospechosas.

Sigilo, paciencia y una capa de invisibilidad era de lo que vivían aquellas últimas semanas de clase. Ambos muchachos se las habían arreglado para averiguar cómo sortear a Fluffly, lo cual en realidad no fue difícil con lo distraído que era Hagrid. Habían descubierto al menos dos obstáculos más que debían cruzar y habían planificado todo con lujo de detalle, trabajando hasta la madrugada, ajustando los detalles de su plan, no cabía un error, no frente a Voldemort y ambos lo sabían. Y no era que quisieran dárselas de chiquillos listos, sabían que eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero tenían el conocimiento y la habilidad; si aquel mago tenebroso había sido vencido por un bebé Potter, no duraría más de cinco minutos contra un Harry consiente de sus poderes. O al menos eso decía Draco.

Sin embargo, ambos estaban conscientes de que la unión hacía la fuerza y no tardaron en incluir a Weasley y Granger al plan. Por supuesto, eran únicamente los Slytherin quienes estaban al tanto de la verdad tras aquello para el resto del mundo era un acto heroico, porque nadie quería ver a Voldemort de regreso, pero Harry no lo hacía para salvar el día o para salvar al mundo, él tenía una razón mucho más fuerte, él tenía una razón mucho más poderosa. La venganza.

Potter había llegado rápidamente a la conclusión de que todo lo malo que había ocurrido en su vida era culpa de él; el que creciera sin una familia, el que fuera criado por un grupo de gente detestable, el que siempre se sintiera fuera de lugar, menospreciado, minimizado, él que ni si quiera fuera capaz de hacer un grupo sincero de amigos aparte de los pocos que tenía, el que creciera alejado del mundo al que pertenecía, todo, todo era culpa de Voldemort y le haría pagar por ello.

No se trataba de obtener la piedra para su beneficio propio, siendo tan jóvenes ninguno pensaba en la vida eterna y el oro era poca cosa comparado con la necesidad de librarse de aquel peso que llevaba cargando desde que tenía un año, el peso de la pérdida; la pérdida de sus padres, la pérdida de su vida, la pérdida de la felicidad, la pérdida del autoestima. Por qué no bastaba con haber vencido al Lord una vez, vez que no recordaba, él necesitaba desquitarse y hacerle saber lo mucho que le detestaba, aquello era personal.

Draco estaba consciente de su necesidad de venganza y no parecía incómodo por lo cruel y egoísta que aquello sonaba, le entendía y le apoyaba, le animaba a seguir adelante y le daba las armas necesarias para la batalla; no había mentido, no iba a dejarlo solo y Harry agradecía profundamente aquello. Imaginaba que ni Ron ni Hermione lo entenderían, ellos no eran Slytherin, ellos no entenderían como Draco que odiar no tenía nada de malo y de saber sus verdaderas intenciones seguramente se interpondrían en su camino y eso era lo que menos quería: más obstáculos.

Todo pasó después de los exámenes, aquellos en los que Harry sabía obtendría una nota perfecta. Uno de sus informantes —un Hufflepuff de tercero— les había dicho que se había enterado por allí que Dumbledore abandonaba el castillo por un llamado del ministerio, una que Draco aseguró era demasiado sospechosa dadas las circunstancias.

Dieron el aviso a Granger y a Weasley y todos acordaron encontrarse frente a la puerta del tercer piso donde el perro de tres cabezas resguardaba la trampilla, debía ser a media noche, cuando ya todos se hubieran marchado a dormir y merodear fuese mucho más sencillo, ya McGonagall y Snape habían amenazado con expulsarlos si volvían a cacharlos fuera de la cama en horas inapropiadas, no querían ni imaginar lo que sucedería si los encontraban precisamente en el tercer piso, piso prohibido por el mismísimo Dumbledore.

Potter y Malfoy se encontraba leyendo unos cuantos libros frente a la chimenea mientras la sala común se vaciaba lentamente. El último en marcharse había sido Zabini quien no se había resignado a recuperar el puesto de mano derecha de Malfoy ahora que Harry volvía a ser su amigo, _su mejor amigo_. Potter había estado a punto de lanzarle un encantamiento de sueño para quitárselo de encima cuando él moreno había decidido que seguir leyendo libros era demasiado aburrido, sobre todo ahora que estaban al final del curso y podían disfrutar haciendo otras cosas. Draco lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras, fue entonces que se giró al ojiverde y le dijo:

—Ve por la capa.

Harry obedeció silencioso, poniéndose de pie y caminando sigilosamente hasta su habitación. Cuando volvió a la sala común Draco ya había cerrado todos los libros y los había ordenado sobre una pequeña mesita.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó y el rubio sonrió en respuesta.

—Recuerda Harry, si Snape no es quién está tras la piedra pasarás las vacaciones haciendo mis deberes.

—No entiendo cómo puedes confiar en él —le respondió rodando los ojos.

Subieron las escaleras de las mazmorras y caminaron rápidamente entre pasillos hasta que al pie de la primera escalera divisaron a la Señora Norris. Harry miró alrededor, pero Filch no parecía estar cerca.

—Si no me gustaran tanto los gatos la patearía —murmuró Draco en el oído de Harry, quién negó con la cabeza.

Mientras pasaban con cuidado al lado de la gata, ésta volvió la cabeza con sus ojos como linternas, pero no los vio. No se encontraron con nadie más, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso. Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.

—¿Quién anda por ahí? —dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él. Entornó sus malignos ojos negros. —Sé que están aquí, aunque no pueda verlos. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantes detestables? —Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo. —Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible —Entonces Draco dijo:

—Peeves —su voz en un ronco susurro—, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible. —Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión. Se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.

—Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría —dijo en tono meloso.— Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor.

—Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves —gruñó Draco—. Manténte lejos de este lugar esta noche.

—Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré —dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire—. Espero que los asuntos del señor barón salgan a pedir de boca, yo no lo molestaré —y desapareció.

—Eso ha sido genial —dijo Harry conteniendo una risita— ¿cómo has sabido que...?

—¿Por qué crees que nunca se mete con los Slytherin? Le teme al Barón más que a nada, si nos hiciera algo nuestro fantasma le castigaría —Harry sonrió divertido y continuaron con su camino.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. Antes de acercarse a la puerta Harry, se guardó la capa y la ocultó, nadie más que él y Draco sabían de la capa y no iba a compartirlo con nadie más. Al llegar a la puerta se percataron de que ya estaba entreabierta y Ron y Hermione esperaban muy cerca, con rostros alerta y temblando ligeramente. Draco rodó los ojos y Harry se acercó para saludarlos en voz muy bajita.

—Snape ha llegado antes, la puerta ya estaba así cuando llegamos —informó la chica.

—Si es que es Severus —defendió el rubio, a una distancia prudente del grupo.

—No perdamos más el tiempo —dijo Harry y empujó la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos.

Draco rápidamente divisó un arpa a los pies del perro y con un encantamiento la hizo funcionar de nuevo. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.

—Demasiado fácil —dijo el Slytherin— La escuela debe estar en decadencia si esto es lo que protege la piedra más codiciada del mundo —Ron bufó claramente fastidiado por su fanfarronería. —Rápido Weasley, abre la trampilla.

De mala gana el pelirrojo se acercó hasta el perro, sintiendo su aliento golpeándole el rostro, quitó una de las pesadas patas del animal de la trampilla y jaló del aro metálico que funcionaba como manija.

—¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

—Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer —el Gryffindor sonrió— primero las damas.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero aun así se arrojó a la oscuridad, pensando en que los Gryffindor no siempre eran tan valientes. El siguiente fue Ron, con algo de temor. Luego Harry, cuando Draco hizo un exagerado ademán inclinándose y cediéndole el paso, para finalmente arrojarse también.

Después de superar el frio aire de la caída, se percataron de que habían aterrizado sobre una especia de planta, Harry no veía nada, todo estaba sumamente oscuro. Pero no necesitaban ver para darse cuenta que la planta no estaba precisamente para amortiguar la caída; se les enredaba en las extremidades, atándolos por completo. Ron luchaba contra la planta, haciendo que ésta lo atrapara a una velocidad mayor. Harry, quien intentaba acostumbrarse a la oscuridad finalmente lo hizo; la herbología no era precisamente su mejor materia pero conocía aquella planta.

—¡Deja de moverte! —ordenó Hermione.— ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!

—Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda — gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.

—Salazar bendito, que ignorante —se quejó Draco pero ya no pudo replicar más pues Hermione ya había usado su varita para matar a la planta cuya debilidad era el fuego. —Es bueno contar con alguien con neuronas —Agregó el rubio.

—Él trata de decir gracias —aclaró Harry a la chica quién se ruborizó. —Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.

Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente. Después de un momento un leve tintineo y un crujido se escucharon y parecían proceder de delante. Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.

—La puerta debe estar cerrada —observó Harry.

—Y la llave debe estar por aquí —agregó Hermione.

—Ahí —dijo Draco— el ave llave que tiene el ala rota, la de plata que luce más antigua que las otras —sus ojos grises se dirigieron al otro extremo de la habitación donde unas cuantas escobas descansaban. Sonrió. —Bueno Potter, todo tuyo.

—¿Por que no usamos un encantamiento de invocación? —preguntó el ojiverde caminando hacia las escobas.

—Porque así no sería divertido —Respondió Malfoy. Harry alzó una ceja.— Por que dudo que funcione —se corrigió sonriendo, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Hermione y Ron.

Potter montó la escoba y con la habilidad de "el buscador más joven de la historia" se dirigió hacia la llave, esquivando al resto. Le costó un par de volteretas, dos caídas en picada y una curva perfecta bajo la cúpula del techo, pero finalmente la atrapó y aterrizó para llevarla hasta la puerta donde sus amigos ya esperaban. La llave se removía sobre su mano así que rápidamente la introdujo en la cerradura y dio vuelta. Para su alivio era la llave correcta, Draco no se había equivocado, aunque rara vez lo hacía, si era justo.

La puerta se abrió. La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso. Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.

—Parece que mi momento ha llegado —dijo Ron, bastante seguro de sí mismo.

—No te ofendas Weasley pero dudo que seas mejor jugador que yo —intervino Draco. — Somos las piezas negras. Harry —le sonrió— serás el rey, Weasley, el caballo, Granger... Tal vez el alfil. —Hermione y Harry se miraron preocupados de que Ron fuese a reaccionar mal, pero de igual forma obedecieron, entonces Draco se colocó al lado de Harry, ocupando el lugar de la reina.

El juego comenzó con Draco Malfoy comandando sus piezas como si fuera un general, firme y sin titubeos, Harry lo miraba de reojo, asombrado por su capacidad de liderazgo y su habilidad estratégica. Era verdad que Potter había intentado aprender a jugar, pero no era ni por poco tan bueno cono Ron o Draco y en ese momento agradecía tener a los mejores ayudando con aquella prueba.

A mitad de la partida Malfoy se había quedado en silencio, pensando su siguiente movimiento cuando Ron intervino, seguro de lo que hacía y había sido tan buena elección que el rubio ni replicó. Después de eso, ambos se complementaron bastante bien para llevar el juego sin tener que arriesgarse ellos mismos, sacrificando peones u otras piezas. Sin embargo, era obvio que todos ellos debían vagar por el tablero en algún punto, los primeros en tener que moverse habían sido la Ravenclaw y el Gryffindor. Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que la única razón por la que Draco le había asignado el puesto de rey había sido para no tener que arriesgarlo demasiado y se sentía bien, mirando como todas las piezas se movían a su favor, por su propósito, porque él era el rey.

—Ya casi estamos —murmuró Ron de pronto—. Déjenme pensar... déjenme pensar —La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron quién a su vez miró a Malfoy.

—Sabes lo que hay que hacer ¿No, Weasley? —le preguntó el rubio y el pelirrojo asintió de manera seria.

—Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me eliminen.

—Debe haber otra manera —dijo Hermione nerviosa, mirando las piezas rotas que habían sido sacrificadas por Draco y Ron.

—¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios!

—Ron tiene razón, Hermione —Intervino Harry y ella le miró con el ceño fruncido. —La reina irá sobre él y la reina... Draco podrá hacer jaque —el ojiverde miró al otro Slytherin que, orgulloso le sonreía.

—Pero...

—¿Quieres detener a Snape o no? —preguntó entonces el pelirrojo y ella se quedó callada.

Ron se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado. Harry levantó el rostro desde su posición mientras Malfoy caminaba dignamente a través de las piezas rotas, los cadáveres de piedra a sus pies, como si fuera un guerrero de verdad. Finalmente se plantó frente a rey, con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro que hizo que a Harry se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. El rey blanco tiró su corona a los pies de Malfoy y este caminó de regreso con la corona en las manos hasta Potter quién lo recibió con una sonrisa igual de grande. El rubio colocó la corona sobre el cabello azabache de su amigo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Su majestad —dijo y Harry levantó el rostro, orgulloso.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Harry sobre Ron a Hermione sin apartar su mirada de los grises ojos de Malfoy que brillaban de manera extraña.

—Va a estar bien —respondió la voz de Hermione, pero Draco y Harry seguían frente a frente, mirándose, midiéndose.

—Será mejor que vuelvas —le dijo el pelinegro—, toma a Ron y llévalo a la enfermería, Draco y yo nos encargaremos de ahora en adelante, él último obstáculo debe ser el de Quirrell o el de Snape y no hay nadie mejor que Malfoy para ello —entonces si se volteó y miró a la chica arrodillada junto al pelirrojo.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le preguntó mirando la corona en su cabeza. Harry asintió.

—Manda una lechuza a Dumbledore de todas formas —tomó al rubio de la mano y le dijo: —Vamos.

Dejaron atrás a los dos chicos, caminando firmemente hasta la puerta del otro lado de la sala, Harry abrió la puerta sin problemas solo para encontrarse con un Troll de cabeza sangrante inconsciente en el suelo. Pasaron por sobre su cuerpo aliviados de no tener que lidiar con él y finalmente llegaron a la otra puerta. En el centro de la sala solo había una mesa con siete botellas acomodadas en fila. Al ver que no había nada peligroso cruzaron el umbral, al instante un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

—Debo admitir que esto es muy de Severus —dijo Draco caminando hacia la mesa y recogiendo un pergamino que decía:

_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará_ _adelantarte_ _, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

_Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves: Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga; Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

—Creo que está bastante claro —dijo el rubio. — La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.

—Y esa de allí —Harry señaló una botella redonda en el extremo derecho de la fila —, nos dejará volver por el fuego púrpura. Solo hay poción suficiente para una persona.

Draco le miró un instante en silencio, comprendiendo lo que debía hacer. Le sonrió cálidamente, y sus orbes plata se calvaron en él, haciéndolo sentir extrañamente fortalecido y complementado.

El rubio avanzó un paso hacia él, era más alto por algunos centímetros pero aquello no era importante, no cuando se había inclinado y le había besado. Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que aquello le había hecho falta; los labios de Draco eran fríos y cálidos a la vez y le hacían sentir... si, le hacían sentir. Duró solo unos segundos, había sido un piquito apenas, pero le revolvió las entrañas como nada nunca lo había hecho. No sabía que significaba pero quería volver a sentirlo. Se miraron un poco más, Harry recordó el espejo y las visiones y comprendió todo. Aquello le hizo ruborizar.

—Si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está allí, no dejes que te mate, hemos estudiado mucho y tienes un gran potencial Harry —sonrió— ya lo has vencido una vez, hazlo de nuevo —señaló la corona sobre su cabeza— tú eres el nuevo rey.

El moreno asintió y ambos tomaron su respectiva botella con poción, la bebieron y se separaron. 


	10. Venganza personal.

Harry vio la cabellera rubia de Draco desaparecer tras las llamas a sus espaldas sin problemas. Se sentía extraño al quedarse repentinamente solo, pero tal vez era así como siempre debía ser, él solo contra Voldemort, solo ellos dos, cara a cara, como los dos lados de una misma moneda.

Tomó aire y atravesó el fuego oscuro sin una pizca de duda, confiaba en que había tomado la poción correcta. Se acercó a la puerta de madera, tomó la argolla metálica que fungía como manija y haló de ella. Potter había esperado encontrar una sala oscura únicamente alumbrada por velas, había esperado ver a Voldemort al centro de ésta, mirándole y sonriéndole, retándole. Así que, cuando se encontró con una sala bien iluminada por varias antorchas, llena de columnas y arcos, con el profesor Quirrell de defensa contra las artes oscuras —y no con Snape— al centro de ésta, mirándose en el espejo que Dumbledore insistió no buscara más, simplemente no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Tal vez si lo pensaba un poco las cosas eran más lógicas de lo que parecían, ¿quién sospecharía de aquel perdedor y tartamudo profesor en comparación con Snape que a simple vista no solo era inteligente, sino también un tanto tenebroso? Nadie, ni si quiera él y se sentía sumamente imbécil por no haberlo previsto. Había sido inteligente, mucho, actuar como el corderillo para que cualquiera asumiese que otro era el lobo. Astuto, no había otra palabra para describirlo y Harry supo que aún tenía muchas, pero muchas cosas que aprender, no podía permitirse errores como aquellos, no si quería ganar, no si quería convertirse en un Slytherin ejemplar, no si no quería terminar muerto a manos de sus enemigos, enemigos poderosos e inteligentes como había resultado ser Quirrell o mejor dicho Voldemort.

A simple vista no había rastro del señor oscuro por ninguna parte, pero Harry podía sentirlo, en la piel, con su magia, con su cicatriz, él estaba ahí, probablemente dentro del cuerpo del profesor, aunque a simple vista no pareciera estar poseído. Y era agobiante, pues la energía mágica de Voldemort, aunque débil, le calaba hasta los huesos, haciéndole estremecer, erizándole los bellos de la nuca. Sabía que aquel no era todo su poder, porque no había manera de que alguien con aquel nivel de magia tan inferior fuese el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el asesino de sus padres, pero aun así podía sentir como aquel poder mágico se igualaba al suyo y le superaba por muy poco, si iban a enfrentarse él tendría que ser más inteligente, tenía que ser más hábil, el milagro que lo había mantenido con vida la primera vez no volvería a repetirse, no podía depender del azar, debía ser un Slytherin.

Aferró su varita con fuerza, Quirrell no se había percatado de su presencia, demasiado ensimismado con el reflejo que el espejo le mostraba; el deseo más desesperado de su corazón. Miró a su alrededor, no parecía que hubiera más salida que la que tenía a sus espaldas así que lanzó un encantamiento a la puerta para mantenerla abierta en caso de necesitar volver a la sala anterior y protegerse. Pero aquel pequeño encantamiento hizo que su adversario le notara, su magia había fluido por el cuarto y se maldijo internamiente por no poderla hacer pasar por desapercibida. El profesor se dio la vuelta y levantó su varita contra él, lanzándole un encantamiento que debió haberlo atado con unas sogas mágicas y que Harry logró bloquear con un escudo mágico. Ambos se miraron, desafiantes hasta que Quirrell dijo:

—Bienvenido, Potter —ya no tartamudeaba, todo había sido una actuación. —No te veo muy sorprendido de encontrarme aquí —Lanzó otro encantamiento par inmovilizarlo, encantamiento que el chico esquivó.

—Soy un Slytherin —dijo fingiendo que aquello no le había sorprendido. Una de las primeras lecciones de Draco habían sido fingir saberlo todo para obtener información de verdad y él había aprendido a valorar aquella lección; la gente soltaba la lengua cuando creía que no había necesidad de ocultarte nada, porque tú ya lo sabías.

El pelinegro lanzó un encantamiento de fuego contra el profesor que rápidamente se cubrió con un escudo que brilló en prismático, era poderoso, pero no irrompible, por lo que Harry intentó con un par de maldiciones más. Fuego y rayos se estrellaban contra la protección y el moreno la sintió tambalearse justo un segundo antes de que su enemigo contrarrestara el ataque. Se cubrió tras un pilar de piedra y luego tras otro, uno a uno caía hechos pedazos por los maleficios que se estrellaban contra ellos, al menos hasta que el muchacho reforzó el quinto pilar con un encantamiento. Sintió la magia chocar contra el objeto, una y otra vez, pero él no quería enfrentarse a Quirrell, él quería enfrentarse a Voldemort, tenían asuntos pendientes.

Salió de detrás de su pilar, rodeado la sala circular y posándose justo detrás del espejo, dejó que el siguiente maleficio se estrellara contra él, entonces salió de detrás y lanzó un encantamiento de desarme. Pero éste no dio en la varita del hombre, si no en su turbante, haciéndolo volar por los aires y dejando al descubierto algo que le horrorizó y le asombró a partes iguales; Voldemort estaba ahí, detrás de la cabeza del hombre, quién por el impacto se había girado un poco, dejándolo cara a cara con el asesino de Lily y James Potter, sonriente, macabro y poderoso. Harry retrocedió un poco, incapaz de pensar en nada, era repugnante, como un parásito, un parásito en la nuca del hombre que orgulloso lo mostraba.

—Harry Potter —dijo Voldemort con su escaza apariencia humana y Harry se estremeció, pero intentó recomponerse rápidamente —, mi viejo enemigo, la causa de mi caída —sonrió débilmente— no pareces tan valiente como hace unos minutos. Una gran batalla debo decir, mira que no cualquier muchacho podría haberse enfrentado a un adulto, aun siendo el inútil de Quirrell. Dime Potter, ¿sabes acaso cómo funciona el espejo? Sé que la piedra se encuentra dentro y quisiera obtenerla.

—Sé como funciona —admitió, sabía que aquello lo mantendría con vida—, pero dime, ¿Qué he de obtener yo si te ayudo? —Voldemort soltó una carcajada ronca.

—El sombrero ha hecho bien en colocarte en Slytherin —contestó mirando su uniforme. — Poder, Potter, un poder tan grande que ni si quiera podrías alcanzar a comprender por completo. A menos, por supuesto, que seas suficientemente fuerte como para buscarlo.

Lo miró por un instante, pensando. Él no necesitaba poder, él necesitaba venganza y aquello era su motor en aquel momento. ¿Unirse al hombre que le había arrebatado a su familia? Nunca en la vida. Pero necesitaba mantenerse en un estado neutro mientras algo más se le ocurría, debía planear y lo más lógico en aquel momento parecía hacer tiempo y fingir que sí, que era un muchachito ambicioso, ansioso de obtener poder lo más pronto posible. Bien, aquello no era mentira del todo, Harry quería reconocimiento, pero lo quería por su propia mano, no por ser uno de los esclavos de aquel tipo. Solo necesitaba mirar a Quirrell para percatarse de lo muy idiota que tenía que ser uno para ceder a servirle; no se obtenía nada del Lord, él lo tomaba todo de ti y lo volvía suyo, te usaba y Harry no lo juzgaba, pues aquella era la mejor manera de llegar a la cima, trepando por los cuerpos de aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a entregarte su vida con tal de verte en lo alto, defendiendo sus ideales en común. Prometiendo y nunca dando.

El pelinegro caminó cautelosamente frente al espejo, mientras sus ojos recorrían la sala entera en busca de algo que le ayudara a ganar aquella batalla. La puerta seguía abierta a sus espaldas aunque no podía verla, pues el cuerpo del profesor se había parado justo detrás de él, obstaculizándole la visión. Miró el espejo y se vio a sí mismo, completamente solo y se preguntó si sus deseos habían cambiado en los últimos meses. Pensó que necesitaba la piedra, no para volverse asquerosamente rico o inmortal, si no para asegurar su vida. Sabía que a esas alturas Hermione ya había localizado a Dumbledore y que Draco seguramente buscaría la ayuda de Snape, así que solamente debía esperar.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —le preguntó Voldemort, pero Harry ya no lo veía tras él en el reflejo, en su lugar Draco se acercaba caminando, elegantemente.

—Solo la sala —mintió.

Draco le miró, un tanto sucio y desarreglado por las múltiples pruebas que había tenido que enfrentar y se rio de él ligeramente. Luego metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó algo. Entre sus delgadas y pálidas manos sostenía la piedra filosofal y Harry tuvo que luchar muchísimo por no exclamar nada. De repente Quirrell apareció en el reflejo, tendido en el suelo, y su yo del espejo comenzó a tortúralo con un sinfín de maldiciones que Harry ni si quiera conocía. El rubio le susurraba al oído algo que Harry no podía escuchar pero que parecía animar a su otro yo a seguir con la tortura, el mayor deseo de su corazón. En algún punto Quirrell parecía haber perdido la batalla y había caído muerto a los pies de Potter y con él Voldemort, Draco le sonrió ampliamente y como si se tratara de un trofeo simplemente colocó la piedra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Harry sintió el peso de la piedra de verdad y supo que la había obtenido.

—Puedo ver la piedra —anunció entonces. Quirrell, ansioso por ser él quién cumpliera el deseo de su amo le apartó bruscamente.

—Hazte a un lado —le dijo y Harry se paró detrás de él con semblante serio.

—Justo a tus pies —volvió a mentir con maestría y Voldemort sonrió complacido— en el ladrillo suelto bajo ellos, brilla.

—Yo no puedo... —Harry creyó que diría "ver nada" pero no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase.

La sonrisa del Lord se desvaneció en cuanto el pelinegro levantó su varita contra él y murmuró _"incendio"_. El cuerpo del profesor se prendió en llamas pero los gritos que desgarraban la sala por completo eran los de Voldemort cuyo rostro comenzaba volverse de cenizas. El hombre se tiró al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse de pie por las quemaduras y Harry sabía que no debía, pero sentía satisfacción al ver a aquel monstruo pagar por la muerte de sus padres. Le vio consumirse lentamente, su fuego no era fuego normal, éste se alimentaba de su tormento interior; de las noches bajo la alacena, de las humillaciones de Duddley, de las veces que su tío le dejó sin cenar, de las veces que su tía insultó a su padre, de los golpes de los amigos de su primo, de todas la veces que se sintió invisible, insignificante, un fenómeno. De las veces que le dijeron que era un bueno para nada, de las veces que le hicieron sentir inferior, de las veces que soñó con sus padres gritando, a punto de ser asesinados.

Lo último que vio de Voldemort fueron sus ojos rojos clavársele en el alma y una sonrisa que no esperaba verle cuando estaba punto de morir.

—No somos tan diferentes después de todo —le dijo en un susurro que se llevó el viento.

—No, yo soy mejor —respondió.

Y así, tanto Quirrell como Voldemort quedaron reducidos a cenizas, a nada y Harry se sintió liberado de un peso que no sabía que cargaba hasta aquella noche. Había vencido y no había recibido más que un par de golpes. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, estaba tan sucio, pero a Draco no parecía importarle demasiado, se acercó a él y volvió a colocarle la corona de piedra sobre la cabeza, aquella que se había caído durante el combate y que debía estar por allí en alguna parte de la sala. Él era el rey, le habían coronado y Voldemort ya no significaba un problema para él. Sabía que volvería, su sonrisa se lo había dicho, pero para cuando aquello ocurriera él estaría listo y volvería a vencer, una y otra y otra vez. El reflejo le mostró a sus padres, agradecidos le besaron la frente y las mejillas y por primera vez en la noche quiso llorar.

—Lo has hecho bien, Harry —dijo Dumbledore a sus espaldas.

—Gracias señor —Respondió sacando la piedra de su bolsillo y entregándosela con su mejor sonrisa. Nadie debía saber cuáles habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones. Había aprendido algo de Voldemort y aparentar ser el cordero podría funcionarle.

—No pareces herido pero...

—Me gustaría ir a la enfermería —interrumpió mirando de nuevo el reflejo en el espejo, dejando que una lagrimita resbalara por su mejilla. Dumbledore le miró con aflicción y él tomó aire.

—De acuerdo —le respondió el viejo profesor y lo tomó del hombro. Harry, débil como se encontraba perdió el conocimiento.

Soñó que se encontraba en una casa antigua que no conocía, solo podía ver sus manos por lo que su apariencia le era desconocida. Se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono de metal negro, con piedras que brillaban y le adornaba, incrustados entre su ornamentación. Se sentía terriblemente solo y vacío, la sala, oscura como estaba, le recordaba a la alacena donde solía dormir.

Miró a su lado, Draco estaba ahí, de pie, firme como un soldado, mirando hacia al frente, siempre alerta, pero no lucía como él, lucía mucho más grande de edad, era realmente guapo pero las sombras majo sus ojos indicaban que no descansaba lo suficiente. El rubio se percató de su mirada y le miró, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina, una que Harry le había visto muchas veces, llena de complicidad. Se paró entonces frente a él y acaricio su rostro, Harry cerró los ojos y luego los abrió nuevamente, Draco lloraba pero sonreía de igual manera, estiró sus pálidas manos sobre su cabeza y le retiró algo de la cabeza, una corona de oro negro y esmeraldas.

Cuando abrió los ojos Harry no recordaba lo que había soñado pero tenía una sensación bastante extraña en el estómago, no desagradable, más bien agridulce. Aquella sensación quedó en el olvido cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco quién muy atento le miraba, con una sonrisa en los labios y un libro de pociones en el regazo. El rubio se puso entonces de pie y le abrazó fuertemente. Harry correspondió el acto y sonrió ampliamente. Draco olía a jabón y su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo.

—Al fin —le dijo separándose de él. —Tres días, Potter, llevamos tres días esperando a que despiertes.

—¿Tres? —preguntó asombrado mientras tomaba de la mesita a su lado sus gafas. Cuando pudo enfocar mejor se encontró con que frente a él, una mesa entera era cubierta por regalos —¿Y esto?

—Regalos de tus admiradores y de tus amigos, por supuesto —sonrió, — él más grande es mío, como es obvio. Eres el tema central en todo el colegio, no dejan de hablar de lo heroico y poderoso que eres, todos están sumamente impresionados, claro que yo me he asegurado de decirles a todos que no deberían estar tan asombrados, después de todo eres Harry Potter. ¿No es genial? Incluso los chicos de nuestra casa que aún estaba reacios a tratarte como parte de nuestro grupo han tenido que morderse la lengua, eres el orgullo de Slytherin, Potter y también el alumno más respetado de todo el colegio.

—¿Pero cómo...? —se interrumpió a media pregunta y sonrió. —Tú, pequeña serpiente.

—Última lección del año, la publicidad positiva siempre es importante y yo, soy bastante bueno en hacer que los rumores corran. Granger no está muy contenta y Weasley está bastante enojado pero solo porque no le he mencionado —soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Disfrutando de la atención?

—Ellos no saben que estuve allí —dijo tomando una rana de chocolate de Harry y desenvolviéndola.— Creo que prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato.

—Pero...

—No me interesa colgarme de tu gloria Harry, yo anhelo cosas diferentes —le sonrió una vez más, pero cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de preguntar que era aquello el rubio se puso de pie, Dumbledore había entrado a la sala.— Creo que los dejaré solos —y robando una cajita con dulces salió de la enfermería.

Dumbledore tomó el asiento que el otro Slytherin había dejado y le sonrió paternalmente.

—Harry ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bastante bien —respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa por cortesía.

—Creo que te alegrará saber que Slytherin se ha llevado la copa de las casas —la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó— y que la piedra ha sido destruida.

—Creo que ha sido lo mejor, Voldemort va a volver tarde o temprano y mientras menos armas tenga, mejor —el director asintió y sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta. Luego de un corto silencio dijo.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —le miró y Harry se puso serio, atento— , es sobre... tu poder mágico, no he podido evitar percatarme que después de tu encuentro con Voldemort ha crecido y bastante, lo noto, así como tu notas el mío ¿te has percatado de ello? —Harry negó con la cabeza.— Escucha bien, Harry, eres un muchacho especial, no solo por la cicatriz de tu frente y parece que todo el mundo se ha percatado de ello... me gustaría pedirte que estudies, mucho, un poder tan grande como el tuyo fuera de control podría causar estragos y ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

—¿Usted nota mi poder?

—Desde el primer día, muchacho, pero me temo que ahora es como si le hubieran quitado el candado que lo mantenía al margen, se está desbordando —lucía genuinamente preocupado.

—Haré lo que pueda para aprender a controlarlo —dijo.

—Te enviaré un par de libros antes de que te marches, estoy seguro que te serán de ayuda —entonces dejó su expresión preocupada y le sonrió. —Ahora estoy seguro de que Madame Pumfrey querrá revisarte. Si todo está en orden podrás volver a tu sala común, después de todo son los últimos días de clase y después de eso, el verano. —Harry frunció la boca recordando que debía volver al agujero de donde proveía.

Dumbledore se despidió no sin que Harry le ofreciera antes una caja con grageas de todos los sabores. Potter no sabía que pensar sobre el hombre, para él era obvio que Dumbledore había sabido todo ese tiempo que las cosas terminarían de aquella manera y sentirse utilizado no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Incluso sospechaba que el viejo había sido quién le había enviado la capa y que había dejado el espejo en aquella sala en desuso para que lo encontrara y supiera como funcionara.

Las personas misteriosas no le gustaban, le parecía que estaban fuera de sus planes, de su alcance y aquello era incómodo. Sin embargo había callado sus dudas para no meterse en problemas, no podía darse el lujo de perder el favor del director, Voldemort regresaría en cualquier momento y entre más aliados tuviera mejor, sobre todo si eran tan poderosos como Albus.

El tema de su poder también lo tenía inquieto, pero de manera positiva, era una buena noticia que su magia hubiese crecido, aquello aumentaba las posibilidades de, en un futuro, volver a enfrentarse a Voldemort y salir victorioso de aquello. Se sentía confiado, aquel año no solo había hecho buenas alianzas, como tenía planeado, sino que además había adquirido muchos conocimientos que aprovecharía ahora que sabía que era más poderoso. Debía irse con cuidado, lo sabía, debía aprovechar cada oportunidad que se le presentara para ir siempre un paso adelante. Sabía que tenía mucho por aprender, pero no iba a darse por vencido, no ahora que había demostrado de que era capaz, no ahora que había demostrado lo que valía.

Aquella misma tarde volvió a Slytherin donde lo recibieron entre apretones de mano y respeto expresado de manera verbal. Pasó sus últimos días con Draco y sus compañeros serpientes sirviéndole como si fuera el nuevo príncipe de Slytherin. Pasaba algunas tardes con Hermione y Ron y otras tantas en el campo de quidditch. Cuando fue el momento de volver ya tenía dos invitaciones, una de Ron para pasar el verano en la madriguera y otra de Draco para pasarla en Malfoy Manor. Aceptó ambas sin problemas y volvió a número cuatro de Privet Drive sintiéndose como una persona nueva. Tal vez no podría hechizar a su primo, pero había aprendido métodos diferentes que no dudaría en utilizar, después de todo, era un Slytherin, los Dursley no la tendrían fácil para fastidiarlo, ya no más. 


	11. Como un Black.

Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era su nombre completo. Draco lo había elegido su madre como una antigua tradición de los Black de elegir el nombre de estrellas o constelaciones, hacía referencia a la constelación del dragón situada al norte, sus estrellas no eran muy brillantes, pero era enorme y podía verse desde casi cualquier parte. Lucius lo había elegido su padre como una manera de recordarle que era su amado hijo, iguales y diferentes a la vez, una manera de que jamás olvidara quién le había dado la vida y quién la seguiría dando por él. Malfoy era su apellido, proveniente de Francia, los Malfoy eran una venerable familia de sangre pura que había llegado a Londres en busca de expandir sus horizontes, los Malfoy eran competitivos, eran ambiciosos, eran directos y altaneros y aquello les había costado la existencia, reduciendo la lista de los Malfoy a Draco como el último en la lista. Su segundo apellido era Black, pero Draco había aprendido a valorarlo incluso sobre su primer apellido, porque los Black tenían muchas características que él encontraba cuando menos interesantes.

Porque los Black, al igual que los Malfoy, eran ambiciosos pero tenían métodos muy diferentes para obtener lo que deseaban. Porque un Black tomaba cada oportunidad que se les presentaba, incluso pasando sobre su orgullo, no desaprovechaban ningún contacto importante, incluso si este no tenía un estatus de sangre digno de apreciarse, los Black no se vanagloriaban, ellos callaban y esperaban el momento indicado para darse a conocer, eran discretos, pero dignos, eran elegantes pero se cuidaban no caer en la pedantería, porque la fuerza de los Black residía en su paciencia, en su habilidad de observar al enemigo, de distinguir el potencial en los desconocidos con una sola mirada, de mantener la cabeza en alto, silenciosos, aguardando por _el momento_ , no cualquiera, _su momento_. Un arte que los Malfoy jamás habían dominado.

Draco sabía que su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquella manera de ser, un Malfoy jamás se mezclaba con sangre sucias ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello, los Malfoy no eran pacientes, si ellos querían algo lo tomaban y listo, jamás perdían la oportunidad de echar en cara todo lo que poseían, el poder, el dinero, la posición. Un Malfoy era competitivo hasta los huesos, siempre ávido de ser el centro de atención, de ser el mejor. No soportaban la derrota, eran explosivos, rara vez planeaban y la mayoría del tiempo se movían únicamente por su sed de más; más poder, más dinero, más influencias. No les importaba que la gente les mirara mal, no solían ser discretos ni porque aquello fuese de vida o muerte. Un Malfoy.

Y no que Draco no hubiera heredado muchas de las características de su apellido paterno, en muchas ocasiones era más parecido a Lucius de lo que le gustaba admitir, pero siempre tenía a Narcissa para regresarlo al camino seguro, al camino de los Black. Su madre le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero la más importante de ellas y la que llevaría tatuada en la sangre hasta su muerte sería aquella que le fue revelada con solo ocho años de edad, una noche antes de dormir. Su madre le había arropado, le había besado la mejilla y luego le había dicho:

—El dinero no es nada si no se tiene poder y la inteligencia para ejercerlo.

Draco no recordaba exactamente a que había venido aquel comentario, solo recordaba que su madre había estado un tanto enojada por como su padre llevaba los bienes familiares últimamente. Aquello bastó y sobró para que Draco entendiera que sí, él iba a heredar una gran fortuna, pero que aquello no servía de nada sin el carácter correcto.

Tuvo la suerte de ser instruido por su madre —aún a espaldas de su padre— de haber sido enseñado a tragarse los prejuicios para obtener beneficios, a diferenciar a un fanfarrón de alguien cuyo poder era verdaderamente grande, a sonreír de manera natural cuando buscaba conseguir algo, a mirar como si no hubiera roto ni un plato y la vez a gobernar con aquella misma mirada, sin necesidad de palabras, sin necesidad de amenazar o imponerse, sin necesidad de la máscara Malfoy.

Draco sospechaba que su madre había usado aquella sabiduría para casarse con su padre y el pobre ni si quiera lo sospechaba, demasiado cegado por sus aires de grandeza. Era más que obvio que en aquella relación Narcissa lo era todo; era quién comandaba todo desde las sombras, detrás de la silueta de su marido. Junto a él, nadie imaginaba que fuera ella quién tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones, ni si quiera Lucius. Para el resto del mundo era Lucius Malfoy quién tenía el poderío de su familia, él era el patriarca.

Al principio el joven Malfoy se había preguntado por qué su madre se empeñaba en mantenerse oculta cuando era ella y solo ella la que llevaba las riendas de todo. Con su potencial podría conseguir el mundo entero, ocupar el puesto en el ministerio que su marido había conseguido gracias a ella, ser la persona más respetada entre sus socios, tener todos esos titulares en El Profeta que su padre no desaprovechaba. Y al no obtener respuesta de sí mismo decidió preguntarle a lo que ella respondió:

—Mi querido Dragón, estás pensando como un Malfoy. Estás pensando en la gloria, no en el poder.

Y Draco comprendió. Lo importante del poder no era la gloria, lo importante del poder eran los beneficios que otorgaba y aquello podía o no incluir la gloria. La gloria podía traer problemas, como los múltiples enemigos de su padre o aquella ceguera que causaba ser adorado por todos. Tenía solo diez cuando lo entendió, tenía solo diez cuando decidió que quería seguir los pasos de su madre, obtener poder y usarlo a su favor, mantenerse seguro detrás de alguien que quisiera la parte pública del asunto, que sirviera como ancla al poder y a la vez como escudo.

Pasó meses enteros educando su propia magia para poder sentir el poder de los otros, como pequeñas vibraciones que en segundos le revelaban el potencial mágico del prójimo. Se basaba en ello para hacer sus amistades, para darles un rango en su vida, esperando, aguardando por aquella persona cuya magia no solo fuera poderosa, si no que se adaptara a la suya para que ambos pudieran construir un reino y no uno en miniatura como el que su madre había creado al desposar al último de los Malfoy. No Draco veía más allá, mucho más allá, el buscaba algo grande, mil veces más grande y para eso necesitaba una persona destinada a la grandeza. ¿De qué le servía buscar lo que ya tenía? Una mansión, sirvientes, oro ¿No decía su padre siempre que él merecía lo mejor? ¿Y quién mejor que Harry Potter para él?

Harry James Potter Evans, el mago más célebre de los últimos tiempos, con solo un año de edad había vencido al que se suponía era el mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo. Hijo de una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre, nimiedades pensaba él, lo valía si lo que decían de Potter era verdad y era tan poderoso como contaban. Pensaba que definitivamente él estaba a su altura, él y nadie más.

No podía decir que aquella tarde en la tienda de túnicas cuando lo vio por primera vez había estado planeado, todo había sido una coincidencia bastante agradable. Draco no había visto la cicatriz y como el muchacho había desaparecido del mundo mágico desde la noche en que se enfrentó al-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado pues ni si quiera tenía idea de que luciera así en la actualidad. Si le había hecho plática había sido por qué sintió como su magia se adaptaba a la suya, como un trozo de arcilla, porque aquel poder era tan grande que le causaba un zumbido en los oídos. La apariencia del salvador del mundo mágico dejaba mucho que desear y de haber sido únicamente un Malfoy ni si quiera lo habría volteado a ver, peor él era un Black también y él valoraba el potencial, no la apariencia.

Cuando descubrió que aquel flacucho muchacho de gafas redondas era Harry Potter estuvo más seguro que nunca de que los dioses conspiraban a su favor, cosa que se reforzó cuando el salvador fue sorteado en Slytherin junto con él y además, fue asignado como su compañero de cuarto. Estaba seguro, no tenía más dudas, el universo conspiraba para que él obtuviera lo que fuese que deseara y todo de mano de Potter quién además de ser poderoso, era bastante moldeable. El héroe había crecido con muggles y no sabía muchas cosas, Draco sabía que debía enseñarle, moldearlo, hacerle saber de lo que era capaz y aprovecharse de eso. Potter era inseguro, estaba perdido y no veía su potencial, pero Draco lo hacía y se había encargado de que todos lo notaran.

Los besos los usaba porque había visto a su madre hacerlo cuando quería algo en específico y su padre se negaba a dárselo —al final siempre cedía—, los ánimos sutiles porque su madre los usaba con él y siempre funcionaban, el apoyo moral porque su intuición se lo dictaba y el hacerle creer que sin él no era nada porque era el arma favorita de Narcissa. Tenía todo bajo control, Harry coopera con él sin dudarlo, aprendía rápido y aquello le motivaba a seguir.

Pero entonces algo comenzó a fallar, algo que el joven heredero de los Malfoy no había tomado en cuenta y es que se había encariñado con Potter. Intentó desesperadamente mantener el control, pero entre más obediente era Harry más difícil se le hacía. Ya no quería llevarlo a la grandeza por interés, sino porque sabía que se lo merecía. Y es que Harry era tan poderoso que dolía verlo desperdiciado entre sus inseguridades. Él quería verlo brillar, porque tenía el potencial. Y se preguntó si su madre aprobaría aquello, ayudar a alguien desinteresadamente a crecer, se preguntó si en algún momento ella se habría sentido así con Lucius. Era una sensación incómoda, pero no incorrecta.

Al final le había dado gloria al héroe a cambio de su confianza y su amistad. Pensaba que tal vez después podría obtener algo más pero que por el momento con aquello tenía suficiente. No estaba siendo un Malfoy o un Black, estaba siendo Draco y era extraño, tal vez después de todo aún tenía un millón de cosas por aprender, pero mientras aquel momento llegaba disfrutaría de la compañía de su nuevo mejor amigo, del poderoso y legendario Harry Potter que tan solo en unos días llegaría a Malfoy Manor para pasar las vacaciones.


	12. Segundo año: Cumpleaños feliz.

Si a Harry le hubieran dicho muchos años atrás que solo necesitaba de una mirada fría y una actitud segura de sí mismo para evitar que sus tíos dejaran de insultarle y su primo dejara de golpearle, seguramente se habría ahorrado muchas noches llorando contra la almohada a causa de la impotencia. Porque aquello había sido justamente lo único que había necesitado, mostrarles su nueva cara, su nuevo rostro Slytherin para dejarles bien en claro que si creían que volverían a abusar de él estaban sumamente equivocados.

Era verdad que el abuso se había reducido en niveles increíbles, que ya no pasaban cada segundo que tenían en insultar a sus padres muertos o dejándolo sin comer por días, pero aquello no significaba que se hubiesen vuelto agradables ni algo por el estilo, parecía que ahora optaban por fingirlo completamente invisible y Harry lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

La primera semana de vacaciones le habían dejado una habitación, una de verdad, para él y solo para él. No era la mejor de la casa, de hecho era pequeña, anteriormente servía como el almacén de todas las cosas de Dudley que echaba a perder por poseer la delicadeza de un troll.

Había bastado con que Harry mencionara lo muy enojados que estarían sus poderosísimos amigos magos de encontrarlo durmiendo bajo la alacena y que agregara casualmente el incidente en el faro donde Hagrid le había puesto una cola de cerdo a su primo. Prácticamente habían sacado sus cosas y las habían ido a aventar a aquella habitación extra que por supuesto él había tenido que acondicionar, tirando cosas por aquí y por allá, guardando aquellas que servían de algo como el viejo armario que en nada se comparaba con el hermoso armario que tenía en su habitación de Hogwarts, o el escritorio al que le había tenido que poner mucha cinta para que no se destartalara por completo.

Una vez que logró tener una habitación decente, lo siguiente había sido sacarse de encima la responsabilidad de preparar el desayuno y la cena como si fuera alguna especie de elfo doméstico.

Aquello había sido mucho más fácil, simplemente se había encargado de pasearse por la sala con un libro de pociones venenosas que Draco le había enviado a petición suya, recitar los ingredientes en voz alta —muchos de los cuales podían encontrarse en la cocina de su tía— y luego dejar bien en claro que los había memorizado todos. Su tía había estado tan asustada que había cerrado con llave todos los anaqueles de la cocina y le había prohibido terminantemente acercarse a la comida, temerosa de terminar envenenada, o algo peor, que su pequeño retoño, bueno para nada, pagara las consecuencias.

Los Dursley no sabían —y Harry tampoco se los diría— que tenía prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio, por ello, cada que Duddley comenzaba a tomar valor para molestarlo; empujándolo por las escaleras o comiéndose su desayuno, Harry simplemente se limitaba a susurrar palabras inventadas y su primo salía despavorido de allí, tal vez Vernon le regañaría después, pero la satisfacción de verle temer a lo que era, a su magia, era suficiente para que Harry aceptara pasar el resto de la tarde encerrado en su habitación leyendo sus libros de texto, realizando sus tareas y las de Draco quién tranquilamente le escribía cada tres días para recordarle como le gustaba la presentación de sus ensayos.

Parecía que el único que no se dejaba intimidar por Harry era su tío, quién furioso con su nueva actitud estaba más insoportable que nunca. Tal vez era porque, en comparación con su esposa, el hombre no había presenciado de primera mano ningún acto mágico o extraordinario, pues la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en el trabajo fuera de casa. Tal vez era que le temía tanto que hacerse el fuerte era su única manera de sobrellevarlo. Fuese como fuese el asunto, Harry se sentía capaz de soportar sus gritos incivilizados el tiempo que fuese necesario, su motivación residía en el ideal de que algún día, cuando fuese mayor de edad, o quizá antes, sería capaz de irse de ahí, no sin antes dejarles un pequeño recuerdo de los años de trato insoportable.

Harry añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las clases (aunque quizá no a Snape); las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de las mazmorras; visitar a Hagrid, añoraba el quidditch, pero sobre todo echaba de menos a sus amigos; a Ron con sus ocurrencias y sus chistes dichos con la boca llena de pan, a Hermione con su cara sabelotodo y su nariz en alto, ofendida por el chiste de Ron, a Draco con su sonrisa ladeada y sus brillantes ojos grises, mirándolo con complicidad por alguna broma. Su vida entera estaba en el mundo mágico, allá él era alguien, allá no necesitaba fingir que envenenaría los alimentos para ser tratado con respeto, allá era un héroe, un príncipe.

Se levantó la mañana de su cumpleaños por los golpes de su tío en la puerta quién le apuraba para el desayuno. Harry, por supuesto, como en años anteriores no esperaba nada especial por aquella fecha que era especialmente ignorada por su familia, para él no habían cenas especiales, o vente millones de regalos esperando en la sala desde la primera hora del día, no tenía un trato especial o un viaje divertido a la playa. Harry sospechaba que ese día lo único que obtendría sería una escoba y no la de carreras que su tío había guardado bajo llave junto con su varita, si no aquella que servía para barrer el piso, pues la limpieza era alguna de las cosas de las que no se había podido librar ¡Ya podía imaginarse el horror de los Slytherin si vieran al gran Harry Potter limpiando la tierra que su gordinflón primo metía a propósito!

La mitad del desayuno pasó en un tranquilo semi silencio, únicamente interrumpido por la forma tan poco elegante que tenía su primo para masticar el tocino. Harry picoteó su comida tratando de formular una excusa conveniente al hecho de que ninguno de sus amigos le había mandado ni una felicitación de cumpleaños, o si faltaría mucho para que llegaran algunas, aún era temprano y siendo vacaciones era probable que todos sus amigos estuvieran durmiendo aún. En aquel pensamiento estaba cuando Vernon, con el bigote lleno de pan dijo:

—Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante. —Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo. —Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional. —El muchacho volvió a su desayuno viéndolo venir. Vernon se refería a una estúpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico inversionista, su esposa y su hijo irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un contrato descomunal. —Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?

—En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.

—Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?

—Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos?

—¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.

—Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido, fingiendo que no existo —dijo Harry, con voz cansina.

—Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...

—Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...

—¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.

—¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido, fingiendo que no existo —recitó Harry.

—Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algunos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?

—Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido...

—¿Y tú, niño? —volvió a dirigirse a Harry.

—Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido, fingiendo que no existo —repitió.

—Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Ellos no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.

Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., el mejor cumpleaños de la vida...»

No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al quidditch, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejores amigos, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno —a excepción de Malfoy— le había escrito en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.

¿Dónde estaban esa bola de aduladores que no hacían más que limpiarle los zapatos cuando les necesitaba? Se había acostumbrado tanto a ser el centro de atención que volver a ser un don nadie era sumamente pesado.

—Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato.

—Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?

—Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi colegio —contestó Harry con frialdad.

—¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.

—Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderle fuego —dijo Harry. Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.

—¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda velocidad hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!

Se rio como nunca en la vida, al menos hasta que su tía le castigó pasando la tarde abonando las flores del jardín mientras su primo rebosaba de placer viéndolo acalorado y sudoroso mientras él degustaba un bote entero de helado. Harry no había querido usar magia, pero lo había terminado derritiendo del puro coraje.

Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter, pensaba sin compasión, echando abono a los arriates, con la espalda adolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia. Entró a la refrescante cocina y cenó a toda velocidad dos trozos de pan y un cachito de queso que su tía había dejado para él, cosa que era una porquería comparado con el cerdo que se estaba asando en el horno o el budín sobre el refrigerador. Petunia prácticamente le arrebató el plato al terminar y lo hecho de allí a gritos mientras se alisaba el vestido de coctel color salmón.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, cansado como se sentía, solamente atinó a echarse en la cama, sonrió recordando la cara de pánico de su primo al pensar que haría magia y soltó una carcajada maliciosa pensando que tenía que hacerlo una vez más, al menos molestando a su primo olvidaba aquel pequeño detalle de haber sido olvidado por el mundo que decía adorarlo.

Salió de la habitación a hurtadillas y tomó una ducha refrescante. Cuando volvió, dispuesto a dormir toda la noche se sorprendió al encontrar a un elfo doméstico junto a su cama, jamás había visto a uno, pero si que había leído sobre ellos. El elfo había dejado una caja sobre el colchón.

—¿Hola? —preguntó el pelinegro y el nervioso elfo le miró con sus enormes ojos verdes. Solo vestía una sucia funda de almohada y estaba descalzo.

—¡Harry Potter, señor! —exclamó la criatura con su voz chillona—. Hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor... —Harry sonrió. ¡Por fin alguien que le recordaba!

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, todavía envuelto en una toalla. Afuera se escuchó el sonido del timbre. —Eres un elfo doméstico ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor, sí, mi nombre es Dobby.

—Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico. Estoy encantado de conocerlo —se apresuró a añadir—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?

—Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor, dos cosas, señor, la primera de ellas es que el joven Malfoy y el ama Narcissa han enviado esto para usted —señaló la caja de regalo sobre la cama—. Ellos dicen, señor, que debe ponérselo de inmediato... la segunda cosa... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...

—Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama. Ya antes había descubierto las ventajas de tener de su lado a algunas creaturas mágicas, como los centauros.

—¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida... —A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.

—¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgustada—. A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.

—¿Los Malfoy no lo hacen?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El amo jamás...! —entonces calló de golpe. Harry le miró atentamente. —Harry Potter no debe aceptar nada que venga del amo —soltó de repente y entonces desapareció con un chasquido.

Harry se quedó de pie, mirando el espacio vacío que el elfo había dejado, había ido a advertirle sobre su amo, sobre Lucius Malfoy, el padre de su mejor amigo.

Miró la caja, Dobby había dicho que aquello venía de parte de Draco y de su madre. ¿Sería seguro abrirlo? ¿Sería una broma de Draco? Después de todo los elfos estaban obligados a cumplir con cada orden que se les daba, incluso mentir.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, mirando el regalo envuelto a la perfección. El único que había recibido en todo el día. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre la caja y cerró los ojos, intentando sentir algo que le alertara de algún peligro, tal cual los libros que Dumbledore le había dado le habían enseñado. Al no encontrar nada decidió abrirlo. Dentro había un conjunto de seda negra, una túnica, unos pantalones, una camiseta un chaleco e incluso un par de zapatos. Sobre todo aquello había una nota en la que reconoció la letra de Draco.

_"Ponte esto y baja, tengo el mejor regalo del mundo."_

Harry miró el conjunto de manera sospechosa. ¿Bajar? ¿Bajar las escaleras cuando su tío había expresado de manera rotunda que debía quedarse arriba y guardar silencio? Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse. Aquello podía ser divertido.

Mientras se arreglaba comenzó a imaginar un montón de cosas que podían suceder; se imagino a Draco apareciendo por la chimenea del salón para llevárselo a Malfoy Manor —por fin— no sin antes haberle causado a su familia un paro cardiaco. Se lo imaginó llegando junto a sus padres por medio de la aparición o haciendo una gran entrada, aterrizando un carruaje con pegasos negros en el jardín. Todo le parecía divertidísimo y la cara de sus tíos y de su primo seguramente no tendrían precio.

Se miró en el roto espejo detrás de la puerta y salió de su habitación. Los zapatos relucientes hacían el mínimo de ruido sobre la madera por lo que Harry no se molestó en ser sigiloso. Su túnica arrastraba ligeramente sobre el suelo, era sumamente suave y ligera. Bajó los escalones uno a uno, preguntándose si debía esperar a algo en específico, Draco no mencionó nada sobre una señal. Se quedó de pie sobre el último escalón, pensando y fue entonces que lo escuchó, la voz de su amigo proviniendo del salón, charlando, tranquilamente.

Caminó como metido en un trance hasta que se encontró en la entrada del salón donde la imagen más extraña del universo se pintaba frente a él; los Dursley y los Malfoy, tomando el té. Las personas que más detestaban a los muggles y los enemigos número uno de los magos. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, incluso los Malfoy vestían como muggles pero... ¿Dónde estaba Lucius? El primero en percatarse de su presencia fue su tío que furioso se aproximó hasta él, el segundo fue Draco quién le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice. Vernon había estado a punto de gritarle algo cuando Narcissa Malfoy se adelantó.

—Harry Potter —dijo la mujer con voz angelical. Tío Vernon se quedó congelado en su lugar. Narcissa Malfoy, con su increíble cabellera rubio platino y sus hermosos ojos azules se acercó hasta él, empujando a su tío de manera sutil, le sonrió y dijo:— Me alegra que hayas podido bajar, comenzaba a aburrirme con los muggles.

—¿Usted es el inversionista de mi tío? —preguntó atónito.

—Eso aún está por decidirse —le respondió tomándolo de los hombros y guiándolo hasta uno de los sillones. Tía Petunia y Dudley les miraban con la boca abierta.

—Quisiera saber... ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Vernon saliendo de su estupefacción, prácticamente balbuceaba. Entonces se puso rojo de la ira y dirigiéndose a Harry exclamó —¡Tú! ¡Les has hecho algo! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en que dejaras las cosas tranquilas! ¡Tenías que venir y arruinarlo todo! ¿¡Es por que ignoramos tu estúpido cumpleaños!?

—Vernon... —intentó tranquilizarlo su esposa. Narcissa, impasible le miraba con sus ojos de hielo.

—¡Es suficiente! ¡Lo que sea que estás haciendo, termínalo ya!

—Ugh, Harry, no habías exagerado, ellos de verdad son horribles —dijo Draco de pronto, ganándose la mirada de todos—. Mi nada estimado señor, me temo que no podemos hacer un trato en estas condiciones, mucho menos cuando ha osado hablarle así a mi mejor amigo —se puso de pie, apurando su último sorbo de té. —Madre ¿podemos retirarnos ahora?

—Tú —lo señaló su tío, con la boca abierta —y ellos... —señaló a los Malfoy.

—Si hubieras preguntado tal vez te habría contado sobre ellos, sin magos sí, pero también son una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra —respondió restándole importancia. Los Dursley mantenía la quijada en el suelo, como no creyéndose que semejantes personas, distinguidas y elegante estuvieran dentro de su círculo social.

—Gracias por la cena —dijo Narcissa finalmente. —Me temo que el negocio no podrá llevarse a cabo, pero nos gustaría poder llevar a Harry a casa unos días, Draco estaba muy ansioso por verlo —Los miró educadamente—. Quiero creer que no se negarán —los Dursley negaron atónitos— Que amabilidad. Vamos Harry, Dobby se encargará de tus cosas.

—La mansión va a encantarte —dijo Draco lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Dudley chillara algo como _"¡¿Se lo llevan a una mansión?!"_ —. Podremos jugar al quidditch sin problemas, tenemos unos jardines inmensos.

—Más de veinte hectáreas —intervino Narcissa—. El traje te ha quedado perfecto, espero que te haya gustado, lo he elegido yo, Draco dice que prefieres las cosas más sencillas.

—Es perfecto señora Malfoy —giró por última vez para ver el cuadro de su familia de pie, mirándolo como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco. —Gracias.

—Por favor llámame Narcissa.

Al llegar a la puerta se aparecieron directo en Malfoy Manor.


	13. Vacaciones de verano.

Aquel había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que jamás le habían celebrado uno, era más bien que los Malfoy sabían cómo hacerte sentir especial, como un rey. Harry no lo quería admitir, pero entendía por qué Draco solía ser tan mimado en algunas ocasiones, tenía todo lo que quería, cuando quería, por que podía. Y es que si a él como mejor amigo de su hijo le habían organizado, no solo una cena increíble, sino además una cantidad de regalos sorprendentes, no dudaba que Draco tuviera lo doble de lo que a él le habían ofrecido y no era para menos, los Malfoy podían costearse eso y más.

Nada más llegar a la mansión lo habían recibido algunos elfos con un sinfín de alabanzas a su persona mientras le ofrecían algo de tomar para aquella noche de verano especialmente calurosa. Declinó la oferta haciendo uso de todos los modales que a lo largo de su primer año había aprendido de Draco, modales sangre pura que lo hacían sentir torpe, sobre todo por la naturalidad con la que su amigo rubio los utilizaba. Después del caluroso recibimiento le llevaron directamente a la que sería su habitación, una tres veces más grande de lo que era la suya con los Dursley y mil veces más lujosa, sin muebles de quinta mano ni a punto de caerse de un solo soplido, únicamente madera fina, telas de seda, tapices carísimos, ornamentaciones de oro y plata, candelabros de cristal y una cama donde bien podrían dormir él y los hermanos Weasley sin problemas.

Sus ganas de explorar y conocer la casa eran enormes, pero Draco le había pedido que esperara en su habitación, que tomara una ducha más y se colocara el atuendo habían preparado para él y que se encontraba dentro del armario. El baño exclusivo de su habitación era una enorme bañera que más que bañera parecía una piscina miniatura de mármol blanco y oro donde pasó alrededor de una hora, sumergiéndose hasta la cabeza, disfrutando de las sales y los aromatizantes que hacían que su piel se sintiera suavecita, no como aquel horrible jabón con el que su tía le hacía lavar los trastos y que le dejaban la piel con picor y unas feas ronchas. Después de tomarse muy literal aquello de "Tómate tu tiempo, hoy es tu día", finalmente salió y se vistió con la ropa que le habían preparado, un traje de mago tan lujoso como los que Draco solía llevar, la tela era fina, incluso la de la ropa interior que no le pertenecía, pues sus calzoncillos ya estaban tan viejos que eran casi transparentes.

El traje era verde Slytherin, tenía una nota hecha por Draco que decía "Por qué combina con tus ojos" y aquello le hizo reír. Se colocó el conjunto entero, no era tan ligero como el traje negro que solo un par de horas antes se había colocado y que ahora los elfos seguramente se habían llevado para lavar. Era cómodo y aún más suave. Se calzó unos zapatos completamente nuevos, se acercó al espejo sobre el tocador de madera y miró allí las lociones y las cremas. No muy seguro de como usarlas simplemente tomó un poco de crema de una botellita lila que decía que era para cabello y dejó que sus alborotados risos se llenara de él, dejándolo brillante y sedoso, pero igual de despeinado.

Se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba junto a la ventana, era como si el chiquillo de la ropa gastada y tres tallas mayor jamás hubiera existido, su reflejo le devolvió a una persona que Harry no conocía, pero que no le desagradaba para nada. Era como si su apariencia le diera voz a como se sentía por dentro, seguro de sí mismo y poderoso, ni los Dursley le habían fastidiado el cumpleaños y se regocijaba internamente al recordar sus caras de estupefacción al darse cuenta de la clase de personas con las que Harry se codeaba, al darse cuenta —seguramente— que aquello de la cena de negocios había sido únicamente una treta para humillarlos una centésima parte de lo que ellos habían humillado a su huérfano sobrino y se sentía bien, Draco y su madre habían actuado impecablemente, denotando superioridad y riqueza y Harry jamás olvidaría esas caras de incredulidad antes de marcharse. Así era como debía ser el verdadero Harry Potter que en nada se comparaba con el chico que se manchaba de estiércol abonando las flores de su insoportable tía.

Draco había llegado por él a eso de las diez, había tocado la puerta suavemente, estaba tan elegante como Harry, quién no pudo evitar pensar en lo rígido que lucía su amigo en el ambiente Malfoy, como si fuese un adulto miniatura y no el muchacho que se comía la mitad de la caja de dulces de una sentada para no tener que compartirle. Draco le mostró Malfoy Manor, o al menos la parte que quedaba de camino al comedor principal. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, un festín mejor que el de Hogwarts ya los esperaba. A la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba Lucius Malfoy.

Aquella era la primera vez que Harry veía al hombre, pero era tal cual lucía en todos esos libros y periódicos donde se estuvo informando sobre el mundo mágico; rígido, serio y sumamente imponente. Lucius Malfoy era la viva representación de todos los sangre pura tradicionales, con un semblante que gritaba a los cuatro vientos quién tenía el poder en aquella propiedad, vistiendo lujosamente y peinado a la perfección. Con sus grises ojos tan parecidos a los de Draco pero endurecidos para no dejar ver a través de ellos ninguna debilidad. Y Harry le admiró. Comprendió por que Draco era como era, su padre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre apariencias, sobre modales y costumbres y le fascinó. Era una cara del mundo mágico que no había podido ver de cerca y él quería saber, quería empaparse, pero sobre todo, quería aprender.

No que la frivolidad le llamara demasiado la atención, pero si algo había aprendido en Slytherin era que si quería seguir subiendo debía demostrar que era el mejor y Harry siendo un mestizo cuya fortuna no se igualaba ni por poco, debía trabajar el doble, debía aprender a mantener las apariencias y no porque se avergonzara de su linaje, sino porque rodeado de serpientes que querían su corona —una que apenas se estaba ganando—, lo mejor siempre era dejar las debilidades enterradas, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas y provecharas. Y no solo por los Slytherin, ya podía hacer una lista de la cantidad de gente que quería verlo caer, envidiosos de su fama y de la hazaña que le había ganado más seguidores que nunca, el asunto de la piedra filosofal.

Narcissa le sonrió amablemente desde su lugar a la izquierda de su marido, Draco le ofreció a Harry la otra cabeza de la mesa, pero este, mirando la manera en que Lucius calculaba todo desde su lugar, lo rechazó y prefirió sentarse a la derecha de su amigo, diciéndole al patriarca Malfoy de manera silenciosa que, de ninguna manera osaría faltarle al respeto, que él tenía él control. Draco le sonrió discretamente cuando tomó aquella decisión y Harry supo que había sido una prueba y que la había pasado con éxito. Tal vez había aprendido más de lo que esperaba.

La cena comenzó con un Lucius Malfoy que silencioso le observaba charlar con su unigénito y su mujer, casi entre murmullos. Y terminó con un patriarca Malfoy charlando con él tranquilamente y de manera civilizada. Al principio era claro que Lucius había intentado humillarlo, Harry suponía que al creerlo criado entre muggles él sería un ignorante desmerecedor de todos los lujos que su esposa y su hijo habían insistido en tener con él. Pero grande fue la sorpresa del hombre —y del mismo Harry— cuando se percató de que el chico no solo no era un ignorante, sino que además, estaba muy bien informado de todo. La idea de que Draco lo hubiera preparado sutilmente para aquel momento, día a día, entre charlas casuales, hizo que el moreno temblara internamente y se hizo la nota metal de reforzar su habilidad de sigilo y sutileza. Se alegró de que Draco fuera su amigo, no se imaginó lo perdido que estaría de no haber sido así, tener al rubio como enemigo podía ser mortal, sobre todo porque era tan silencioso que cuando te percatabas del veneno ya estaba en todo tu organismo.

Cuando el delicioso festín terminó, Lucius parecía sumamente impresionado con él, o al menos lo suficiente como para dejar de mirarlo con recelo. Después del postre recibió sus regalos; Algunas túnicas de primavera y de invierno de parte de Narcissa, así como equipo de lujo de quidditch, además de su agradecimiento por haberle dado la copa a Slytherin, no solo de quidditch, sino de las casas. Un anillo de plata con forma de serpiente y ojos de esmeralda de parte de Draco quién tenía uno exactamente igual, haciéndolos algún tipo de anillos de la amistad. Y finalmente una colección de libros de todo tipo de parte de Lucius, entre los que figuraban pociones, encantamientos, historia, herbología, criaturas mágicas, defensa contra las artes oscuras y un pequeño diario de tapas negras que nada más tocar le hizo sentir extraño, despedía magia antigua, una que no conocía, pero que le hacía sentir inevitablemente atraído.

Se sentía tan contento por aquel espectacular día de cumpleaños que ni si quiera recordó la advertencia de Dobby y con la insensatez de un muchacho que se deja cegar por las cosas brillantes, guardó todas sus nuevas pertenencias en su habitación. 

Sin embargo, el diario no estuvo demasiado tiempo en sus manos, al tercer día —con los Malfoy fuera de la mansión— Draco había vuelto a ser el niño berrinchudo de siempre y había expresado bastante disgustado las veces que había querido quedarse con el objeto, alegando que lo encontraba fascinante, supuestamente había sido fabricado por duendes. Harry, por supuesto, ya acostumbrado a sus pataletas silenciosas se limitó a dárselo como agradecimiento por los días fabulosos que habían pasado juntos y Draco, fingiendo muy bien que no lo quería, finalmente accedió.

Pasaron las mañanas jugando al quidditch, las tardes practicando los encantamientos que verían el siguiente año escolar, aprovechando que nadie en el ministerio se atrevería a molestar a los Malfoy por que dos menores de edad estuvieran haciendo magia sin autorización. Harry pensó que ser influyente era genial, no como él que ni si quiera había podido ponerle orejitas de cerdo a su molesto primo. Pasaban las noches en la habitación del otro charlando hasta que estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir. Hedwig pasaba las noches por los terrenos de Malfoy Manor, cazando ratones o lagartijas, libre, tan libre como su dueño que por primera vez se sintió cómodo fuera de Hogwarts.

Cuando faltaba solamente una semana para que las vacaciones terminaran Harry recibió una carta de Ron quién realmente preocupado de no causarle problemas con sus tíos le invitaba a pasar el tiempo en la madriguera. A lo que Draco dijo:

—No estarás pensando meterte en esa pocilga pudiendo quedarte aquí ¿cierto?

—Ron es mi amigo, y la verdad es que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo viven los magos que no gastan quinientos galeones en chocolate.

—Eso era una emergencia —respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie, ambos estaban sentados en el jardín, leyendo. Entonces le sonrió. —De acuerdo, entre más aliados mejor. Le diré a mi madre que te prepare un carruaje ¿o prefieres un traslador?

—Creo que prefiero el traslador. Gracias.

—Lo que sea para su majestad —Respondió el rubio a modo de juego y ambos entraron a la mansión.

Harry llegó a la madriguera aquella misma noche, Ron le había ido a recoger junto a sus hermanos en los límites donde se le tenía permitido aparecerse con el traslador. Los Weasley, por supuesto, le recibieron de manera completamente diferente a los Malfoy, ellos eran mucho más cálidos y blandos, le sonreían sin reparos y dejaban al descubierto sus sentimientos y emociones, eran sumamente sinceros. Cosa que para Harry era un grave error. Pensaba que de ser el enemigo no le sería difícil atacarles sin necesidad de violencia física, pero él estaba allí para divertirse, no para ser el príncipe de Slytherin. Sin embargo bajar las protecciones no estaba a discusión, solo debía dejar que los Weasley pensaran que era tan sincero como ellos y no tendría problemas.

La propiedad de los Weasley parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probablemente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxidado. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral. Y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en la diferencia de familias, no que la panda de pelirrojos fuera inferior, pero si Harry no le tuviera afecto a Ron, seguramente tampoco les tendría respeto, no como a Lucius Malfoy que toda su apariencia gritaba "No te conviene meterte conmigo".

Los Weasley eran un gigante oso de felpa ya algo viejo y polvoso, pero bonito, los Malfoy como una escultura de piedra tallada con maestría junto al que sentarte en una tarde calurosa de verano. Y es que eran tan diferentes que a Harry le fascinaba a partes iguales. Eran como las dos caras de una moneda y Harry estaba en medio, pensaba que aprender de ambos sería lo mejor, tener la lealtad de gente que no le traicionaría y el apoyo de gente poderosa que le ayudaría a llegar cuán lejos quisiera, tal cual le había dicho el sombrero.

Con los Weasley no tuvo una gran cena de comida exótica, ni una habitación con baño para él solo, de hecho, tenía que compartir cama con Ron, pero se divirtió jugando con los gemelos e incluso con la hermana mejor de su amigo quién entraría a Hogwarts ese año y quién parecía sumamente interesada en él y no solo por ser Harry Potter. Ron le había dicho que al parecer era su amor platónico o algo así, pero la chiquilla en su presencia no solía decir más de dos palabras balbuceadas con inseguridad. Fred y George no dejaban de molestarlos con eso, pero Harry no se molestaba en lo más mínimo, pensaba que no tenía tiempo para perderlo en tonterías, aún tenía que dejar su nombre bien en alto.

Recibió cartas de Draco casi todos los días en las que le contaban lo aburridos que eran sus tardes ahora que se había marchado e intentaba convencerlo de volver sobornándolo con ese chocolate de quinientos galeones que terminó compartiendo con los Weasley. Estar con los pelirrojos era divertido, pero no lo era tanto como estar con Draco, incluso cuando Neville los visitó un par de días. Y es que Harry se sentía sumamente extraño rodeado de leones, suponía que era la costumbre, la costumbre a las actitudes menos cálidas, la costumbre a Draco cada mañana en la cama de al lado y es que por muy buen amigo que fuera Ron, Malfoy era su mejor amigo y él le entendía mejor que nadie.

Ron necesitaba de palabras, Draco le entendía aun cuando su mirada aparentaba aburrimiento y es que ambos se complementaban tan bien que Harry no imaginaba ni por un momento su vida en otra casa, con otros compañeros. Era como si la vida le hubiera puesto al rubio para abofetearle en la cara y gritarle cuan equivocado estaba sobre la vida. Para que le enseñara y él aprendiera, para ser camaradas, para ser aliados, para llegar lejos, juntos. A lado de Draco, Harry se sentía capaz de dominar al mundo entero, junto a Ron solo quería descansar, comer golosinas y hablar de quidditch, como si fuera un chico normal. Solo que Harry no era un chico normal, él era el niño que vivió, quién había derrotado a Voldemort ya dos veces, quién volvería a vencerlo cuando el momento llegara.

Y es que mientras había estado con los Dursley, Harry no solo había estudiado al derecho y al revés los libros que Dumbledore le había dado para aprender a controlar su poder, sino que se había hecho con otros —provenientes del acervo de los Malfoy— que le habían enseñado un montón de cosas. Tal vez no tendría tanto conocimiento como Dumbledore, pero como mínimo sabía lo mismo que un alumno de cuarto año, eso sumado a su poder mágico natural le hacían sentir muy seguro de sí mismo.

La carta de Hogwarts con los materiales del siguiente años llegó finalmente, junto a una carta de Hermione quién preocupada preguntaba donde había estado Harry quien no se había molestado en responder sus lechuzas. Al final los tres chicos habían acordado ir juntos al callejón Diagon para comprar los materiales que terminó en un desastroso encuentro entre los Weasley y los Malfoy y todo por que Draco había decidido burlarse de Ginny quién no se le había despegado para nada desde que había agarrado confianza.

Fue ahí que Potter comprendió que tal vez sería imposible mantener las alianzas con ambas familias, que en algún punto tendría que elegir. Y le daba pena, porque no quería perder los beneficios de ninguna. Pensaba que siempre elegiría a Draco, después de todo era su mejor amigo y compañero de casa, pero además le había mostrado cosas de sí mismo que nadie había hecho, le había ayudado a recuperar su seguridad y a ver qué tan capaz era de lograr todo lo que quisiera. Y no que Ron valiera menos, solo era que para Harry no valía lo mismo. Pero como para aquello tal vez faltasen siglos, Harry decidió que lo más inteligente sería mantenerse neutral, aquello no solo le aseguraba ambas alianzas, sino además le ahorraba problemas.

Finalmente aquella tarde de compras volvió a la madriguera con los inútiles libros de Lockhart que eran pura basura, una fotografía para El Profeta junto a aquel inútil que seguramente saldría en la edición del día siguiente, un Arthur Weasley disculpándose con él por algo que no había sido su culpa y una Ginny Weasley que había terminado de flecharse por haber dicho un "Draco, no la molestes" más por cortesía que por otra cosa. El segundo año auguraba ser bastante movido y Harry no sabía si prefería enfrentar a Voldemort en la nuca de alguien o los ojitos de corazón de la hermana de su amigo. Como fuese esperaba que Draco estuviera allí para ayudarlo.


	14. De vuelta a casa.

El mes que pasó lejos de los Dursley en compañía de Draco y Ron había sido el mejor de su vida, sin nadie que le gritara cada dos por tres, sin nadie que le tratara como esclavo veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana.

Durante sus vacaciones había descubierto muchas cosas, pero quizá la más importante de ellas era que poseía más poder del que creía y ahora, habiendo estudiado y entrenado, no tenía duda de que regresaría al colegio siendo el mejor. No estaba seguro de si sus amigos se habían percatado de ello, era seguro que Draco si lo hubiera hecho, incluso sus padres, quienes parecían genuinamente encantados con él y Harry pensaba que no era para menos, después de todo, era obvio que los Malfoy eran ese tipo de familia que solo se codeaban con los mejores. Y le hacía sentir importante que Draco hubiera decidido incluirlo en su vida y le mostrara las maravillas de tener un nombre bien posicionado.

No era que la vida de los Weasley le pareciera desagradable, era verdad que vivían escasos de todo, pero su falta de dinero solo les otorgaba valores diferentes que Harry como buen Slytherin valoraba, como la lealtad y la sinceridad. Estaba seguro de que de necesitar de ellos, los Weasley no dudarían en estrechar su mano y aquello incluso podía salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, su más grande defecto (como bien había apuntado Lucius Malfoy cuando tuvo aquella pelea con Arthur Weasley unos días atrás en la librería) residía en el terrible hecho de que ninguno de ellos perseguía la gloria. La panda de pelirrojos hacía el bien únicamente por la satisfacción de ayudar y Harry no podía comprenderlo por mucho que lo intentara. Era obvio que a ninguno de ellos le importaba su nombre y eso estaba bien, pero ¿por qué no buscar un beneficio de ello? En un futuro no muy lejano, Potter se encontraría bien posicionado entre magos importantes, sangre puras de puestos altos en el ministerio, pero parecía que el patriarca de los Weasley ni si quiera buscaba un puesto mejor en su trabajo.

—Sé que no gano mucho, pero soy feliz haciendo lo que hago. Mi familia se ama y es unida, es todo lo que necesito.

Aquello le había dicho, como un comentario casual, pero Potter pensaba que estaba completamente equivocado, que le hacía falta una casa decente donde albergar a tantos muchachos, ropa que sus hijos pudieran usar sin sentirse avergonzados (como Ron había expresado sentirse muchas veces), incluso un par de camas más cómodas, las suyas eran tan viejas como la de él en casa de los Dursely y cabe decir que su colchón fue recogido de la basura cuando llegó a la edad de un año y desde entonces no se lo habían cambiado.

Tal vez era que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Draco, antes no le daba tanta importancia a lo material, pero nada tenía de malo querer vivir mejor que antes ¿no?

La última noche en casa de los Weasley a Harry le hicieron una cena especial con todos sus platillos favoritos, al menos los que podían costearse, encendieron bengalas mágicas y se fueron a dormir, solo para al día siguiente levantarse temprano. Con baúles, mascotas, túnicas y escobas, toda la familia —y Harry— se montaron en el automóvil del señor Weasley, uno completamente viejo y oxidado, pero que había sido modificado para poder volar y hacerse invisible. Harry no lo había visto en acción y al parecer no lo vería nunca, pues la señora Weasley no estaba de acuerdo en usarlo.

Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda velocidad para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición. Harry pensó que la estación más concurrida de Londres no era el mejor lugar para colocar el andén para los magos, suponía que la idea había sido de alguien no muy bien dotado de materia gris pero bueno, no todos podían ser Ravenclaw o Slytherin ¿Verdad?

Los primeros en cruzar la barrera fueron Percy y el señor Weasley, luego los gemelos Fred y George, después de ellos la señora Weasley con Ginny, quién le había dedicado una sonrisita antes de desaparecer. Finalmente fue el turno de Ron quién cruzó sin problemas. Pero Harry en lugar de cruzar se quedó ahí de pie, mirándose hacia la pared entre el andén nueve y diez. Sentía una fuerza mágica conocida, oculta a simple vista, sabía que no era un enemigo, podía sentir las intenciones nada hostiles vibrar aquella magia, la magia de un elfo.

—Sé que estás allí Dobby —dijo en voz muy bajita. —Sé que estás ahí y que has cerrado el paso al andén. Será mejor que me dejes pasa ahora o tendré que aparecerme —mintió, había aprendido la teoría pero no se había atrevido a ponerlo en práctica.

Sintió la magia vibrar una vez más y la entrada mágica se agitó frente a él, como un golpe de calor en pleno verano. El pelinegro ni si quiera se molestó en ubicar físicamente al elfo, cruzó el portal rápidamente, pues el tren debía estar a punto de marcharse y él no iba a perderlo. Llegaría a Hogwarts así fuera volando en su nimbus 2000 y tardase tres días en hacerlo. Pensó que aprender a aparecerse ilegalmente podía ser de ayuda, pero no tendría oportunidad de practicarlo fuera de Hogwarts así que, recorriendo el prácticamente vacío andén subió al tren justo a tiempo para marcharse. Arrastró su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza por los pasillos, cuidadoso de no encontrarse con nadie que pudiera criticar su vestimenta usada y tres tallas más grande. Iba pasando delante de un compartimento cuando unas manos le sujetaron y le hicieron entrar.

Draco había cerrado la puerta tras de él y se había recargado en ella mostrándole una sonrisa ladeada que le hizo sonreír a él también. El rubio ya tenía encima el uniforme del colegio y parecía de muy buen humor, casi de inmediato le recibió con un abrazo fuerte y una lamida en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas. Draco simplemente soltó una carcajada y se sentó en su lugar. Harry, aún avergonzado le imitó y se sentó frente a él, recordando aquellos besos que habían dejado de compartir desde... desde la primera victoria de Slytherin. Vale, Harry no podía decir que los extrañaba, porque no los extrañaba, es decir, eso de los besos eran cosa que solo se compartían con personas que querías... él quería a Draco, pero Draco era un chico y a los chicos no se les besaba en la boca... ¿verdad? Como fuera, Harry no extrañaba los besos, pero habían sido tan recurrentes al principio del primer año que había sido extraño a no tenerlos y no que él esperara tener alguno por haber vencido a Voldemort o por haber descubierto todo sobre la piedra filosofal, es decir, porque él, él no...

—¿Harry? —preguntó la voz de Malfoy trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. El pelinegro fingió con toda naturalidad que su cabeza no había sido, hasta hacía un momento atrás, una máquina de engranajes tratando de procesar todo y nada al mismo tiempo. —Estas muy callado.

—Trato de recuperarme de los gérmenes que me dejaste en la mejilla —mintió limpiándose con exageración la zona. Draco solo sonrió divertido y volvió a fijar su mirada en su libreta, donde comenzó a escribir. Harry reconoció el diario que él le había regalado. —Entonces si lo usas.

—Por supuesto —respondió su amigo, aun escribiendo sobre las amarillentas hojas— a que tú también lo sientes, el poder que emana.

—Si, pero no puedo distinguir si es bueno o malo —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Draco rio.

—¿No había quedado claro que no existe poder bueno o malo? Solo poder, Harry.

—Sí, pero Dumbledore...

—Dumbledore no entiende muchas cosas —alzó la mirada, penetrándolo con sus ojos grises— y a menos que aspires a director de Hogwarts no deberías seguir sus pasos —Harry arqueó una ceja.

—¿Entonces los de quién? —Draco sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Los míos por supuesto.

Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a lo suyo, Harry leía el final del último libro que Dumbledore le había mandado para aprender a controlar su poder y Draco volvió a su escritura sobre la libreta. El moreno se preguntó en más de una ocasión que tanto escribía en ella, parecía fascinado. Más que escribiendo, lucía como si leyera algo. Harry pensó que probablemente sí había cosas escritas, pues él ni si quiera le había hojeado antes de regalárselo al rubio. Probablemente eran notas antiguas de encantamientos o pociones y Draco solo estaba agregando sus propias notas a lo ya escrito. Como fuese, no iba a preguntar, si algo había aprendido de Draco, era que su privacidad era importante, no le gustaban los entrometidos y Harry no iba a hacer nada que le hiciera enojar, no después de lo bien que se había portado con él.

En algún punto del viaje, Harry decidió colocarse el uniforme usando un encantamiento que había aprendido, Draco le miró con aprobación y luego volvió a lo suyo. Un par de minutos después Ginny Weasley aparecía por la puerta del compartimento. Tocó débilmente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada. Draco le dirigió una mirada indiferente y luego miró a su amigo.

—¿Y esa? —preguntó antes de que Harry se pusiera de pie para abrir el compartimento.

—Ginevra Weasley.

—Debí suponerlo —dijo de mal humor antes de volver a su diario —el pelinegro le miro con el ceño fruncido, Draco generalmente no mostraba sus emociones de esa manera y aquello le descolocó.

De todas formas abrió la puerta.

—Hola Ginny.

—H-Harry hola —sonrió—. Mi hermano y yo nos preguntábamos... —miró a Malfoy por sobre su hombro— Bueno, te perdimos en el andén y queríamos saber si querrías venir a sentirte conmigo, con nosotros, quiero decir, con Ron, Hermione y Neville, estamos todos... en...

—Lo siento pelirroja —dijo la voz de Draco a sus espaldas. Se había puesto de pie a su lado y le sujetaba por el hombro con fuerza, como si pensara que Harry se iría de allí si lo soltaba.— Por si no lo has notado está conmigo —agitó su mano, ahuyentándola como a un bicho, mirándola con sus fríos ojos grises.

La chica se estremeció ante la mirada pero no se aminoró, entrecerró los ojos, furiosa. Draco se irguió imponente, cual largo era, apoyándose de los centímetros que había ganado durante vacaciones. Harry sabía que Ginny tenía carácter, había crecido rodeada de puros hombres y la chica no era para nada una florecilla frágil, aunque se portara como tal frente a él. Sin embargo, Draco era otra cosa, él había sido criado solo, pero bajo la vara y el yugo de un padre rígido que no le permitiría ser humillado por una traidora a la sangre. Harry esperó silencioso aquella batalla, una que Draco no tardó en ganar. Potter pensaba que si Ginny hubiera sido educada bajo los estándares de los magos tradicionales, probablemente la pelea hubiera durado más, pero los Weasley no eran ese tipo de familia y aquello le había costado a la chica la derrota.

El rubio sonrió con satisfacción cuando la pelirroja se marchó de allí con el rostro enrojecido del enojo, sin si quiera despedirse. Ambos Slytherin volvieron a sus asientos, Draco a su diario y Harry a su libro, en un silencio un tanto incómodo. El moreno no terminaba de explicarse por qué su mejor amigo se había molestado en mantener semejante pelea sin importancia. Aquello no era cosa de un Slytherin, ni de un Black, pensaba que tal vez el gen Malfoy había tenido algo que ver, Harry solo esperaba que aquello no les causara problemas, Draco siempre había sabido elegir sus batallas, y aquella había sido una que no solo no valía la pena, sino que además era bastante tonta.

El moreno se percató de lo mucho que había estado observando a su mejor amigo, hasta que éste le devolvió la mirada de manera seria. El ojigris se puso de pie entonces, afuera estaba anocheciendo y pronto llegarían al castillo. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, con sus ojos fijos en los de Harry quién no podía ni respirar de lo cerca que se encontraban. El moreno vio al rubio cerrar los ojos lentamente y acercarse, podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios y Harry no supo que hacer; si se hacía solo un poco hacia adelante le besaría pero ¿aquello era lo que Draco quería? ¿era lo que él quería?

No tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, la señora del carrito de dulces pasó y tocó la puerta, el rubio se apartó con expresión indiferente y con fría amabilidad pidió un par de ranas de chocolate que no compartió con Harry. El moreno, aún en estado de shock ni si quiera respondió a la mujer.

—Chicos —dijo entonces la voz de Pansy Parkinson en la puerta. La muchacha se sentó junto a Draco y éste le dio su segunda rana de chocolate—. Creí que se sentarían con nosotros, Blaise, Greg, Vince y yo nos quedamos esperando.

—Estábamos poniéndonos al corriente, ya sabes, las vacaciones —respondió el rubio guardando su diario.

—Pero si han pasado tres semanas juntos —respondió ella soltando una risita.

Harry los vio platicar amenamente, mientras una sensación extraña se instalaba en su pecho. Entonces, en algún punto de esa charla, Draco miró a Pansy exactamente igual que a él minutos antes. Sus grises ojos penetrando los ojos verde de Parkinson quién le correspondió de la misma manera, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, la chica cerró los ojos, Malfoy desvió su mirada hacia él, como retándolo a que hiciera algo, a que le detuviera. Pansy se acercó lentamente, Draco seguía mirándolo pese a tener prácticamente los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Harry quería apartar la mirada pero no podía, le parecía totalmente desagradable tener que presenciar aquello. La mirada del rubio reflejaba decepción segundos antes de que cerrara los ojos.

Harry reaccionó junto a tiempo para impedir ese beso, haciendo uso de su magia abrió la ventanilla del compartimento por donde se coló una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que Pansy se sobresaltó, apartándose. Ninguno de los dos parecía avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Harry ni si quiera se atrevía a mirarlos. Por el reflejo de la ventanilla ya cerrada, Potter vio a su mejor amigo salir del compartimento de la mano de Parkinson, se sentía sumamente enfadado y no se explicaba el porqué, o tal vez sí; no había esperado que Malfoy fuese de esos que iban por allí repartiendo besos.

—Nueva y primera lección del año —le dijo el ojigris, deteniéndose en la puerta antes de marcharse—, si deseas algo tómalo, arrebátalo de ser necesario. Aplica para muchas cosas.

Harry se quedó ahí, mirando el espacio vacío que su amigo había dejado, pensando. Sentía que lo mejor era ser sincero consigo mismo ¿Necesitaba acaso más pruebas aparte de lo que el espejo de Erised le había mostrado el año anterior? ¿Por qué se negaba a aceptar su realidad? Aquella que le gritaba que para él, Draco Malfoy era más que un amigo, que le tenía más cariño del que le había tenido jamás a nadie. Pensaba que era demasiado joven para pensar en aquellas cosas, sobre todo cuando la amenaza de Voldemort aún estaba latente. Y no quería, se negaba a aceptar cruzar aquella línea porque de todos modos ¿Qué caso tendría? Estar enamorado de una persona de tu mismo sexo no era mejor visto en el mundo mágico que en el muggle ¿acaso lo respetarían de la misma manera si supieran que él... que él? No, no iba a decirlo, ni si quiera para él mismo, porque él no, definitivamente no.

Cerró los ojos, el tren se detuvo, sabía que debía descender pero definitivamente estaba demasiado abrumado como para encarar a algunos de sus compañeros, debía distraerse, tenía prioridades.

Justo en ese momento una de sus prioridades pasó frente a su compartimento; Cedric Diggory. Durante las vacaciones de verano había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía amigos en casi todas las casas de Hogwarts, todas excepto Hufflepuff. Se había dado a la tarea de preguntar por aquí y por allá y al final, Diggory había resultado ser el tejón más influyente en su casa. Quince años, se encontraba cruzando el quinto año del colegio, con habilidades excepcionales en transformación, popular entre muchos de los alumnos por su habilidad mágica y su buen parecido; cabellos castaño, ojos grises casi azules, buscador del equipo de su casa, todo un estuche de monerías.

—¡Eh! ¿Diggory, cierto? —le preguntó al muchacho que acompañado de la buscadora de Ravenclaw se detuvo.

—Harry Potter —dijo el otro amablemente. Le extendió la mano—. Cedric Diggory.

—Si, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de jugar juntos pero te he visto —dijo el chico con zalamería bien disimulada—. Eres realmente bueno y pensé que podrías ayudarme con algunos consejos.

—Merlín, jamás creí que Harry Potter, el buscador más joven de la historia quisiera consejos de mi parte —Harry sonrió con cálida amabilidad. Pensaba que manipular a Diggory sería más fácil de lo que creía.

Caminaron hacia los carruajes mientras se adentraban en una plática sobre quidditch a la que se unió Ron nada más verlos. Hermione llegó poco después, completamente sola y los cuatro tomaron un carruaje. Harry observó a cada uno de sus aliados detenidamente; sus habilidades, sus personalidades, sus destrezas. Hermione era el cerebro, pero también era la dirección, el alfil. Ron era la justicia y la valentía, el caballo. Draco la ambición y la visión, la reina. Y Diggory sería la lealtad y el alma, la torre, si conseguía hacerlo entrar dentro de su círculo.

Con ellos cuatro de su lado, Harry estaba seguro de poder ser el rey, con su ayuda estaba seguro que conseguir peones no sería difícil, después de todo ya podía contar entre ellos a Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Neville, Vincent, Crabbe, incluso Parkinson, Zabini y Nott.

Las cuatro casas reunidas en aquel carruaje le dieron la seguridad de estar preparado para su ascenso, tenía el apoyo y el complemento de aquellos que veían las cosas diferentes y que además, podían protegerle. Trabajaría en su relación con Diggory quién parecía más que dispuesto a cooperar con él. Era tanta su emoción que olvidó por completo el asunto de los besos y los sentimientos sin sentido, lo único que quería era encontrar a Malfoy para hablarle de sus planes y ver su mirada orgullosa. Total, tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos tenía de sobra, ahora lo más importante era contar con un grupo de personas dispuestas a ayudarle, no solo a derrotar a Voldemort, sino a verlo tomar su lugar, como el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. 


	15. De alianzas y publicidad.

Si a Harry le hubieran dicho que aquella portada en El Profeta con Lockhart le iba a traer una cantidad enorme de simpatizantes jamás lo hubiera creído, sobre todo porque a kilómetros podía notar lo inútil que era aquel tipo. Un fanfarrón, un mentiroso cuya única habilidad era la de mantener las apariencias, un arte que Harry comenzaba a dominar con maestría.

Lockhart no solo era el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, quién sustituyera a Quirrell después de su... accidente, sino que además el tipo era sumamente popular entre las chicas pese a ser un vividor de primera. Draco decía que el tipo solo era un embustero, que no podía encontrar en él nada de especial y que, para haber sido un Ravenclaw, era tan inteligente como Crabbe, pero bueno, era imposible que todos encajaran tan bien en sus casas.

Tan solo en la primera clase, el nuevo profesor había demostrado lo inepto que era, no solo en habilidad mágica, sino en conocimiento. Hermione y él mismo Harry habían tenido que arreglar el desastre del profesor cuando había dejado libres a algunas doxys en el aula. Draco hubiera podido hacer algo, pero en su lugar, se rio de la miseria del prójimo sin disimularlo, sentado en su pupitre, mirando el caos a su alrededor sin inmutarse mientras Harry petrificaba a las creaturas con ayuda de Granger, salvando el trasero de algunos Ravenclaw de quienes Harry se ganó su respeto. Por supuesto que Lockhart (como en todo lo que hacía) se había aprovechado de la situación alegando que aquello era justamente lo que esperaba, identificar a los alumnos más capaces y se alegró de que Harry estuviera entre ellos.

Ravenclaw ganó puntos, Slytherin también, Harry ganó una nueva ventaja y Draco un nuevo dolor de cabeza que con el tiempo se volvió insoportable.

Arreglar lo que Lockhart jodía era la mejor publicidad que Harry hubiese recibido nunca, además de que por los pasillos ya comenzaban a escucharse rumores sobre sus nuevas habilidades mágicas y su manera de destacar en clases —incluso en la de Snape—, los alumnos de todos los grados se le acercaba en busca de ayuda académica o de una simple fotografía que Colin Creevey, al parecer su nuevo admirador número uno, estaba encantado de tomar.

Parecía que todos en Slytherin estaban maravillados por la manera en que su nuevo príncipe estaba tomando las riendas, no solo lideraba a las serpientes, sino que además, influenciaba a los leones, las águilas y los tejones. Todos los Slytherin excepto Draco, quién más que encantado por cómo se estaban dando las cosas, parecía fastidiado.

Parecía que Harry había aprendido, después de su desliz en primer año, a aceptar que su lugar estaba y siempre estaría entre serpientes. Al moreno le impresionaba de sobremanera la forma en que sus compañeros parecían aceptar con facilidad su liderazgo. Él era un alumno de segundo año que tenía mucho por aprender y sospechaba que la razón principal por la que se encontraba a la cabeza era Draco y solo Draco. El rubio no parecía interesado en ser el líder, parecía más interesado en que Harry lo fuera y el ojiverde encantado tomaba las riendas, después de todo, jamás le habían relegado tan importante responsabilidad en su vida y él quería demostrar que lo valía, que podía ser un gran líder, que podía ser el príncipe de Slytherin y de Hogwarts.

Todo lo que tenía se lo debía a su mejor amigo y Harry había creído que tener el control de aquella manera tan sutil le alegraría, que se enorgullecería de ver que había aprendido bien y que seguía aprendiendo, que era capaz de lograr la unión de las cuatro casas a su favor y solo con doce años de edad. Pero el efecto deseado fue todo lo contrario, Draco estaba irritado todo el tiempo y aislado, como si no le importara ser parte de eso que habían comenzado a construir juntos el año anterior. Y Harry estaba realmente confundido, pues él pensaba que lo estaba haciendo perfectamente bien, tal vez era que había actuado sin consultarlo con él, tal vez era que ahora rodeado de tanta gente se sentía desplazado. Fuese lo que fuese Malfoy no estaba contento y se encargaba de demostrárselo cada que podía.

Llegaba al dormitorio tarde por las noches, cuando Harry ya estaba durmiendo y se levantaba antes que el sol, perdiéndose de vista. Las clases en las que antes habían sido pareja, Draco lo había reemplazado con Pansy y aunque a Harry le sobraban personas dispuestas a ser parte de su equipo, le dolía verse desplazado de aquella manera tan obvia. Era tan claro el contraste que quemaba; el resto del colegio le adoraba por haber demostrados solidaridad con todas las casas, por haber demostrado que no solo era Harry Potter por la estúpida cicatriz en su frente, si no que era Harry Potter por sus habilidades, por sus destrezas y que Draco Malfoy se diera el lujo de ignorarle como si no hubiera trabajado arduamente para conseguir lo que tenía le hacía sentir enojado.

Ron le decía que debía encararlo, Hermione que le debía pedir una oportunidad para charlar, incluso Cedric había propuesto que le escribiera expresándole lo que sentía, pero Harry sabía perfectamente bien cómo funcionaba la mente de su mejor amigo que además de ser un Slytherin era un Malfoy, y aquello no iba a funcionar. Draco debía dejarlo pasar por voluntad propia, Harry solo debía estar atento cuando aquella pequeña rendija se mostrara ante él.

Sin embargo conforme pasaban los días Draco no solo estaba más distante con él, sino con todos en general, incluso Parkinson y Zabini estaban preocupados. Con el tiempo, Malfoy dejó de asistir a los desayunos, las cenas y las comidas y nadie tenía prueba de que estuviese probando bocado, Harry le dejaba algunas porciones que tomaba del comedor en el escritorio, pero la comida se mantenía intacta sobre el mueble y eran tan pocas las veces que le veía la cara que comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

En Slytherin no se hablaba de otra cosa, del chico que había el año anterior había tomado de forma natural el liderazgo de los suyos y que ahora se había hecho a un lado y había dejado el paso libre a Potter sin pelear. Y aquello aunque era una cuestión de honor y dignidad, Malfoy no reaccionó ante los comentarios.

A veces se le veía completamente solo en los jardines, con su diario en manos, escribiendo frenéticamente. A veces simplemente lo hacía durante las clases, sin que le importara ser reprendido. Y fue entonces que Harry comenzó a creer que tal vez no era que Draco estuviese enojado con él, tal vez era que simplemente se traía algo entre manos. Comenzó a vislumbrar la idea de que Malfoy se hubiera hecho a un lado solo para que Harry tomara el control de Slytherin, eso sonaba a algo que el rubio haría, después de todo, ya le había dejado bien en claro en algunas ocasiones que él no necesitaba la gloria. Sin embargo no le encontraba sentido al hecho de cortar lazos con todos los que le rodeaban. Draco conocía la importancia de las alianzas y las estaba dejando ir todas.

Sin embargo y aparte de eso, las cosas para Potter iban viento en popa, su nombre se escuchaba en cada rincón y a diferencia del año anterior era por cosas positivas. Por supuesto que siempre existían aquellos que no querían verlo brillar y no desaprovechaban cada oportunidad para manchar su imagen con comentarios poco inteligentes que la mayoría ignoraba porque nadie quería escuchar que el héroe del mundo mágico probablemente no era perfecto. Aquellos comentarios decían generalmente que Potter además de ser manipulador era sumamente hipócrita, Harry habría respondido que él se consideraba un estratega selectivo pero no tenía caso escuchar a la minoría y desgastarse, después de todo, sus aliados lo defendían a capa y espada cada que podían y Harry solamente debía sonreír ampliamente fingiendo agradecimiento.

Su pequeño reinado que apenas comenzaba se veía reforzado por ser el jugador estrella de quidditch de Slytherin. Marcus Flint, el capitán y buen amigo suyo había comenzado los entrenamientos antes que cualquier equipo, solamente para lucir a su buscador frente a las otras cosas y Harry sospechaba que para intimidarlos también.

En Hogwarts no había mejor buscador que él pero fingir modestia siempre le traía más seguidores y él, encantado cedía ante sus peticiones. Cedric Diggory le daba consejos que Harry sabía que no necesitaba. Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw iba a verlo a las prácticas y al final siempre le hacía algún comentario constructivo y Nancy Dyler, la buscadora de Gryffindor, aunque nunca se había acercado directamente, parecía admirarlo de verdad.

Aquella mañana Harry se levantó muy temprano para su entrenamiento, era sábado y él estaba por salir, el moreno miró la cama de Draco esperando verlo ahí, era tan temprano que ni si quiera él se hubiese levantado para evadirle. El rubio se encontraba durmiendo aún, su rostro lucía agotado, como si apenas hubiera dormido un par de horas, su lacio cabello sobre la almohada, perfectamente arreglado y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, pálida como la de un muerto. Harry debía admitir que era la primera vez en semanas que le veía con detenimiento y la verdad es que lucía ligeramente enfermo. Se acercó hasta la cama y apartó delicadamente un mechón de cabello de su rostro, temeroso de despertarle. Sin embargo, Malfoy no se movió ni un poco y aquello no terminó de gustarle; a diferencia de él, Draco solía tener el sueño bastante ligero.

Miró la mesita de noche junto a la cama de su mejor amigo, ahí descansaba su diario. El moreno extendió la mano para tomarlo pero se detuvo casi de inmediato, no muy seguro de querer invadir su privacidad. Sin embargo aquel pensamiento fue opacado por una sensación mágica bastante extraña, la libreta ya no emanaba aquella magia poco común que Harry había sentido en un principio. Parecía que ahora la única magia que residía en él era la de Draco, el chico suponía que por la cantidad de tiempo que el rubio pasaba pegado a él.

Ignorando aquel hecho, Harry volvió a mirar a su amigo preguntándose si sería buena idea despertarlo para el entrenamiento. Recordó la amenaza de Flint la semana anterior en que Draco no se había presentado ni una sola vez, si volvía a faltar estaría fuera del equipo.

—Draco... —dijo en voz bajita, sacudiéndolo ligeramente—. Draco... —volvió a llamarlo y éste hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras se removía en su cama y se giraba para darle la espalda—. Vamos Draco, tenemos entrenamiento y no creo poder cubrirte de nuevo, Flint estará furioso.

Pero Draco en vez de responder se limitó a cubrirse la cabeza con la cobija y a encogerse en su lugar. Harry frunció el ceño, pensando que definitivamente su amigo no estaba muy bien, después de todo, Malfoy jamás habría permitido que se le corriera del equipo, disfrutaba demasiado el quidditch y de ser el cazador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts. El moreno usó entonces su varita para hacer desaparecer la colcha, dejando al rubio completamente descubierto.

Draco reaccionó enderezándose sobre el colchón y tomando su varita de debajo de la almohada. Le apuntó en silencio por un momento, luciendo cansado y algo desorientado. Tardó unos segundo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo simplemente bufó y se puso de pie, de camino a la ducha.

Harry se quedó ahí parado, con expresión serena pero sumamente enojado, no creía soportar mucho más la indiferencia del que se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez podía hacer algo, algo que no había intentado hasta ese momento. Draco era un Black y Harry había esperado por su perdón silenciosamente como haría cualquiera que hubiera aprendido suficiente sobre el apellido. Pero también era un Malfoy y un muchacho consentido. Potter sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior, tomó su varita y la agitó con simpleza. La cama de Draco se hizo sola y de inmediato su uniforme de quidditch salió del armario y se acomodó sobre el colchón de manera perfecta. Con un movimiento más de varita la escoba del rubio se colocó junto a la cama y una rana de chocolate salió disparada del escritorio del chico de vivió para terminar sobre el uniforme.

El sonido del agua de la ducha dejó de escucharse dentro del cuarto de baño y Harry miró a su alrededor, pensando en si había _algo_ más que pudiera ofrecerle. Finalmente tomó una de sus toallas y esperó firmemente junto a la puerta del baño que no tardó en abrirse. Draco salió de allí empapado y con expresión ligeramente compuesta. Estaba envuelto en una bata de baño color verde que contrastaba con su pálida piel y su delgado cuerpo. Sin mirar a su compañero de cuarto se dirigió a su cama y arqueó una ceja cuando vio su equipo de quidditch bien arreglado y a su disposición sobre su ya tendida cama. Sin embargo no se giró para mirar a Harry, en su lugar se deshizo de la bata, mostrando unos calzoncillos oscuros que rápidamente desaparecieron bajo la tela del pantalón del uniforme.

Harry le miró dándose cuenta de que jamás le había visto en tan poca ropa, cosa que era extraño para haber compartido habitación un año entero. Pensó que Draco era muy delgado, pero que además su piel era tan perfecta que no mostraba ni un solo lunar.

Cuando el rubio finalmente terminó de colocarse los pantalones, Harry se acercó hasta él y le colocó sutilmente la toalla en la cabeza. Comenzó a secarle el cabello, lentamente, frotando la tela contra aquellos mechones dorados de cabello oscurecidos por el agua. Al principio Draco parecía realmente tenso, como si desease alejarlo a maldiciones imperdonables, pero que no lo hiciera fue motivación suficiente para que Harry continuara con lo suyo. Draco se relajó un instante y cuando Harry terminó con su tarea se encontró con su mejor amigo mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Malfoy se colocó la camisa y luego la túnica, se sentó en el borde de la cama para colocarse los zapatos. Harry le miró pacientemente, sus ojos verdes insistentemente sobre sobre los orbes grises que por primera vez en días le miraban, le miraban de verdad, aunque lo que expresaban no era precisamente perdón. Él ladeó la cabeza entonces y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para finalmente arrodillarse frente a él y colocarle el zapato derecho. Draco levantó ambas cejas, regalándole al príncipe de las serpientes una expresión de genuino asombro. Harry sonrió mientras ataba las agujetas y colocaba el zapato izquierdo. Cuando terminó se colocó de pie y dijo:

—Te traeré algo ligero para el desayuno —y salió de la habitación.

Un tanto nervioso se dirigió a las cocinas, era demasiado temprano como para que alguien le reprendiera por andar en los pasillos. Esperaba que Draco comprendiera las intenciones detrás de sus actos, aquellas que gritaban que para Harry él era importante, su mano derecha y que así como Malfoy le cuidaba, él le correspondería. Sabía que era un truco demasía Slytherin y que se estaba jugando más de lo que tenía pues Draco era diferente al resto, él era observador y siempre lograba encontrar las segundas intenciones de la gente y si creía, aunque fuese por un segundo que Harry no era sincero, no solo no iba a volver a ser su mejor amigo, sino que además perdería la alianza más fuerte que tenía en el colegio. Draco Lucius Malfoy era el pez gordo, podía engañar a Ron, a Hermione, e incluso a algunos de los profesores, pero Harry sabía, nadie jodía con Draco Malfoy.

Llegó a las cocinas y los elfos halagados con su presencia le ofrecieron un desayuno completo y saludable para entes del entrenamiento. Volvió a las mazmorras olvidando el nerviosismo, Draco no debía verle inseguro o le creería débil y le rechazaría.

Entró a la habitación en un silencio que procuró fuera agradable. Colocó el desayuno en el escritorio de su compañero y le miró. Draco estaba completamente listo para salir al campo, sentado a la orilla de la cama, sujetado una caja de rana de chocolate vacía, con el cromo en la mano derecha.

Harry le iba a ofrecer jugo cuando el rubio le mostró el cromo y dijo:

—"Harry J. Potter, nacido el treinta y uno de julio de mil novecientos ochenta, hijo de Lily y James Potter. También conocido como el niño que vivió y el elegido. Venció al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, librando a la comunidad mágica de su dictadura." —Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, en una expresión divertida, no tenía idea de que estaba en los cromos— Aquí le faltó agregar que además es un manipulador de primera —y entonces fue que Harry soltó una carcajada.

—En mi defensa, —contestó—, todo ha sido con la genuina intención de recuperar tu amistad.

—Muy inteligente, muy Slytherin, si... —respondió poniéndose de pie—. Es obvio que con tu actitud los miembros de _nuestra_ casa te acepten como líder... sin embargo, _Harry_ ¸ tienes mucho que aprender —se paró frente a él, encarándolo— Y yo ya no estoy dispuesto a enseñarte. 

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —Le preguntó entonces, directamente y sin amilanarse. Draco soltó una risita irónica.

—¿De verdad perteneces aquí? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Desde que nos conocimos no he hecho más que darte una mano, ser tu mejor amigo y la a más mínima oportunidad me das una bofetada. Vas por ahí haciendo "amigos" nuevos, disfrutando de las fotografías que Colin te toma, de la presencia de Ginevra Weasley cada segundo del día. Pero lo peor, Potter, lo peor es la manera en que me sacaste de una patada de esto, robándote el respeto que tanto trabajo me costó ganarme en primer año, has dejado que ellos hablen de mí y yo me hice a un lado creyendo que era lo mejor, que tal vez comprenderías que es gracias a mí que tienes esto. Pero estaba equivocado y yo no necesito un pupilo malagradecido, yo necesito de alguien que me de lo que me corresponde —sonrió—. Tomaste muy en serio aquella última lección, has tomado lo que querías a costa mía, muy Malfoy, nada Black, te hace falta estilo y elegancia, así no llegarás a ser más que un arrogante bueno para nada y créeme, me regocijaré el día en que te des cuenta que yo era importante.

Arrugó entre sus manos el cromo de Harry y lo dejó caer al suelo, el moreno lo miró salir de la habitación mientras la magia del rubio vibraba furiosa por el cuarto. No entendía como era que Draco había llegado a aquella conclusión tan tonta, Harry jamás había querido hacerlo a un lado, Harry comprendía la importancia que tenía Malfoy en su presente y su futuro. Para él aquella furia era completamente injustificada. Estaba a punto de salir tras él para explicarle todo aquello cuando una extraña voz le detuvo:

—Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte... —decía, muy suavemente, escalofriante.

Harry sintió la cicatriz arder y de repente la sensación de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo le hizo salir corriendo tras su amigo quién debía estar solo, vagando por los pasillos. Draco no estaba a la vista y la voz había desaparecido. Cuando llegó al campo todos estaban presentes, incluyendo Malfoy, apartado del resto, como si quisiera estar solo, su rostro contorsionado en un gesto de incomodidad, entonces el rubio simplemente se desvaneció sobre la hierba. Harry corrió hasta él, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.


	16. La primera víctima.

Se encontraba a la mitad de la sala común de Slytherin, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que alumbraba el lugar era él mismo; su cuerpo emanaba un extraño brillo, una especie de luz negra que le permitía ver todo con poca nitidez. La luz rebotaba en los muebles y las cortinas, volviéndolos siluetas verduzcas cuyos bordes estaban demasiado difuminados. El ambiente era todavía más frío y húmedo que de costumbre, como si los encantamientos de calefacción hubiesen fallado en pleno invierno. Pero sin duda lo más inquietante de aquella situación era el hecho de saberse solo y no sentirse de aquella manera. Había una presencia que danzaba en la oscuridad, observándolo, haciéndolo sentir como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía; como una presa.

Sabía que se encontraba ahí porque podía sentir el poder que emanaba, uno poderoso pero al mismo tiempo bloqueado por algún otro elemento que no era capaz de describir. Y se movía entre las sombras de manera sigilosa, susurrándole en el alma, como un débil siseo que le parecía conocido y a la vez ajeno. Miraba en todas direcciones, buscando, tratando de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos desprovistos de gafas podían, incapaz de moverse de su sitio, incapaz de dar un paso en falso sabiendo que lo que fuera que le observaba podía atacar directamente y él no podría defenderse pese a sentir la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica del colegio.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando un ligero ruido proveniente de su espalda le hizo ponerse a la defensiva. Instintivamente llevó su mano dentro de la túnica y aferró su varita. Un paso, luego dos y finalmente tres, el ruido se detuvo y él contuvo la respiración, en espera de un movimiento más por parte de su adversario. Harry lo sintió moverse aunque sus pisadas ya no eran sonoras, el ciclo mágico que antes se encontraba allí cambió y el moreno se dio vuelta para encarar a aquel misterioso ser solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco Malfoy.

Harry había levantado la varita contra su mejor amigo, apuntándole directamente el pecho, sin embargo, el rubio no pareció inmutarse ante tal ofensa, no al menos como Harry sabía que _el verdadero_ Draco reaccionaría. Se miraron por un largo rato, parecía que el contacto de su varita contra el pecho del chico trasmitía luz y aquello le permitía mirarlo perfectamente bien; Malfoy, al igual que los últimos días, lucía pálido y ojeroso, cansado, agotado, como si las pociones que los medimagos le habían recetado después de su desmayo no sirvieran para nada. Lucía como los primeros dos días después de haber perdido el conocimiento y aquello no le gustó.

Los ojos de Draco, cansados como se encontraban, le observaban somnolientos y sin una chispa de brillo. Harry pensó que la única razón por la que podía distinguirlos era porque eran tan claros como la luna que misteriosamente no alumbraba las mazmorras aquella noche. Sus verdes ojos se clavaron en esos orbes grises y Harry sintió la extraña sensación de reconocer al chico frente a él pero desconocerlo por completo, como si su esencia mágica no fuera la misma. Harry no reconoció a Draco Malfoy bajo aquella apariencia.

Abrió la boca para soltar un maleficio, consiente aún en aquel extraño sueño de que debía aplicarse con los encantamientos no verbales, pero de su garganta no salió más que un débil suspiro cuando el rubio lo tomó de la nuca y le besó. Aquel beso no era para nada parecido a los que había recibido de él anteriormente, aquel besito corto en los labios o el cariñoso beso en la mejilla, aquel beso había sido grotesco y húmedo, completamente desagradable, Harry sabía, aquel no era Draco por mucho que luciera como él. El beso podía compararse como aquellos que regularmente veía a alumnos de cursos superiores compartir por los pasillos cuando ningún profesor o prefecto estaba mirando y era incómodo; la saliva de su acompañante sabía a sangre. 

Intentó apartarse, empujando con fuerza el cuerpo de la persona frente a él, sin éxito aparente, aquellas manos le sujetaban la nuca con una fuerza sobrenatural. Sintió algo líquido escurrir por su mentón y Harry no sabía si se trataba de saliva o sangre. Mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y seguía forcejeando, aquellos ojos grises tan parecidos a los de Draco le miraban introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca y entonces, en un parpadeo, dejaron de ser ojos humanos; una serpiente, aquellos eran los ojos de una serpiente.

El moreno hizo su último intento y empujó usando energía mágica que para su suerte le libraron de aquel ser. Los amarillentos globos oculares le miraban fríamente y Potter, recuperándose del momento recobró la postura, levantando la varita.

Draco le sonrió, como si se tratara del verdadero, soltando una carcajada burlesca, sus delgados labios abiertos solo lo suficiente como para dejar escapar el sonido. Entonces la rosada boca del rubio se abrió más y más hasta volverse inquietantemente grande, lo suficiente como para que una enorme serpiente saliera de sus entrañas y se burlara de Harry, siseando de tal forma que imitaba una carcajada.

El príncipe, al verse enfrentado a algo que jamás había visto trastabilló y calló al suelo, despavorido y atónito, mientras la serpiente dejaba atrás su antigua piel, aquella que alguna vez había sido Draco Malfoy y que en ese momento solo era una masa de carne, sangre y fluidos que apestaban a muerte.

Harry gritó, abrumado con la idea de que aquel cuerpo sin forma sobre la alfombra hubiese sido Draco, completamente acobardado ante lo desconocido. Sabía que debía actuar, que debía hacer algo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a tener todo planeado que la incertidumbre lo hacía actuar torpemente. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que se pusiera de pie, que dejara de lado las tonterías, que aquello era cuestión de vida o muerte y él obedeció a aquella vocecita que en más de una ocasión le había sacado de problemas.

La serpiente, tan grande como él se arrastraba hasta su lugar, llenando el suelo de sangre, Harry levantó su varita y cuando se dispuso a atacar la voz de Draco, llamándole desde el suelo le dijo:

—Harry, por favor Harry, asesínalo por mí, Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, sentía su magia desbordándose por todo el cuarto, intentando protegerle de aquella pesadilla. Algunos libros y frascos que levitaban cayeron al sueño haciendo muchísimo ruido, las velas de la habitación se encendieron de golpe y luego se extinguieron, con las llamas tan fuera de control que una de las cortinas se prendió en fuego y se consumió hasta que Draco la apagó haciendo uso de un _aguamenti_. El moreno, perlado en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada buscó a su mejor amigo, encontrándolo con expresión alerta en caso de que algo más grave sucediera a causa de su descontrol mágico tan repentino.

El sonido de las puertas de los otros dormitorios se escucharon pero Harry no prestó atención, demasiado sofocado como para intentar procesar si quiera que su magia había alertado a todos los Slytherin. Entonces, como si fuese algo automático el moreno se puso de pie y camino hasta su rubio amigo quién en espera de una respuesta a lo sucedido únicamente recibió un abrazo y un suspiro aliviado. Al hacer contacto, Harry se percató que la esencia mágica de Draco era la misma de siempre y aquello le trajo un alivio sobrehumano. Era verdad que su magia se sentía débil, pero dadas las circunstancias de salud en que su amigo se encontraba no era anormal.

El moreno se apartó y sujetó su rostro como si creyera que desaparecería, el rubio se sonrojó ligeramente y justo cuando iba a decir algo la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Severus Snape detrás de ella. Ambos chicos se apartaron bruscamente y miraron al jefe de casa.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con el tono desagradable que siempre usaba cuando Harry estaba involucrado.

—Ha sido una broma, señor —dijo el rubio finalmente, después de mirar a su amigo quién al parecer no tenía una respuesta —. Por Halloween, señor.

Snape miró Malfoy como si intentara leerle la mente y Harry creyó que probablemente Snape sería capaz de hacerlo. Draco le tomó de la mano cuando el profesor posó sus oscuros ojos sobre él, protegiéndolo silenciosamente. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos en silencio, el profesor simplemente bufó con fastidio, seguramente consiente de lo estúpido que sería quitarle puntos a su propia casa por algo como una broma pre-Halloween.

Finalmente Severus dijo:

—No quiero más tonterías de estas —sus ojos fijos en Harry a cada segundo.

Y casi de inmediato salió de la habitación mientras corría a gritos a todo aquel que se atreviera a husmear fuera de su habitación.

Con un hábil movimiento de varita, Draco bloqueó el sonido del cuarto para que nadie del exterior intentara acercarse a averiguar algo y con otro más selló la puerta para que cualquiera que intentara abrirla recibiera una descarga eléctrica que le dejaría los pelos de punta y soltando pequeños choques eléctricos por una semana. Harry sintió la ausencia de aquella mano sobre la suya casi de inmediato pero no alegó nada a sabiendas de lo que vendría; el interrogatorio, Draco no le dejaría evadirlo y Harry no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, no cuando tenía pocos días de haber recuperado su amistad.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Una pesadilla— respondió con sinceridad y Draco no dudó de él, así como Harry _jamás_ dudaría de Draco.

—Pues será mejor que aprendas a controlarlo, Snape lo sospecha y seguramente hablará con Dumbledore. Si llegan a la conclusión de que eres peligroso no te dejarán volver a Hogwarts.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Lo que escuchaste, un mago que no puede controlar su magia es peligroso, sobre todo si se tiene la cantidad de magia que tu posees... —tomó aire y exhalo, sentándose a la orilla de su cama— si mi padre... si él se entera que eres incapaz de... él va a pedir que me cambien de compañero de habitación y Severus estará contento de complacerlo, no eres precisamente de su devoción.

—Tu padre no puede hacer eso...

—Mi padre está en el consejo escolar, puede y va a hacerlo si piensa que es peligroso que duerma junto a alguien que puede prender en llamas la habitación completa —suspiró—. Nada personal, mi madre te adora y él, bueno, te respeta muchísimo pero yo...

—Siempre vas a ser su prioridad, lo entiendo —se sentó en su propia cama—. No lo he hecho a propósito, no quería dañarte... tú... no estás lastimado... ¿cierto? —Draco hizo una mueca de preocupación y luego negó para inmediatamente después acostarse a dormir.

—Será mejor que descanses, mañana es Halloween y pasaremos la noche entera en la celebración.

Harry lo vio enderezarse para intentar tomar su diario, pero arrepintiéndose a medio camino y acostándose, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las cobijas, protegiéndose del frio del otoño.

Las velas se apagaron pero el moreno no se acostó, en su lugar se quedó observando el diario. Miró a su amigo quién con los ojos cerrados descansaba y se planteó solo por un segundo tomar el objeto y darle un vistazo, idea que se esfumó nuevamente, reacio a invadir la privacidad de Draco.

Finalmente se acostó y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, le costó trabajo conciliar al sueño, pero a la mañana siguiente apenas y recordaba la pesadilla que había alertado a todos en las mazmorras.

Despertó únicamente por que Draco había dejado caer un par de libros accidentalmente, Harry se desperezó tallándose los ojos y colocándose las gafas casi de inmediato. Malfoy lucía duchado y arreglado, listo para salir a desayunar. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa matutina y se levantó para darse un baño e ir juntos al gran comedor.

Una vez terminó de vestirse y de meter en el morral todo lo que necesitaba para las clases matutinas, ambos muchachos salieron en dirección al gran comedor. Draco permanecía callado, pero últimamente lo hacía demasiado, como si su mente estuviera en todas partes menos allí. Harry, paciente caminaba a su lado, comentándole diversas cosas de vez en cuando, pero ni las bromas a otros estudiantes parecían levantarle mucho el ánimo.

Llegaron a la mesa de las serpientes donde sus lugares de siempre permanecían intactos; al centro de la mesa, con vista a las mesas de las otras casas. Harry saludó a algunos de sus conocidos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo con Cedric que animadamente hablaba del partido entre sus equipos y que solo fue interrumpida por el moreno cuando se percató que el rubio se había alejado para ir a desayunar.

Potter tomó su lugar, a la derecha de Draco quién se había servido pequeñas porciones de comida, demasiado pequeñas.

—Escuchaste a Madame Pumfrey, Draco, debes comer mejor... ¿has traído las pociones de hoy? —preguntó en voz baja, cuidándose de que nadie más escuchara. Revelar alguna debilidad sobre Draco podía ser peligroso. —De acuerdo, vayamos al baño del tercer piso, el que está abandonado, las tomarás y luego iremos a clase.

—Ese es un baño de chicas —se quejó en voz baja.

—Nadie nos verá, tranquilo.

—¡Buenos días Harry! —Dijo entonces una voz acercándose. Los Slytherin hicieron mala cara.

—Colin, buenos días —saludó al chico.

—¿Podría sacarte algunas fotografías durante la cena de Halloween? En historia de la magia me han pedido hacer un ensayo sobre alguien que admire y... —se sonrojó notoriamente. Draco rodó los ojos y Harry sonrió fingiendo amabilidad.

—Por supuesto, pero si alguien más te las pide no se las des, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió el moreno, guiñándole el ojo. Colin se puso de un notorio color rojo y asintió torpemente.

—¡Creevey! —dijo entonces la voz de Ginny quién furiosa iba hasta su compañero de curso —No se supone que estés aquí molestando a Harry —miró al Slytherin y le sonrió—. Vamos —Y se llevó al león de ahí, prácticamente a rastras.

Cuando Harry volvió la vista a su mesa Draco ya se había marchado sin haber probado más que un par de bocados y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Suspiró seguro de que tampoco tomaría sus pociones revitalizantes antes de clase. Draco a veces podía ser increíblemente maduro, hablar como un adulto experimentado, y a veces, con cosas como su salud, era como un niño de verdad, rejego para tomar sus medicinas y ni si quiera decirle que su madre estaría muy preocupada si no lo hacía funcionaba.

Harry había recibido una carta de Narcissa quién le había pedido fervientemente se encargara de que su dragón tomara todas las medicinas y Harry no quería quedar mal con los Malfoy, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo detrás del chico insistiéndole, casi obligándolo a tomar sus pociones. Y estaba preocupado, no se imaginaba lo que diría Lucius Malfoy si supiera que no podía si quiera con las rabietas de su heredero, Harry sabía que si quería seguir prosperando debía ganarse a aquel hombre, aquel apellido.

Sin embargo ser niñera de su mejor amigo comenzaba a volverse fastidioso, él no tenía tiempo de ser niñera de nadie, Draco estaba bastante grandecito como para entenderlo, Draco era suficientemente cercano a él como para comprender que Harry no podía ir por allí perdiendo el tiempo, que Harry tenía asuntos importantes como formar alianzas con las otras casas, alianzas que incluso Ron y Hermione entendían, y Harry pensaba que si Draco pudiera ser un poco, solo un poco sensato y cuidar de su salud sin necesidad de recordárselo cada dos por tres, pues sería lo mejor.

Sin Malfoy alrededor Zabini y Nott se le pegaron como moscas a la miel, Harry podía ver a través de sus ojos y comprendía que al igual que él buscaban beneficios, por lo que dejó que la charla fluyera y que ellos comprendieran que él tenía el control, que ya no era más el niño soso de primero que no comprendía nada. Y ellos le respetaban, todos lo hacían, incluso los alumnos mayores, todos querían un poco de Harry Potter y Potter necesitaba todo de todos, consciente de que en ellos podría encontrar alianzas, posición y estatus, consciente de que ellos querrían algo a cambio en el futuro, no como Draco, Draco era diferente, él quería verlo en alto porque le quería y Harry le quería a él y le entregaría el mundo entero en agradecimiento, algún día.

Terminando el desayuno se encontró con Hermione y Ron quienes le invitaron a pasar Halloween en la fiesta de muerte de Sr. Nicholas en las mazmorras. El moreno se negó, ya tenía una cita con Draco esa noche en el comedor. Sin embargo, cuando las clases terminaron y fue hora de alistarse para la celebración de esa noche el rubio simplemente se negó a abandonar su habitación y Harry tuvo que asistir a la fiesta de Sr. Nicholas. Había sido mortalmente aburrido, los fantasmas, como era lógico, no comían nada que él pudiera ingerir, hacía frio, incluso para él que estaba acostumbrado a las mazmorras. Al final él y sus amgos decidieron ir al gran comedor donde la fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor.

Harry aprovechó el momento para hacerse de más amigos, los tejones parecían reacios a confiar en él del todo y su tarea principal era ganárselos a como diera lugar. Comió, bebió y charló con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo hablar. La magia de Halloween le hacían sentir más poderoso que cualquier otro día y sabía que los que le rodeaban podían sentirlo, pues parecían más sumisos que de costumbre.

Fue poco después de media noche que comenzó a sentirse vacío, el estar rodeado de gente que no era del todo sincera con él de pronto le pareció abrumante; Hermione charlaba con unos chicos de su casa, Ron intentaba gastarle una broma a Snape con ayuda de sus hermanos y Harry decidió que había tenido suficiente, que necesitaba cambiar de ambiente así que tomando algunas cosas del festín decidió volver a su habitación donde Draco aseguró se quedaría, demasiado cansado para hacer algo más.

El moreno se aseguró de llevar solo las cosas que más le gustaban a su mejor amigo, teniendo especial cuidado de no llenarse las manos únicamente con dulces y chucherías. Finalmente salió del gran comedor en dirección a las mazmorras pensando en que tal vez Draco quisiera ayudarle a practicar ajedrez y en que tendría que obligarlo a tomarse la medicina a base de sobornos... tal vez hacerle la tarea de historia sería suficiente. Fue cuando estuvo en las escaleras que descendían hasta las mazmorras que una presencia le agobió, una presencia muy similar a la de su sueño la noche anterior.

Las horribles imágenes de la serpiente saliendo de las entrañas de su mejor amigo le hicieron tirar todo al suelo y salir disparado hasta su habitación. Esta vez estaba preparado, había pensado sobre ello casi toda la mañana y se había obligado a repasar los encantamientos que sabía para repeler reptiles mágicos pequeños. Miró el anillo de serpiente que descansaba en su mano derecha y aferrando la varita entró a su habitación solo para encontrarla completamente vacía, la cama del rubio estaba deshecha y aún caliente, lo que quería decir que no tenía mucho de haberse marchado. Con más decisión que nunca Harry salió en busca de Draco. No había llegado al tercer piso cuando lo escuchó:

—... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar... —La misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído días antes, justo antes de que Draco cayera enfermo.

A esas alturas estaba convencido de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, algo grave que solo se intensificaba por la fecha en que se encontraban. Se quedó de pie frente a algunas aulas y pensó que tal vez sus encantamientos no le serían tan útiles y él definitivamente no estaba hecho para correr tras el peligro. Sin embargo la voz comenzaba a alejarse y si no iba tras ella le perdería el rastro. Perdió bastante tiempo pensando que era lo que debía hacer; si volvía a por un profesor podía ser demasiado tarde y Draco podría estar muerto y si avanzaba se pondría en peligro a sí mismo. Harry era poderoso, si y bastante inteligente, pero seguía siendo un muchacho y un Slytherin y su instinto de conservación le gritaba que no fuera, pero era Draco de quién hablaba y cuando menos se dio cuenta sus pies ya se habían movido en dirección a la voz.

El suelo estaba repleto de agua, por lo que sus pisadas, aunque cuidadosas, se escuchaban chapotear por los charcos en su andar lento y precavido. Continuó avanzando, con la varita en ristre y con el oído agudo, la voz era cada vez más baja y el movimiento de la criatura o lo que fuera se perdía cada vez más, frustrándolo. Dio vuelta a una esquina y se topó con Ron y Hermione a los que casi maldecía por la sorpresa. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, Ron sacó valientemente su varita al no reconocerlo de inmediato, luego los tres se miraron y sonrieron.

—Te estábamos buscando —dijo la chica—, te fuiste sin despedirte.

—Lo lamento pero... —la voz sonó muy cerca y Harry calló de golpe, entonces preguntó—: ¿Escuchan eso?

—... deseado... durante tanto tiempo... —decía la voz que ahora se alejaba hacia arriba, debían encontrar unas escaleras, pronto.

—¡Por aquí! —dijo Harry de forma autoritaria, sus amigos se pusieron firmes y no dudaron en seguirle hasta lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo. Ni la Ravenclaw ni el Gryffindor se atrevieron a cuestionarle mientras subían al cuarto piso.

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta que finalmente dieron con unas escaleras que subieron a toda velocidad. Harry había dejado que Ron fuese por delante mientras él los guiaba con gestos silenciosos, sabía que si algo ocurría Ronald no dudaría en defenderlos y Hermione encontraría una manera rápida de ponerlos a salvo, conocía casi tantos encantamientos que él mismo. Y se sintió mucho más seguro, lo suyo no era arriesgar el pellejo, ir al campo de batalla a ciegas, incluso cuando sucedió lo de la piedra filosofal se tomó el tiempo de investigar que encontrarían debajo de la trampilla. Sin embargo, parecía que a Ron se le daba muy bien ir a tientas valientemente así que le dejó, esperado no tener que darle su pésame a la señora Weasley que había sido muy amable con él durante el verano.

—... matar... Es la hora de matar... —dijo la voz una vez más.

—Va a matarlo... —susurró más para si que para sus amigos que no terminaban de entender.

Potter corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, con Ron a su derecha y Hermione a su izquierda. Los corredores estaban desiertos, todos o la mayoría debían estar en la fiesta de Halloween. Entonces al final del último pasillo de aquel piso Harry se detuvo y haciéndoles un gesto a sus amigos se aventuraron a encarar lo que fuese que estuviera en el recodo, sin embargo allí no había nada y la voz había desaparecido. Todo estaba realmente oscuro, pero para alivio del moreno no había rastro de Malfoy, lo que era buena señal, no quería ni saber lo que harían los Malfoy si supieran que...

—Ahí —dijo la voz de Hermione que con un movimiento de varita encendió las antorchas del corredor. Entonces Harry fue capaz de ver.

Ahí, en el rincón más apartado junto a una ventana descansaba el cuerpo de un hombre; Argus Filch, el conserje, junto a su gata la señora Norris, ambos tendidos en el suelo y sobre sus cabezas, en la pared y escrito con sangre rezaba:

_LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO_ _TEMED_ _._

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Harry.

—No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Ron, sin encontrar las palabras.

—Háganme caso —respondió Harry—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.

La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron a la gata y al conserje en el suelo. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó una voz entre la multitud y el moreno se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Draco Malfoy quién al parecer había decidido bajar a la fiesta en última instancia.

—Esto no ha sido cosa mía —dijo entonces con voz firme y Draco sonrió de una manera que Harry no comprendió.


	17. La leyenda.

El poder era un asunto frágil, se obtenía con dificultad y se perdía fácilmente, al igual que las influencias y las alianzas. A Harry le tomó un año y algunos meses hacerse con la empatía de muchos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, los más difíciles de convencer siempre eran los mayores. Sin embargo, solo fue cuestión de que la gente comenzara a temerle para que las cosas se facilitaran y la verdad es que Harry no lo comprendía muy bien.

Después de que lo encontraran en la escena del crimen donde Filch y la señora Norris habían sido las víctimas, la escuela se había dividido en tres; en aquellos que creían que era inocente y le defendían hasta la muerte, en aquellos que le creían culpable y le respetaban aún más y aquellos que le temían al creerlo un monstruo, rehuyéndole como las cucarachas a la luz.

Absolutamente nadie en el castillo sabía exactamente que pensar de aquello, era bien sabido que Filch nunca había sido del agrado de Potter y no por que el hombre fuese un squib, sino porque era completamente desagradable. Temerosos de terminar igual que el conserje, muchos alumnos trataban de ganarse la simpatía de Harry, sonriéndole forzadamente por los pasillos, dejándole pasar por delante cuando el espacio en los corredores era demasiado reducido y aunque aquello no había estado planeado, la verdad era que Potter aprovechaba la situación al máximo; nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino, ya no digamos chocar con él si quiera y Draco parecía extrañamente complacido ante la reacción de la gente que les rodeaba. No era que el rubio fuese el centro de atención, pero no necesitaba serlo para verse beneficiado por tal giro de acontecimientos, era tan respetado y temido como Harry, solo bastaba con que sonriera de manera maligna y dijera: _A Harry no le va a gustar saber que has osado hablarme así"_ para que su adversario pidiera perdón y saliera corriendo del lugar.

Filch por supuesto, no estaba muerto, la enfermera del colegio y los profesores habían dictaminado que simplemente estaba petrificado. Dumbledore había llegado a la conclusión de que aquello no podía ser cosa de un alumno, por lo que nadie estaba bajo sospecha, aunque Harry pensaba que el viejo director pasaba más tiempo observándolo durante las comidas en el gran comedor, como si intentara adivinar si Harry sería capaz de tan terribles acciones.

El conserje sería despetrificado a finales del año, cuando las mandrágoras del invernadero de la profesora Sprout estuvieran lo suficientemente maduras para ser usadas. Mientras tanto se había establecido un toque de queda mucho más estricto para los alumnos y el personal, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía estar fuera de sus aposentos después de las nueve de la noche y los alumnos se veían obligados a ir de clase en clase acompañados del profesor de la clase anterior.

Los alumnos más jóvenes agradecían las medidas, lo más grandes lo aceptaban con fastidio y resignación, sin embargo nadie podía negar que, lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo, era peligroso y grande. Nadie quería terminar petrificado en algún pasillo fantasma y que nadie nunca los encontrara. Incluso algunos se atrevían a comparar el estado de petrificación con el beso del dementor, aunque aquello era claramente una exageración.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación haciendo los deberes de pociones, Draco estaba en su propio escritorio, atendiendo encantamientos pues la tarea de Snape siempre era la que terminaba primero. El moreno suspiró al dar la vuelta a su libro de pociones de segundo año; ya lo había leído y memorizado durante las vacaciones y sin embargo nunca estaba de más corroborar la información antes de plasmarla en cuarenta centímetros de pergamino. Era de noche, hacía solo un par de horas que habían subido de la sala común donde habían estado jugando ajedrez contra otros de los chicos de Slytherin. Harry había mejorado bastante, no era mejor que Malfoy pero creía que con el tiempo podría igualarle o superarle.

Los Slytherin estaban especialmente encantados con el niño que vivió o al menos aquellos que lo creían el heredero que se había encargado de abrir la cámara de los secretos. La mayoría de las serpientes estaban conscientes de que Harry era un mestizo, hijo de una sangre sucia y sin embargo parecían olvidarlo cuando cosas como esas ocurrían; creían que Potter era capaz de odiar a aquellos magos de sangre impura o a los nacidos de magos que habían sido despojados de sus poderes, tal cual Voldemort. El que no debía ser nombrado se había despojado de sus orígenes; hijo de una squib y un muggle, historia que pocos parecían conocer y que Harry solo había oído de boca de Draco.

Voldemort no se había equivocado cuando le había dicho que eran similares, ambos poderosos y ambiciosos, con ganas de probarse y probarle al mundo hasta donde eran capaces de llegar a pesar de haber salido de un agujero pestilente. Mestizos de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, con el único objetivo de mostrar que eran el mejor mago sobre la tierra. Sin embargo Harry comprendía —y suponía que Voldemort también— que para ocupar aquel puesto sería necesario enfrentarse hasta que solo uno quedara de pie y se proclamara como el mago más poderoso. Voldemort ya había dado el primer paso, intentando asesinarle cuando bebé, fallando completamente, dejándole huérfano y obligándole a vivir entre un grupo de personas que lo trataban peor que a la basura.

Sin embargo había algo que Voldemort no entendía y es que Harry sí deseaba llegar a la cima, pero también deseaba venganza y esa era su motor principal para levantarse cada día y estudiar para ser el mejor. Para Harry se trataba de poder, de venganza, de familia y de placer personal aunque el resto del mundo creyera que se trataba de simple y llano heroísmo que era la mejor tapadera para al egoísmo y la ambición. No podía evitarlo, él estaba consiente de todo lo manipulador y ambicioso que era, pero era tan natural que con el tiempo había dejado de intentar ser diferente, al menos hasta que entró a Slytherin y conoció a Draco quién le mostró que aquello no era malo, que solo debía trabajar en la discreción y no tendría problemas.

Draco Malfoy, el muchacho junto a él que parecía sumamente inmerso en sus tareas, con su piel un poco pálida por la enfermedad que hacía poco le había aquejado, aquel que le había mostrado un mundo completamente diferente, el único con el que Harry podía ser él mismo, mostrar sus miedos e inseguridades, el único que podía ver a través de esa máscara de indiferencia y seguridad que le protegían de cualquiera que quisiera dañarle, su mano derecha, su fiel compañero, inteligente, astuto y calculador. Draco era como la reina en el ajedrez, siempre a su lado, la pieza más poderosa del tablero, con un montón de movimientos en todas direcciones que le permitían a él —como el rey— moverse lentamente, paso a paso, hasta su objetivo, mientras el rubio limpiaba el camino para él, ayudándole a llegar tan lejos como quisiera.

Sí, Harry apreciaba a Draco más que a cualquier mago que conociera; más que a Ron, más que a Hermione, más que a Dumbledore, más que a McGonagall. Él sabía, estaba consciente de que sin él, seguramente jamás hubiese dejado de ser el muchacho inseguro que no quería ser colocado en Slytherin. Pero había algo, algo que últimamente le tenía realmente preocupado y es que Draco no parecía él mismo; se irritaba con facilidad y ni si quiera se molestaba en ocultarlo bajo su máscara, lo que le estaba ganando mala fama entre los suyos. La mayoría del tiempo estaba ausente, como si planeara algo a espaldas de él. A veces se desaparecía por un par de horas y regresaba sin ninguna excusa, solo silencio y una sonrisa misteriosa seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

Harry suspiró sin apartar su mirada de su compañero, sabía que probablemente estaba pensando las cosas demasiado pero no podía evitarlo, Draco le ocultaba algo y le hacía sentir incómodo. Estaba seguro de que si Draco quería, le haría caer y le arrebataría la corona, pero su mayor miedo no era ese, era ser traicionado por la persona en quién más confiaba. Le aterraba no ser capaz de mantener su lealtad, le aterraba que decidiera ser el guía de alguien más, alguien como Nott, alguien como Zabini o Parkinson, le aterraba no ser digno, que aquello que Draco había visto en él ya no fuese suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado. Y si, era inseguridad, pues Malfoy jamás le había dado razones para dudar pero ¿por qué tanto misterio últimamente? 

—¿No te has cansado de mirarme? —le preguntó entonces, con una sonrisa ladeada, sin levantar la vista de sus deberes.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó, descarado, indiferente.

—Para nada —respondió entonces, mirándolo y sonriendo. Harry pensó que era el momento de preguntarle si todo estaba bien pero en su lugar dijo:

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de la cámara de los secretos?

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció lentamente y sus ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre sus libros. Cualquiera que no le conociera podía deducir que había sido totalmente casual, sin embargo Harry supo que lo había incomodado, al menos un poco, que incluso era probable que le mintiera, no le miraba a los ojos como generalmente lo hacía. Esperó en silencio una respuesta, Draco escribió un par de palabras sobre su pergamino y cuando Harry creyó que no le respondería le dijo:

—Tú sabes, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años por los cuatro brujos más importantes de aquella época: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas de los muggles —pronunció la última palabra con algo de repugnancia y rencor—, aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas fuimos perseguidos y asesinados brutalmente, quemados vivos, dentro de cajas que arrojaban a los ríos y lagos hasta que moríamos por la falta de oxígeno, despellejados, cortándonos la cabeza o desmembrándonos —suspiró, intentando contener la rabia que Harry aún no acostumbraba a ver en él—. Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza, y la verdad no lo culpo, con todo lo que nos hicieron pasar. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio. La leyenda dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores. Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene, un monstruo poderoso y legendario que solo el heredero pudiese controlar y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia, personas como Filch, un squib inútil o Creevey, tu noviecito de Gryffindor, un sangre sucia sin talento.

—Pareces demasiado de acuerdo con Slytherin.

—¿Y tú no? —preguntó seriamente, detenido su escritura sobre el pergamino. Entonces le miró —. Los muggles nos temen y no en un buen sentido, nos temen y quieren vernos muertos, dañaron linajes mágicos ancestrales por su ignorancia, ignorancia que es la razón principal por la que joden todo lo que no comprenden. Tus tíos son el claro ejemplo de ello, te trataron como basura toda tu vida porque te temían, necesitaban creer que tenían el control y te hicieron creer que no valías nada, te ocultaron la verdad sobre tus padres, sobre tu verdadera esencia, sobre tu verdadero poder.

—Pero no todos los muggles son así —dijo, pero por un momento ni si quiera él se lo creyó, recordando todos los malos momentos que los Dursley le habían hecho pasar.

—Probablemente no, pero eso tampoco los hace iguales a nosotros —sonrió cariñosamente—. Nosotros somos superiores —Y Harry correspondió la sonrisa, comprendiendo.

—Tienes razón.

—...Y algún día necesitaremos a alguien que unifique nuestros mundos... y los gobierne... —el rubio se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, Harry le miró sentarse sobre sus piernas—. Alguien como tú Harry Potter.

—Creo que estas exagerando —le dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Piénsalo bien, Voldemort lo intentó y no funcionó, creo que tú podrías, tienes algo que él no —acercó su blanquecina nariz a la del moreno y las frotó.

—¿Lo tengo?

—Ajá... a mí —Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando del aroma a jabón que Draco poseía.

—¿Significa que debemos dejar que el heredero haga lo suyo?

—Significa que debemos seguirle de cerca el rastro, observarlo y luego —hizo una pausa y Harry podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios— deshacernos de él. Cuando todos en la escuela se enteren de que nosotros... no, de que tú le detuviste van a adorarte.

—Como el año pasado.

—Justamente así.

—¿Draco?

—¿Um?

—Tú... tú jamás me traicionarías, ¿cierto?

—¿Te asusta? —El ojiverde pasó saliva y contorsionó el rostro en un gesto de atribulación.

—Sí —respondió finalmente, no muy seguro de exponerse de aquella forma—. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Pero Draco no respondió, en su lugar besó la comisura de sus labios y se puso de pie para cerrar sus libros e irse a dormir. Harry lo observó hacer todo aquello en silencio, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso, abrumado, como si aquel silencio significara mucho más de lo que alcanzaba a comprender. Quiso abrir la boca y volver a preguntar, pero sabía que de hacerlo su voz temblaría y aquello no era digno de un Slytherin. Draco ya había apagado la luz de su lado de la habitación así que simplemente se puso de pie y ya enfundado en su pijama se fue a acostar. Al día siguiente tenían partido contra Gryffindor y capitán estaría furioso si no se encontraba al cien por ciento.

Pero decidir irse a dormir era mucho más fácil que hacerlo y pasando cuarenta minutos Harry no había logrado pegar el ojo pensando en Draco, la cámara, el heredero y la bestia que ocultaba. Se preguntaba quién sería aquel que había abierto la cámara de los secretos y con qué propósito, pensaba que aniquilar a cualquiera cuya sangre fuese impura era contraproducente, pues en la actualidad lo que más abundaban eran los mestizos. Como heredero de Slytherin Harry sospechaba que debía haber algo más, una segunda intención que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar por que no conocía el contexto por completo. Debía estudiar, investigar y prepararse, el heredero solo podía ser de Slytherin pero, aunque aquello reducía las posibilidades seguía significando un gran trabajo. Pensó que podía hablar con Ron, Hermione... e incluso Diggory, seguro de que ellos le ayudarían a investigar todo lo que los alumnos de sus respectivas casas supieran del asunto.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, por lo que distinguir aquel sueño de la realidad le estaba costando más trabajo del que hubiese deseado. En su sueño se encontraba sobre su cama, en la oscuridad de la habitación, tal vez fue por ello que distinguirse de la realidad le fue imposible. Fue entonces que aquella voz en las paredes, tétrica y misteriosa se hizo presente, obligándolo a levantarse de golpe y asegurarse de que Draco estaba a salvo en la cama de al lado. El rubio descansaba como un muñeco de porcelana sobre el colchón, con las manos sobre su pecho y tan pálido que brillaba ligeramente entre la oscuridad, como la luna ausente aquella noche. Sin embargo la voz según ahí, susurrándole sobre muerte y sangre a través de las paredes, como un fantasma.

El muchacho se puso de pie, con varita en mano y preparado para lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo. Abrió la boca para llamar a su compañero de cuarto y alertarlo pero su voz no salía, como si de repente se hubiese quedado mudo. Caminó sobre la alfombra de la habitación que amortiguaba sus pisadas, daba vueltas por el cuarto, siguiendo a la voz, que se deslizaba lentamente de un lado a otro, haciéndolo sentir atrapado dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. La voz pasó cerca de la cama del rubio quién sin inmutarse permanecía dormido y afligido, como si se encontrara dentro de una pesadilla. La voz pasó cerca de la mesita de noche de Malfoy, por sobre el diario que aún descansaba en ella. Y entonces se detuvo.

Harry intentó con un lumos pero al encenderse la luz se apagaba casi de inmediato. Allí, dentro de la habitación, lo único que alumbraba era el cuerpo de Malfoy, inerte como un muerto. Al ser la única fuente de luz, el moreno se acercó hasta él y le observó, olvidando completamente su última pesadilla. No lucía tan diferente a tan solo unos momentos atrás, sin embargo, en cuanto más le observaba, más se consumía la vitalidad del muchacho, a cada segundo se volvía más pálido, más ojerosos, más delgado, el cabello se le caía lentamente y se marchitaba hasta quedar de un rubio opaco. Asustado, Potter intentaba despertarlo, sacudiéndolo, pero era inútil, pesaba más que uno de los pilares de la entrada del colegio.

Justo cuando Harry creyó que Malfoy quedaría en los huesos un sonido de proveniente del diario le hizo apartar su mirada de su mejor amigo, era como un suspiro pausado y débil, como si aquel libro respirara por cuenta propia. Entonces Potter se vio obligado a separarse de su amigo para acercarse al objeto y tomarlo entre sus manos. Todo el diario gritaba Draco Malfoy, en esencia, sin embargo había algo más, algo que no le dejaba tranquilo. Miró a Draco sobre la cama, había abierto los ojos, los tenía fijos en él, acusándole, advirtiéndole que por nada del mundo se atreviera abrirlo, que era suyo y que no tenía derecho, pero Harry lo hizo de todos modos.

Dentro solo había una cosa, una palabra. Riddle, decía. De las letras que conformaban aquella palabra comenzó a brotar sangre pestilente y casi coagulada. Asustado, el muchacho soltó el diario y las páginas corrieron frente a él por si solas, salpicando sangre por todas partes. Le apuntó con la varita, intentando destruirle pero nada de lo que hacía daba resultado, miró a Draco éste le sonreía débilmente y entonces, cuando la sangre ya le llegaba a los tobillos, despertó.

El sol se asomaba por entre el agua del lago negro, Harry alterado como estaba, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que su magia no hubiera hecho de las suyas nuevamente. El sonido de la ducha le dijo que Draco ya estaba despierto y que tomaba un baño. Miró el diario sobre la mesa y lo tomó; no sintió nada extraño, sin embargo esta vez decidió abrirlo, ya no le importaba lo que Draco pudiera pensar, ya después se las arreglaría para que le perdonara, era mucho más importante asegurarse de que sus malos sueños solo se debían a una coincidencia. Con manos temblorosas sujetó la pasta negra de cuero, echó una última mirada a la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño y lo abrió.

Dentro no había ni una palabra escrita. 


	18. La segunda víctima.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y débil. La cabeza la punzaba y el brazo derecho le dolía. Intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados se negaban a obedecer, demasiado cansados. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, pequeños murmullos que fueron cobrando forma, como si saliera de las profundidades del agua.

Reconoció la voz de Hermione que regañaba a alguien, seguramente Ron, reconoció la vocecita de Colin Creevey tratando de incluirse en la charla que Fred y George mantenían, distinguió la voz de Ginny charlando con otra chica cuya voz no reconocía y finalmente a Cedric hablando con la enfermera. Intentó recordar cualquier cosa que le revelara porque se encontraba en la enfermería, ya no había duda de que aquel era el único lugar donde todos esos chicos de diferentes casas podían congregarse a su alrededor.

Soltó un quejido cuando intentó removerse sobre la cama y todos guardaron silencio, por fin. El dolor en su brazo derecho era casi insoportable, era como si el hueso le quemara por dentro, como si quisiera crecer dentro de su piel. Y entonces recordó. Bufó por lo bajo, recordando que debía mantener las apariencias, recordando que rodeado de los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no podía ser _él,_ que fuera de Slytherin tenía que mostrarse tranquilo, comprensivo y maldecir a Lockhart a todo pulmón por haberle quitado los huesos del brazo mientras prometía congelarle los dedos del pie en venganza podía no ser tomado del todo bien. Draco solía decir que tener emociones negativas como el enojo o la venganza no eran malas mientras el resto del mundo no pudiera verlas, así, si tomabas represalias, nadie podría culparte.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, gracias al cielo no había luz que le cegara, era de noche. Las personas que había deducido estaban a su alrededor le miraron en silencio y con interés, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Cedric y Colin con suma preocupación, Fred, George y Ron con diversión. Sin embargo, entre el mar de rostros Harry buscaba uno que no encontró. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Malfoy? ¿No era su deber como mejor amigo permanecer a su lado en situaciones como aquella? En la sala no había ni un solo Slytherin, solo una Ravenclaw que se le parecía, al parecer de primer año con cabellos rubios y ojos grises que no conocía de nada pero que parecía buena amiga de Ginny quién algo avergonzada se había ocultado tras Ron y lo miraba discretamente por sobre su hombro.

—Les dije que sobreviviría —dijo Fred estirando la mano y recibiendo un galeón de Georg.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó acomodándose sobre la cama, haciendo que todo le diese vueltas.

—En detención —dijo Hermione al ver que nadie más respondía—. McGonagall lo castigó por haber maldecido a Angelina quien sin querer te golpeó con la quaffle en la cabeza.

Harry se quedó en silencio, no le parecía normal que Draco se portara de aquella manera, generalmente si estaba enojado se desquitaba discretamente, no frente a todo el mundo perdiendo los estribos y ganándose una detención, Flint debía estar furioso, seguramente se habían quedado sin cazador como castigo por su actitud poco deportiva y eso le daría a Slytherin la desventaja contra Ravenclaw en el segundo partido. Tendría que hablar con la jefa de Gryffindor, incluso con Snape de ser necesario, inventar cualquier cosa para que Malfoy saliera bien librado y pudiera jugar sin problemas, pero lo más importante era hablar con Draco, pedirle que pusiera en práctica todo lo que le había enseñado, no podía ir por allí siendo así de indiscreto, como si se tratara de un Gryffindor. Sus padres no estarían muy orgullosos de saberlo.

—¿Y cómo está Angelina? —se obligó a preguntar por mera cortesía.

—Está bien, los profesores lo arreglaron casi de inmediato, aunque no sabíamos que Malfoy podía aplicar encantamientos tan poderosos como el que le lanzó, era una mezcla de aquel que te saca furúnculos con el que te saca verrugas, se necesitó de Flikwick y McGonagall para desvanecerlo —dijo George nada molesto.

—Había pus por todas partes —agregó Ron entre entusiasmado y asqueado.

—Por favor envíenle disculpas a Johnson por el comportamiento de Draco y a Wood también, estoy seguro que no se repetirá... Draco... él está algo estresado, generalmente no es así.

—No tienes que disculparte por algo que no hiciste —intervino Colín—, es Malfoy quién debe disculparse —él sí que lucía molesto por la actitud de Slytherin.

—Lo hizo por mí, así que sí, debo disculparme... ¿Al final el partido...?

—Ganaron —respondió Ron con amargura— atrapaste la snitch antes de que la bludger te rompiera el brazo... al parecer alguien la encantó para hacerte daño.

—Ya están averiguando sobre ello —intervino Cedric— solo esperemos que atrapen al bromista antes de tu siguiente partido o podría hacerte daño de verdad... sospechan que fue cosa de algún Gryffindor que no quería verlos ganar.

—De todas formas ya estamos investigando —dijo Ron sonriéndole. Pero Harry sabía que su agresor no había sido un mago, había podido sentir la esencia mágica.

—Bueno chicos —intervino la enfermera— seguro que el señor Potter querrá descansar, será mejor que vayan a cenar.

El grupo de chicos asintió y se marchó prometiendo que volverían a visitarlo al día siguiente. Colin se quedó un poco más de tiempo charlando sobre las increíbles fotografías que le había tomado durante el partido y que prometió le enseñaría nada más revelarlas. Harry no se perdió el gesto de disgusto de Ginny al abandonar la enfermería, como si deseara sacar a Creevey de allí a golpes. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia, los asuntos de Ginevra y Colin eran suyos y de nadie más y él no iba a meterse, primero porque Colin era un gran aliado, iba de aquí para allá siempre hablando de lo maravilloso que era Harry Potter, presumiendo sus fotografías y defendiéndolo de aquellos que no simpatizaban con él. Ginny por otro lado era la hermana pequeña de un gran amigo, la hija menor de los Weasley quienes habían sido sumamente amables con él. Era tímida frente a él, pero ya había notado que poseía una actitud fuerte y decidida que llegaba a intimidar, era una líder natural y muchos la respetaban pese a ser tan pequeña, incluyendo a sus hermanos más grandes.

Cuando todos se marcharon Madame Pumfrey no perdió tiempo y le hizo una revisión antes de marcharse a cenar como el resto de los habitantes de castillo. Junto a su cama había una mesa llena de dulces y regalos, la mayoría de los Slytherin y de sus aliados de las otras casas, ingirió dos cajas de grajeas de todos los sabores y una rana de chocolate para finalmente quedarse dormido casi de inmediato, agotado por el largo día que había tenido; por el partido, la bludger que había decidido asesinarlo a la mitad del partido, su odio casi incontrolable hacia Lockhart que en un intento de curar los huesos rotos de su brazo los había desaparecido dejándole solo la piel y los músculos y en Draco portándose como todo menos un Malfoy Black.

Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tuviera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas. Por un instante pensó que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente.

—Dobby —dijo. El elfo se sobresaltó y se alejó.

—Harry Potter señor, oh, lo siento tanto, Dobby no quería, pero Dobby debía...

—Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa, mis huesos casi han sanado y no dudaré en estrangularte.

—Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día. —hizo una pequeña pausa—¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su bludger bastaría para hacerle...

—¿Morir? No ha sido muy inteligente.

—¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo Dobby, asustado—. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!

—Me imagino que no querrás decirme por qué querías enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos. —dijo Harry irritado.

—¡Ah, si Harry Potter supiera...! —gimió Dobby, mientras le caían lágrimas de los ojos—. ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El-que-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor... Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...

Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando:

—Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo...

—¿Dices que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Habla, Dobby! —Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua—. Además, yo no soy de familia muggle. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí?

—Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby —tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso...

—¿Quién es, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?

—¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! — chilló el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa! ¡Y aléjese de los Malfoy! —y desapareció.

Harry se quedó quieto sobre la cama, bufando por la repentina pérdida de información valiosa. La cámara de los secretos ya había sido abierta, aquello podía ser interesante, la cuestión era saber cuándo. Si el acontecimiento no tenía mucho tiempo era posible que el heredero fuese el mismo que en antaño, antes un alumno y ahora, un profesor. También existía la posibilidad de que el culpable jamás hubiera sido atrapado y ahora su hijo fuese el encargado de abrirla... Las posibilidades eran infinitas, la mayoría de los Slytherin bien podrían cumplir con los estándares de Salazar, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy. Pero si Draco fuera el heredero Harry lo sabría; dormían en la misma habitación, iban juntos a todas partes y además eran mejores amigos, Draco se lo hubiera mencionado y no se hubiera tomado la molestia de sugerirle que investigaran quién era el heredero, sin embargo...

No terminó de cavilar aquel pensamiento pues casi de inmediato unos pasos provenientes del pasillo llamaron su atención. Caviló en fingirse dormido, pero abandonó la idea en cuanto escuchó la voz de Dumbledore, si el viejo director se dirigía a la enfermería debía ser algo importante. Se acomodó sobre la cama y esperó paciente. Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre los dos dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.

—Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry.

—¿Quién ha sido esta vez? —se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho, colocándose la gafas para poder ver mejor. Dumbledore le miró con ojos impasibles y respondió.

—Colin Creevey.

Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.

—Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.

—Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter. —los tres le miraron un segundo y luego volvieron a la suyo.

En el cielo un par de nuves se apartaron de frente a la luna, dejando que un rayo de luna le cayera a la víctima sobre el rostro. Colin Creevey tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.

—¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.

—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber... —Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.

—¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? — preguntó la Harry con expectación.

—Pareces demasiado interesado en esto —le dijo el director abriendo el compartimento del rollo.

—Colin es un buen amigo —mintió. Albus asintió concentrado en el objeto en sus manos. Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.

—Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido...

—¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.

—Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos —la señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.

—Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?

—La cuestión no es quién —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin y luego a Harry—; la cuestión es cómo.

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos. Para su buena suerte, el que Harry se encontrara convaleciente en la enfermería había disipado los rumores de ser él el heredero de Slytherin, aunque algunos de los estudiantes aún se encontraban reacios a creer en su inocencia. El terreno en Hogwarts era neutral, lo que era realmente conveniente pues así mantenía a raya a las serpientes y al resto de las casas.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. A Harry le extrañó que Draco se quedase pero no preguntó nada, después de todo, un poco de compañía siempre era bien recibida.

Una semana más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían al gran comedor para cenar cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.

—¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? —preguntó Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.

—Podría ser útil —Dijo Harry. Miró por entre la multitud hasta que divisó la rubia cabellera de su mejor amigo y disculpándose le siguió hasta la mesa de Slytherin— Han abierto un club de duelo —le dijo a modo de saludo y el rubio le sonrió de lado.

—No querrás ser humillado por mí frente a todos ¿o sí?

—Hablas demasiado, Malfoy —le respondió empujándolo amistosamente. —No será igual que en Malfoy Manor durante el verano, he aprendido trucos nuevos.

—Ya lo veremos Potter —le respondió tomando asiento y el moreno solo le sonrió.

Charlaron tranquilamente. Harry estaba realmente aliviado de que su mejor amigo pareciera recuperarse de la extraña enfermedad que le había aquejado a principios del año, ya no se le veía tan agotado ni distraído, era verdad que seguía sin comer bien pero al menos daba más de dos bocados. Al terminar la cena se dirigieron a su sala común para darse una ducha y adelantar algo de los deberes y a las ocho en punto volvieron al gran comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.

—Escuché que Snape es uno de los encargados —dijo Zabini.

—Si es él seguramente aprenderemos muchas cosas nuevas —afirmó Malfoy, pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer verle la cara justo ese día que no había tenido pociones con él.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el segundo profesor a cargo era ni más ni menos que Lockhart quién en su demostración de duelo contra Snape había terminado sumamente humillado, y ni sus más radiantes sonrisas pudieron disimularlo. Harry detestaba a Snape con toda el alma, pero sabía reconocer a un mago poderoso cuando lo veía y Snape era hábil. Su poder mágico era fuerte, podía sentirlo en el aire, a comparación del de Lockhart y además tenía cierta maestría para dominarla. A Harry no le sorprendía del todo, algo en Snape le gritaba que debía andarse con cuidado y no solo porque anteriormente hubiera servido a Voldemort, el hombre podía ver más allá de lo que la gente común podía, entre las sombras, silencioso, como una verdadera serpiente.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo el entrenamiento de duelo no fue un total desastre, al menos los Slytherin no lo habían echado a perder. No podía decir lo mismo de los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff quienes en los primeros veinte minutos casi prenden en llamas el gran comedor. Snape no desaprovechó la oportunidad para gritar a los cuatro vientos como "El señor Malfoy" era el claro ejemplo de un mago digno de llamarse uno, atención que el rubio recibió con la cabeza en alto, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de reproche de los chicos de otras casas. Fue casi al final que Snape decidió que sería buena idea ponerlo a él y a Draco en la tarima principal, Draco era el ejemplo de como hacer las cosas y Harry, bueno, él todo lo contrario. El moreno subió con gesto enojado, sintiéndose humillado pero no atreviéndose a abrir la boca.

—No lo tomes personal —le dijo Draco parándose frente a él, con la varita en ristre. Pero Harry sabía que aquello si era personal.

—No importa —tomó aire y se tranquilizó— ¿listo para perder?

—Este es el desempate —le respondió y Harry sonrió.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se apartaron unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a los extremos opuestos del pequeño escenario. Al sujetar sus varitas con la mano derecha, en las manos de ambos jóvenes resplandecieron las esmeraldas que hacían de ojos a sus anillos en forma de serpiente. Lockhart había dicho que debían esperar a la cuenta de tres, pero ambos eran Slytherin y era una obligación adelantarse a los movimientos del enemigo. Draco disparó antes de que el profesor de defensa dijera dos y Harry se protegió con un escudo mágico. Las chispas volaron por aquí y por allá, ataque y defensa bien empleados por parte de las serpientes. De entre la multitud de estudiantes fascinados solo se podía escuchar _¡Wow!_ y _¡Ah!_ y Harry se estaba divirtiendo como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

—¡Ríndete Potter! —le decía Draco con una sonrisa en los labios, protegiéndose del ataque de Harry.

—¡Nunca! —le respondió lanzando un hechizo más.

El duelo duró solo un poco más, ambos chicos habían dado una vuelta entera a la pista, Snape parecía realmente ocupado tratando de desviar los encantamientos fallidos del resto de los estudiantes que observaban. Harry no iba a negarlo, estaba luciéndose de más con el único objetivo de demostrar el poder que poseía. Draco lo había notado y había decidido seguirle el juego, estando a la misma altura, dándole batalla y Harry pensó que si debía ser derrotado por alguien, ese alguien debía ser Draco, Draco y nadie más, pues era el único digno de derrocarle en aquel juego infantil.

— _¡Serpensortia!_ —exclamó entonces el rubio y del extremo de su varita hubo un estallido. De ella salió una larga serpiente negra que cayó al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

—No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella...

Harry miró a su mejor amigo quién con ojos indescifrables esperaba a que reaccionara. Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: «¡Abajo!» Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó la conmoción. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía.

Escuchó jadeos en la habitación, Snape le miraba con los ojos desorbitados. El terror que pasó por el rostro de todos los presentes se le quedó gravado en las retinas. La negra serpiente avanzó hasta él y le hizo una reverencia antes de desvanecerse por orden de Draco quién con una sonrisa misteriosa lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de allí.


	19. Príncipe serpiente.

Caminó entre los pasillos rodeado de su séquito de amigos Slytherin, con Draco a su derecha como ya era costumbre. Se dirigían a su última clase antes de que las vacaciones de navidad comenzaran, la clase de pociones.

Para las serpientes era la mejor clase de todas, pero solo porque Snape les favorecía por sobre los Gryffindor y no porque de verdad aparecieran el arte de crear pociones, elíxires que les podían salvar el pellejo en alguna ocasión. Malfoy en cambio estaba fascinado con la materia y además ponía toda su atención y esmero en memorizar todo lo que le fuese posible. Harry en cambio, aunque era bastante bueno, detestaba la clase por el simple hecho de no soportar a Severus Snape, con su grasiento y horrible cabello oliendo a humo de caldero y su nariz ganchuda metiéndose donde no le importaba, como en el caso del pársel.

Oh si, aquel había sido todo un acontecimiento, no se había hablado de otra cosa en días y Harry podía comprender por qué a la perfección, no en vano había pasado el verano entero aprendiendo sobre Slytherin todo lo que le era posible. Sabía que Salazar Slytherin era famoso por dominar el pársel, la lengua de las serpientes y que aquella era la razón principal por la que el emblema de su casa era una serpiente. El que Harry dominara aquella extrañísima lengua dio pie a nuevos rumores que solo reforzaron la teoría de que él era el heredero de Salazar, incrementando el terror de aquellos cuya sangre era impura y el respeto de los que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, todo a partes iguales.

Harry sabía que la probabilidad de ser el heredero de Slytherin era bastante nulas, había estudiado el árbol genealógico de los Potter hasta seis generaciones atrás (que era hasta donde había registro) y no había ni una sola señal de estar emparentado con el fundador de su alma mater. Sin embargo, Salazar Slytherin había vivido muchos años atrás, muchísimos y como la mayoría de las familias sangre pura estaban emparentadas de algo, era posible, mínimamente, pero lo era. El apellido Slytherin pudo haberse perdido con el tiempo, pero la sangre mágica siempre perduraba.

El haber descubierto que era poseedor de tal habilidad que muchos calificaban como "obscura" le sorprendió únicamente al principio y únicamente por la manera en que le miraron todos en el gran comedor. Una vez que salió de allí de mano de Draco y pudo pensar con claridad, recordó un evento que había tenido lugar más de dos años atrás, durante una visita al zoológico cuando sus tíos no habían tenido con quién dejarlo encargado para no tener que llevarlo. Nada más entrar al serpentario se percató de las pequeñas voces de las serpientes que parlaban entre ellas. Una en específico se había dirigido a él y Harry asombrado como se encontraba le había respondido como si se tratara de una persona. Por supuesto que cuando fue descubierto por su tío fue castigado, una semana entera valiéndose únicamente de la comida, ni cena, ni desayuno y tareas domésticas todos los días después del colegio.

Sin embargo para él había sido una buena noticia que aquello que su familia había castigado con tanto rigor, en su casa, entre los suyos, fuera bien visto. Aquella habilidad había terminado de ganarse a todos los Slytherin, desde los más pequeños hasta los mayores. Tan solo los primeros días había recibido un montón de masivas de padres sangre pura y bien posicionados pidiéndole que cuidara bien de sus hijos y Harry jamás se sintió tan importante.

Las otras casas no se lo habían tomado demasiado bien, pero aquello no podía importarle menos, nadie se metía con él, demasiado asustados como para enfrentársele, temerosos de terminar igual que Filch o Colin. Algunos rayaban en la cobardía total, lamiéndole la suela de los zapatos, intentando simpatizar con él, algunos otros simplemente le rehuían. Eran pocos los que se atrevían a meterse con él por creerlo oscuro y malvado, la mayoría de ellos, magos sangre pura de otras casas que se creían lo suficiente como para gritarle en la cara su condición, tipos como Ernie MacMillan, un odioso Hufflepuff de su edad, sangre pura y bastante irritante. Al estar Cedric de parte de Harry, los tejones necesitaban a alguien que no simpatizara con él, al menos una minoría y Macmilln, dispuesto a hacerse el salvador había tomado ese papel. Patético, pensaban todos en Hogwarts, que el chico fuese un sangre pura no lo hacía mejor que nadie, al contrario, Harry creía que para haber sido criado entre magos de la alta sociedad (como Draco) era bastante vulgar y poco poderoso, su magia no le hacía ni cosquillas.

Pero que el chico fuese una broma no lo hacía menos irritante y cada que Harry y sus amigos se topaban con él era fácil meterse en un lío. Nunca los habían cachado en medio de sus discusiones por los pasillos, que más que discusiones se trataba de Ernie hablando demasiado fuerte sobre "ciertas personas que no debían admitir en el colegio" y Harry rodando los ojos antes de responderle algo sarcástico que dejaba al tejón en vergüenza. Por eso, cuando salieron de trasformaciones, se dirigieron a las mazmorras y se percataron de que los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw estaban saliendo de la clase, los Slytherin no tardaron en aglomerarse junto a su príncipe, sin intención de perderse el espectáculo.

—Pero si es el príncipe serpiente —dijo MacMillan con clara aversión en su voz.

—Para ti "Su majestad", MacMillan —Le respondió el moreno pasando de largo por el pasillo, haciendo que el tejón detuviera su paso. Todos echaron a reír, incluso algunos Hufflepuff.

—Se ve que lo disfrutas mucho —volvió a decirle el chico, intentando picarle y hacerle desatinar, pero Harry era un Slytherin y esos trucos baratos poco funcionaban con él.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas ya, Ernie? —intervino Hermione quien acababa de salir del aula con sus libros en brazos y con un grupo de chicos con los que Harry la había visto últimamente—. Nos hemos cansado de repetirte que Harry no es el heredero de Slytherin.

—Por favor, Hermione, no gastes saliva, no lo merece —dijo Harry posando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Creo, Granger, que el lugar en Ravenclaw te ha quedado demasiado grande, no puede ser que alguien tan brillante como tú no pueda verlo; Potter habla pársel, ¿recuerdas lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Enemigos del heredero temed.» Potter estaba enemistado con Filch y resultó agredido. Ese chico de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de quidditch, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado. He oído también que detesta a los muggles con los que vive, no me sorprendería que el siguiente fuese Justin —dijo mirando a su compañero Hufflepuff que palideció de inmediato— la primera semana le ganó su lugar a Potter en herbología y no creo que se lo hubiese tomado muy bien, además es hijo de muggles.

—¡Ernie! —exclamó el mencionado con claro pánico en la voz.

—Déjame maldecirlo —le dijo Draco a Harry en voz apenas audible para él. El moreno negó casi imperceptiblemente.

—Yo no creo que Harry... —intervino Hannah Abbot, otra Hufflepuff. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. —él acabó con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Quien-ustedes-saben —rebatió Ernie, desafiante—. Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa. —Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que _él_ quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Harry, quien anteriormente ni se había molestado en mirarlo ahora le escrutaba con la mirada. Harry jamás se había preguntado la razón por la que Voldemort había querido acabar con él, pero si lo ponían de esa forma...

Sin embargo, antes de que aquella idea tomara forma, una estruendosa carcajada irrumpió en el silencio sepulcral. Draco Malfoy se desternillaba de risa ante el comentario de Ernie a tal punto de que una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, demasiado divertido como para intentar secarla. A la risa del rubio se le unió la de los otros Slytherin, e incluso Hermione soltó una carcajadita discreta.

—Por Merlín, Macmillan, sabía que eras bastante lento y poco astuto pero esto... —dijo Draco, intentando tomar aire—. ¡Comparar a Harry con el Lord! —soltó otra carcajada y los demás siguieron riendo. Entonces, así como si nada, Draco se puso serio y acercándose al tejón le dijo en voz baja y peligrosa —. Sé que los magos poco hábiles como tú tienden a utilizar recursos como la magia oscura para no ser unos fracasados, pero sé que no te asombrará saber que Harry no necesita de absolutamente nada para serlo —Ernie, como petrificado ni parpadeaba— ¿puedes sentirlo, no es así? La magia de Harry es tan poderosa que puedes sentirla invadiendo el pasillo, magia pura, porque Harry, a comparación tuya... —miró al moreno— o de Voldemort —los presentes soltaron un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre— nació de esta manera y me parece patético y una completa falta de respeto que oses compararlos —Draco sonrió satisfecho al verlo intimidado—. Harry no es el heredero de Slytherin, pequeña sabandija y quiero que le pidas una disculpa.

Todos guardaron silencio, asombrados por la intervención nada discreta de Malfoy, aquel no era para nada su estilo.

—Lo siento, Potter —tartamudeó Ernie. Harry sonrió.

—No te he escuchado, MacMillan —dijo más por rencor que otra cosa.

—Lo siento, Potter —repitió rojo de vergüenza.

Los tejones salieron de ahí, unos mirándoles a forma de disculpa, otros tantos cautelosos. Harry sabía que aquello no bastaría para acallar los rumores sobre él siendo el supuesto heredero, pero al menos a pocos les quedarían ganas de seguir fastidiando. Draco podía dar miedo, muchísimo, aunque la mayoría del tiempo luciera con un angelito, un niño mimado y frágil que no era capaz de romper ni un solo plato.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Draco volviendo a su lado, mirándolo como alguien que espera un regalo, Harry rodó los ojos y asintió —. Crabbe, Goyle —dijo y ambos chicos asintieron para inmediatamente después ir tras Ernie. El Hufflepuff no iba a pasarlo nada bien.

—¿Nos vemos en la cena? —preguntó Hermione y Harry asintió para después verla partir a su última clase.

Entraron a pociones, Snape debía haber ido a la parte trasera del aula pues no se le veía por ninguna parte. Harry acomodó su caldero y sus ingredientes en la mesa y con Draco a su ladopronto se embarcaron en una charla sobre la poción revitalizante que prepararían aquella tarde.

Hablar con Draco de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras siempre era interesante, Draco sabía todo lo que tenía que saber. Ser un genio de las pociones lo hacía en automático un genio en herbología y al ser bueno en defensa automáticamente lo volvía un erudito de los encantamientos y trasformaciones. Draco, al contrario de muchos chicos de Slytherin, se tomaba muy en serio su papel como próximo heredero de un apellido ancestral, desde muy pequeño había sido introducido en el arte de la magia y en todas sus ramas. Harry había escuchado de su propia boca que había tenido profesores en casa que le habían enseñado de todo y que sus propios padres se habían encargado de guiarlo en el camino, para que en el futuro, Draco fuese mucho más que su apellido, para que fuese más grande y el muchacho había aprendido bien, pues cada paso que daba lo llevaba por el camino hacia su objetivo.

Entonces Harry recordó una de las frases usadas por Ernie solo un par de momentos atrás, aquella en que aseguraba que Harry detestaba a los muggles con los que vivía, su familia. Era tanta la diferencia que había entre la familia de Draco y la suya que creía tenerle un poquito de envidia. Los Malfoy siempre estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese necesario para ver a su hijo brillar, colmándolo de dulces y juguetes de manera innecesaria, de las mejores ropas, de los mejores zapatos y libros. El amor que le tenían era palpable pese a lo poco expresivos que podían ser. Sin embargo y en comparación con su niñez, Harry hubiera preferido unos padres poco expresivos a tener que soportar un solo día de vida con los Dursley. Si Harry era bajito y delgado era a causa de la mala alimentación de todos esos años, si había llegado a ser inseguro era porque a él le habían enseñado que nada valía.

Las cosas habían cambiado, claro estaba, pero no gracias a que los Dursley se dieran cuenta de la mala idea que significaba tratarlo mal, si no por que Draco había llegado a enseñarle que podía lograr lo que deseara, con perseverancia, ambición, astucia y un poco de ayuda de las personas correctas. Y Harry le pagaba cada día con su amistad incondicional, jurándole silenciosamente que, el día que lograse llegar a la cima, lo haría con él a su lado y dejaría todo a sus pies, porque así agradecían los Slytherin, así querían las serpientes.

La clase de Snape vino y se fue tan rápido como comenzó. Harry charló un poco con Ron y Neville sobre su encuentro con MacMillan y negando rotundamente haber tenido algo que ver con que de repente su cabello empezara a caerse de su cabeza y que los dientes se le tiñeran de color verde. El profesor de pociones quitó unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor, le dio otros tantos a Draco por su siempre perfecta demostración de talento y finalmente los dejó partir no sin antes dejar un poco de tarea para las vacaciones, era el único profesor que lo hacía.

Cuando se encontraban a la mitad del camino hacia el gran comedor, Harry recordó que debía regresar un par de libros a la biblioteca, le pidió a Draco amablemente que se adelantara pero el rubio le respondió que había olvidado preguntarle algo a Snape y que necesitaba volver a las mazmorras. Ambos se separaron, dejando que el resto de los Slytherin se adelantaran.

Los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, Harry creía que era por la hora. Sin embargo, al llegar a la biblioteca se encontró con unos cuantos alumnos más que le saludaron cortésmente y le desearon buenas noches. Antes de devolver sus libros, Harry tomó prestados un par más sobre criaturas mágicas que le estaban sirviendo en su investigación. Tenía real curiosidad por saber que sería el monstruo que albergaba la cámara de los secretos y junto con Draco había comenzado a investigar un poco. Devolvió, finalmente los tomos que ya había memorizado a la encargada que siempre traía mala cara y solicitando un par nuevo de libros se marchó de nuevo hacia el comedor.

Harry bajó unas escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y casi cayó contra algo que había en el suelo. Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello con lo que había tropezado, y sintió un sabor amargo al descubrirlo. Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y eso no era todo. A su lado habían un par de figuras, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca. Se trataban de Ernie Macmillan y Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.

En ese momento caviló que tenía dos opciones, largarse de ahí de inmediato y esperar a que alguien más les encontrara o ir directamente en busca de algún profesor. La segunda opción podía meterlo en problemas, ya algunos maestros comenzaban a mirarlo con sospechas y, aunque Harry se sabía inocente, comenzaba a sospechar que el heredero buscaba justamente perjudicarlo con mala fama. Es decir, el agresor o buscaba de buena fe darle su merecido a MacMillan o culparlo de aquella agresión de manera fácil, cosa que después del enfrentamiento solo un par de horas atrás facilitaba.

Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró antes de decidir que lo mejor sería marcharse. O al menos ese había sido su plan hasta que las antorchas se encendieron y McGonagall apareció por el corredor. Harry tuvo apenas un par de segundos para reaccionar y fingirse completamente afligido.

—Profesora, tiene que ver esto, hay un par de chicos... y el señor casi decapitado... ellos...— no terminó su frase, la profesora lo pasó de largo para observar la escena. Harry se felicitó internamente por la manera tan natural en que había mentido, una cosa era que los alumnos le creyeran culpable y otra muy diferente que los profesores lo hicieran. No se le antojaba ser expulsado, gracias.

—Por aquí, Potter —indicó ella afligida, pero no parecía culparle de nada.

Él asintió aun fingiendo aflicción y la siguió en silencio hasta la gárgola detrás de la cual él sabía se encontraba el despacho del director. McGonagall dijo la contraseña: "sorbete de limón" y ambos entraron. Dejaron la escalera de piedra y la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. La profesora McGonagall pidió a Harry que esperara y lo dejó solo. Harry miró a su alrededor. Una cosa era segura: de todos los despachos de profesores que había visitado aquel año, el de Dumbledore era, con mucho, el más interesante. Si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado cavilando como zafarse de aquello para no ser expulsado del colegio, habría disfrutado observando todo a su alrededor.

Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Harry Potter —lo saludó el viejo sombrero— veo que portas con orgullo la túnica de tu casa ¿has terminado de convencerte que ese era el mejor lugar para ti? ¿o sigues deseando pertenecer a Gryffindor? —Harry sonrió, mirándolo un segundo y luego al viejo fénix que descansaba en una percha, junto a la silla de Dumbledore. El fénix se prendió en llamas y se consumió y Harry olvidó por un momento lo que hacía allí, maravillado con aquella criatura.

—Debo darte las gracias —le respondió amablemente.

Entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío. Harry se sintió intimidado, pues el viejo director era uno de los pocos magos que imponían con su sola presencia. Sin embargo, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito mantuvo la compostura, dispuesto a defenderse.

—Señor, yo no he sido —dijo sonando seguro y el hombre ablandó su expresión.

—Eso lo sé Harry —le respondió— Hagrid te ha visto salir de biblioteca minutos antes y me lo ha contado, sin embargo, comprenderás que este asunto es muy delicado —el muchacho asintió.

—¿Usted... usted tiene una idea de quién... o qué...? —preguntó no muy seguro de hacerlo.

—Me temo que no, mi querido muchacho, me temo que no. Sin embargo, he escuchado por ahí que hablas pársel.

—¿Es eso algo malo? —preguntó y Dumbledore alzó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no, aunque muchas personas crean lo contrario —hizo una pequeña pausa— Harry ¿cónfías en mí?

—Por supuesto, señor —mintió.

—Entonces estarás de acuerdo en acudir a mi si... algún suceso extraño aconteciera ¿cierto? —Harry pensó en las voces que escuchaba entre las paredes y los sueños extraños que tenía últimamente. Pensó en su investigación privada del asunto y sin embargo no dijo nada además de:

—Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo, ve a cenar y... visítame de vez en cuando —le pidió con una sonrisa amable que Harry no supo cómo interpretar. Dumbledore era todo un misterio, algo en sus ojos le inquietaba y le hacía dudar.

Sin embargo desechó aquel pensamiento y volvió al gran comedor donde Draco ya le esperaba. 


	20. El diario.

Las vacaciones pasaron tranquilamente rápido, sin ningún otro ataque del heredero de Slytherin por el cual preocuparse. Harry estuvo rodeado de sus amigos quienes preocupados habían decidido acompañarlo en caso de que alguien decidiera atacarlo, ya había quedado bastante claro que al heredero le importaba más bien poco deshacerse de los sangre pura y los sangre sucia por igual, Justin, hijo de muggles y Ernie nacido de magos, eran la prueba petrificada, pero viviente de aquello. Y era curioso como los Slytherin, antes segurísimos de que estaban a salvo, ahora habían salido huyendo como cucarachas hacia la seguridad de sus casitas. Solo Draco, Gregory y Vincent habían decidido quedarse con Harry, fieles creyentes de que éste no era el heredero de Slytherin.

Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Ron y Hermione habían sido los pocos otros amigos quienes se habían quedado con el único propósito de hacerle compañía y protegerlo, aunque era claro que, si alguien corría peligro eran ellos; unos, traidores a la sangre, Hermione, una sangre sucia. Y sin embargo allí habían estado, todos reunidos en el gran comedor la mayor parte del tiempo, con Draco Malfoy especialmente pacífico y un Crabbe y Goyle dispuestos a llevar la fiesta en paz si los leones no osaban meterse con sus líderes.

Y había sido agradable por unos pocos días sentir la tranquilidad, la paz, no solo de la ausencia de gente, si no de problemas. Todo lo contrario a lo ocurrido el año anterior en que Harry había pasado día y noche, junto con Ron, en la biblioteca en busca de algo relacionado al misterio de la piedra filosofal. Y no era que el asunto de la cámara de los secretos no lo tuviera intrigado, era simplemente que estando tan seguro de que nadie se atrevería a atacarlo, había decidido tomarse las cosas con un poco más de clama. Total, Draco tampoco parecía tener demasiada prisa en involucrarse en aquello pese a su afirmativa de descubrir quién era el perpetrador anónimo de todos esos ataques.

Lo único que el moreno necesitó para olvidarse de todo aquello fue que llegara la navidad y recibiera más regalos de los que jamás había recibido en su vida. Las alianzas que había formado desde que inició el curso estaban dando resultado. Chicos y chicas de todos los grados y todas las casas le habían enviado obsequios. Unos más caros que otros pero todos gritaban lo mismo; "Por favor, si eres el heredero de Slytherin, quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado, no me petrifiques. Y si no lo eres, entonces solo quiero que sepas que te admiro". Y había sido sensacional. La habitación aquella mañana había estado tan repleta de cajas entre lo que Draco había recibido y lo que él mismo había recibido que apenas y se podía andar por la habitación. Ropa muggle y túnicas mágicas, esencias de baño, lociones, artículos de quidditch, revistas, joyas, dulces, bufandas, guantes, sombreros, posters de su equipo favorito de quidditch, plumas, tinta, rollos de pergamino y calcetines. Todo envuelto en cajas con papeles de colores, papeles a secas, moños y pequeñas tarjetitas.

De entre todos aquellos regalos, habían dos que Harry había valorado más que el resto y por razones completamente diferentes. El de Draco, por supuesto; la nueva Nimbus 2001 que le ayudaría a aplastar a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en los siguientes partidos y el regalo de los Dursley. Sí, el regalo de los Dursley. Una tarta navideña con glaseado, un calcetín lleno de libras con lo equivalente a veinte galeones, una pijama totalmente nueva, de su talla y perfecta para el invierno, además de una nota de navidad expresándole lo mucho que sentían haber sido tan malos con él y no haberse dado cuenta de lo talentoso que era. Por supuesto, junto a todo aquello, había una finísima capa de chismeare gris para Draco, junto una nota de disculpa por su comportamiento durante el verano en que se portaron "nada educados"

Aquello les regaló a ambos muchachos horas y horas de carcajadas sofocadas y dolores de estómago. Harry pensaba, ahora más que nunca, en lo patéticos que eran sus tíos, quienes después de haberlo odiado por ser diferente, ahora se arrastraban a sus pies por el simple hecho de codearse con gente como Malfoy; ricos, poderosos y elegantes. Sin embargo, cuando el momento de diversión pasó, Harry no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia hacia ellos. Tantos años intentando ganarse su cariño, su comprensión, aquella por la que jamás debió haber rogado y resultó que al final solo le bastó un año de buenas relaciones para saberse tan consentido como Dudley quién seguramente debía estar haciendo una rabieta en aquel instante.

Sentía que comprendía después de todo un poquito a Salazar Slytherin cuando decidió que los suyos no debían codearse con Muggles. Hogwarts era un refugio, un refugio para gente como él, gente especia, fantástica e incomprendida, gente que allá, en el mundo muggle sería repudiada. El mundo jamás hubiera entendido a alguien como Harry, tan poderoso que a veces le costaba trabajo controlarse a sí mismo. Los Dursley jamás habían tenido intenciones de ponerse en su lugar, de saber lo que era ser huérfano, no tener amigos, que olviden tu cumpleaños cada año, que no te dejen mirar ni una sola fotografía de tus padres. Ellos jamás habían intentado comprenderlo cuando cosas extraordinarias pasaban a su alrededor, como aquella vez que su tía le cortó el cabello a la fuerza y en tan solo en una noche volvió a la normalidad, o la vez que Dudley, junto con sus amigos, le perseguían para darle una paliza y mágicamente había aparecido en el techo del colegio.

Lo único que había recibido de ellos a causa de su magia habían sido castigos; días sin comer, con solo un cambio de ropa limpia a la semana, siendo su elfo doméstico las veinticuatro horas al día. Viendo pasar año con año como Dudley conocía el mundo entre salidas al cine y al parque de diversiones, mientras él se quedaba al cuidado de su vecina, quién siempre amable le dejaba incluso mirar la televisión, cosa que con los Dursley era imposible. Y Harry creía que, de no haber llegado Draco a su vida probablemente las cosas seguirían igual, él hubiera agachado la cabeza por el resto de su vida, aceptando que en aquella casa no era más que un estorbo. Hasta, claro estaba, que se cansara de aquello y se hubiera deshecho de ellos con magia y con riesgo de terminar en Azkaban.

Estaba ansioso por volver a la casa de sus tíos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solo para jugar un ratito a "Draco dice que..." y "Narcissa dice que..." y atormentarlos unos cuantos días, hacerlos sentir avergonzados de los que eran, unos muggles sin importancia, ruines y egoístas. Y luego, marcharse por supuesto a Malfoy Manor, muy lejos de ellos, a un lugar donde lo trataban como se merecía, a pasar el rato con la persona viva que más quería, volar de nuevo sobre los jardines de la mansión, aprender a nadar en el lago, explorar una vez más la basta biblioteca de los Malfoy, tener charlas interesantes y profundas con Lucius Malfoy, tomar el té y hablar sobre sobre política con Narcissa, pasar noches enteras durmiendo con Draco, mirando las constelaciones que gloriosas se mostraban sobre el despejado cielo de Wiltshire.

Para cuando llegó febrero, algunos estaban tan convencidos de que el heredero había desaparecido que las cosas _casi_ habían regresado a la normalidad. Ni un ataque más, las pesadillas de Harry eran cada vez menos, la voz en las paredes no se había aparecido ni una vez y Draco parecía haberse recuperado casi por completo del desequilibrio mágico que casi le había costado su lugar en el equipo de quidditch de su casa. Ya no se mareaba repentinamente por los pasillos, parecía que sus paseos por la noche a falta de sueño se habían terminado, comía mucho mejor y gracias a todo eso su humor había mejorado. Aunque ciertamente aún se comportaba un poquito imprudente con todo aquel que amenazaba su integridad o la de su mejor amigo Harry, aunque halagado, moría de ganas de recuperar al viejo Draco, discreto como una serpiente, astuto y silencioso.

—¿Draco? —le preguntó Harry a Draco al ver que no le estaba prestando atención, demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó taciturno. Harry frunció el ceño—. No te he escuchado, lo siento.

—Que si estás listo para ir a cenar —repitió observándolo detenidamente. Aquella tarde su amigo se había portado especialmente silencioso y Harry temía que hubiera recaído en su enfermedad.

—La verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir al gran comedor —le respondió echándole una mirada a su escritorio, gesto que Harry imitó, pero entre el montón de cosas que tenía allí regadas (algo nada común en Draco) no adivinó que era lo que miraba—. ¿Por qué no vas a cenar con Granger y Weasley? Yo me quedaré a descansar un poco.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? —le preguntó esperando la mentira.

—Sí, claro, solo tengo un poco de sueño —y ahí estaba.

Harry lo vio quitarse los zapatos y sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama se acostó en su cama, dándole la espalda. El moreno quiso insistir, decirle algo más pero simplemente no encontró las palabras y terminó por marcharse, tal vez si llegaba antes que todos podría robar unos cuantos cupcakes de zarzamora y un vaso de leche para su amigo quién seguramente se despertaría a media noche muriendo de hambre.

El camino al gran comedor lo hizo acompañado de Zabini y Nott quienes no dejaron de parlar sobre el grandioso entrenamiento del día anterior. No era que a Harry le desagradaran aquellos chicos, ambos eran inteligente y hábiles, pertenecían a familias importantes y parecían realmente dispuestos ser sus secuaces ahora que Draco había demostrado confiar plenamente en él. Ambos eran interesantes, sí, pero Harry creía que también eran algo... cortos. Ninguno había demostrado tener la habilidad de Draco para la palabra, ni su sentido de la grandeza, ninguno de los dos apuntaba demasiado alto y eran, hasta cierto punto conformistas. No eran fáciles de manipular, muy pocos Slytherin lo eran, pero Draco ya les tenía tomada la medida y para él no significaba mayor esfuerzo. Y si Draco lograba hacerse con un par de aliados (como ese par), automáticamente eran aliados de Harry.

Al llegar se despidió de ellos cortésmente y se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde una Hermione recién salida de la enfermería estaba esperando. Había tenido un accidente con un caldero durante pociones y había estado internada un par de días. Ron se le unió poco después y los tres cenaron en aquella mesa, charlando y bromeando sobre los resultados del siguiente partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Ginny intentó unirse a la charla por un momento, aprovechando que su amiga, Luna Lovegood pertenecía a Ravenclaw igual que Hermione.

Harry no se perdió las miradas pizpiretas que la chica le lanzó, aunque ésta no parecía muy consiente de estarlo haciendo, ni de eso, ni de los suspiros cada que él se reía de algún chiste dicho por Ron, o de las veces que le miraba por más de tres segundos, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sin embargo, cuando Harry la miraba directamente, ella simplemente desviaba la mirada, apresurada y nerviosa, casi temblando, intentando regresar a la charla de Luna sobre solo Merlín sabía que. Parecía que los sentimientos de Ginny por Harry había sido notado por todos en la mesa, y en las otras mesas también, pero nadie dijo absolutamente nada, ni si quiera Ron quién no sabía si disculparse con su amigo o pedirle que le correspondiera a su pobre hermanita.

Al término de la cena, tal cual había prometido, Harry tomó algunos panqués de zarzamora y un vaso de leche al que encantó para que el líquido no se derramara y lo metió todo en su morral. Hermione les pidió que la acompañaran a la biblioteca y los dos muchachos aceptaron, Harry porque estaba interesado en un libro nuevo sobre criaturas mágicas, y Ron para no tener que volver a su sala común y que Ginny comenzara con el interrogatorio sobre "Harry Potter". Los tres chicos recorrieron el castillo entre pasillos hasta llegar a su destino.

Al salir de la biblioteca los tres comenzaron a despedirse, se detuvieron un momento más porque Hermione le preguntó a Harry sobre la tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras y entonces lo escucharon, un llanto, el llanto de una niña. Era tan fuerte que los tres se preguntaron cómo es que nadie más salía a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rápidamente los tres caminaron lentamente hasta el segundo piso, el llanto provenía del baño de niñas, el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

—Probablemente solo sea Myrtle —aseguró Hermione— llora por todo, todo el tiempo, por eso nunca usamos este baño.

—¿Pero por qué el pasillo está lleno de agua? —preguntó Harry levantándose la túnica inútilmente, ya estaba empapada.

—...No ocurrió lo mismo cuando... —preguntó Ron entonces.

Los tres se miraron, recordando el ataque al conserje que nadie extrañaba y su gatita. Entraron a gran velocidad hacia el baño, sin importarles demasiado a los muchachos que fuera el baño de chicas. Dentro, el desastre de agua era todavía peor que en el pasillo. Myrtle la Llorona estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca (o eso afirmaba Hermione). Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual. Los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapados.

—¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirió Hermione.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza—. ¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?

Hermione fue hacia el retrete y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...

—Pero si alguien te arroja algo, no va a dolerte —intervino Harry, bastante desentendido de sus emociones—. Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no? —Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló:

—¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspase la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es!

—Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le preguntó Ron, intentando cambiar de tema.

—No lo sé... Estaba sentada en mi retrete, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándoles—. Está ahí, empapado.

Harry, Hermione y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Harry se quedó sin aire al reconocer aquel objeto, el diario de Draco. Harry se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, temeroso de que algo en su expresión revelara la preocupación que sentía. No entendía por que Draco se desharía de aquella manera de su diario, a menos, por supuesto, de que alguien hubiera osado robarlo y luego deshacerse de la evidencia. Una tontería, claro estaba, nadie se atrevería a jugarle tal broma. Pero entonces... ¿por qué?

—¿Estás loco? —dijo Hermione—. Podría resultar peligroso.

En su estado de shock había olvidado la regla número uno en el mundo de los magos; existían objetos realmente peligrosos que, con un solo toque, podían acabar contigo. Derretirte los ojos, envenenarte, pulverizarte las manos. Que idiota y descuidado... Se alegraba de tener amigos tan precavidos como los que tenía, Draco hubiera hecho muy mala cara de haberle pillado a punto de sujetar un objeto sumamente extraño, abandonado a la mitad de un baño inundado, en un colegio donde, hasta el momento habían cuatro personas petrificadas y un gato.

Cerró los ojos, colocando la mano a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la tapa principal, toda la magia que emanaba decía "Draco Malfoy" como sello personal, sin embargo, al notar que no había nada más, al menos algo que terminara dejándole sin brazos, abrió los ojos y lo tomó. Sus amigos le miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Puedes sentir la esencia mágica de las cosas? —preguntó Ron y Harry se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia —Muy pocos pueden hacerlo... en mi familia solo Bill... pero dicen que es algo con lo que naces...

—Aprendí durante el verano —respondió mirando la cubierta de piel negra. Allí, en una esquina, grabado se encontraba algo. Leyó: —T.M. Riddle...

—Yo lo conozco... —dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry—, ese nombre me suena... T.M. Riddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. —Hermione y Harry lo miraron asombrados, jamás habían oído hablar de aquel tipo. La primera y única vez que Harry tuvo en manos aquella libreta no había notado aquel detalle. Se preguntó si Draco lo habría hecho.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry, mortalmente serio.

—Lo sé porque McGonagall me hizo limpiar su placa unas cincuenta veces cuando me castigaron la semana pasada —dijo Ron con resentimiento—. Si te hubieras pasado una hora limpiando un nombre, tú también te acordarías de él.

Harry separó las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve rasto de escritura, ni siquiera porque había visto a Draco pasar horas enteras trazando frases y palabras sobre aquellas páginas.

—No llegó a escribir nada —dijo Hermione, decepcionada.

—Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete —dijo Ron con curiosidad.

Harry se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué Draco querría deshacerse de algo a lo que al parecer le había tomado tanto cariño? Potter rara vez le veía sin él. Siempre lo cargaba en el morral y si ese no era el caso, sabía que podía encontrarlo en la mesita junto a la cama. Draco había esperado pacientemente a que Harry se marchara a cenar, mintiéndole sobre sentirse cansado y esas cosas. No se había quedado en cama, se había escabullido fuera de los dormitorios y había llegado hasta aquel baño que todos sabían estaba abandonado, para deshacerse de aquel objeto que a Harry siempre le pareció tan misterioso.

Sabía que probablemente debía compartir con Ron y Hermione quién era el dueño de aquel objeto, sin embargo le daba pánico que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo y abrir la boca metiera a su mejor amigo en problemas. No sabía si confiar en Draco era seguro, no sabía absolutamente nada, solo que Malfoy se había estado comportando demasiado extraño los últimos meses como para dejar pasar algo como eso. La cuestión era encararlo o no. De hacerlo ¿le diría la verdad? No estaba seguro. Tal vez lo mejor era observarlo, asegurarse de estar pisando terreno firme. Era probable que el diario tuviera algún encantamiento de ocultamiento, si lograba revocarlo, tal vez descubriría lo que contenía, la razón por la que Draco había buscado de manera desesperada —y absurda— deshacerse de él.

Se despidió de sus amigos quienes habían prometido buscar algún método para revelar información de ese tipo de libretas. Era una libreta muggle, por lo que era seguro que cualquier hechizo que tuviera encima, sería fácil de remover. Harry se detuvo en seco justo cuando llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio. ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy le había regalado una libreta muggle? ¿No había dicho Draco que había pertenecido a su familia o algo así? ¿Desde cuándo los Malfoy, sangre pura, eternos enemigos de los no mágicos adquirían objetos como esos?

Abrió la puerta, no esperaba encontrar a Draco dormido, pero lo estaba. Dormía como nunca antes lo había visto dormir, completamente rendido sobre el colchón, como si nada más acercarse se hubiera dejado caer, deshaciendo la cama entera. Su semblante, relajado y pacífico, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido casi por completo y respiraba por la boca, manteniéndola entre abierta.

Harry se quedó estático junto a la puerta, no muy seguro de que hacer, todo era un desastre, él era un desastre. Finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de él y suspirando decidió que lo mejor era tomar una ducha e irse a dormir. Al salir se colocó el pijama y se secó el cabello de manera desatendida. Miró a Draco una vez más y suspiró. Se acercó hasta su cama y le tapó con las cobijas, causando que éste soltara un pequeño ronquido, que más que ronquido sonó como el ronroneo de un gato.

Justo cuando el pelinegro se dirigía a su cama para descansar y olvidarse un momento de aquel enredo, sonido de papel crujiendo desde sus pies le llamó la atención. Dirigió la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos, había pisado lo que parecía una nota, una carta que Draco había estado sujetando antes de caer dormido. Se agachó y la recogió, pero justo cuando iba a dejarla sobre su mesita de noche decidió que, aunque no le gustara la idea tenía que leerla. Draco no le ocultaría nada más.

_Querido Draco,_

_Lamento no poder ayudar a saciar tu curiosidad repentina sobre la cámara de los secretos, no hay nada que pueda decirte sin comprometer tu integridad, si supieras demasiado la gente podría comenzar a_ _señalarte_ _y aquello sería contraproducente para nuestro apellido._

_Lo único que puedo contarte, y aun así te pido total discreción, es que la cámara fue abierta hace cincuenta años, antes incluso de que yo ingresara a Hogwarts como alumno, el director en turno tuvo mucho cuidado de mantenerlo en secreto, tal cual Dumbledore lo está haciendo en este momento, una chica murió, no era de menos que no quisieran que se supiera lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo. De todas formas no fue una gran pérdida, una sangre sucia cualquiera._

_Confío en tu criterio y en que sabrás mantenerte al margen de todo, que dejarás que el heredero de Slytherin se encargue de todo sin_ _mezclarte_ _en nada. Nuestra sociedad necesita ser purificada, necesita deshacerse de aquellos que manchan nuestro linaje._

_Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto, Lucius._

Harry miró la nota con detenimiento, Lucius como siempre era demasiado inteligente como para dejar que su hijo se viera involucrado, si algo salía mal y el heredero era atrapado lo mejor era no verse envuelto en nada. Sin embargo, el claro odio de Lucius Malfoy por los que no eran puros de sangre no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, lo que le tenía rígido como una roca, de pie, frente a la cama de su amigo era aquella pequeña información que le había sido revelada sin querer. La cámara de los secretos había sido abierta cincuenta años atrás y en su morral tenía, justamente un diario cuyo propietario, había recibido una placa por servicios al colegio, más o menos al mismo tiempo.

¿Sería posible que ese tal Riddle hubiera desenmascarado al heredero y aquello le hubiese valido la condecoración? Era probable pero... ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy había tenido en su posesión tal objeto? ¿Y por qué se lo había dado a él? ¿Algún tipo de señal para el heredero?

Miró a Draco una vez más, pero seguía sin entender por qué había deseado deshacerse del diario. Tal vez había descubierto la verdad y obedeciendo a su padre se deshizo de toda evidencia que lo vinculara al heredero... Tal vez Draco era el heredero...

Sacudió la cabeza, imposible, Draco no podía ser el heredero. Había algo más, algo que se le estaba escapando y que iba a averiguar por su cuenta, seguro de que Malfoy no abriría la boca solo para no perjudicar a su padre. 


	21. La verdad del heredero.

Harry se mantuvo rígido junto a Draco quién con mala cara clavaba sus grises orbes en Ginny Weasley, una multitud se había reunido alrededor de ellos, por el escándalo que el enano disfrazado de querubín había hecho para llamar la atención de Potter. Las risas nada discretas se estaban haciendo presentes. Harry, rojo de la vergüenza por ser el centro de atención por una razón tan vergonzosa estaba alcanzando unos niveles de enojo e indignación que pocas veces había experimentado y Draco no lucía mucho mejor que él.

—Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. —dijo la criatura con voz chillona a forma de canto y las risas terminaron por explotar en aquel corredor

Harry no lo soportó mucho más y con aire digno se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse y no escuchar ni una frase más de aquel ridículo poema, canción o lo que sea que fuese. Era horrible, era humillante y sobre todo ridículo. Él era el gran Harry Potter, vencedor de señores tenebrosos y el líder más joven que Slytherin hubiese tenido nunca, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sus compañeros de casa dirían de encontrarse con semejante escena, una cosa era una carta, como las muchas que había recibido aquella mañana por San Valentín, otra cosa los chocolates, pero aquello... aquello no tenía nombre, Merlín y Salazar lo sabían.

—¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.

Había caminado solo un par de metros, con Draco a su lado con la expresión más seria que jamás le hubiese visto nunca. De aquella manera se parecía tanto a su padre que era imposible no inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto. Sin embargo, Harry estaba más ocupado mirando al enano con todo el odio que le fue capaz mientras éste tiraba de su bolso y de camino, regaba las cosas que traía dentro. Cosas que se mancharon de tinta roja de su tintero que se había quebrado al dar contra el suelo. _¡Que falta de respeto!._ Pensaba Harry. _¡Soy el príncipe de Slytherin, no su bufón!._

— Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece —repitió el enano, una que vez que aseguró de que Harry no escaparía—. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.

Para ese momento todos los chicos habían salido de sus aulas solo para ver al gran Harry Potter en aquella situación tan bizarra. Risas estruendosas invadían todo el corredor y Harry, explotando como jamás, dejó fluir su magia. Los cristales de las ventanas vibraron, la furia era palpable en el aire helado que nada tenía que ver con la naturaleza. Y todos se quedaron en sepulcral silencio, como si de repente hubieran recordado de quién se estaban riendo.

Draco levantó la nariz con gesto de desagradable superioridad mientras Harry recogía sus cosas con un movimiento de varita, percatándose por primera vez de que el diario, que había pertenecido a Draco, había caído al suelo junto al resto de sus cosas. Cuando todo estuvo a salvo dentro de su morral miró al rubio, pero al no notar alteración en su comportamiento llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente no se había percatado de nada. Aquello era un real alivio, Harry no quería, ni podía dar explicaciones en aquel momento, no quería estar bajo la mirada de su amigo, no cuando Harry ya había puesto a Draco bajo la suya, sospechando e intuyendo un montón de cosas que no había podido comprobar a falta de pruebas y vaya que había sido observador. Sin embargo era obvio que, o Draco era muy bueno simulando, o simplemente no ocultaba nada y Harry cada día se encontraba más desesperado por debelar aquel misterio.

—Patético —dijo entonces Draco y Hrry levantó la vista para encontrarse con Ginny muy cerca de ellos, con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza. —Sin clase, absolutamente desagradable. ¿Qué intentabas, niña? ¿Avergonzar a Harry con tu patética dedicatoria? —bufó molesto—. No vuelvas a intentar algo similar o tendré que maldecirte.

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y entró en clase corriendo. Dando un gruñido, Ron, quién había salido de una de las aulas para observar el desastre que había tomado forma en el pasillo, sacó su varita mágica, dispuesto a maldecir a Draco por haber hecho llorar a su hermanita, pero Harry se la quitó con un encantamiento de desarme, tan serio que Ron no se atrevió ni si quiera a abrir la boca para replicar. Harry le devolvió su varita después de que Percy Weasley le regañara por usar magia en los pasillos usando su posición como prefecto y se marchó a su propia clase, la de encantamientos, solo para percatarse de que algo extraño había ocurrido; el diario de Riddle estaba impecable, la tinta le había caído encima al igual que el resto de sus cosas, pero se había mantenido intacto.

Aquella noche, haciendo acopio de toda la información sobre la cámara que había logrado reunir a lo largo de los meses, se sentó en su cama y cerró las cortinas, pidiendo silenciosamente algo de privacidad a la que Draco accedió tan sencillo que hasta desapareció de la habitación, seguramente había ido a pasar el rato junto a Zabini o Parkinson.

Los libros sobre criaturas mágicas se encontraban abiertos de par en par a su alrededor, justo en las páginas que mostraban las criaturas que podían petrificar a su víctima, también habían unos cuantos libros de la sección prohibida —robados por supuesto, con ayuda de su capa— que hablaban sobre la cámara de los secretos y finalmente, justo frente a él, el diario, abierto por la mitad, presumiendo sus blancas páginas.

Harry lo miró en silencio, tratando de procesar todo. Cerró los ojos y trató de unir todo mentalmente, pero como siempre, algo se le escapaba, era un detalle pequeñísimo, pero de suma importancia, algo que no estaba mirando. Suspiró pesadamente, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en eso y tampoco importaba, pensaba que rendirse era lo mejor, sin embargo que los Malfoy estuvieran involucrados le hacían sentirse curioso y aquella era la única razón por la que no claudicaba. Como último recurso tomó una pluma y remojándola en tinta escribió:

« _Mi nombre es Harry Potter_.» Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces, casi inmediatamente después otras palabras comenzaron a dibujarse en la superficie de la página.

« _Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?»_

« _Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete_.»

« _Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído.»_

« _¿Qué quieres decir?_ », escribió Harry, fascinado por cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

« _Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron_ _ocultadas_ _, cosas que sucedieron en Hogwarts; Cosas relacionadas con la cámara secreta_ ». El corazón le latía violentamente, extasiado, por fin recibiría respuestas.

« _¿Qué sabes sobre ello?_ ». Preguntó con manos temblorosas, tanto que la tinta manchaba casi toda la hoja y las letras se emborronaban.

« _Te lo mostraré_ ». Le respondió y Harry fue arrastrado por una especie de magia hacia una memoria que no le pertenecía.

—Sigues despierto— dijo Draco entrando a la habitación con gesto somnoliento. Trayendo a un Harry en shock hacia la realidad—. Aún falta demasiado para los exámenes, no tienes por qué matarte demasiado —le dijo con gesto neutro antes de entrar al baño y que el sonido de agua cayendo se hiciera presente.

Solo entonces Harry pudo procesar todo lo que Riddle le había mostrado; un chico huérfano, hijo de una bruja y un muggle, héroe anónimo del colegio por haber detenido a aquel que había abierto la cámara de los secretos... Rubeus Hagrid a quién Harry le conocía muy bien esa afición por hacerse de criaturas peligrosas como si se trataran de cachorritos. Tal cual había leído en la carta de Lucius a Draco, un alumno había muerto y otros tantos habían sido atacados, Hogwarts habría cerrado sus puertas de no haber sido por Tom Riddle, quién había descubierto la verdad y solo la había revelado para no tener que volver al orfanato durante el verano. Y Harry no lo culpaba, él habría hecho lo que fuese el año pasado por no tener que volver durante el verano con los Dursley.

Sin embargo, habían dos cosas que no le habían quedado del todo claras, la primera de ellas, era que el monstruo de la cámara parecía alguna especie de araña gigante, muy similar a una acromántula, pero Harry no conocía a ninguna araña mágica que pudiera petrificar a sus víctimas. Todas ellas eran letales, sus mordidas te mataban casi al instante por el veneno y si tenían la oportunidad de devorarte, lo hacían, no te dejaban allí, petrificado a la mitad del pasillo.

La segunda de aquellas dudas que aún le quedaban era Lucius Malfoy y su papel en todo aquel embrollo. Después de la visión que Tom le mostró, no habló más pese a que Harry preguntó y en la visión no había ni un solo Malfoy que se hubiera involucrado. Sabía que Riddle había sido un Slytherin, había visto el emblema en su túnica del colegio, era posible que hubiese dejado su diario en Hogwarts y que el patriarca Malfoy lo encontrara mucho después y se adueñara de él, pero Harry no pensaba que fuese una casualidad que justo cuando la cámara había sido abierta de nuevo el diario hubiese regresado a Hogwarts. Además estaba el hecho de que Lucius parecía genuinamente interesado en que le heredero de Slytherin hiciera de las suyas. Pero aquello era una contradicción, si Lucius hubiera querido que todo siguiera en pie, no le habría entregado el diario de aquel que había detenido a Hagrid.

Para él nada tenía sentido, o Riddle estaba mintiendo, o Lucius Malfoy en realidad no era tan racista como todos decían que era.

Fue el día en que Slytherin se enfrentó a Ravenclaw que las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control, alguien había irrumpido en la habitación de Harry y Draco y habían robado el diario de Tom, dejando la habitación como si un huracán hubiera tenido lugar dentro. Draco había estado furioso, habían roto todos sus frascos con ingredientes para pociones en su paso por encontrar lo que sea que estuviesen buscando, pues Harry jamás le reveló lo que hacía falta, y habían destrozado su escoba de carreras.

Ambos muchachos estaban conscientes de que, quien fuera el que había hecho tales destrozos debía ser un Slytherin o algún profesor con autoridad de irrumpir en la sala común. Harry había estado a punto de acusar a Snape, al menos mentalmente, pues todo el año había permanecido extrañamente tranquilo, sobre todo después de haber descubierto que hablaba párcel. Sin embargo era posible que se tratara del mismísimo heredero de Slytherin tratando de borrar l única evidencia de sus fechorías. Harry se preguntó si Hagrid tendría acceso a las salas comunes, él pensaba que era improbable.

Ginevra Weasley apareció petrificada muy cerca de la torre de Gryffindor esa misma noche.

**[...]**

—Sé que lo hiciste tú, Hagrid —le encaró el pelinegro nada más el hombre abrió la puerta de la cabaña—. Sé que has robado el diario de mi habitación y que le has hecho algo a Draco para que no diga nada de lo que sabe, lleva días enteros en la enfermería, semiinconsciente por la fiebre y quiero que lo detengas, ahora.

—¿Harry? Yo... ¿de qué hablas? —le preguntó con genuina duda.

—Deja de mentir ¿no te bastó con ser expulsado? ¿ahora quieres ser despedido también? No seas tonto Hagrid, detén esto ahora o iré a contarle a Dumbledore todo lo que sé —amenazó, esperando a que con ello bastara para sacarle información.

—Yo no abrí la cámara de los secretos —se defendió, bastante ofendido— ni ahora, ni antes, ese Tom Riddle, él... —entonces unas voces provenientes de los terrenos, acercándose le detuvieron— Oh no...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el pelinegro colocándose la capa de invisibilidad encima.

—El ministro y Dumbledore vienen a por mí... ellos creen que... Lucius Malfoy él... escucha Harry, no hay tiempo, ve tras arañas, el rastro comienza justo en la parte trasera de la cabaña, dile a Aragog que yo te he enviado.

Harry corrió de vuelta al castillo en busca de Ron y Hermione, necesitaba ponerlos al corriente, necesitaba de su ayuda para avanzar en aquel juego que parecía haberse complicado, sin embargo, pronto descubriría que Hermione no participaría en aquella aventura; había sido encontrada petrificada cerca de la biblioteca, junto a Ginny Weasley.

El consejo de padres, dirigido por Lucius Malfoy pidió entonces la renuncia de Dumbledore, y sin él por el castillo no había chico o adulto que no temiera lo peor.

Harry había dejado de ser, para todo el mundo, el culpable de los ataques, nadie lo había creído capaz de haber atacado a Hermione o a la hermana menor de Ron, quién cuando escuchó todo lo que Harry sabía sobre la cámara, no dudó en ayudarlo a terminar con todo, temiendo por su hermana y el resto de su familia, parecía que ya nadie estaba a salvo.

**[...]**

—Aragog —dijo Harry con voz imponente, irguiéndose lo más que pudo ante aquella criatura. —Hagrid nos ha enviado, está en problemas y cree, al parecer, que tú puedes ayudarlo.

—Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondonada —dijo despacio—. ¿Por qué les ha enviado?

—Creen que ha abierto la cámara de los secretos, de nuevo, hay estudiantes en peligro, justo ahora, me temo, se encuentra en Azkaban.

—Él nunca abrió tal cámara y yo no soy el monstruo que la habita. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya ven cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid. Por respeto a él nunca ataqué a nadie, el cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí. A nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio. Lo que habita en el castillo es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa, nunca lo nombramos.

Harry sintió como algo se encendía dentro de su cabeza, por fin comprendía todo, el monstruo, la cámara, Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy y Draco...

—Debemos volver al castillo —dijo Harry a su pelirrojo amigo quién, aunque se mostraba envalentonado, en realidad temblaba de miedo interiormente.

—Yo creo que no —dijo entonces Aragog y sus hijos comenzaron a acercarse hacia los muchachos— Nosotros no atacamos a Hagrid pero... no puedo negarles a mis hijos carne fresca cuando se acerca con su propia voluntad.

— _Yo creo que no_ —dijo Potter entonces, en pársel, haciendo que las arañas retrocedieran aterrorizadas — _Y partir de ahora, si no quieren tener al monstruo de la cámara rondando por aquí van a considerarme su amigo también —_ sonrió cuando Aragog soltó un gruñido afirmativo— _buen chico —_ levantó la varita, iluminando aquella zona del bosque excesivamente y tomando a Ron del brazo lo sacó de allí.

**[...]**

A finales de curso el quidditch ya había sido cancelado, así como los paseos por los pasillos después de clase, todos los almuerzos se tomaban en las salas comunes y los profesores hacían rondas de seguridad por todo el castillo, ni si quiera los prefectos tenían permitido salir de sus habitaciones. Sin Dumbledore, las cosas parecían un perfecto caos y Harry sabía que lo era.

 _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna_ _más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

Leyó de nuevo aquel párrafo, sin entender como durante tanto tiempo se le había pasado revisar su propio ejemplar de "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" de primer año. Tal vez debió haberse dado cuenta antes, pero lamentarse ya no tenía sentido.

Pasó el resto de su receso buscando en le habitación el diario de Riddle, sin resultado alguno, como todas aquellas veces que lo había intentado. Suspiró cansado, pensando en que lo mejor sería hablar con McGonagall, acción de la que se había abstenido principalmente para no meter a su mejor amigo en problemas. Sin embargo ahora las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, no podía jugar al héroe cuando su mejor amigo estaba en riesgo y todo porque no había podido verlo antes.

Y estaba furioso, furiosos consigo mismo y con Draco por haber antepuesto el honor de su despreciable padre por sobre su integridad. Harry ya imaginaba que aquella era la única razón por la que su mejor amigo no había abierto la boca. Draco ya se lo había dicho una vez, los Malfoy solo se eran fieles a ellos mismos, a su familia, aunque esto implicara que el resto del mundo callera a su alrededor. Y Harry se sentía celoso, celoso de no poder tener una familia a la cual defender con uñas y dientes hasta la muerte, pero sobre todo se sentía celoso de no tener un lugar tan importante en la vida de Draco. Se carcomía en furia cada que imaginaba que, de haber sido una víctima del monstruo de la cámara, Draco hubiese callado para proteger a su progenitor, cuyo único propósito al entregarle el diario había sido hacerle sucumbir, sin imaginarse que sería su hijo quién terminaría bajo el control del mismo Voldemort, un Voldemort joven, pero no por eso menos astuto.

Humillado era algo que no le describía por completo, se sentía completamente estúpido por no haberlo visto venir, se sentía estúpido por que Voldemort había demostrado ser superior a él. Harry había estado tan ocupado entrenando mágicamente que había olvidado aquello que mejor caracterizaba a los Slytherin, la astucia.

Llegó hasta la sala de los profesores donde la puerta estaba entreabierta, pensó en que después de ello podría ir a la enfermería y asegurarse de que Draco estaba estable, pues a pesar de su enojo seguía siendo para él su mejor amigo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, dispuesto a tocar, pero la voz de Minerva McGonagall le detuvo, al parecer dentro estaban teniendo algún tipo de discusión. Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero finalmente decidió asomarse por la rendija de la puerta.

—Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Un alumno ha sido raptado por el monstruo. Se lo ha llevado a la cámara.

El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:

—¿Está usted segura?

—El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: «Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.»

—¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían—. ¿Qué alumno?

—Draco Malfoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry no escuchó nada más de la discusión que se estaba llevando dentro de la sala. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que no sería capaz de mantenerse en pie durante mucho más. Draco, Draco había sido raptado y llevado a la cámara de los secretos para morir. Si Harry alguna vez había creído que odiaría a alguien tanto como odiaba Voldemort por haberle arrebatado a sus padres, pronto se encontró con que si existía alguien a quien odiaba más; Lucius Malfoy.

Y no iba a permitirlo, claro que no, su mejor amigo iba a volver con vida para gastarle bromas a los de primer año, para burlarse de aquellos cuyas habilidades mágicas rayaban en lo absurdo, para que siguiera enseñándole todo lo que sabía. Draco debía volver y crecer para ver Harry comerse al mundo de un bocado, para compartir con él la gloria y el poder que él sabía, solo conseguirían juntos, uno al lado del otro.

—Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall y Harry salió de su trance—. Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.

Harry se apartó rápidamente de la puerta al tiempo que Lockhart salía pálido como un muerto de allí. El moreno tardó aproximadamente un par de segundos en decidir que seguirlo sería buena idea, lo llevaría consigo hasta la cámara que sospechaba se encontraba en el baño de mujeres del tercer piso, el baño de Myrtle la llorona.

—¡Harry! —llamó Ron a la mitad del camino— escucha, Malfoy... él...

—Lo sé Ron —respondió sorprendido de la velocidad con la que todos parecían enterarse de las cosas.

—¿Planeas...?

—¿Ir a buscarlo? Por supuesto.

—¿Y pensabas ir solo?

—Pensaba llevar al profesor de defensa conmigo.

—¿A ese inútil?

—Siempre es bueno tener un cebo —respondió y el pelirrojo sonrió y negó divertido.

—Déjame ir contigo, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda, como cuando fuimos tras la piedra ¿recuerdas?

Harry sabía que las intenciones de Ron eran sinceramente nobles, era un Gryffindor después de todo. Pero aquel asunto, era algo personal. ¿Voldemort quería regresar año con año y joderle la vida? Que lo intentara, Harry no se lo permitiría, nunca más, lo destrozaría una y otra y otra vez, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Creo que lo mejor será que avises a los profesores, por si algo sale mal —Ron hizo mala cara pero finalmente accedió.

Harry siguió con su camino hasta que encontró el despacho de Lockhart. Abrió la puerta de manera decidida y lo que encontró le hizo sonreír irónicamente; el tipo estaba empacando todas sus cosas rápidamente, como el cobarde ratón que era. Casi le pareció que ese instinto de supervivencia demasiado marcado lo hacía más Slytherin que otra cosa. Pero bueno, Harry era el príncipe de las serpientes y estaba a punto de ponerse en peligro por su mejor amigo, como todo un Hufflepuff.

—¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry con tono sombrío.

—Esto..., bueno, sí... —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente..., insoslayable..., tengo que marchar...

—¿Y que hay de Draco Malfoy? —preguntó con la furia a punto de desbordársele. Los cobardes le asqueaban.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. Nadie lo lamenta más que yo...

—Escuche, profesor de pacotilla —dijo entonces con voz peligrosa, los espejos de la sala temblando por su magia que furiosa hacía de las suyas—, sé dónde puede estar la entrada de la cámara y usted va a acompañarme. Sí es o no un farsante eso es lo de menos —sonrió con malicia—, él día de hoy va a tener su primera y gran verdadera aventura, tendrá el honor de acompañar al gran Harry Potter.

Entonces el profesor desenvainó rápidamente su varita y le apuntó exlcamando:

— _¡Ovibl...!_

— _¡Avada kedravra! —_ repuso el chico, dejando al hombre frente a él prácticamente petrificado. La maldición asesina había pasado cerca de él, solo alborotándole el cabello. —¡ _Expelliarmus! —_ Dijo entonces, desarmando al tipo y mirándolo con asco—. Tú elijes Gilderoy, morir ahora mismo o a ir a enfrentar al monstruo y _tal vez_ salir ileso.

Lokhart asintió y le siguió en silencio. Harry no había tenido la intención de utilizar la maldición asesina, bien sabía que era ilegal, pero si algo había aprendido ese segundo año, era que si la gente no te seguía por las buenas, siempre lo haría por las malas. Debía usar todo lo que tuviera a la mano para rescatar a Draco y si debía sacrificar a alguien tan insignificante como ese hombre, lo haría, la vida de su mejor amigo valía un millón de Gilderoys Lokhart.

Y así, se dirigió rumbo a la cámara de los secretos. 


	22. Tom Riddle.

Sacó su varita y avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iba con los ojos entornados, con Lockhart tembloroso y al punto del desmayo por delante, si el basilisco decidía atacar, atacaría primero al profesor y Harry tendría el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo ciego de manera temporal. Si alcanzaba a devorarse al hombre o a morderlo aquello era lo de menos, Harry debía asegurar su supervivencia y estaba seguro de que nadie extrañaría a aquel estafador y cobarde que durante años se había robado la gloria de otro para llegar a ser lo que era.

Y pensar que Hermione lo admiraba muchísimo, Harry suponía que el físico ayudaba demasiado.

Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rubio pálido.

La imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo hasta allí, sujetar a Draco entre sus brazos y ponerlo a salvo se instaló en su pecho pero Harry no iba a saltar y salir corriendo a por Draco así como así, gritando su nombre y alertando al enemigo de su presencia. Él necesitaba un plan, ser sigiloso y sobre todo salir ileso para poder sacar a Draco de ahí y asegurarse de lanzarle al menos tres maldiciones diferentes como castigo por haber sido tan descuidado haber dejado que aquello pasara, por qué, para ser realistas, aquellas eran el tipo de cosa que le podían pasar a alguien como... Ginny Weasley y no a Draco Malfoy.

—Tú por delante —le dijo a Gilderoy quién en vez de avanzar retrocedió un par de pasos, lleno de miedo. Harry le clavó los ojos, advirtiéndole que hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que le asesinaría si no obedecía.

Lockhart avanzó temeroso, mirando en todas direcciones. Grave error, pensaba Harry, pero como el hombre no tenía ni idea de a lo que se enfrentaba, y él no se lo aclaró, simplemente lo vio ir sigiloso, asustado como un bebé que quiere a su mamá, casi al borde de las lágrimas. El moreno rodó los ojos, no creyendo que se pudiera ser tan patético. Claro que Harry tenía miedo, pero sabía perfectamente bien todo lo que debía hacer para salir victorioso y con todas sus extremidades completas. El primer paso era encargarse de la bestia, después, del diario. Estaba seguro de que aquella era la fuente de poder de Voldemort, como el año anterior lo había sido el profesor Quirrell.

Gilderoy llegó junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Draco Malfoy, Harry le hizo una seña para que se asegurara de que se encontraba con vida. El hombre hizo gesto de no entenderle, pero Harry no podía hablar, no si quería mantener el factor sorpresa completamente de su parte. Debatió internamente entre acercarse o esperar a que algo ocurriera. Finalmente, con la varita en mano caminó silencioso, con sus oídos alerta, no debía fiarse de la vista, para nada.

—Draco... —susurró hincándose de rodillas junto a él—. Draco, por favor, no puedes morir así ¿Qué crees que pensará tu madre? —Dejó la varita a un lado, cogió a Draco por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol—. Draco, por favor, despierta — susurró Harry, sentía la esperanza abandonarle el cuerpo— No puedes dejarme, no como mis padres, tú me lo prometiste, lo prometiste.

—No despertará —dijo una voz suave que Harry sabía que no pertenecía a Lockhart que, asustado como estaba se quedó como piedra detrás de él.

Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Riddle había estudiado en Hogwarts cincuenta años atrás, pero en aquel momento lucía como si tuviera dieciséis.

—Tom Riddle —dijo el moreno en voz muy baja, casi para sí mismo. Verlo ahí tan tranquilo le hizo encenderse en furia que a duras penas podía controlar. Sabía que debía ser frío, que debía controlar sus emociones para poder pensar pero cada que estaba frente a aquel hombre no podía sentir más que odio ciego—. O mejor dicho, el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fuiste.

—No por mucho tiempo, Harry Potter, no por mucho tiempo. Cuando él muera yo podré salir del diario por completo, volveré a ser un ser vivo de carne y hueso —Harry buscó a tientas la varita que hasta solo un par de minutos atrás había colocado en el suelo a su lado —¿Buscabas esto? —Preguntó Tom con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras sus manos traslúcidas sujetaban la varita—. Tu buen amigo tuvo la decencia de patearla lejos de ti.

Harry miró con odio a Lockhart que ya se había ido a esconder detrás de una columna.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta de tu posición, Potter? —Preguntó Riddle con una sonrisa que en cualquier otra situación hubiera sido encantadora—. Vas a morir, eso es inminente, sin embargo, si te he hecho venir atacando a la sangre sucia y secuestrando a Draco no es simplemente para acabar contigo, sino para hacerte algunas preguntas. Entre más charlemos, más tiempo con vida tendrás. Apuesto a que tú quieres saber cómo fue que éste chiquillo que a todas luces parecía inteligente terminó así —Harry no respondió, lo miró en silencio, planeando su siguiente paso—. Fue algo verdaderamente conveniente, al menos para mí —comenzó a narrar—. El chico es muy bueno aparentando, pero debajo de su máscara de fría indiferencia logré encontrar sus verdaderas emociones, tan explosivas y puras que me hacían estremecer. Nunca logré entender como era que las mantenía a raya de aquella manera tan profesional, sin embargo, solo bastó de un pequeño empujoncito para hacerlas salir, para mostrarlas al mundo,

«Apuesto a que lo notaste, que probablemente estaba siendo más emocional y no necesariamente en el buen sentido; mal humor, enojos espontáneos, estrés, depresión nocturna, pesadillas. Todo lo causé yo con un solo propósito, hacerme con su alma. Y funcionó, vaya que funcionó, a los cuatro meses ya lo tenía colgado del diario por horas, hablándome de todo lo que le hacía sentir terriblemente mal, sin que sospechara que era yo quién le causaba tales malestares y se sentía tan protegido por mí que no dudó, ni un segundo».

Harry soltó un gruñido involuntario al escuchar aquello, mientras un sentimiento que no reconoció se instaló en su pecho; era una mezcla entre amargura, enojo y tristeza.

—Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Draco me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que él. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar al joven Malfoy con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma. Pero sin duda la mayor parte del trabajo te lo debo a ti y solo a ti, Potter, no tienes ni idea de la gran ayuda que significó que seas un mocoso inmaduro y sin sentimientos. Draco sufría, sufría por que no estaba seguro de poder obtener tu cariño nunca, al menos de la forma en que él deseaba, ser mejor amigos le parecía insuficiente. ¿Sabes lo que significaba aquello para alguien a quien nunca se le ha negado nada? Una tortura, la peor de las torturas —Harry desvió su mirada hasta Draco y frunció las cejas con aflicción, él le quería, le quería muchísimo, era su mejor amigo, por eso estaba allí, por él y solo él—. En mi encontró todo lo que deseaba de ti, alguien que le escuchara, que le comprendiera, alguien que le hizo creer que era importante e indispensable. Creo que el que nos parezcamos tanto físicamente también ayudó un poco, Draco me encontró atractivo, pero muchos lo han hecho.

—Draco no sabía lo que hacía —dijo con su voz como veneno.

—En eso tienes razón —le respondió con amargura—. Cuando se percató de que lo estaba utilizando para llegar a ti intentó deshacerse de mí, arrojando el diario al baño, pero las cosas no pudieron haber salido mejor, tú lo encontraste —Tom miró en dirección a los pies grisáceos de la estatua y Harry hizo lo mismo, el diario estaba allí, abierto de par en par—. Draco me había hablado mucho de ti, me habló de cómo me derrotaste siendo un bebé y luego un año atrás, me habló de lo poderoso que eras, me habló de como habías perdido a tu familia y yo pensé que quería conocerte y regresarte todo lo que habías hecho, quería que vieras a tu mejor amigo morir lentamente por mí, que te quedaras solo nuevamente, quería hacerte sufrir. Pero tú nunca confiaste en mí, muy bien viniendo de alguien de la casa de Salazar, investigaste, uniste las pistas y llegaste aquí conociendo mi verdadero ser...

—Lord Voldemort...

—Exacto, Potter, viste a través de lo que nadie pudo cuando estudié aquí, viste a través de Tom Riddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo. Tal vez solo el estúpido de Dumbledore, pero ni si quiera él logró detenerme, ni antes ni ahora. ¿Sabes lo que eso demuestra? Que soy el hechicero más grande de toda la historia.

—Te equivocas, Tom —dijo Harry sonriendo— Tú no eres el hechicero más grande de la historia, ese soy yo —Riddle soltó una carcajada.

—Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter. Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por muggles. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de pársel que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente... Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Creo que Draco te tenía en muy alta estima, se sentirá muy decepcionado cuando sepa que te vencí... es una lástima que tenga que morir, con lo guapo que es...

Harry se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que Riddle le apuntara con la varita que tenía entre manos. No estaba muy seguro de si en su condición podría usarla. Y había localizado dos de sus tres objetivos, Draco, que se encontraba a sus pies, el diario que se encontraba los pies de la estatua gigantesca de piedra, solo faltaba el basilisco. Sin embargo no tardó demasiado en descubrir dónde estaba.

— _Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts —_ hablaba párcel.

El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior. Harry cerró los ojos, escuchó a Lockhart gritar despavorido e intentar huir de aquel lugar en vano, la puerta de la cámara no se abriría si no se lo ordenaba algún hablante de párcel. Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos a la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó una voz silbante.

— _Mátalo_ _._

El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a mover los dedos de su mano derecha, esperando. Riddle reía, creyéndolo completamente indefenso.

—Creí que eso de enfrenar al monstruo sin un arma entre manos era cosa de un Gryffindor —se burló Riddle.

—Y lo es —respondió Potter metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interior de la túnica para sacar su varita y apuntar hacia el monstruo que se encontraba a un escaso medio metro de él.

Harry había estado sosteniendo la varita de Lockhart y había sido esa la que Tom había robado después de que Gilderoy la pateara lejos de él, en un desesperado intento por desarmarlo.

La serpiente chilló y Harry supo que había dado en el blanco. Abrió los ojos. La serpiente, de un verde brillante y gruesa como el tronco de un roble, se había alzado en el aire y su gran cabeza roma zigzagueaba como borracha entre las columnas, los globos oculares le habían explotado dentro de las cuencas y la sangre chorreaba por su rostro. La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de gravedad.

— _¡No!_ —oyó Harry gritar a Riddle—. _¡El chico está frente a ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡_ _Mátalo_ _!_

Harry aprovechó el momento para salir disparado hacia el diario. Tom parecía cada vez más sólido, lo que quería decir que Draco estaba muriendo. Se alegró de haber dejado que Lockhart creyera que había dejado su varita en la oficina después de desarmarlo, había ido con la varita del hombre hasta que se hincó junto a su amigo y había guardado la propia dentro de la túnica. Y había aguardado pacientemente, tal cual Draco hubiera hecho, había planeado y ahora, solo lo quedaba deshacerse de aquello que unía a su mejor amigo a aquel bastardo infeliz. Apuntó con su varita hasta el objeto y murmuró.

— _Avada_ _Kedravra_ _—_ no muy seguro de si funcionaría.

Pero lo hizo.

Harry volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Tom apuntarlo con la varita de Lockhart, con el rostro descompuesto en furia fiera. Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, inundando el suelo. Riddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces... Desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Gilderoy y luego se hizo silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. La maldición asesina había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.

Cuando se aseguró de que todo había terminado, Harry corrió hasta el cuerpo de Draco quién se removió en el suelo, llamando la atención del basilisco.

— _Huélelo_ _bien, porque no vas a tocarle ni un cabello —_ le ordenó a la criatura y ésta obedeció silenciosa, enroscándose en su lugar, sufriendo por sus heridas.

Harry se arrodilló junto a su amigo y sin poder contenerse más lo abrazo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas,n con Draco sobre él. Lo abrazó fuerte, tanto el rubio profirió un quejido suave que le hizo apartarse y ayudarlo a levantarse. Draco apenas había puesto los pies en el suelo cuando Harry se lanzó de nuevo sobre él y le besó; estrelló sus labios rojizos contra los labios aún pálidos del rubio y lo hizo durante unos segundos que se le antojaron demasiado cortos. Cuando se separó Draco le miraba con seriedad helada.

—Todo este tiempo fui yo —dijo finalmente, con voz enronquecida por la humillación de haberse dejado manipular de aquella manera—. Yo dejé que él... me porté como un estúpido, dejándome llevar por lo que sentía y ahora... —pasó saliva, angustiado. Abrazándose a sí mismo, como si quisiera protegerse de sus errores.

—Tranquilo, lo único que importa es que estás a salvo, que las mandrágoras terminarán de madurar en cualquier momento y todo estará en orden.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? Yo elegí a las víctimas, todas y cada una de ellas...

—Bueno, si no lo dices nadie va a saberlo y no te expulsarán.

Draco le miró con incredulidad, abrió la boca como para replicar algo, pero no lo hizo. Sus ojos reflejaron tristeza por un segundo y luego resignación, entonces suspiró y dijo:

—Quiero salir de aquí.

—Solo aguarda un momento —Dijo Harry dirigiéndose al basilisco. Su cuerpo enroscado permitía que su cabeza estuviera a la altura del chico —Ven aquí Draco, profesor Lockhart, beban una gotita de su sangre no les matará y ya no podrá petrificarlos.

Lockhart salió de su escondite, disparado a obedecer, disculpándose entre balbuceos por haber creído que Harry podía ser realmente cruel. Draco bebió solo una gotita con algo de desagrado antes de preguntar.

—¿Vas a quedártelo como mascota, o qué? —Harry sonrió en respuesta, bebiendo una gotita de la sangre de los ojos del basilisco.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, Harry aplicó el contra hechizo a la criatura que recuperó la vista al instante. Agradecida, la serpiente se inclinó ante él y le siseó algo que sonó a "gracias amo". Caminaron en silencio ante la salida, con Gilderoy ansioso de alejarse de aquel lugar.

—Supongo que ahora si se marchará, profesor —dijo Harry amablemente.

—Por supuesto y nadie tendrá que enterarse de lo que ocurrió aquí. No diré ni una palabra, por mi honor de mago.

—De eso estoy muy seguro, Gilderoy —dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Potter apuntó su varita hacia el desarmado profesor que en ningún momento intentó recuperar su varita. El hombre salió disparado unos cuantos metros hacia el centro de la cámara, muy cerca del basilisco. Con un movimiento más de varita el ojiverde apareció todas las pertenencias del profesor, aquellas que había estado empacando antes de que Harry le obligara a acompañarlo.

—Lamentablemente no soporto a los traidores, si no hubiera intentado apartarme de la varita, tal vez le hubiera dejado vivir desmemorizado. Sin embargo, ahora me temo que no puedo perdonarlo, su tontería casi nos cuesta la vida... —entonces dijo en párcel:— _Cómetelo, que no queden ni los huesos._ —sonrió falsamente—.Disfrute su estadía aquí _profesor._ Si sobrevive, que lo dudo, podrá escribir un libro fantástico sobre ello.

Y así, ambos Slytherin salieron de la cámara de los secretos.

**[...]**

Como todo en Hogwarts, la nueva hazaña de Harry Potter no tardó en pasar de ser un secreto a la noticia del momento. Todos hablaban de lo heroico que había sido y los Slytherin ni si quiera pudieron enojarse, el que salvara a Draco le otorgó el máximo respeto y la lealtad de todos los miembros de su casa. Harry definitivamente ya gobernaba Slytherin.

Dumbledore estaba sumamente contento con su desempeño y hasta le otorgaron una placa que descansaba en la sala de trofeos, era la más grande y brillante de todas. Incluso Snape parecía sumamente interesado en su papel en aquel enfrentamiento y hasta lo trataba con un poquito de respeto que se le antojó sumamente grato.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que a Harry le conmovió más que todos esos honores otorgados por el mismísimo ministro de magia. Ocurrió el último día de clases, Draco se había portado mortalmente serio y distante después de que saliera de la enfermería. Harry no lo comprendía, Malfoy no se había metido en problemas, todas las víctimas habían sido despetrificadas y todos comprendían que no había sido su culpa y sin embargo parecía que había algo que le atormentaba.

Harry se encontraba jugando al ajedrez con Nott cuando Draco había bajado de la recámara, se había plantado frente a él, se había hincado, con la cabeza agachada y había dicho:

—Mi honor es tú honor ahora, en pago por mi vida te la ofrezco sin miramientos. Este es un juramento de lealtad sangrepura, por mi vida, por mi sangre, por mi honra, yo... —levantó la vista— Draco Lucius Malfoy Black juro lealtad a Harry James Potter Evans, como pago por la deuda de vida.

Todos los presentes le miraron con la boca abierta, Harry había leído sobre aquel juramento, pero jamás creyó que Draco... Sabía que ahora el chico estaba obligado no solo a protegerlo, sino a siempre estar de su lado, y no porque un lazo mágico los uniera, sino porque así lo marcaba la tradición. En traducción, Draco ahora era una especie de caballero para el rey.

En cuestión de segundos los presentes reaccionaron, hincándose, imitando a Malfoy y Harry se enderezó, sintiendo la sensación de poder invadiéndole, era la primera vez que era tan palpable y era deliciosa.

—Acepto tu lealtad, mi querido amigo y como agradecimiento voy a otorgarte algo a cambio, lo que sea que tu corazón desee —respondió como dictaba la costumbre. Harry esperaba que Draco no pidiera nada, generalmente nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, pero Draco asintió y se puso de pie, tomándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo hasta la habitación, donde una vez en privado le dijo:

—Perdona la falta de mi padre y la deshonra que ha causado —su rostro era mortalmente serio. Harry quiso gritarle que no fuese estúpido, que era por padre que casi moría. Sin embargo logró tragarse su enojo y responder:

—De acuerdo, no le diré a nadie que él fue quien me dio el diario, pero es la primera y última vez Draco.

—Gracias...

—...Y... el elfo, Dobby, lo quiero para mí, intentó advertirme de ello, es un elfo leal.

—De acuerdo —accedió sin ofenderse de que el elfo hubiera traicionado a su familia.

Aquel año el regreso a Hogwarts fue particularmente incómodo, Harry sabía que definitivamente había algo diferente con su amigo pese a que se comportaba como siempre. No sería hasta el regreso a clases, después del verano, que se enteraría de que era lo que había cambiado.


	23. Diferente.

Sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas y sin embargo se obligó a sí mismo a no abandonar aquello que le había tomado dos años de trabajo y esfuerzo. Sabía que probablemente en el futuro aquella situación le costaría cara y aun así decidió que lo mejor sería seguir adelante con su plan, porque la remuneración que obtendría cuando todo terminara y él se hubiera posicionado en la cima valía la pena, lo que no lo valía era tener que pasar cada miserable día de su vida junto a una persona que quería y que sabía jamás tendría y es que después del asunto del diario, Draco estaba convencido de que Harry jamás lo vería como algo más que un amigo, un aliado poderoso.

Sabía que él tenía la culpa, él tenía la culpa de todo; de la nueva actitud de Harry, tan seguro de sí mismo que no desviaba la vista de su objetivo, el de ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ni si quiera la apartaba para mirarle a él y Draco sospechaba que así sería para toda la vida. Tenía la culpa de su propia desdicha, había sido él y solo él quién le había enseñado al muchacho que las alianzas eran importantes y Harry había aprendido tan bien que, cuando volvieron a casa ese verano, Potter ya era el alumno más respetado de todo el colegio.

Malfoy sabía que debía alegrarse, aquel era un paso importante si es que algún día querían llegar a ser alguien. Las relaciones en la escuela podían parecer una broma, pero todos aquellos muchachos algún día crecerían, se volverían personas con importantes cargos en el ministerio, en San Mungo, Gringotts e incluso Hogwarts y Draco había aprendido, por que Narcissa era una gran mentora, que incluso aquel que decidiera abrir una pequeña boticaria era importante, nunca sabías cuando necesitarías de un buen amigo que te vendiera alguna plata exótica y un poco ilegal. Sin embargo, ser el aliado más importante de Harry poco a poco parecía una realidad más lejana; compitiendo con una bruja tan inteligente y suspicaz como Hermione Granger, alguien tan atractivo y poderoso como Cedric Diggory o con el tan bien entrenado como él Blaise Zabini.

Y aquella desesperación e inseguridad —que dicho sea de paso, jamás había experimentado—, había sido lo que le había llevado a confiar en Tom Riddle y en el estúpido diario que casi le cuesta la vida. Por qué Tom le comprendía mejor que nadie en todo el castillo, ni si quiera Harry parecía tan interesado en él como Riddle y aunque fue un error fatal, debía admitir que con Tom, se había sentido seguro, irremplazable e invencible.

Mientras Harry iba de un lado a otro haciendo nuevas amistades, tal cual él le había enseñado, Draco había encontrado un nuevo aliado; invisible, pero tan poderoso como el mismo Harry, uno que incluso se le parecía físicamente; cabellos oscuros, piel clara y, aunque los ojos eran de diferente color, sí que miraban con la misma intensidad, como si pudieran alcanzar las estrellas con una sola mano. Malfoy casi podía apostar que al llegar a los quince, Harry sería igual de atractivo que Riddle y no que en la actualidad no lo fuera, era que aún lucía demasiado como un niño para pensar en él como alguien atractivo.

A Tom le entregó, no a propósito, todos sus miedos, sus inseguridades, sus temores y su rencor. Le entregó los secretos que Harry le había confiado en calidad de amigo y todo por el alivio momentáneo que significaba sentirse importante para un mago tan poderoso y es que Draco Malfoy, detrás de aquella mascara de frialdad y seguridad aristocrática ocultaba a un muchacho ávido de lograr más de lo que cualquier Black o Malfoy hubiera logrado nunca, ávido de demostrar que era más que un muchacho nacido en cuna de oro, que era más de lo que su apellido dejaba ver, que era mucho, mucho más. Que era astuto, inteligente, poderoso y que podía lograr llegar a la cima sin si quiera mancharse las manos, como su madre lo había hecho al volverse una Malfoy, como su tía Bellatrix lo había hecho al volverse la mano derecha de Voldemort. Ellas habían hecho cosas grandes detrás de hombres poderosos, pero ninguna se compararía con lo que el pequeño Draco Malfoy planeaba a costas de Harry Potter.

Y había intentado de todo para seducirle, mostrándole a él y solo a él los encantos que como Malfoy podía poseer, seduciéndole con poder, con posición, con oro, con control. Su madre le había enseñado —aún sin saberlo— a llamar la atención de hombres poderosos que podían ofrecerle el mundo entero, pero Draco no había comprendido hasta terminar aquel segundo año, que si su madre tenía aquellas facilidades era por el hecho de ser del género femenino y no por ser una Black.

Harry se lo había dicho el primer año, los besos y los abrazos no se suponía que se compartieran con alguien de su mismo sexo y Draco había sido lo suficientemente inexperto, inmaduro e infantil como para comprender lo que Harry en realidad quería decirle; que no importaba cuantos besos le diera Draco, que no importaba cuanto se pavoneara frente a él, demostrándole que no encontraría mejor mano derecha, esto simplemente no tendría los mismos efectos que cuando su madre lo hacía con su padre y estaba completamente perdido.

¿Por qué él si se sentía irremediablemente atraído por Potter si se suponía que no debía ser así? No lo sabía, no lo entendía, no tenía una respuesta y aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan diferente. Había sido como abrir los ojos de un sueño donde había estado sumergido por años y años, se sentía como él mismo y a la vez como una persona diferente, se sentía como una persona que Harry podía querer y repudiar al mismo tiempo.

Fue a mitad del segundo curso que se percató de la realidad abrumadora y todo gracias a la chica Weasley, quién hermosa, como pocas niñas del colegio, iba por aquí y por allá con su perfecto cabello de fuego y pecas encantadoras, batiendo sus pestañas larguísimas y sonriendo como tonta para Harry Potter quién complacido le brindaba toda su atención. ¿Si Draco hubiera recurrido a semejantes bajezas Potter hubiera caído sus pies? Él sabía que la respuesta era no, porque había una gran diferencia entre una chica moviendo su melena coquetamente y un chico intentando pestañear de manera adorable.

Tom se lo dijo, le dijo lo equivocado que estaba al albergar sentimientos por Harry Potter quién jamás lo vería como otra cosa que no fuese su mejor amigo, que estaba completamente perdido si pensaba que algún día ellos dos podrían tener lo que Lucius y Narcissa, y Draco tan triste, tan enojado, tan frustrado, al final solo le había dado a Riddle lo que deseaba, un alma que consumir para poder volver a la vida, un alma llena de confusión por unos sentimientos que no comprendía y que jamás comprendería por miedo a externarlos, porque no estaba bien, porque ambos eran chicos.

Confuso, aquella era la palabra que mejor le describió durante todo ese año. Confuso porque acababa de descubrir que probablemente no era bien visto que quisiera besar a un muchacho, confuso porque él creía saberlo todo y estaba equivocado, confuso por que seguía queriendo a Harry pese a que sabía que el moreno no le quería de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Confuso porque no sabía que podía odiar y querer tanto a una sola persona, confuso porque ahora le quedaba claro que debía madurar y seguir creciendo, que seguía siendo un chiquillo pese a su habilidad para manejar palabras complejas y situaciones extraordinarias.

Y después de pensar y llorar y patalear cual niño al que se le ha negado una cosa que deseaba con todo su corazón, decidió que, si no podía tener a Harry como algo más que un amigo, se encargaría de ser el mejor aliado que jamás hubiera tenido, que se esforzaría lo triple de ser necesario para que, cuando fuese el momento y el moreno encontrara a la reina que jugaría a su lado, no se olvidara de él. Patético, doloroso, pero había trabajado mucho como para abandonar el propósito y de todas formas, no existía alguien en el mundo mágico con mayor potencial que Potter. Aunque sabía que de encontrar a alguien, no sería capaz de traicionar a su amigo.

Fue por ello que decidió jurarle lealtad con toda la sarta de palabras que dictaba el protocolo de los sangre pura y Harry había lucido tan conmovido que no tuvo duda de que aquella, había sido la mejor de sus jugadas. Tenía a Harry como un amigo incondicional y se conformaría con ello porque le quería y porque le convenía, si es que podía agregarlo.

Había decidido, no más besos, no más intentos de convencimiento al estilo de Narcissa, solamente el método de Draco Malfoy para ganarse un trozo de aquel pastel que llevaba por nombre gloria; trabajo, esfuerzo y entrenamiento arduo. Él no podía ganarse las cosas a base de besos, pero si podía hacerlo a base de una mano firme, de un carácter fuerte. Sabía que algún día necesitaría encontrar a alguien que se mantuviera a su lado, sabía que algún día tendría que encontrar a una joven que estuviera dispuesta a ser lo que Harry jamás sería, sabía que algún día tendría que formar un lazo con alguien como Pansy Parkinson. Pero mientras aquel día no llegara, Draco permanecería junto a Potter y Potter junto a él y ambos escalarían lo más lejos posible, implorando a Salazar y a Merlín que aquello fuese suficiente para mantenerlos unidos y poderosos.

Draco pensaba que lo que en realidad le dolía de aquella situación era el hecho de que Harry ni si quiera se percatara del duelo interno que lo llevó a desplomarse sobre su cama más de una vez. Rememorando aquel último beso en la cámara de los secretos que Harry seguramente le había dado como un acto reflejo de preocupación y que no significaba para el moreno, lo que significaba para el rubio. Y sin embargo pensaba en él como lo más maravilloso del momento, como la primera vez que montó su escoba, como la primera vez que sujetó su varita mágica.

Y entonces ahí estaba, de regreso a Malfoy Manor donde sabía que se sentiría fuera de lugar, luego de que su padre mostrara, por fin, ante él su simpatía por el señor tenebroso. Ya no había manera de negarlo, Lucius era su simpatizante y Draco comenzaba a creer que, si aquello no cambiaba, algún día tendría que escoger, entre la lealtad a su mejor amigo, o la lealtad a su padre. Y no estaba seguro de saber tomar la decisión correcta llegando el momento; por una parte, él creía ciegamente que Harry era por mucho, más poderoso que Voldemort, pero su a padre no le intentaría persuadirlo para traicionar a Potter y unirse a los mortífagos —si es que tal asociación seguía existiendo—.

Pensaba que debía intentar averiguar la posición de Narcissa dentro de todo ese embrollo, parecía que su madre simpatizaba con Potter y su madre era inteligente y observadora. Pero si Narcissa había permitido que Lucius se involucrara con Voldemort debía haber sido por algo. Y era peligroso oponerse a los deseos de su padre, pues Lucius estaba acostumbrado a obtenerlo todo con una sola mirada y no le culpaba, Narcissa le había hecho creer que podía conseguirlo de aquella manera. No quería ser desheredado, pero su instinto le decía que con Potter no perdería o tal vez era el cariño que le tenía lo que hablaba.

Fuese, como fuese, Draco creía que el momento de elegir no estaba muy lejos, Harry se levantaría como un mago poderoso, más poderoso que Voldemort o Dumbledore en al menos dos o tres años más. Ya había demostrado poseer habilidades innatas para la magia y si seguía a ese ritmo, a los catorce estaría capacitado para enfrentarse a ambos rivales que se interponían en su camino a la grandeza y Draco tendría entonces tres caminos a elegir, el bando de la luz junto a Dumbledore, el de la oscuridad, con Tom Riddle y el camino nuevo que él había empezado a construir con sus propias manos, el de Harry Potter. 


	24. Tercer año: Un nuevo objetivo.

Toda su vida había vivido engañado por las porquerías que la gente de la televisión, los libros y la radio decían; la gente buena siempre obtiene su recompensa, los humildes de corazón, los nobles, los valientes, los honestos y los sinceros, la gente que obra bien, los que ven por su prójimo más que por sí mismo, quienes se preocupan por los que les rodean, los que dan a los que menos tienen y los que dan sin esperar nada a cambio. Y todo ello era una bazofia, una mentira invitada por algún tipo demasiado inteligente que quería recibir de los incautos algún beneficio, aprovechándose de la situación y Harry ya lo había comprendido. Siendo el niño bueno no había obtenido más que una comida al día, una alacena que servía de dormitorio y un dolor de cabeza permanente al tener que soportar los gritos de sus tíos quienes no se cansaban de tratarlo peor que a una basura.

Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo, Harry no era el mismo; su personalidad, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. Sus relaciones, pues aunque se codeaba con gente de todo tipo, se aseguraba de mantener a los más prometedores dentro de su círculo. Sus sentimientos, antes era demasiado sensible para considerarse un Slytherin de verdad, le importaba demasiado obtener la aprobación de sus tíos y de la gente que se suponía debía quererle, ahora, la única opinión que le importaba realmente era la de Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo y por quién había comenzado a sentirse irremediablemente sobreprotector.

Saber que Draco vivía bajo el mismo techo que un enemigo potencial le causaba dolor de estómago, y no que creyera a Lucius capaz de dañar a su propio hijo para hacerle caer a él, era más bien que temía que Draco le abandonara por la causa contra la que él peleaba fervientemente, la causa de Lord Voldemort. Harry pensaba que de ocurrir no podría soportarlo, la idea de perder a la única persona que había confiado en él le hacía miserable, pero comprendía, y muy bien, que de pasar tendría que ver a Draco como lo que era, un traidor que bien podía servir de tentempié para su basilisco, pero al que daría una muerte rápida porque le había querido como nunca le habían dado la oportunidad de querer.

Como fuese, no le gustaba pensar demasiado en ello, Draco era demasiado bonito como para morir y el solo imaginárselo siendo enterrado o incinerado le causaba escalofríos. Draco debía vivir para mostrarle su sonrisa altanera todos los días, Draco debía vivir para seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabía; ayudar a Harry a escalar hasta la cima. Solo esperaba que Lucius no intentara arrancarlo de su lado ahora que era obvio para todos donde estaba su lealtad, o tendría que verse con él cara a cara y Draco no podría hacer nada para evitarlo; no habrían ojos de cachorrito, ni ruego que sirviera para calmar su furia. Si Lucius Malfoy quería arrebatarle a la persona que más le importaba iba a tener que enfrentarse a él y a su basilisco de ser necesario.

Así era como Harry quería a Draco, con una intensidad y una gratitud que solo otorgaban los desdichados que habían sido salvados de sus propias vidas, con la devoción de alguien que jamás había tenido quien le quisiese, quien se preocupase por él. Draco había sido el primero, Draco, quién había visto a través de sus ojos el anhelo de ser alguien importante en la vida y le había estrechado la mano para ayudarle a lograrlo. Y era tanto su agradecimiento que le costaba ponerlo en palabras incluso para sí mismo. Sin embargo Harry se consideraba un muchacho que prefería las acciones y no las palabras y después del incidente con Tom Riddle y la cámara de los secretos, había decidido que protegería a su mejor amigo de todo y de todos.

No que Harry creyera que Draco era incapaz de cuidarse, era un sangre pura entrenado prácticamente desde su nacimiento para ser el mejor. Era más bien que prefería poner un ojo sobre él y evitar algún tipo de contratiempo como el del diario. Ver al rubio fuera de si, misterioso, extraño, susceptible y debilitado no le había agradado nada. Debía admitir que se sentía culpable, los sueños, las circunstancias, todo había apuntado a que algo malo le sucedía a su mejor amigo, pero él, demasiado ocupado jugando a ser el príncipe de Hogwarts había estado demasiado ciego como para notarlo, pero no de nuevo, nada le pasaría a Draco Malfoy sin que Harry se entera de ello, y había trabajado muchísimo en legeremancia para asegurarse el camino fácil.

Harry estaba seguro de que Draco protegería a su padre a toda costa y no le culpaba, era su padre después de todo, de haber tenido la oportunidad, Harry mismo habría hecho lo que fuese por asegurar el bienestar de los difuntos Lily y James. Pero Potter podía ser bastante persuasivo, mucho más ahora que sabía que podía obtener todo lo que deseara con solo proponérselo y si Harry quería conservar la amistad de Draco, aún a costa de la lealtad de su padre, iba a hacerlo y nadie iba a detenerle.

Ese nuevo año tenía un objetivo, cuidar de Malfoy con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, no le descuidaría nuevamente, se aseguraría de demostrarle que su lealtad sería recompenzada, se aseguraría de dejarle bien en claro que, de seguir a su lado, tendría todo lo que siempre soñó y mucho más, que su padre estaba equivocado, que Voldemort solo los llevaría a la ruina y que él, él podía ser su salvador, él y nadie más, ni si quiera Riddle que había fingido bastante bien estar interesado en el rubio, ni si quiera ese bastardo, porque Harry estaba seguro de ser mejor, mucho mejor, después de todo, el marcador ya iba Harry tres, Voldemort cero.

Riddle tendría que esforzarse quince veces más si deseaba ponerle a Draco un dedo encima una vez más, tendría que esforzarse cien veces más si intentaba seducirlo y llevarlo a su bando. Draco era _su_ mano derecha; inteligente, astuto, imponente, poderoso, un Malfoy, un Black y Voldemort tendría que conformarse con su padre, porque el día que Harry decidiera entregarle a Draco por mano propia, sería únicamente para demostrarle que el rubio volvería a sus brazos nada más tener la primera de las oportunidades. ¿Qué Tom Riddle tenía la habilidad de ser encantador con cualquiera? Tal vez debía planteárselo nuevamente, Harry podía ser el doble de fascinante.

No era difícil averiguar la fuente de aquella seguridad que se había instalado en su ser, después de derrotar a su más grande enemigo dos veces y haber logrado lanzar la maldición asesina dos veces con solo doce años tenía mucho que ver, que se hiciera con la lealtad de las acromántulas que residían en el bosque prohibido y un basilisco también, que todos en Hogwarts lo vieran como un héroe, un mago poderoso y que Slytherin hubiera ganado —gracias a él— la copa de las casas y el torneo de quidditch, tenían mucho que ver. Pero lo más importante, el cambio más radical residía en como lo habían recibido en casa de los Dursley al inicio del verano.

Desde navidad que sabía que las cosas no serían las mismas, con sus tíos enviándole regalos decentes y pidiendo disculpas después de que se enteraron de la clase de gente importantísima que eran los Malfoy. No era de menos que al llegar encontrara su habitación completamente remodelada, con pintura nueva en las paredes y sin rastro de aquellos muebles de segunda mano que estaban por caerse al más mínimo roce. Colchón nuevo, cortinas, armario y hasta ropa que era de su talla exacta —y Harry sospechaba que aquello era obra de Draco y de su madre—.

Sus tíos habían ido a por él a la estación de trenes, la parte muggle por supuesto. Tío Vernon había cargado amablemente su equipaje mientras de manera nada discreta preguntaba por su buen amigo Draco y su bondadosa madre. Tía Petunia, aunque algo incomoda, intentó seguirle el juego a su marido y Harry sospechaba que con mucho trabajo, pues para la mujer esa sumamente incómodo hablar de magos, magia, lechuzas mensajeras y todo lo que había aborrecido de su hermana. Dudley era otro caso, parecía que cada día que pasaba odiaba más a Harry, su carita regordeta se encendía de color rojo cada que su primo recibía un desayuno especialmente delicioso y lleno de grasas que a él le tenían prohibido por estar a dieta; panqueques, jugos súper azucarados, cereales que eran más carbohidratos que otra cosa y malteadas hasta reventar de dulce.

¿Qué los buenos obtienen siempre sus recompensas? Harry no había necesitado ser bueno, a él le bastó y le sobró con demostrar que era superior, lo suficientemente importante como para poder relacionarse con gente como los Malfoy. Y no que no se diera cuenta de lo superficiales y convenencieros que estaban siendo sus tíos, no era idiota, sabía que ellos solo buscaban beneficiarse de aquella alianza y Harry, aunque no les iba a dar ese placer, sí que iba a aprovecharse de la situación, tal vez un televisor en su cuarto y un par de libras más para poder comprarle a Draco un regalo de cumpleaños decente, tal vez ese poster autografiado por Viktor Krum que exhibían en el callejón Diagon y no como el mediocre set de pociones que le había dado antes de salir de vacaciones. Draco era un Malfoy, merecía algo mucho mejor.

Pero sin duda, si existía algo mejor que de ser el repudiado de la familia y pasar a ser el consentido, era que podía darse el lujo de ser tan malcriado como su primo en sus peores tiempos; rabietas sin sentido solo por molestar, como en aquella ocasión en que tia petunia le llevó un bote de helado de fresa a petición suya y luego fingió que todo ese tiempo había esperado el helado de sabor chocolate.

—¿Es que ni si quiera puedes poner atención? —le preguntó—. Cho-co-la-te, ese fue el sabor que pedí —suspiró dramáticamente—. La señora Malfoy jamás hubiera cometido un error así, con lo atenta y linda que es, el otro verano, cuando estuve de visita en la mansión me trajo tres botes de helado de chocolate, importado, por supuesto y... por obvias razones, _querida_ tía, no voy a comerme ese que has traído.

Petunia se puso de mil colores, furiosa, indignada, humillada. Harry había terminado robando el helado para su primo quién se lo comió sin sospechar la cantidad de verrugas de rana que Harry había introducido dentro. Aunque tampoco le importó demasiado, la dieta lo tenía al límite, y así se lo hubiera dicho, lo habría comido igual.

Tío Vernon era incluso más fácil de chantajear, mencionabas oro justo después de quejarte por que habías pedido muy _amablemente_ que no guisaran espárragos, porque los detestabas y el hombre de inmediato reprendía a su esposa, recordándole que habían decidido tratar al pequeño Harry como a un hijo más y que no iba a soportar que el pobre muchacho soportara aquel sabor tan horrible. Bien decía el dicho que con dinero bailaba el perro y desde que Vernon había firmado un contrato con Narcissa (de una cantidad ridículamente pequeña para los Malfoy y gigantesca para un muggle de clase media como él), no hacía más que tratar a Harry como al rey de la casa.

Pero ese repentino cambio de trato no hacía más que acrecentar la repulsión que ya sentía por ellos, su hipocresía le repugnaba hasta niveles que no había creído imposibles. No soportaba a los lame suelas por conveniencia, detestaba a la gente que se humillaba de aquella manera para obtener algo, lo que fuera. ¿A caso sus tíos hubieran reaccionado igual de haberle presentado a Ron Weasley como mejor amigo? Claro que no, la familia de Ron era humilde, no tenía nada que ofrecerles y que Harry se codeara con alguien así solo hubiera reforzado la visión que sus familiares tenían de él; un chiquillo que no valía más de lo que poseía. Nada.

Sin embargo podía soportar sus hipocresías y sus falsas sonrisas acompañadas de regalos interesados por el placer de humillarlos la mitad de lo que le habían humillado a él. Harry no veía la hora de hacerse con su propio poder, con su propio dinero para entonces sí patearles el orgullo hasta que no les quedara nada, no veía la hora de llegar hasta las estrellas y burlarse de ellos a carcajadas tan fuertes que todos en Londres le oirían. Pero sería paciente, el momento llegaría en algún punto, solo esperaba que no decidieran volver a ser desagradables con él o no resistiría la tentación de arrojarlos a la cámara de los secretos junto a su nueva mascota.

Guardó el último de sus libros dentro de su baúl y revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Llevaba dentro sus túnicas del colegio, ropa muggle que solía usar los fines de semana que no estaban obligados a usar el uniforme, rollos de pergamino, los libros de ese curso que había ido a comprar con Ron y Hermione una semana atrás, libros extra de consulta personal sobre legeremancia, transformaciones y encantamientos avanzados, así como una enciclopedia gigante que mostraba a casi todas las criaturas mágicas existentes. Algunos dulces que le habían llegado como regalo de cumpleaños, plumas, tinta, su varita mágica y el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade firmada por tío Vernon. Colocó a Hegwig en su jaula y le acarició la cabeza suavemente mientras ella ululaba lo conforme que estaba con la atención. Miró por última vez el libro sobre animagia que había adquirido y decidió dejarlo en el librero, ya antes le había dado una leída, pero no se sentía preparado para ahondar en el tema.

Bajó las escaleras deseando poder levitar la maleta que, aunque encantada para guardar más de lo que aparentaba, no tenía ningún hechizo para hacerla más liviana. Tío Vernon ya lo esperaba en la sala, listo para llevarlo a King Cross y porque no, toparse con los Malfoy para hacerles la barba una vez más. Harry no había visto a Draco ni una sola vez en todas las vacaciones, los Malfoy habían pasado su tiempo libre en Francia, al igual que Hermione y sus padres. Ron, en cambio, se había ido a Egipto con una recompensa que había recibido su padre durante el verano, cuando su ley para proteger los artículos muggles de magos mañosos comenzó a dar frutos.

Con todos sus amigos fuera, Harry creyó que se aburriría, pero aprovecharse de los Dursley era su nuevo deporte favorito y era casi tan entretenido como el quidditch. Había recibido regalitos de sus amigos, como un chivatocopio de parte de Ron, un set de mantenimiento de escobas por parte de Hermione y un libro magnífico sobre criaturas oscuras de parte de Draco que Harry ya había memorizado, originalmente estaba en francés, pero Narcissa lo había encantado para que pudiera leerse en inglés de ser requerido.

Y ahora Harry estaba ansioso de volver a Hogwarts, con sus escaleras en movimiento, sus pasadizos secretos, sus cuadros parlantes, pero sobre todo, para poder recuperar su pequeño reino que poco a poco iba tomando forma. Sí, ser un tirano con su familia era divertido, pero su verdadero hogar se encontraba en el colegio, donde tenía a Draco, su mejor amigo, mano derecha y la persona que más quería. Dónde tenía a Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, suspicaz y muy hábil en encantamientos. Donde tenía a Ron, siempre fiel y valiente, dispuesto a sacrificarse por él. Donde incluso tenía a Cedric Diggory, ingenuo pero noble, siempre pensando en el prójimo antes que en sí mismo, muy bueno en transformaciones. Sus cuatro pilares, aquellos que le ayudaba a unificar la escuela, la prueba de que los Ravenclaw, los Hufflepuff, los Gryffindor y los Slytherin podían unirse y simpatizar con una sola causa, la causa de Harry Potter y lo mejor es que ni si quiera lo sospechaban.

Subió sus cosas al automóvil y se montó en el asiento del copiloto pensando en que le hubiera encantado probar el choche volador de los Weasley y en que su vida sería más fácil si hubiera aprendido a aparecerse de manera ilegal. Su tío subió poco después, enfundado en un abrigo ligero. Comenzó a charlar sobre quien sabe que cosas del trabajo que Harry ignoró pensando en todo lo que haría ahora que tenía permitido visitar Hogsmeade; había ahorrado bastante y esperaba que fuera suficiente para invitar a su mejor amigo por una cerveza de mantequilla y tal vez un postre. Había sacado también algo del dinero de sus padres, pero todo se había ido prácticamente en sus materiales para ese año.

Llegaron a la estación al diez para las once, Harry se despidió de Vernon en la entrada para la confusión del hombre que seguramente pensaba encontrarse con Narcissa, o incluso Lucius. El muchacho caminó entre la multitud, con la cabeza en alto, con sus ropas muggles nuevas y decentes; era verdad que no vestía tan elegante como Draco, pero era mejor que traer encima los harapos que antes habían pertenecido a Dudley. Le sonrió a un par de niñas que al igual que él esperaban cruzar al andén nueve y tres cuartos y luego se volteó para por fin adentrarse en aquel mundo que sentía tan suyo como si hubiera nacido en él.

Varios rostros conocidos le saludaron y no perdieron la oportunidad de expresar, extasiados, lo mucho que le admiraban, sobre todo desde que había detenido a Voldemort por segunda vez. Él, con toda la cortesía que fue capaz de reunir, les sonrió y respondió con fingida humildad. Incluso saludó a algunos padres que parecían más emocionados que los chiquillos de conocer al gran Harry Potter. Sí, definitivamente había vuelto a casa, ahí era donde pertenecía, ahí era donde debía pasar toda su vida de ser posible, los muggles eran demasiado ordinarios, sus aparatos tecnológicos no igualaban lo que era poseer magia, sus edificios con elevadores y paredes de cristal no se asemejaban a la extraordinaria arquitectura antigua que los magos conservaban con tanto recelo.

Al cruzar la barrera lo primero que hizo fue conjurar su varita y cambiarse la ropa por una de las túnicas regaladas por los Malfoy a la cual le tuvo que hacer algunos ajustes. Había crecido bastante durante el verano, suponía que se debía a la, ahora sí, buena alimentación que estaba recibiendo. Intentó arreglar su melena sin éxito y envidiando el cabello sedoso, brillante y completamente dócil de Draco, se dirigió a buscar a su mejor amigo entre la multitud.

Ron se le atravesó en el camino, el señor Weasley parecía algo preocupado, como si hubiese querido decirle algo que no se atrevió a mencionar. La señora Weasley hizo un mejor trabajo tratando su cabello y Harry se lo agradeció. Los gemelos le saludaron e intentaron hacerle una broma con un par de dulces que Harry conocía muy bien de Zonco. Percy no estaba allí, su último año en Hogwarts había sido el anterior y ahora trabaja en el ministerio. Quién si estaba allí era Ginny quién un poco más desenvuelta le saludó, ruborizándose apenas e intentando hacerle la plática sobre la temporada de quidditch que iniciaría ese año. Ron, fastidiado por la actitud de su hermana intentó acaparar la atención de Harry, al menos hasta que éste anunció que se retiraba para buscar a Draco.

Los Malfoy estaban casi al final del andén, Draco, junto a su madre y padre charlaban casi en susurros, con movimientos de manos sutiles y elegantes. Harry miró a Lucius y dudó por un instante en acercarse, no muy seguro de poder contenerse ahora que tenía al hombre de frente. Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor sería no demostrarle al hombre ni una pizca de debilidad, sino todo lo contrario. Emplearía todo lo que había aprendido de su hijo para dejarle bien en claro quién era y que era lo que quería. Sí Lucius no estaba de acuerdo con ello, Harry estaría complacido de que le declarara la guerra frente a Draco, así la culpa no sería suya.

—Buenos días —saludó educadamente, sonriendo de manera tan perfecta que nadie sospecharía que se contenía para no asesinar al padre de su mejor amigo.

—Harry, buenos días —le saludó Draco estirando la mano para ofrecérsela. El moreno se extrañó, ya que generalmente se abrazaban para saludarse y despedirse, pero no lo demostró, en su lugar tomó su mano firmemente y la acarició suavemente con su pulgar, sonriéndole sinceramente.

—Señora Malfoy —dijo entonces apartándose de su amigo, tomando la mano de la mujer y besándola con cortesía. —Señor Malfoy — soltó con falsa amabilidad, estirando su mano.

Lucius le correspondió la sonrisa, parecía tan sincera que Harry no pudo evitar admirarlo como la primera vez que lo conoció. Lucius pertenecía al bando enemigo, sí, pero eso no le quitaba la clase y la elegancia con la que hacía todo. Eran tan hábil en el arte de engañar que no podía simplemente despreciar su esfuerzo. Nadie diría que detrás de ese rostro amable, tan parecido al de su hijo, se ocultaba una serpiente rastrera y completamente ruin capaz de sacrificar a su propio hijo por el propósito de su señor. Y no que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pero Harry suponía que había sospechado algo y no había intentado detenerlo. Lucius era todo un señor, pero también era un Malfoy y Harry sabía que estaba por explotar, así que apretó más la mano del hombre, dejando que su magia fluyera, demostrándole que era superior, ofendiéndole sutilmente.

—¿Subimos al tren? —dijo Draco entonces, probablemente sintiendo el cambio del flujo mágico en el ambiente.

Lucius había cambiado su expresión, su pálida piel se había enrojecido ligeramente por la furia y su gesto se había descompuesto hasta hacerlo lucir completamente desagradable. Narcissa, en cambio, le miraba con sus ojos azules de manera suspicaz, como si quisiera averiguar sus intenciones. Al contrario de su marido, no parecía ofendida por su atrevimiento, si no genuinamente intrigada, Draco solía hacer exactamente el mismo gesto cuando planeaba algo, parecía que no pensaban en nada, pero Harry había aprendido bien a distinguir cada gesto que su mejor amigo, al parecer, había adoptado de sus padres.

—Pero aún no me cuentan de su viaje a Francia —dijo fingiendo total inocencia, apartándose del patriarca Malfoy.

—Oh, toda una aventura —respondió Narcissa como si su marido no estuviera a punto de moler al muchacho a _crucios_ —. Estuvimos en la capital, París es bellísimo todos los días del año, pero en verano es mucho mejor. Fuimos por negocios, como Draco ya debió haberte explicado, pero paseamos un poco también, Draco y yo hemos comprado para ti una caja entera panqués, su repostería es divina. Es una lástima que no hubieras podido acompañarnos ¿cierto, cariño?

Lucius miró a Harry con odio impregnado en sus pupilas. No respondió al instante, pero de repente, su rostro se iluminó de manera poco agradable y Harry supo que iba a soltar el primer golpe y no necesariamente mágico o físico, Malfoy era un aristócrata después de todo, no iba por allí batiéndose en duelo al estilo muggle, mucho menos ahora que Harry tenía información que podía hundirlo y hacerlo pudrir en Azkaban hasta la muerte.

—Es verdad, Draco no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que te hubiera gustado conocer más allá del barrio muggle de clase mediocre... quiero decir, media, del que nunca has salido por que tus parientes muggles te detestan —suspiró con falsa indignación.

Draco enrojeció y se irguió para no perder la compostura, claramente arrepentido de haberles hablado de Harry a sus padres antes de que supiera que las cosas serían así. Pero si Harry se ofendió no lo demostró, únicamente sonrió como si no pudiera causar una explosión mágica en aquel mismo instante —y Draco sabía que podía— y respondió:

—Hubiera sido fantástico, pero no quise ser inoportuno, era un viaje de familia después de todo, sólo espero que Draco no haya recaído en su enfermedad, con lo mal que se puso durante todo el año usted debió preocuparse mucho por él, ¿no es así, Narcissa? —preguntó pero Harry no apartó al mirada de Lucius quién se tensó. Era obvio que su esposa no sabía que él había causado que su hijo casi muriera—Aunque supongo que sin aquel viejo diario que usted...

—Harry, vayamos al tren —interrumpió su amigo y Potter sonrió, desentendido.

—De acuerdo, señor y señora Malfoy, nos veremos después.

Pero ninguno de los dos respondió, Narcissa miraba a su esposo con una furia tan fría que a penas y se reflejaba en su rostro. Harry sabía que el hombre estaría en problemas y no podía sentirse mucho más satisfecho. Si Lucius no iba a sucumbir ante los dementores que cuidaban la prisión mágica, lo haría ante la furia de su esposa, una mujer que Harry ya imaginaba, era de cuidado.

Fue cuando ya estaba a un par de metros de distancia que la voz de Narcissa se escuchó.

—Espero poder verlo en navidad señor Potter —algo en su tono de voz le dijo a Harry que le pediría una explicación a su comentario.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

—Potter —dijo entonces Lucius y Harry se dio la vuelta una vez más. Malfoy sonreía siniestramente mientras decía:— Ten cuidado con Sirius Black, no queremos que termines muerto como tus padres ¿o sí?


	25. El profesor y el dementor.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó claramente enojado.

—Porque quería decírtelo cuando volviera de Francia, era obvio que no te lo tomarías nada bien, no iba a arriesgarme a que perdieras la cabeza y salieras a buscarle —le respondió irritado, colocando sobre el compartimento del tren un encantamiento silenciador. Harry bufó con ironía.

—Lo dices como si fuese un Gryffindor idiota e impulsivo — ofendido entrecerró los ojos.

—No, Harry, pero eres un Slytherin vengativo, no se me olvida lo que le hiciste a Lockhart solo porque intentó desamarte. Black prácticamente te arruinó la vida, serías capaz de hacerlo y lo sabes, no ibas a conformarte con un poco de información y definitivamente ibas a ir tras él. Black no es como el inútil de Gilderoy, sabes lo peligroso que es, sabes de lo que es capaz y no iba a dejar que echaras a perder tu oportunidad de venganza haciendo las cosas en caliente.

—Nada justifica tu falta de lealtad, Draco.

—Nada demuestra mejor mi lealtad que habértelo ocultado —rebatió.

Ambos estaban de pie, muy cerca de la puerta del compartimiento del tren, con la cortina abajo para que ninguna persona decidiera husmear por el cristal. Se miraban a los ojos, con decisión, ambos tratando de ganar aquella absurda discusión que sabían, muy en el fondo, que no les llevaría a ninguna parte. Draco había tenido razones válidas para ocultar aquello, Harry no toleraba la traición y sabía que se debía principalmente a lo que Black le había hecho a su familia, todos en el mundo mágico sabían lo muy unidos que habían sido Sirius y James, mejores amigos, camaradas, cómplices, aliados, todo lo que Draco era para Harry y Draco sospechaba que el solo imaginar terminar igual que su padre, hacía que Potter enloqueciera de paranoia, pero sobre todo, le hacía hervir en sed de venganza.

Y es que con Black dentro de Azkaban las posibilidades de ponerle un dedo encima se reducían a cero. Su cadena había sido perpetua, había asesinado a varios muggles aquel día, además de a otro de sus amigos y había revelado a Lord Voldemort la ubicación de los Potter quienes en ese momento eran unos de los miembros más fuertes de la orden del fénix. Los cargos eran muchos y muy graves, y, aunque una persona normal se hubiera dado por bien servida sabiendo que perdería lo cordura en una reducida celda, húmeda y oscura, rodeado de dementores, Draco sabía que para Harry no era así. Para el moreno era esencial hacer justicia por mano propia, así era él y no le juzgaba, Draco creía ser igual a él. Y ahora que Black estaba libre, todos sospechaban que su siguiente movimiento sería encontrar a Potter y acabar con él, lo que no sabían era que Harry seguramente estaría preparado para aquel momento.

—Ni una mentira más, Draco —sentenció Harry—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes del tema?

—Sólo lo que el profeta ha estado publicando —respondió relajándose. Caminó hasta uno de los asientos y se colocó junto a la ventana —. Y deja de mirarme así, sé que estás enojado pero en ningún momento te he traicionado, guarda esas energías para cuando Black se presente.

Harry se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, su rostro reflejaba odio, pero no por Draco, sino por Sirius Black.

Recordando que había prometido proteger al rubio y ser un buen amigo, decidió tomar aire e intentar relajarse, convencerse de que las intenciones de Malfoy habían sido las mejores, Draco jamás le había dado razones para pensar de otra manera. Cuando se sintió mucho mejor se sentó frente a su amigo, la cólera había sido rápidamente reemplazada por vergüenza, no se suponía que alguien como él reaccionara de aquella manera tan primitiva, pero simplemente habían días en que le era imposible controlar su carácter.

—Lo lamento —dijo con un suspiro, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello.

—Disculpa acepada —le respondió el rubio fríamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el paisaje. Sabían perfectamente bien que las cosas serían así entre ellos ahora que Harry sabía que Lucius jugaba para un bando completamente diferente al suyo y que Draco podía elegir la sangre antes que la amistad. Y Harry estaba aterrado de perderlo, porque sabía, aunque le hiriera el orgullo, que aunque pensara en él como un traidor, no podría tratarlo como un traidor y sinceramente creía que le explotaría la cabeza si seguía pensando en ello. A veces creía que las cosas serían más fáciles sin la existencia de Voldemort, aunque planeaba darle solución a ese problemilla lo antes posible, antes de que Draco decidiera que Tom Riddle era mucho mejor que él.

—Draco...

—Déjalo ya, Harry.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, yo no soy mi padre ¿entiendes? —le miró, sus ojos grises no mostraban más que decepción—. Eres mi mejor amigo y ya te he jurado lealtad, nunca he hecho nada que te haga creer que te traicionaré y aun así insistes en lo mismo. Si sigues dudando de ti mismo de esa manera, jamás llegarás a ser un buen líder y entonces sí que tendré que marcharme de tu lado, los débiles mueren primero y yo quiero seguir con vida. ¿Tú crees que no me entero de lo que pasa? Sé que en algún momento tendré que elegir entre tú, o Voldemort o Dumbledore, o cualquier otro que se levante en un nuevo bando poderoso, ¿quieres conservar mi lealtad? Entonces demuestra que la mereces y deja de portarte como un príncipe mimado y llorón.

Harry, furioso por aquellas palabras se puso de pie y le apuntó con la varita. Draco alzó el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados, retándole a si quiera intentar hacerle daño. Se miraron largamente, con la tensión creciendo entre ellos que solo se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Ron en el pasillo; al parecer el nuevo gato de Hermione había decidido hacer de su rata mascota el almuerzo de esa tarde y el pelirrojo estaba evitando que cayera en sus garras a toda costa. Harry bufó y bajó la varita, desviando la mirada, Draco se puso de pie y le encaró, era más alto que él, pero ambos sabían que aquello significaba nada, sus fuerzas mágicas probablemente eran muy iguales.

—Te estás desviando de tu objetivo —le dijo el rubio finalmente—. El Lord es tu objetivo y Black va a interponerse, tú decides, pelear contra ellos contando con mi ayuda o seguir con esto y que yo busque a alguien más capaz de controlar sus inseguridades.

—No entiendes lo importante que eres para mí —rebatió mirándole a los ojos. Draco sorprendido abrió la boca en una perfecta "o", pero rápidamente se recompuso—. Si estoy aquí es gracias a ti, sin ti probablemente hubiera ido a rogarle a Dumbledore que me pusiera en Gryffindor, demasiado asustado de mi debilidad como para vivir permanentemente rodeado de serpientes. No quiero perderte, no puedo perderte, eres mi aliado más valioso, mi mejor amigo.

—Mejor amigo... —repitió el rubio con resignación—. De acuerdo... entonces, olvidemos esto y concentrémonos en lo importante ¿Qué harás cuando tengas a Black frente a ti?

—Dudo que sea más poderoso que Voldemort y a él ya lo he enfrentado tres veces —no intentaba presumir, solo recalcaba lo obvio.

—Pero es astuto, logró engañar a tus padres, tendríamos que irnos con cuidado.

—Tu padre...

—Él no ha mencionado absolutamente nada, todo lo que sé es que logró escapar sin ayuda, evitando a los aurores y a los dementores, el ministerio ya puso manos a la obra para su recaptura, pero nada ha dado resultados. Probablemente la casa de tus tíos muggles se encontraba bajo vigilancia sin que tú te percataras de ello, ya sabes, para protegerte. Black sabe que estarás en edad de ir al colegio, no dudo que intente irrumpir en el castillo con tal de atraparte, dicen que está demente y que Dumbledore esté allí no es garantía para tu seguridad.

—Creo que lo mejor será fingir debilidad, si él cree que estoy asustado se acercará y atacará directamente... solo me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo le tomará romper las protecciones de Dumbledore?

—Lo mejor será estar listos para cuando ocurra, entrenaremos en la habitación después de la cena, sin excepción —Harry asintió pensativo y finalmente volvió a sentarse, acción que Draco imitó.

La charla sobre los aspectos que tendrían que reforzar llegó casi de inmediato; ambos eran buenos en casi todas la materias. Desde su entrada a Hogwarts siempre se habían dedicado al estudio fervientemente, compitiendo por el primer lugar de su generación en cuanto a notas. Sin embargo era obvio que Harry destacaba por mucho en encantamientos y Draco en pociones, aquellas materias eran su punto fuerte y lo mejor era explotarlas al máximo.

Sobre aquello discutían cuando el clima del exterior comenzó a tornarse nublado y pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpearon la ventana que Harry cerró con un movimiento de mano.

—No sabía que podías hacer magia sin varita —Draco no parecía muy asombrado, solo consternado, Harry suponía que su amigo pensaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aprendiera a hacerlo.

—Es la primera vez que lo hago —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Como fuera de Hogwarts no tenemos permitido hacer magia, pensé que practicarla aquí estaría bien. Empezar por cosas pequeñas.

Draco le sonrió y con un movimiento de manos levantó la cortina de la puerta del compartimento, Harry sonrió de lado, orgulloso de que su amigo no planease quedarse atrás en cuanto a habilidad.

—A que puedo lanzar la maldición de las piernas saltarinas sin varita primero —le retó Harry y Draco soltó una carcajada.

—A que puedo lanzar esa maldición y el encantamiento que te cambia el cabello de color primero y no verbal.

Ambos echaron a reír. La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas y el viento rugía.

El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales. Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.

—No hemos llegado a Hogwarts —dijo Draco sacando su varita de la túnica y encendiendo un _lumos_.

Draco limpió el empañado cristal con la manga de su túnica, afuera estaba cada vez más oscuro, Harry lo vio entrecerrar los ojos para poder observar bien lo que ocurría afuera. El moreno miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo pero apenas y podía distinguir nada. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

—Algo pasa afuera —sentenció el rubio, bajando la ventana para asomar la cabeza —... Parece que hay gente subiendo... No... ¡No son personas, Harry, cierra la perta!

Harry vio en el rostro de su amigo la seriedad y la gravedad del asunto, Draco cerró la ventana de golpe y él se giró rápidamente para cerrar la puerta frente a él, pero de pie, en el umbral, iluminado por el _lumos_ de Draco, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua... Dementores, habían dementores.

Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo la capa hubiera notado la mirada de Harry, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra. Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire. Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de ambos muchachos. Potter fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón...

Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte... Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos aterrorizados gritos de súplica.

Por su cabeza desfilaron un montón de cosas desagradables que hasta ese momento él había creído bajo control; se vio a si mismo con cinco años siendo castigado por su tío a golpes por primera vez, la taza favorita del hombre había explotado sin razón aparente y había sido culpa de Harry, aunque él se encontraba bastante lejos del comedor cuando aquello ocurrió. Se vio a si mismo con nueve años, muriendo de frio en su cuarto debajo de la alacena, los Dursley se habían ido de vacaciones y habían olvidado quitar el seguro de afuera de la puerta, o tal vez no y simplemente lo dejaron allí por tres días únicamente con un paquete de galletas y una botella de agua. Se vio a si mismo con diez, siendo perseguido por su primo y su pandilla, con las gafas rotas y un golpe en el ojo, apenas escapando por poco, sintiéndose humillado, débil y lleno de rencor. Veía también imágenes creadas por su mente, escenas imaginarias de cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados, recuerdos falsos, pues él era demasiado pequeño como para recordar; veía a su padre peleando por salvarle la vida a él y a su madre, lo veía caer muerto ante los pies de Voldemort quién con toda la facilidad del mundo pasaba sobre el cuerpo inerte del hombre, casi pisoteándolo a propósito. Veía al Lord dirigirse a su madre quien con su vida le había protegido, burlándose de ella por ser débil y Harry amargamente lo entendía, pero no por eso era menos doloroso.

El odio que sentía era tanto que le hervía en la sangre, amenazándolo con reventarle los oídos. Su madre gritaba de terror, el lloraba como el bebé de un año que era, Voldemort se reía de su desgracia y Harry lo detestó más que nunca. Si se suponía que los dementores te causaban tristeza, a Harry solo lograron hacerlo enfurecer y sabía que aquello estaba causándole un descontrol mágico tal que le quemaba las entrañas. Esos recuerdos, esas memorias se sentían tan vívidas, tan reales que creía estar viviéndolo todo de nuevo.

—No dejes que te domine —escuchó a Draco decir a lo lejos, como algo irreal —. Tú tienes el control.

Aquellas palabras fueron como salir del fondo de un lago, no supo como lo hizo, solamente que logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo con aquellas simples palabras... no, no habían sido las palabras, había sido el dueño de la voz el que le había hecho reaccionar. El grito de súplica de su madre le retumbaba en el oído, pero decidió ignorarlo, no iba a perder el alma a causa de un dementor.

Extendió su mano, y su piel sintió la textura viscosa del rostro de aquel ser tan desagradable. Le apartó empujándole con su mano y con una onda de magia que él sabía que no sería suficiente, que necesitaba de un patronus si quería deshacerse de aquella cosa que ansiaba devorarle. Consiguió aferrar su varita, escuchaba los gritos de pánico de los otros estudiantes que al parecer se encontraban en situaciones similares y con voz ahoganda logró exclamar:

— _Expecto patronum_.

Pero de su varita no salió aquella luz plateada que los libros de texto que había leído describían, lo que salió de su varita fue más bien un rayo de luz púrpura, casi negro que golpeó contra el dementor, iluminando todo el tren de manera excesiva. Harry podía sentir como la varita de le resbalaba de la mano, pues la sustancia viscosa del cuerpo del ser que enfrentaba se había quedado impregnada en la palma de su mano. Abrió los ojos, frente a él la luz oscura seguía brillando y entonces, el dementor explotó, volviéndose cenizas.

Su respiración estaba mil por hora, pero no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, de entre el cuerpo del dementor, una luz comenzó a brillar y como si naciera de entre los restos de ese ser, el patronus de Harry se alzó, mostrando a una criatura que Harry jamás había visto pero que había visto ilustrada en su enciclopedia de criaturas mágicas; una especie de caballo alado con cuerpo esquelético, rostro de rasgos reptilianos y unas alas de aspecto curtido que recordaban a las de un murciélago, un Thestral que se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó una voz proveniente del pasillo, las luces del tren volvían a la normalidad y Harry vio que Draco había llegado a su lado.

Potter se sentía débil, sumamente débil, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie pero hizo el esfuerzo de girarse hacia el hombre que le hablaba; sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos eran dorados, por su rostro se atravesaban algunas marcas, cicatrices como de una bestia, era un hombre atractivo, pero lucía sumamente cansado y ojeroso, lo que le agregaba años de más que seguramente no tenía. Harry pensó que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar en su condición. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con Draco sujetándole para que no se desplomara.

—Un dementor intentó atacarnos —dijo Draco, pálido como un muerto, Harry creyó que estaba asustado.

—Lo he alejado con un patronus —aclaró el moreno.

—Parece que más bien le has destruido —dijo el hombre mirando las cenizas en el suelo. Sonrió—. Bien hecho Harry ¿Qué forma tiene tu patronus?

—Un... —iba a decir la verdad pero Draco se le adelantó.

—Un ciervo.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de algo parecido a melancolía y añoranza, sacó de su túnica vieja y gastada una tableta de chocolate y se la ofreció a Harry con la mirada más amable que el moreno hubiera visto nunca. Harry quiso usar legeremancia con él y saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, no le sorprendía que le conociera, su cicatriz gritaba su nombre a los cuatro vientos, pero Harry sospechaba que había algo más. Sin embargo aún no dominaba el arte de la legeremancia y usarla podía ser contraproducente así que simplemente se abstuvo y decidió que ya indagaría más sobre el hombre y el por qué Draco no había querido revelar la verdadera apariencia de su patronus.

—¿Quién es usted, de todas formas? —preguntó Draco ayudando a Harry a ponerse de pie, era obvio que estaba bastante reacio a dejar que un desconocido se les acercara.

—Mi nombre es Remus John Lupin y soy el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Lamento no haber llegado antes, los dementores estaban por todo el corredor y auyentarlos a todos me costó algo de trabajo —miró a Hrry con sumo entusiasmo y le preguntó— ¿ya habías hecho algo así.

—No señor —respondió acomodándose en su asiento —había leído sobre los dementores y me sabía prácticamente toda la teoría, esto... me ha tomado por sorpresa. Supongo que han llegado buscando a Sirius Black —la expresión de Lupin se ensombreció.

—Como si fuera a estar aquí, descansando en alguno de los compartimentos —repuso Draco con sumo enfado—. Tendré que hablar con mi madre sobre esto.

—Veo que ambos se encuentran bien —dijo el profesor—, iré a ver al resto de los alumnos y a hablar con el maquinista.

Y salió del compartimento.

Harry miró a Draco quién le observaba con gesto indescifrable. El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato al notar que Granger y Weasley llegaban con gesto abatido. Harry no sabía porque, pero presentía que lo que había hecho con el dementor y el asunto del patronus no era del todo normal. 


	26. El hipogrifo.

El gran comedor se encontraba lleno del bullicio de los jóvenes que animadamente compartían charlas banales sobre las clases, los profesores y lo rico que estaba el almuerzo de ese día. Las chicas cuchicheaban sobre el chico que les gustaba, soltando risitas tontas cuando el susodicho pasaba cerca. Los muchachos hablaban de quidditch y sobre lo muy interesados que estaban en que Slytherin perdiera —de una vez por todas— la copa. Pero Harry Potter, demasiado inmerso en su investigación sobre dementores ni si quiera se había servido una porción de comida; en lugar de un plato, frente a él descansaba un libro antiquísimo con hojas amarillas y pasta de cuero desgastada.

Draco, silencioso y sumamente elegante, comía de manera refinada la carne asada que Pansy le había servido sin si quiera preguntar qué era lo que deseaba. De vez en cuando Harry sentía la mirada de su amigo sobre él, pero rápidamente la desviaba para seguir hablando con Parkinson de un montón de cosas que Harry creía eran absurdas e irrelevantes. Y es que desde que habían iniciado el tercer curso, Harry se había dado cuenta del cambio radical de algunas de las chicas, chicas como Pansy que al parecer estaban entrando en la adolescencia y ya no se conformaban con una bonita amistad con alguno de los chicos que, menos interesados en el tema se hacían los desentendidos.

Harry no era tonto, ni ingenuo, estaba consciente de que Pansy gustaba de Draco y aquello le hacía sentir irritado por que Harry no necesitaba que Draco tuviera a alguien detrás de él cada minuto de cada hora de cada día, la presencia de Parkinson solía entorpecer sus actividades como mejores amigos y si no le había pedido que se perdiera por ahí, simplemente era por que respetaba el hecho de que la chica fuese amiga de Draco desde que prácticamente habían nacido y por qué éste parecía tan interesado en ella como lo estaba Harry por la adivinación, materia que por supuesto no había tomado.

Sin embargo era obvio que las cosas en el colegio estaban cambiando, todos estaban creciendo y aquello era bueno, Harry podía ver como aquellos a los que había seleccionado como aliados cercanos maduraban y lo demostraban con pequeñas acciones. Claro que los de cursos avanzados siempre les llevarían ventaja, que los de tercero aún tenían muchas cosas por aprender, pero era una satisfacción enorme saber que no se había equivocado y había elegido bien sus amistades.

De entre todas las casas, Slytherin parecía llevar mucho mejor la madurez. Harry suponía que se debía a la educación sangre pura que la mayoría de ellos recibía. Gryffindor, en cambio, era el caso opuesto, parecía que sus chicos en vez de madurar lo hacían al inverso, Ron iba quedándose muy, muy atrás, en comparación con Hermione o el mismo Harry; mientras la Ravenclaw había memorizado por completo el libro de artimacia, el Gryffindor se encontraba riendo nasalmente por que Seamus se había puesto los calzoncillos al revés.

Claro que Harry estaba consciente de que no era cuestión de casas, su hermano Percy siempre había parecido más un Ravenclaw, e incluso Longbottom, aunque torpe, era bastante maduro y centrado.

Suspiró cuando escuchó que algo explotó en la mesa de los Leones y escuchó las estruendosas risas de los gemelos Weasley, entonces Draco terminó de tomar su té de la taza y le tendió un vaso con malteada de fresa que Harry se tomó de manera distraída mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la lectura después de la distracción.

—Finnigan ha hecho explotar su sopa —dijo Malfoy con aburrimiento—, una vez más. ¡Oh! Y ahí va McGonagall... una vez más, a regañarlo una vez más y ahí está la chica Weasley fingiendo que aquellos no son sus compañeros de casa, otra vez, escapándose con la lunática a la mesa de Ravenclaw. No la culpo, yo haría lo mismo, oh no... Creevey viene para acá, me rindo, no puedo con tanto, si me necesitas estaré por allí.

Harry rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de Draco quién muy dignamente se había levantado de su lugar y ahora se dirigía hasta la puerta de salida. Harry tomó una tostada y contuvo una sonrisita cuando Pansy intentó seguirlo y el rubio le dijo que estaría en los baños de hombres donde por obvias razones no podría entrar. Sin embargo aquella felicidad momentánea se esfumó cuando Dphne se acercó a Pansy y juntas comenzaron con su interminable charla sobre lo encantador que era Draco, "Como un príncipe", solían decir constantemente, "Todo un sueño", agregaban y no mentían, Harry sabía que Draco era guapo, millonario y que siempre caminaba como si perteneciera a la familia real de Inglaterra y aquel era su atractivo, junto con su fría indiferencia y su personalidad cruel e hiriente.

—Harry —dijo Colin tomando el lugar donde Draco había estado sentado segundos atrás. Parkinson hizo un sonido de asco al notar su presencia, se puso de pie y se marchó junto a Greengrass.

—Colin.

—¿Has visto lo que ha hecho Seamus? Su sopa casi alcanza el techo, tengo una fotografía que lo prueba —levantó la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y la mostró sonriente—. ¿Qué lees? —preguntó al ver que Harry no estaba nada interesado en el tema de la foto con la sopa y la explosión—. ¿Dementores? —preguntó al ver el texto y sonrió.

—Ajá —contestó Harry, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

—Lo que hiciste en el tren fue fantástico, nunca había escuchado que alguien desintegrara así a un dementor, mucho menos con un patronus —decía emocionado—. Ojalá hubiera podido estar ahí y sacar algunas fotos, Malfoy no deja de hablar de lo increíble que fue y no que me importe que Malfoy vaya por ahí presumiendo algo que él no hizo, pero no entiendo por qué escogiste como amigo a alguien tan...

—Colin —dijo mirándolo por primera vez—, será mejor que cuides lo que planeas decir porque Draco es mi mejor amigo y no voy a dejar que hables mal de él —el Gryffindor se sonrojó, Harry no había levantado la voz, pero había sonado tan imponente que se quedó sin aliento —. ¿Algo más?

—No, yo... bueno, me preguntaba, olvídalo —Agachó la mirada y Harry tomó su último sorbo de jugo, cerró su libro y se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos por ahí —y le sonrió como si un segundo atrás no hubiera querido hechizarlo por haber osado hablar mal de Draco.

Antes de salir del comedor se detuvo a charlar con un par de chicos de Hufflepuff, momento que Ginny aprovechó para pasar a saludarlo. Finalmente emprendió su camino hacia los jardines donde tendría su clase de cuidado de creaturas mágicas, impartida por Hagrid, el guardabosque y buen amigo suyo. Se había terminado de ganar su confianza cuando gracias a Harry, se descubrió quién había abierto la cámara de los secretos y aunque al hombre aún no le dejaban usar una varita, sí que sería posible en el futuro.

Atravesó los corredores a paso resuelto, con el rostro bien en alto y regalando sonrisas encantadoras a todos los que le saludaban. Tal vez él no sabía porque había logrado desintegrar al dementor, pero aquello le había valido mucho respeto y admiración. Todos le creían tan poderoso e invencible que caer en su gracia había sido sencillo y Harry juraba que, de no ser porque Sirius Black andaba suelto, tal vez ese año hubiera podido ser el mejor desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. Pero Harry ya se había resignado a que su vida sería un mar de líos, después de todo, la gente importante siempre tenía enemigos que enfrentar y vencer.

Fue cuando escuchó una risita conocida que detuvo su paso, miró alrededor buscando a la dueña de tal sonido y cuando la encontró sonrió, dispuesto acercarse a saludar. Fue entonces que se percató de que no estaba sola, Hermione se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, dándole la espalda y junto a ella estaba Draco, ambos sonriendo y mirando un libro que Draco sujetaba entre manos. Ambos hablaban sobre cosas que Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que sin duda le parecía sumamente sospechoso, ¿Cuando Draco se había acercado a Granger sin que Harry estuviera de por medio? Él creía que nunca y el desazón que se instaló en su pecho fue tan irregular que ni si quiera pudo ponerle nombre.

Se quedó de pie allí un rato más, viéndolos charlar y sonreír, conocía a Draco lo suficiente como para distinguir aquel brillo en sus ojos y no le gustó para nada lo que estaba mirando. ¿Cuánto tiempo esos dos habían estado encontrándose a sus espaldas? ¿Y con qué propósito? Harry había jurado confiar mucho más en su amigo pero simplemente no podía pensar en nada bueno que saliera de aquello.

Hermione era bonita, verdad que su cabello era un desastre y sus dientes eran más grandes que los dientes de la gente normal, pero era inteligente, astuta, observadora y muy hábil. Harry pensó que había sido muy tonto al no darse cuenta, solo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que Draco se diera cuenta de que ella, de entre todas las chicas del colegio, era su mejor opción para... ¿Para qué?

—¡Harry! —saludó Ron de improvisto y Potter se puso rígido.

—Ron, hola —se apresuró a saludar para no parecer un idiota. Se colocó de tal manera que Ron no tuviera que voltear a ver la escena entre Malfoy y Granger.

—¿Vamos a la clase?

Harry asintió en silencio y ambos se encaminaron hacia la clase de cuidado de creaturas mágicas. Ron charlaba animadamente sobre el asunto de la sopa explosiva, pero Harry no le escuchaba, demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si Draco planeaba hacer a Hermione su nueva mejor amiga? Si Harry mismo tuviera que elegir a alguien después de Draco, esa sería Granger, pero Granger era una sangre sucia... ¿Draco se fijaba en esas cosas? No, él no era como su padre, si Draco veía algún tipo de beneficio en alguna persona su estatus de sangre era lo menos importante... ¿eso significaba que Malfoy solo estaba usando a la Ravenclaw? ¿Pero usándola para qué?

— ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho? —le preguntó el pelirrojo. Harry sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Sobre Hermione.

—¿Que hay con ella? —preguntó repentinamente interesado, tal vez Ron sabía algo que él no.

—Que hemos discutido, su gato, su estúpido gato ha ido desde la torre de Ravenclaw hasta la de Gryffindor solo para hacerse con Scabbers, la pobre estaba muy asustada, casi muere de un infarto y ella no quiere hacerse responsable, botar a su animal lejos, después de todo, mi ratita llegó primero. La obsesión que tiene esa bola de pelos no es normal, Harry, hazme caso.

—Tal vez tu rata está poseída, he leído que los gatos pueden sentir ese tipo de vibras —Ron palideció del miedo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó.

Pero Harry no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía su camino hasta la cabaña de Hagrid donde este ya les esperaba, rodeado de los otros Gryffindor y Slytherin.

—¡Vamos, dense prisa! —gritó el profesor a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, síganme! —Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada—. ¡Acérquense todos a la cerca! —gritó—. Asegúrense de que tienen buena visión. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es abrir los libros... ¿Y tu libro Malfoy? —Harry quién hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio le miró, efectivamente llevaba su morral, pero estaba vacío.

—Lo he memorizado ya —dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco.

—¿En serio? —dijo Hagrid.

—No sé por qué parece tan sorprendido _profesor_ —Hagrid enrojeció de vergüenza por el sarcasmo usado por el chico —. De todas formas no lo tengo conmigo, lo he prestado a alguien.

 _A Hermione._ Pensó Harry.

—¿Profesor? —Preguntó Neville débilmente —. Yo no he podido abrirlo.

Harry aprovechó que Hagrid estaba demasiado entretenido explicando que, para usar el libro sería suficiente con acariciar su lomo para acercarse a Draco quién ya había tomado lugar en primera fila y se encontraba recargado en la cerca donde se supone que tendría la exhibición de la criatura de ese día.

—Te he visto con Hermione —dijo sin rodeos pero Draco no respondió, como si no hubiera nada que explicar—. No sabía que eran amigos... —continuó presionando.

—Sólo estábamos charlando.

—¿Sobre qué exactamente? —Draco lo miró entonces, con una ceja arqueada.

—Tranquilo Potty, ¿a qué vienen todo esto? —Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero una exclamación proveniente de Lavander Brown le interrumpió. De todas formas tampoco tenía una respuesta.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de Hipogrifos. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

—¡Para allá! —les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

—Hipogrifos —murmuró Harry, quién solo los conocía por los libros— son más bonitos de lo que creí.

—Lo primero que tienen que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendan a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que harían.

—Cómo tratar con Harry —dijo Draco seriamente—. Estoy bastante acostumbrado.

—¿Alguien sabe lo que hay que hacer para acercarse a uno? —preguntó el profesor. Draco alzó la mano.

—Tenemos que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento —respondió el rubio—. Vas hacia él, te inclinas y esperas —miró de reojo a Potter quién lo miraba con ojos bien abiertos—. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que te permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que te alejes de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus... garras.

Harry lo miró por un momento, no sabía si sentirse ofendido o halagado, Draco lo comparaba con una criatura tan majestuosa como aquella y tanto había sido su fascinación que, cuando Hagrid preguntó quién quería intentar acercarse a uno de ellos, no dudo en ofrecerse. Recibió aplausos y halagos de los chicos de la clase, Ron incluso gritó animándolo. Draco, por su parte, sonrió de lado y negó divertido, esperando.

—¡Bien, Harry! —gritó Hagrid—. Veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak.

Soltó la cadena, separó a un hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy entornaba los ojos, expectante.

—Tranquilo ahora, Harry —dijo Hagrid en voz baja—. Primero mírale a los ojos. Procura no parpad... pero se detuvo a media frase.

Harry había saltado la cerca y se había plantado frente al animal sin mostrar una pizca de temor, seguro de que podría manejarlo sin problemas. Lo que nadie había esperado, ni si quiera Harry, era que el hipogrifo se postrara ante él nada más tenerlo de frente. Hagrid se había quedado congelado, con las instrucciones en la punta de la lengua. Los Gryffindor tenían la quijada por el suelo, tan asombrados que solo atinaban a boquear cual pez fuera del agua. Los Slytherin, como estatuas mantenían la vista clavada en la escena para inmediatamente después comenzar a aplaudir.

—Bien, Harry —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras! —aquello fue lo que los Gryffindor necesitaron para reaccionar y comenzar a aplaudir.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó Harry a Draco, extendiéndole la mano.

Draco sonrió y saltó la valla con agilidad y tan rápido que aquello alertó a la creatura. Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Draco emitió un grito ahogado y un instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a Buckbeak, que quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa. Harry fulminó al hipogrifo con la mirada y éste se encogió en su lugar, como si fuese un pequeño cachorrito, como si temiera terminar hecho pedazos por esa única mirada.

—¿Te llevaré a la enfermería? —le dijo a Draco quién sostenía la herida con su otra mano. La sangre salía a chorros —¿Puedes pararte? —el rubio asintió para nada más intentarlo se tambaleó.

El rostro de Draco se había tornado mucho más pálido que de costumbre, era obvia la pérdida de sangre. Todos los demás chicos miraban con horror la escena, Pansy incluso se había soltado a llorar, preocupada por su amigo. Ron abrió la puerta del corral y Harry miró a Hagrid, furioso como nunca.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!

El hombre asintió y tomó a Malfoy entre sus enormes manos. La sangre escurría y dejaba un caminito de rojo vivo tras él. Harry se puso de pie para alcanzar a su amigo en la enfermería. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar los jardines se paró frente al hipogrifo, podía ver el miedo en su mirada y Harry se preguntó si podría sentir su magia y la furia que la acompañaba. Quiso gritarle, pero sabía que perder el control no era una opción, así que simplemente le miró hasta que se encogió, retrocediendo junto a los otros hipogrifos que al igual que Buckbeak se amilanaron por su presencia. Harry alzó el rostro y todos ellos le reverenciaron silenciosamente, con las alas pegadas al cuerpo.

Cuando el moreno estuvo satisfecho bufó y se dirigió a la enfermería. 


	27. El boggart.

Habían sido unos días terribles, Draco había pasado demasiado tiempo en la enfermería. La enfermera había hecho su mejor trabajo curándolo pero el dolor seguía allí y Harry sospechaba que seguiría de la misma manera por varios días más. Tanto así que Marcus Flint ya estaba buscando al reemplazo del chico en el equipo de quidditch, era obvio que jamás encontraría un mejor cazador que Malfoy, pero al moreno le preocupaba realmente que la herida afectara a su amigo de manera permanente. Harry esperaba que el primer partido contra Hufflepuff no fuese tan difícil de sobrellevar, Cedric era un rival digno de todas formas y los tejones llevaban en segundo lugar en la copa desde que Harry había entrado al equipo de Slytherin. Los Gryffindor por su parte lo hacían lo mejor que podían, Oliver Wood, el capitán, parecía sumamente obsesionado con ganarse la copa a toda costa y entrenaba arduamente a su equipo, o al menos de ello se quejaban los gemelos Weasley todo el tiempo. Ravenclaw por su parte lo hacía lo mejor que podía sin acongojarse por la derrota, para ellos habían cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Harry había olvidado a medias el tema de Black, demasiado ocupado atendiendo a su mejor amigo. Pasaba sus horas libres en la enfermería ayudándole con las comidas o los almuerzos mientras le explicaba lo que acababan de ver en clases, duplicando sus algo desastrosos apuntes para que Draco tuviese una copia y pudiera leerlos durante sus días de incapacidad. No era que Draco lo necesitara en realidad, parecía que durante el verano el chico había pasado día y noche aprendiendo todo lo que podía, estaba adelantado por al menos dos cursos y había sido muy cuidadoso para que ni los profesores, ni los alumnos lo notaran, sin embargo Harry era otra cosa muy diferente, él se había percatado, y si insistía en llevarle las tareas y los apuntes era porque aquello era lo que hacían los amigos y porque Hermione Granger parecía muy interesada en estar al pendiente de _su_ mejor amigo.

Potter no entendía, por más que lo pensaba no lograba comprender en que momento aquellos dos se habían hecho tan buenos _amigos_ y cada que le preguntaba a Draco éste solamente le sonreía y le cambiaba el tema. Harry nunca había deseado tanto que Malfoy fuera más Malfoy, tan Malfoy como su padre y repudiara con todo su ser a los sangre sucia, porque llegar a la enfermería y encontrarse con que Granger ya estaba allí, mostrándole sus libros y sus apuntes comenzaba a ser irritante. Se sentía como una competencia en la que él no quería participar, no se suponía que aquello fuese de esa manera, él y Draco eran mejores amigos, que no debía haber preocupación, pero la había y cada vez era más palpable.

El resto de los Slytherin no veían tan bien el asunto, Granger era nacida de Muggles, una Ravenclaw destacada, sí, pero no por eso su sangre obtenía un mejor estatus. Harry sabía que aquella actitud desatendida de las tradiciones sangrepura solo podía venir de Narcissa, la mujer había instruido a su hijo para que dejara de lado las cuestiones racistas si con eso lograba obtener un beneficio y vaya que Granger podía ser de gran ayuda. Harry mismo la apreciaba como aliada y aquello era lo que más molesto le tenía, que tenía conciencia de lo valioso que era tener a Hermione cerca.

Caminó entre los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta la enfermería, aquel era el último día de Draco ahí y había prometido ir por él en cuanto Madame Pumfrey le diera el visto bueno. Snape se había mostrado reacio a dejarlo salir a la mitad de la clase de pociones, pero como Harry había acabado la primera mitad de la poción para encoger sin problemas, al profesor no le quedó de otra más que dejarlo salir. Después de todo, Draco era su alumno favorito.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y acomodó su túnica, alisándola con un encantamiento y quitándole los olores de los ingredientes de su poción con otro. Se miró en el reflejo de una de las ventanas cercanas y se acomodó las gafas y el cabello para finalmente erguirse y entrar con paso resuelto. Cuando entró, su amigo estaba completamente solo, batallado con la túnica, con el brazo en el cabestrillo y quejándose sonoramente al pensarse solo. Harry, aliviado de no tener que lidiar con la presencia de Hermione, se acercó y se rio un poco de la situación; Draco, de pie junto a la cama, con medio brazo dentro de la túnica, la cabeza atorada entre la tela y la otra mano, completamente inútil y vendada, pegada a su cuerpo.

—Parece que necesitas ayuda —le dijo y Draco detuvo su pelea con la prenda.

—Te lo agradecería mucho —le respondió con la voz ahogada por tener la cabeza entre la tela de la túnica.

Harry se rio un poco y Draco bufó. El moreno le retiró por completo la prenda de la cabeza y con manos suaves le acomodó la camisa blanca que vestía debajo, el rubio había logrado colocársela, seguramente con mucho trabajo, pero lo había hecho. Harry tomó la parte de debajo de la camisa y la fajó dentro del pantalón para inmediatamente colocarle el cinturón. Las mejillas de Draco se encendieron sobre su pálida piel y Harry pensó que debía avergonzarle sentirse tan inútil. Luego pasó a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa y a ponerle la corbata verde y plata que al parecer Draco se había rendido en ponerse. Harry había aprendido a anudarla con ayuda de Draco en primer año. Y así, finalmente colocó la túnica, primero metiendo la cabeza de su mejor amigo, con mucho cuidado de no despeinarlo, luego el brazo sano y finalmente el brazo malo. Le alisó la túnica, se la acomodó de los hombros y luego sonrió satisfecho.

—Ni una palabra a nadie... —dijo el rubio de mal humor. Harry sonrió y le apartó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Ni una sola —le prometió—. Me gusta más ahora que has dejado de pegártelo al cráneo con fijador —dijo, refiriéndose al cabello de Draco.

—¿Desde que empezó el año que lo tengo de esta forma y a penas te has percatado? —se cruzó los brazos y sonrió divertido por lo distraído que Harry podía ser.

—También lo tienes más largo —acercó su mano para tocar un mechón y acariciarlo. Harry pensó que era lo más suave que hubiese tocado nunca.

—¡Draco! —exclamó entonces una voz en la puerta. Harry se apartó de su amigo de inmediato y luchó muchísimo por no rodar los ojos. Hermione había llegado—. Lamento no haber llegado antes, pero la profesora Vector me estaba explicando el tema de la siguiente semana ¿has podido vestirte solo?

—Harry me ha ayudado —confesó y Hermione le sonrió al pelinegro.

—Menos mal, había prometido hacerlo yo —luego miró a Draco—. ¿Seguro que puedes volver a clases?

—Está bien Granger —Hermione mostró una expresión de desilusión.

—Creí que ya era Hermione... —murmuró la chica y Harry sintió que iba a vomitar.

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio que Harry se le antojó sumamente incómodo. Draco comenzó entonces a acomodar dentro de su morral los libros que había estado revisando todos esos días y Harry decidió que ya era momento de intervenir.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, Snape nos espera —Draco asintió en silencio y se despidió de Hermione con una sonrisa muy pequeña. La chica se mordió el labio, era obvio que quería decirle algo.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche en la biblioteca? —soltó por fin, cuando Harry, cargando el morral de su amigo estaba a un metro de la puerta.

—Draco y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, Mione, tal vez otro día —contestó Potter por el rubio. Su voz sumamente amable, hasta cariñosa, cuando de verdad sentía en el pecho un vacío extraño, aquel que había aprendido no se marcharía así como así, aquel que había comenzado desde que Draco parecía más unido a la Ravenclaw.

Como Draco no dijo nada más y Hermione solo soltó un "Ah..." bastante triste, Harry continuó su camino de vuelta a la clase de pociones. Sin la presencia de Hermione y con el asunto prácticamente en caliente, Harry comenzó a sentirse irritado, y tal vez Draco lo notó porque le miraba de reojo cada dos por tres, cosa que lo hacía enojar mucho más. Se preguntaba cómo era que su mejor amigo podía permanecer tan tranquilo con él ese estado... como si no le importara.

—Puedo cargar mis propias cosas si quieres —le dijo el rubio al doblar una esquina.

—Lo estoy haciendo yo —le respondió Potter con tono frío. _O tal vez preferirías que las cargara Hermione_. Pensó con amargura.

—No sé porque estas tan enojado, pero comienza a ser irritante —le confrontó pero Harry no dijo nada, continuaron su camino hasta las mazmorras.

Al llegar Snape recibió al rubio con una sonrisa que más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca extraña. Harry, irritado como se encontraba simplemente atinó a dejar las cosas del rubio en el asiento junto al suyo y a mirar su poción la cual ya debía estar a punto de hervir. Draco saludó a sus amigos Slytherin quienes lo habían ido a visitar varias veces a la enfermería. Pansy fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Qué tal, Draco? —dijo sonriendo como una tonta—. ¿Te duele mucho?

—No en realidad, ya no —contestó sonriéndole amablemente. Draco siempre era así con ella.

—Me alegro, si necesitas que corte las ra...

—No hace falta, ya se las he cortado yo —interrumpió Harry con autoritarismo. Sacando un frasco lleno de raíces frescas y cortadas a la perfección, dejándoselas a Draco enfrente sin decir una palabra.

—Entonces tal vez quieras que te ayude con el hi...

—He pelado el higo seco —volvió a interrumpir Harry y Pansy hizo un puchero de frustración. Potter dejó el higo junto a las raíces, sin decir nada más.

La clase avanzó entre un silencio que no se sintió incómodo únicamente por que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin mantenían charlas animadas entre ellos. Incluso Harry comenzó una plática intrascendente con Theodore Nott sobre el nuevo director de finanzas del ministerio.

—¡Naranja, Longbottom! —exclamó Snape de repente, levantando un poco con el cazo y vertiéndolo en el caldero, para que lo viera todo el mundo—. ¡Naranja! Dime, muchacho, ¿hay algo que pueda penetrar esa gruesa calavera que tienes ahí? ¿No me has oído decir muy claro que se necesitaba sólo un bazo de rata? ¿No he dejado muy claro que no había que echar más que unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que comprendas, Longbottom?

Los Slytherin rieron.

—Draco, ¿has hablado con tu padre sobre tu herida? —preguntó Pansy entonces—. Creo que deberían hacer algo al respecto, ese profesor nuevo es un bueno para nada y lo que esa cosa te hizo...

—No he escrito a mis padres y espero que tú no lo hayas hecho, Hagrid es amigo de Harry y el hipogrifo solo estaba asustado, yo he tenido la culpa por haberme acercado de aquella manera.

—Pero Draco...

—Ya has oído, Parkinson —intervino Harry y ella guardó silencio, mirándole con sus ojos verdes como si quiera arrancarle la lengua por entrometido.

—¡Eh, Harry! —dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para tomarle prestada a Harry la balanza de bronce—. ¿Has oído? El Profeta de esta mañana asegura que han visto a Sirius Black.

—¿Dónde? —preguntaron con rapidez Harry y Draco, intercambiando una mirada cómplice.

—No muy lejos de aquí —dijo Seamus, que parecía emocionado—. Lo ha visto una muggle. Por supuesto, ella no entendía realmente. Los muggles piensan que es sólo un criminal común y corriente, ¿verdad? El caso es que telefoneó a la línea directa. Pero cuando llegaron los del Ministerio de Magia, ya se había ido.

—No muy lejos de aquí... —repitió Draco, mirando a Harry de forma elocuente.

—¿No irás a buscarlo verdad? —le susurró Ron que se encontraba a su lado.

—Por supuesto que no... —y no mentía, Harry no iría tras Black, Black iría a él.

Al término de la clase, Harry salió de las mazmorras en compañía de los Gryffindor, pues Draco parecía demasiado ocupado con el resto de los Slytherin quienes no dejaban de hablar de su accidente. Harry vio a Hermione subir las escaleras sin detenerse a saludarlos, demasiado ocupada revisando su morral y un libro que traía entre manos, el moreno supuso que se perdería el almuerzo, pero al llegar al gran comedor se encontró con que Hermione estaba ahí, llegando de los jardines con expresión concentrada. Miró al resto de los leones para ver si alguno de ellos reaccionaba ante tal hecho y es que para haber llegado allí antes que ellos, la chica hubiese tenido que aparecerse, cosa que era imposible porque nadie podía aparecerse en Hogwarts.

Pero ni Ron, ni Dean, ni Seamus o Neville parecieron darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle, por lo que dirigió a Draco una mirada, él y su grupo iban solo un par de metros por delante. La expresión de Draco, a primera vista totalmente neutra, le confirmó que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, Malfoy sabía algo y Harry quería saber que era lo que le ocultaba. Potter pensaba que tal vez era cosa de un traslador.

—¿Has hablado con Hermione? —preguntó Harry a Ron y este frunció el ceño.

—No mucho, sigo enojado por el asunto de su feo gato.

Después del almuerzo se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comidas abundantes y una siesta reparadora.

Harry estaba consciente de la manera en que sus compañeros miraban al profesor que siempre iba de aquí para allá con ropa vieja y gastada, a la mayoría de los sangre pura les gustaba mirar por sobre el hombro a la gente que no tenía tanto dinero como ellos y Harry a veces creía que, de no haber sido por la amistad de Draco, probablemente le hubiesen mirado de la misma forma, con aquella ropa vieja que solía usar cuando los Dursley le trataban peor que a una alimaña.

Si Harry había estado enojado con Draco —sin razón aparente—, aquello fue suficiente para que lo olvidara, a Draco le debía mucho más que su amistad, le debía su reputación, sus alianzas, el que le respetaran pese a su falta de recursos económicos y es que la pequeña fortuna heredada por los Potter no podría compararse nunca con los millones de galeones que algunos como los Malfoy, los Nott o los Parkinson poseían.

—Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podrían, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitarán las varitas mágicas.

La clase intercambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase. Todo un desastre, aunque a Harry no le gustaba pensar demasiado en Gilderoy, hacerlo le causaba desagrado.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme...

Desconcertados pero con interés, los alumnos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula con el profesor Lupin. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una esquina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves el poltergeist, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacudió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una monótona canción:

—Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...

Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato al profesor Lupin para ver cómo se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía sonriendo.

—Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves —dijo amablemente—. El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha. Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores. En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, no había nadie salvo un profesor. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetraba en la sala. Los ojos le brillaban y en la boca tenía una sonrisa desagradable. Cuando el profesor Lupin entró y cerró la puerta tras él, dijo Snape:

—Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. —Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Su toga negra ondeaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y dijo—: Mis chicos son bastante confiables pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Potter, no lo apartes de Malfoy si no quieres que todo termine en desastre y júntalo con Granger solo si quieres que ella comience a portarse como una insoportable sabelotodo.

—He dado a Harry las suficientes clases como para saber que el chico no necesita de nadie para sobresalir, Severus, ¿supongo que has escuchado lo que le ha hecho a ese dementor en el tren?

—Suerte y solo suerte —dijo el profesor y salió con la túnica ondeando tras él.

Harry mantuvo su expresión fría e indiferente, demasiado acostumbrado a lidiar siempre con los comentarios de Snape. Draco se paró a su lado, confortándole silenciosa y sutilmente y aquella acción le hizo sentir importante.

—Harry —le dijo entonces Lupin en modo confidencial — ¿podrías quedarte después de clases?

—Si profesor.

—¿Te metiste en problemas? —le susurró Draco y Harry le sonrió ligeramente, negando.

—Ahora —dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared—. No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo con tranquilidad cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados—. Hay un boggart ahí dentro. ¿Pueden decirme que es lo que saben sobre estas criaturas?

—Es un ser que cambia de forma —dijo Harry sin molestarse en alzar la mano—. Toma la forma de nuestros peores miedos. Les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados, como el armario.

—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —admitió el profesor Lupin, y Harry creyó que lo miraba con orgullo—. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa —prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de terror de Crabbe— que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Draco? —El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado al ser llamado por su nombre de pila pero respondió de todas formas.

—Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse.

—Exacto —dijo el profesor Lupin—. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir; en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tienen que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que ustedes encuentren cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetitan conmigo: ¡Riddíkulo!

—¡Riddíkulo! —dijeron todos a la vez.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin—. Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como ven, la palabra sola no basta. ¿Gregory podrías ayudarnos con la demostración?

El armario volvió a temblar. Aunque no tanto como Gregory Goyle, que avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca.

—Bien, Greg —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—. Empecemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? —Greg movió los labios, pero no dijo nada—. Perdona, Greg, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho —dijo el profesor Lupin, sin enfadarse.

—Draco...

Harry le sonrió a su amigo y este le miró extrañado pero le correspondió. Harry entendía por qué Gregory le temía; no era que la apariencia de Malfoy fuese aterradora, Draco era como un _veela_ , era más bien que Draco tenía la capacidad de hacer tu vida miserable si se lo proponía, tenía ese tipo de poder sobre la gente y aquello, si era aterrador.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Lupin soltando una carcajada cosa que imitaron todos los presentes. El rubio alzó una ceja pero era obvio que intentaba aguantar la risa —. Bueno pues entonces ven aquí —y el chico obedeció, colocándose frente al armario —. Cuando "Draco" salga del armario lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en algo que lo haga lucir menos aterrador, tal vez cambiándole el peinado o vistiéndolo completamente diferente, visualiza algo, y cuando estés listo abriré la puerta, no olvides el encantamiento.

Hubo una carcajada general. El armario tembló más violentamente.

—Si a Gregory le sale bien —añadió el profesor Lupin—, es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquen un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo les da y en cómo podrían convertirlo en algo cómico...

Cuando el armario se abrió y de él salió un Draco que solo se distinguía del original por sus túnicas, todas de color negro y bordado de oro, Gregory se tensó, pero nadie más se rio, la mirada del boggart que imitaba a Malfoy helaba hasta los huesos, la creatura incluso imitaba la sensación de su magia, descontrolada y furiosa, sin embargo, no cargaba con el brazo enfundado en vendas por la herida del hipogrifo. Algunos jadearon, otros incluso necesitaron mirar al Draco original para asegurarse de que estaban a salvo. El rubio solo se irguió cual alto era, con su respingada nariz al aire, digno y fingiéndose ofendido. Harry en cambio, no pudo evitar pensar en lo parecido que era a Lucius de aquella manera, imponía muchísimo, pero Harry ya se había enfrentado a Lucius antes y no le temía.

Greg sacó su varita y le apuntó, murmurando apenas el encantamiento. El boggart se sacudió un poco y el resultado fue un Draco Malfoy con cara angelical, enfundado un en vestido que parecía carísimo, de seda azul cielo y el cabello tan largo que le llegaba hasta la baja espalda. Y se parecía tanto a Narcissa que era sorprendente.

Todos rieron, incluido Draco que al parecer no encontraba ofensivo el parecerse tanto a su madre de aquella manera. Harry en cambio se mantuvo rígido como una estatua. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquel rostro angelical y le parecía retorcido, pero satisfactorio, porque lo que veía le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo y sintió miedo de sí mismo. Entonces miró al Draco a su derecha, este reía a carcajadas por la situación, con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello algo desarreglado y Harry sintió que se le detenía el corazón, por que aquella visión le gustaba todavía más que la del boggart. 


	28. El grim.

Era la mañana del treintaiuno de octubre y Harry se encontraba vagando por los corredores del colegio, completamente solo y pensativo. Aquel día era Halloween, pero también era el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres, aquellos en los que había estado pensando muchísimo últimamente, desde que había descubierto que probablemente, Draco le gustaba de una manera muy diferente en la que un amigo común y corriente podría gustarle. Se preguntaba qué pensarían sus padres de él, si acaso le reprenderían por haber descubierto en él sentimientos que se le antojaban impuros pero no incorrectos. Harry era una mente de trece años confundida y agobiada que necesitaba de ser orientada, que necesitaba de un par de palabras que no obtendría porque estaba completamente solo, porque no existía nadie que se sentara a su lado y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Jamás le había pesado tanto estar completamente solo, jamás le había pesado no contar con una figura paterna o materna que le ayudara a resolver aquellas dudas que los libros no podían resolver. Ni durante su cumpleaños, ni cuando obtenía las mejores calificaciones del colegio, tampoco cuando aprendió a hablar o a caminar o a ir al baño solo, todas esas veces la falta de alguien que le alentara había sido palpable, pero jamás le había asfixiado tanto y su desesperación era tanta, que incluso se había sentido tentado a buscar a Dumbledore quien siempre le recordaba que con él podía hablar de lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera.

Pero Dumbledore no era su padre ,aunque el viejo intentara ser un falso remedo de uno, y por mucha lástima que McGonagall le tuviera y le consintiera pese a no pertenecer a su casa, tampoco la volvía su madre. La única persona con la que probablemente podía hablar era Draco, él no necesitaba compartir un lazo de sangre para que Harry lo sintiera dentro de la piel, pero como el asunto iba sobre él, Harry no creía conveniente abrir la boca, ni si quiera usando aquel ridículo y tonto truco del "amigo de un amigo", Draco era demasiado inteligente como para caer en esas cosas.

Así que ahí se encontraba, caminando sin rumbo, evitando a su mejor amigo para ahorrarse la vergüenza de mirarlo a la cara, no podía, simplemente no podía y pensaba que jamás podría. ¿Cómo era que podía enfrentarse a Voldemort y a dementores succiona almas y no podía darle los buenos días a su mejor amigo? Tal vez se debía a que manejar el odio y la tristeza era fácil, pero aquello que sentía por Draco era totalmente diferente, jamás se había sentido igual y le descolocaba hasta el punto de no saber manejarlo; sus piernas temblaban, tartamudeaba como un idiota, las palmas de sus manos sudaban y no pensaba racionalmente. En pocas palabras, no era un Slytherin.

Y sentirse tan indefenso le aterraba, la debilidad que aquello significaba le dejaba en jaque y detestaba sentirse así. Quería deshacerse de aquel sentimiento, tomarlo y enterrarlo en lo profundo de su ser, en un lugar donde no pudiera salir nunca más y, cuando pasara mucho, mucho tiempo, pudiese reírse de lo ingenuo e infantil que era por haber pensado que podía sentir algo mucho más allá de una amistad por un hombre, por su mejor amigo, por Draco Malfoy. Y aunque sabía que manejar el odio era mucho más sencillo, a Draco no podría odiarle nunca, el rubio le había regalado demasiado en solo dos años y medio, no era así de malagradecido.

Subió una escalera, pensando en que tal vez podía ir a la pajarera de las lechuzas y visitar a Hedwig, e iba por otro pasillo cuando dijo una voz que salía del interior de un aula:

—¿Harry? —Harry retrocedió para ver quién lo llamaba y se encontró al profesor Lupin, que lo miraba desde la puerta de su despacho—. ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en tono amable —. ¿Dónde están Draco, o Ron o Hermione?

—En sus salas comunes, supongo, he querido dar una vuelta.

—Ah —dijo Lupin. Observó a Harry un momento y éste creyó ver una chispa de lástima en su mirada—. ¿Por qué no pasas? Acabo de recibir un _grindylow_ para nuestra próxima clase.

Lo dudó por un momento. Se sentía ligeramente ofendido por aquella mirada que había recibido, pero como Lupin no tenía forma de saber por qué había decidido pasar la mañana del sábado completamente solo, simplemente entró en el despacho siguiendo a Lupin. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.

—Un demonio del agua —dijo el muchacho mirando a la creatura—. Para debilitarlo hay que deshacerse de su tenaza.

—Parece que sabes demasiado —le respondió el profesor, entusiasmado—. Has estudiado todas tus lecciones, no hay clase en que no sepas la respuesta.

—Me crié con muggles, por eso cuando descubrí que era mago decidí que sería el mejor, compré un montón de libros y los estudié durante el verano.

—También escuché que te entiendes muy bien con los hipogrifos.

—Ellos me respetan o algo similar —Lupin le sonrió.

—Siéntate. ¿Té? —dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorienta. Harry asintió—. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en bolsitas.

—Estoy bien con eso —contestó amablemente y se sentó a esperar su bebida.

—¿Estás preocupado por algo, Harry? —el profesor dejó frente a él la taza con té de manzanilla.

—No —mintió Harry. Sorbió un poco de té y vio que el grindylow lo amenazaba con el puño—. Sí —dijo de repente, dejando el té en el escritorio de Lupin—. ¿Recuerda el día que nos enfrentamos al boggart?

—Sí —respondió Lupin.

—¿Por qué no me dejó enfrentarme a él? —le preguntó. Lupin alzó las cejas.

—Creí que estaba claro —dijo sorprendido. Harry, que había imaginado que Lupin lo negaría, se quedó atónito.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno —respondió Lupin frunciendo un poco el entrecejo—, pensé que si el boggart se enfrentaba contigo adoptaría la forma de lord Voldemort.

—Yo no le temo a Voldemort —respondió impresionado, Lupin había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort. La única persona a la que había oído pronunciar ese nombre (aparte de él mismo) era el profesor Dumbledore.

—Es evidente que estaba en un error —añadió Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo aún más—. Pero no creí que fuera buena idea que Voldemort se materializase en la sala de profesores. Pensé que se aterrorizarían.

—Debe creer que soy patético —dijo Harry con sinceridad—, teniéndome miedo a mí mismo.

—Yo creo que más que miedo a ti mismo, es miedo a lo que eras —dijo Lupin pensativamente—. Un muchacho solitario que creía que no llegaría a ningún lado debajo de ese armario. —Sonrió ligeramente ante la cara de sorpresa que ponía Harry—. Eso sugiere que lo que más miedo te da es... el fracaso. Muy sensato, Harry. Muy humano.

Harry no supo qué contestar; de forma que dio otro sorbo al té.

—Me recuerdas a tu padre, mucho, siempre buscando destacar entre todos, luciéndose en los pasillos para ganarse las miradas de todos. Aunque también eres muy parecido a tu madre; ella, nacida de muggles sentía la responsabilidad de destacar pese a su condición, quería demostrar que su sangre no tenía nada que ver con su habilidad como bruja, conocía más encantamientos que nadie, era fiera y decidida, nadie se interponía en su camino, ni si quiera tu padre y vaya que James lo intentó.

—¿Usted conocía a mis padres? —le preguntó asombrado, ahora entendía muchos de los comportamientos de Lupin.

—Compartí dormitorio con James, ambos fuimos Gryffindor, buenos amigos, pero no tanto como James lo era con Si... —Se silenció de golpe.

—Puede decirlo, no tanto como lo era con Sirius Black.

Lupin iba a decir algo pero le interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Lupin. Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape. Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo y se detuvo al ver a Harry. Entornó sus ojos negros. —¡Ah, Severus! —dijo sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, en el escritorio? —Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos pasaban de Harry a Lupin—. Estaba enseñando a Harry mi grindylow —dijo con cordialidad, señalando el depósito.

—Fascinante —comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatura—. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.

—Sí, sí, enseguida —dijo Lupin.

—He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más...

—Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gracias, Severus.

—De nada —respondió Snape. Pero había en sus ojos una expresión que a Harry no le gustó. Salió del despacho retrocediendo, sin sonreír y receloso. Lupin sonrió.

Harry observó el recipiente con mucho cuidado, era de un color azulado y emitía humo del mismo color, débil y que remolineaba en el ambiente, dejando al aire el olor a acónito. Potter entornó los ojos pero colocándose la máscara con éxito, logró mantener sus sospechas dentro de su mente. Lupin sonrió.

—El profesor Snape, muy amablemente, me ha preparado esta poción — dijo—. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de preparar pociones y ésta es especialmente difícil. —Cogió la copa y la olió—. Es una pena que no admita azúcar —añadió, tomando un sorbito y torciendo la boca—. No me he encontrado muy bien —añadió—. Esta poción es lo único que me sana. Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de prepararla.

—Puedo imaginarlo —respondió en un susurro —. Creo que será mejor que me marche profesor, veo que tiene mucho trabajo por hacer —señaló el montón de tareas sin revisar que se descansaban en una esquina del escritorio. Lupin volvió a sonreir por milésima vez en ese rato y Harry se preguntó que le hacía tan feliz.

—De hecho tienes mucha razón, pero antes de que te vayas me gustaría darte algo.

Lupin se puso de pie y caminó hasta un pequeño armario en una esquina de la sala. Abrió con cuidado un cajón de madera cuyo pomo estaba desgastado y de él extrajo un trozo de pergamino doblado en varias partes, amarillento y desgastado. El profesor miró aquel objeto con añoranza y volvió a sonreír, pero de una manera muy diferente a la que Harry le había visto hacerlo; era una mezcla de alegría, nostalgia y orgullo. El hombre finalmente se volvió a sentar en su silla y deslizó el pergamino en blanco, Harry lo tomó dejando de lado su taza de té y lo observó. Entonces el profesor sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

E inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de Lupin, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR._

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estupefacto, Harry se inclinó sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esquina superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la Señora Norris, patrullaba por la segunda planta, y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Harry recorrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca.

—Fue idea de tu padre, alias cornamenta. Claro que todos ayudamos a crearlo, tuvimos que pasar por un montón de cosas, pero finalmente lo logramos. Es maravilloso, ¿cierto? —Harry asintió aún con la vista en el mapa, pensaba que con él en sus manos tendría una enorme ventaja sobre cualquiera, incluso sobre... sobre Dumbledore, sobre Sirius Black si éste decidía entrar al castillo.

—Usted... ¿me lo está dando? —Remus sonrió amablemente.

—Es lo justo —respondió—. Solo asegúrate de borrarlo al terminar de usarlo, solo hace falta decir _travesura realizada_ —Lupin tocó con su varita el mapa y éste volvió a ponerse en blanco —. Ahora márchate Harry, apuesto a que Draco debe estarte esperando para ir a Hogsmeade, hoy es la primera excursión ¿cierto?

Harry, desprevenido torció la boca, recordando el asunto de Draco. Si Lupin notó su cambio de humor no dijo nada y le dejó partir después de una cordial despedida. Con el mapa en los bolcillos de la túnica se dirigió a las mazmorras. De camino se topó con algunos conocidos quienes le saludaron animadamente, pero Harry solo podía pensar en cómo darle la cara a Draco después de días de prácticamente haberlo evitado, fingiendo que únicamente se sentía cansado por lo mucho que estudiaba por las noches. Con un poco de suerte Draco simplemente habría pensado que su cambio de actitud se debía al asunto de su boggart; un Harry Potter de nueve años, flacucho, con la mirada perdida, envuelto en ropas desgastadas y gigantescas, luciendo patético y completamente solo.

Al llegar a la sala común sus compañeros de casa le recibieron con el respeto de siempre. Algunos iban de salida, pues los carruajes hacia Hogsmeade debían haber llegado ya, otros, los más grandes, simplemente permanecían junto al fuego, leyendo algún libro o charlando, poco interesados en ir al pueblo mágico por excelencia. Harry buscó a Draco por la sala, aliviándose al no encontrarlo y no era que fuese cobarde, es que su instinto de auto conservación no le dejaba exponerse de aquella manera. Fue cuando se dirigía a las escaleras que escuchó los cuchicheos de Daphne y Astoria Greengras que decían:

—No puedo creer que Pansy por fin consiguiera que Draco la invitara a salir ¡Y a Hogsmeade! Qué envidia.

Harry se dio la vuelta solo para confirmar que efectivamente, Parkinson no se encontraba en la sala común. Casi de inmediato subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación donde cerró de un portazo nada más entrar en ella. De su túnica sacó el mapa del merodeador y sin molestarse si quiera en apartarse de la puerta dijo las palabras que lo activaban y como alma que lleva el diablo comenzó a buscar la etiqueta de Draco, con la esperanza de que la de Parkinson no se encontrara cerca ni por poco.

Encontró el nombre de Draco justo en la entrada del castillo, en el momento preciso en que la etiqueta desaparecía en uno de los bordes del mapa, indicando que salía de los terrenos de Hogwarts, iba con Parkinson, solo ellos dos, en el mismo miserable carruaje. Tomó su morral, aventó dentro el mapa, la capa de invisibilidad y una poción para volver la piel de quién la tocara de color amarillo (en caso de que accidentalmente necesitara arrojársela a Parkinson) y salió con paso digno hasta la entrada del castillo.

McGonagall revisó su permiso y le sonrió forzadamente, era obvio que la mujer creía insensato dejarle partir de Hogwarts con Sirius Black suelto por ahí, pero Harry no pensaba en Black, al menos no en _ese_ Black y se marchó deseando haber aprendido a aparecerse de manera ilegal. Casualmente se encontró con Ron y Hermione y con ambos a su costado salió de los terrenos del colegio montados en los viejos carruajes. Ambos chicos intentaban hacerle la plática, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hablarse entre ellos, Harry suponía que habían tenido otra pelea a causa de la rata de Ron y el gato de Hermione, pero ignoró el hecho sin una pizca de sutileza y mantuvo su atención en lo importante; localizar a Draco y hacerle ver lo poco que Parkinson le convenía.

Pansy era rica, era bonita también, pero era torpe, poco astuta o creativa. Se preocupaba más por como llevaba la falda que en lo que el profesor decía durante las clases. Simplemente era el tipo de chica que Draco no merecía. Draco era un rey y merecía a una reina a su altura, que le ayudara en su camino a la grandeza que Harry sabía que merecía. Sin embargo, verlo cerca de Hermione tampoco le apetecía pese a que ella parecía solo un poco más digna. Tal vez Harry debió admitir para esas alturas que no le apetecía verlo con nadie, que lo quería solo para él, solo ellos dos para siempre, pero no iba a hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo porque no podía, porque ni si quiera él podía procesarlo.

Al llegar al pueblo rápidamente se separó del Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw quienes extrañados por su comportamiento tan inusual simplemente le dejaron marchar. Harry apuró el paso entre el montón de alumnos que entusiasmados se dirigían a las tiendas y cuando finalmente divisó la cabeza rubia de su mejor amigo sintió que el corazón se le detenía. ¿Ahora qué? No podía simplemente armar una escena estúpida de... ¿celos? O lo que fuese. Debía pensar, debía planear, no podía atacar a Pansy, aquello se consideraría traición entre las serpientes y tampoco quería ir y lucir patético interrumpiendo esa pseudo cita. Harry frunció el ceño, sabiendo que solo tenía una opción.

Se escondió en un pequeño callejón apartado de las miradas de todo el mundo. Una vez se aseguró de que nadie le veía, se colocó la capa y volvió a salir. Agradeció que aún estuviesen en otoño, pues la nieve de invierno hubiera delatado sus pisadas. Caminó hasta la pareja quienes al parecer se dirigían a una taberna llamada " _las tres escobas_ " y justo cuando se preparaban para entrar, Harry levantó su varita, apuntó a Pansy y susurró:

— _Imperio —_ Pansy se quedó quieta de repente, Draco ni si quiera se percató de ella y se adentró en el local—. Vuelve al castillo Pansy, te sientes muy, muy enferma.

Y esta sin decir o replicar nada se sujetó el estómago y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a los carruajes. Harry por su parte, sonrió satisfecho, aquel maleficio era mucho más difícil de mantener y gastaba muchas energías pero se alegraba de que le hubiese salido bien para ser la primera vez. Volvió a una calle poco concurrida y se deshizo de la capa. Fue cuando se preparaba para volver a las Tres escobas y encontrarse con Draco algo llamó su atención; al fondo de la callejuela abandonada había un perro gigantesco, de color negro y espectral que le miraba escondido a la sombra de un edificio.

—El grim... —murmuró. 


	29. Traidor.

Harry se elevó al cielo cuando el silbato sonó. Slytherin se enfrentaba a Ravenclaw ahora que Draco había logrado recuperarse de su herida en el brazo y podía arrojar la quaffle con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla volar al menos ocho metros. El clima era terrible, el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las nubes furiosas no hacían más que gritarlo de manera silenciosa. Ni un solo rayo de soy atravesaba aquella pared de nubes negras en el cielo, el viento, iracundo, soplaba en remolinos violentos que helaban el cuerpo entero y las gruesas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer causaban tal incomodidad que ni si quiera el mejor encantamiento impermeable permitían poder ignorarlas.

En cuanto la quaffle se elevó y los jugadores comenzaron a revolotear de un lado a otro, Harry se dedicó específicamente a la tarea de localizar la snitch. Pudo ver a Draco pasar a su lado a toda velocidad, con su rubio cabello oscurecido por el agua de lluvia y expresión seria, lo vio tomar la quaffle y salir disparado hacia la zona de anotación de las águilas, segundos después, Lee Jordan anunciaba que Slytherin había hecho su primera anotación.

Harry sabía que debía concentrarse, aquel era su primer partido y era crucial tomar posición en la tabla de puntos tal cual lo habían hecho los años anteriores. Sin embargo, el joven príncipe de la honorable casa de Salazar tenía la cabeza tan llena de cosas que cuando Cho Chang localizó la snitch, él ni si quiera se percató.

Se encontraba demasiado ocupado pensando en las cosas que le habían pasado un par de semanas atrás; el augurio del grim lo tenía sumamente intrigado, todos sabían que verlo significaba la muerte, lo que lo había tenido en un estado de constante alerta, temeroso de que Black hubiera podido, de alguna manera, irrumpir en el castillo pese a las protecciones de Dumbledore y lograse alcanzarlo sin que él lo viese venir. Y estaba tan paranoico que incluso había colocado protecciones dentro de su habitación, como si hubiese manera de que Black conociera la contraseña de la sala común.

Otra de las cosas que le tenían sumamente ocupado era Remus Lupin, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, de apariencia amable, gentil y bondadosa, apariencia que ocultaba perfectamente bien lo que Lupin con tanto empeño escondía; su licantropía. Harry siempre había sospechado que algo extraño había con aquel tipo, cada que la luna estaba en su punto máximo no solía presentarse a clases y cuando volvía, siempre lucía demacrado, desnutrido y sumamente cansado. Pero sin duda, la confirmación había sido la poción mata lobos que Snape le había llevado cuando tuvieron su pequeña reunión con té. Tal vez era que ninguno de los dos esperaba que Harry reconociera la poción, era tan avanzada que ni si quiera la enseñaban en el colegio, si querías aprenderla debías especializarte como pocionista.

Entonces tenía al asesino de sus padres suelto por alguna parte, buscando acabar con su vida por haber derrotado a Voldemort y haberlo hecho caer justo en el punto más alto de su reinado. Tenía a un profesor con problemas de licantropía que podía perder el control en cualquier momento y con el que tendría que acabar en caso de que quisiera dañarlo a él o a Draco. Tenía al grim, el peor de los augurios de muerte que podían existir en el mundo mágico. Y finalmente tenía una amistad con Draco Malfoy que se estaba tornando en algo completamente diferente sin que el rubio se percatase de nada, yendo por aquí y por allá con Granger o Parkinson. Y Harry sentía que se volvía loco con tantas cosas encima. No creía que alguien de su edad pudiese soportar mucho más.

Una bludger pasó rozándole la cabeza y aquello le hizo reaccionar. Subió un par de metros más pensando que sobre las nubes encontraría mayor visibilidad. Flint le gritaba que se concentrara, que Chang había estado a punto de coger la snitch, pero Harry no escuchaba nada en realidad, demasiado ocupado mirando a los dementores que rodeaban el estadio y le miraban detenidamente, entre las sombras de sus capuchas, aquellas que ocultaban su apariencia putrefacta. Llevó su mano hasta la varita dentro de la túnica de quidditch, los dementores, como leyendo su mente retrocedieron, asustados de terminar como aquel dementor que había osado intentar robar su alma a inicios del curso.

Potter sonrió con suficiencia al percatarse del efecto que tenía sobre las criaturas y volvió a la tarea de buscar la snitch. La pelotita dorada no se veía por ninguna parte.

Chang voló cerca de él y le regaló una sonrisa que Harry comparó con las muchas que Pansy le dedicaba a Draco y el estómago se le revolvió; si Chan creía que se lo dejaría fácil por coquetear con él estaba muy equivocada. Entonces la snitch apareció por segunda vez y ambos se lanzaron a toda velocidad tras ella. Volaron cual ráfaga, esquivando al resto de los jugadores, los postes de anotación y a las furiosas bludgers que sin compasión se arrojaban contra ellos. Harry hizo una pirueta espectacular cuando por poco choca con Draco quién le sonrió ampliamente la verlo lucirse de esa manera. Aquella distracción fue suficiente para que Chang tomara la delantera y Harry solo podía pensar: _«Que no la tome, no puede tomarla»._

Y como si los dementores lo hubieran escuchado, comenzaron a avanzar hacia la chica quien de inmediato frenó, completamente horrorizada de tenerlos tan cerca. Harry a sabiendas de que no le atacarían avanzó a gran velocidad entre los guardianes de Azkaban, ganándose las expresiones asombradas de todos en el público. Los dementores formaron una pared entre Cho y Harry quien ya estaba a solo medio metro de la snitch. Estiró su mano, apoyándose de la escoba únicamente con las piernas y finalmente cogió la pelotita dorada.

Pero nadie gritó de emoción y el grito a sus espaldas le dijo el por qué. Los dementores habían avanzado hasta el centro del campo donde los jugadores intentaban alejarse de ellos. Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que su mejor amigo no solía cargar la varita cuando jugaban y aunque Draco probablemente podría invocar un patronus, lo habían estado practicando por las noches ahora que había dementores por todas partes, definitivamente no podría hacerlo sin su herramienta mágica así que Harry salió disparado hacia él, dispuesto a defenderlo hasta que los profesores (que ya se habían puesto de pie) intervinieran.

Harry vio a Draco alejarse de un par de dementores solo para ser rodeado por otros tres que llegaron desde su espalda. Potter podía ver en su rostro la desesperación, el miedo que uno inevitablemente estaba obligado a sentir cuando aquellas criaturas se acercaban lo suficiente.

« _¡Basta!_ » Pensó con furia. « _Si alguno se atreve a tocarlo yo mismo lo mataré_ ».

Y una vez más, aquellas criaturas retrocedieron, como si le escucharan, le temieran y le obedecieran. Fue en ese momento que Harry vio a Draco ponerse sumamente pálido, aflojar el agarre de su escoba y caer como en cámara lenta de ella. Potter se soltó de su propia escoba, saltando a la de su amigo que por poco salía volando con el viento y sujetando al rubio apenas por poco de la túnica, evitándole una fea caída de varios metros. Vio a su escoba salir disparada por el viento hasta el sauce boxeador y ser destrozada.

« _¡Largo! ¡Todos largo, ahora!_ » pensó mientras desenvainaba su varita y la apuntaba al cielo. Los dementores inclinaron la cabeza hacia él y se marcharon.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco recobrando la conciencia de su pequeño momento de debilidad.

Pero Harry no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida más allá de las gradas del estadio, a las orillas del bosque prohibido donde el grim le miraba entre las sombras. Apenas se le distinguía por la lluvia y la poca luz de aquel día tan nublado, pero Harry sabía que era él. Por un momento se vio tentado en salir disparado hasta la criatura y asesinarla, sin grim no había augurio y por lo tanto, nada de que preocuparse. Miró a Draco quien se aferraba a él débilmente, con sus ojos grises un tanto apagados por el momento que acababa de vivir... ¿Y si el augurio de muerte no era para él? 

Aferró a su mejor amigo en un abrazo tan fuerte que nadie hubiera podido separarlos nunca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza jurando que no dejaría que nada le ocurriera y cuando los volvió a abrir el grim ya se había marchado.

Descendieron con sumo cuidado, Harry podía ver los labios pálidos de su amigo fruncidos en una mueca de inconformidad por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera. Nadie lo culparía de eso estaban seguros, Draco había usado su magia, pura, para repeler a los dementores, lo que siempre significaba un esfuerzo sobre humano, además de que era algo que pocos magos podían hacer. De haber sido otro, en la misma situación, sin duda hubiera caído en el segundo uno y Draco había aguantado como un campeón hasta que Harry había llegado por él.

Madame Pumfrey revisó a todos los jugadores, Cho Chang había sido de las más afectadas, la chica había caído de su escoba rápidamente y solo había sido atrapada por el capitán de su equipo a medio metro antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. El pánico general era realmente palpable y Dumbledore estaba tan furioso que los rumores de que los dementores se marcharían de Hogwarts se escuchaban en cada rincón. Harry pensaba que no era la mejor de las ideas ahora que sabía que los dementores le servían. Ya antes se había percatado de la facilidad que tenía para aliarse con las creaturas mágicas; en primer año con los centauros, en segundo año con las acromántulas y el basilisco, solo un par de meses atrás con los hipogrifos y ahora, con los dementores. Parecía que todos ellos podían sentir su magia, su poder y le respetaban por ello.

Draco estuvo en la enfermería solo un par de horas, comiendo chocolate y quejándose como si tuviera cinco años sobre la incompetencia de Dumbledore para contener a los dementores, haciendo especial énfasis en la carta que su madre recibiría sobre el asunto. Harry se había mantenido en silencio, sentado a su lado y sonriéndole con el ceño fruncido, cosa que hacía enfadar a su amigo mucho más. Finalmente, cuando ambos estuvieron autorizados para abandonar la enfermería, se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde una gran conglomeración les esperaba.

—¿Por qué no entran? —preguntó Draco con fastidio, deseando llegar a su habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Harry miró delante de él, por encima de las cabezas de todos los Slytherin que buscaban impacientemente adentrarse a su sala común. La puerta camuflada de la mazmorra estaba cerrada pero mostraba señales de forcejeo, o Harry se estaba volviendo paranoico o alguien había intentado abrirla con magia y ésta se había resistido.

—Déjenme pasar; por favor —dijo la voz de la prefecto. Se esforzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud, dándose importancia—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No es posible que nadie se acuerde de la contraseña —se quejaba.

La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor. Oyeron que la prefecto decía con una voz repentinamente aguda:

—Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido.

Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían de puntillas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Blaise, que acababa de llegar.

Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición el profesor Dumbledore, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la puerta. Los alumnos de Slytherin se apretujaban para dejarle paso, y Harry; Draco y Blaise se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía. Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta estropeada y se volvió. Con ojos entristecidos vio a los profesores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape, que se acercaban a toda prisa. Para ese entonces, los alumnos de todas las casas ya estaban reunidos en las mazmorras.

—¡Con mucho cuidado Potter! —dijo una voz socarrona. Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preocupados por algún problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? —le preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente. La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa.

—Se enfadó con porque no se le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? — Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas—. Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.

Y como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido lo necesario para desatar el pánico, todos los cuchicheos y miradas se dirigieron a Harry cuya expresión se había endurecido no más que la de Draco. Ambos Slytherin se miraron y aquello fue suficiente para que entendieran que debían andarse con cuidado, si Black ya había encontrado la forma de entrar a al castillo lo haría de nuevo, y una vez más, hasta por fin atrapar a Potter y tomar venganza por lo que le había hecho a su señor.

El profesor Dumbledore mandó a todos los estudiantes volvieran al Gran Comedor. Todos parecían confusos.

—Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo —explicó el profesor Dumbledore, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor—. Me temo que, por su propia seguridad, tendrán que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comuníquenme cualquier novedad — añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy Weasley, que se sentía inmensamente orgulloso—. Avísenme por medio de algún fantasma. —El profesor Dumbledore se detuvo antes de salir del Gran Comedor y añadió—: Bueno, necesitarán... —Con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos. —Felices sueños —dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada de preocupación que hizo que el moreno bufara bajito.

El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Los de Slytherin contaban al resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder con algo de apatía.

—¡Todos a los sacos! —gritó Percy—. ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry, llegando recién y alentándolo a colocar su saco de dormir junto a él, cosa que hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

—No lo sé —le respondió Harry mientras los tres se dirigían a un rincón. Draco en completo silencio. —Yo estaba con Dray en la enfermería, por lo que ocurrió en el partido, ya sabes...

—¿Creen que Black sigue en el castillo? —susurró Hermione con preocupación, uniéndose a la plática.

—Evidentemente, Dumbledore piensa que es posible —dijo Ron.

—Es una suerte que haya elegido esta noche, ¿se dan cuenta? —dijo Hermione, mientras se metían vestidos en los sacos de dormir y se apoyaban en el codo para hablar—. La única noche que no estábamos en los dormitorios... ¿Cómo ha podido entrar?

—A lo mejor sabe cómo aparecerse —dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw que estaba cerca de ellos—. Cómo salir de la nada.

—A lo mejor se ha disfrazado —dijo uno de Hufflepuff, de quinto curso.

—Podría haber entrado volando—sugirió Dean Thomas.

—No sean absurdos —intervino Draco—. El castillo no está protegido sólo por muros, sino también por todo tipo de encantamientos para evitar que nadie entre furtivamente. No es tan fácil aparecerse aquí. Y quisiera ver el disfraz capaz de engañar a los dementores. Vigilan cada una de las entradas a los terrenos del colegio. Si hubiera entrado volando, también lo habrían visto. Filch conoce todos los pasadizos secretos y estarán vigilados.

—Hay algo que se nos está escapando —murmuró Harry a Draco, acostándose a su lado cuando Percy amenazó con apagar las luces. El rubio y el pelinegro estaban muy cerca uno del otro, mirándose de frente y recostados sobre sus costados. Lo único que impedía que se tocaran eran las bolsas de dormir.

—No dejaré que Black te haga daño —le dijo y Harry sonrió—. Estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos acabar con él pero... ahora con todos alerta será difícil —suspiró—. Ha sido un día largo, vayamos a dormir.

Cada hora aparecía por el salón un profesor para comprobar que todo se hallaba en orden. Hacia las tres de la mañana, cuando por fin se habían quedado dormidos muchos alumnos, entró el profesor Dumbledore. Harry, quién en realidad no podía dormir con tantas cosas en la cabeza, vio que iba buscando a Percy, que rondaba por entre los sacos de dormir amonestando a los que hablaban. Percy estaba a corta distancia de Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione. Potter fingió estar dormido cuando se acercaron los pasos de Dumbledore.

—¿Han encontrado algún rastro de él, profesor? —le preguntó Percy en un susurro.

—No. ¿Por aquí todo bien?

—Todo bajo control, señor.

—Bien. No vale la pena moverlos a todos ahora. He logrado reparar la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin.

Harry oyó crujir la puerta del salón cuando volvió a abrirse, y más pasos.

—¿Señor director? —Era Snape. Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil, aguzando el oído—. Hemos registrado todo el primer piso. No estaba allí. Y Filch ha examinado las mazmorras. Tampoco ha encontrado rastro de él.

—¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y el aula de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Y la pajarera de las lechuzas?

—Lo hemos registrado todo...

—Muy bien, Severus. La verdad es que no creía que Black prolongara su estancia aquí.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar; profesor? —preguntó Snape. Harry alzó la cabeza ligeramente, para desobstruirse el otro oído.

—Muchas, Severus, pero todas igual de improbables. Harry abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo ver el rostro de Percy, muy atento, y el perfil de Snape, que parecía enfadado.

—¿Se acuerda, señor director; de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de... comenzar el curso? —preguntó Snape, abriendo apenas los labios, como para que Percy no se enterara.

—Me acuerdo, Severus —dijo Dumbledore. En su voz había como un dejo de reconvención.

—Parece... casi imposible... que Black haya podido entrar en el colegio sin ayuda del interior. Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló...

—No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar —dijo Dumbledore en un tono que dejaba bien claro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Snape no contestó—. Tengo que bajar a ver a los dementores. Les dije que les informaría cuando hubiéramos terminado el registro.

Los profesores salieron y el silencio reinó otra vez, pero Harry solo podía pensar en que Snape podría tener razón, si había alguien que pudiese ayudar a Black a entrar al castillo ese era Remus Lupin. 


	30. Vacaciones de invierno.

—¿Has guardado todo lo necesario? —preguntó Draco cerrando su maleta.

—Ropa suficiente para las vacaciones, los caramelos que obtuvimos en nuestra última visita a Hogsmeade, los libros que sacamos ilegalmente de la sección prohibida de encantamientos y pociones, la capa de invierno que tu madre me regaló el año pasado, y... los regalos —contestó Harry echándole una última mirada a su maleta.

—Entonces parece que podemos marcharnos —le respondió el rubio, sonriéndole—. ¿Recuerdas tu promesa, cierto?

—No voy a enfrentarme a tu padre, Draco —su respuesta la dio con voz cansada, su amigo no había parado de pedirle que detuvieran aquella rivalidad.

—Bien —aceptó tomando su equipaje y arrastrándolo hasta la puerta. —En la mansión tenemos suficientes libros sobre hombres lobo y como combatirlos así que no es necesario que llevemos los libros de defensa del curso —Harry asintió distraídamente mientras se colocaba una bufanda de casimir verde musgo que resaltaba sus ojos—. Sigo sin entender por qué Dumbledore deja que pasen estas cosas, ya antes hizo como que no pasaba nada con el asunto de la piedra y de la cámara de los secretos, ahora no solo contrata a un profesor con licantropía, sino que además bien podría haberse aliado con Black.

—Lupin siempre me pareció bastante extraño; sonriendo todo el tiempo, luciendo tan amable que nadie lo creería capaz de romper una taza y ahora... aunque me duela en el orgullo admitirlo, Snape siempre ha tenido buen ojo para esas cosas, sospechando de Quirrell en primero y mirándote durante segundo como si quisiera confirmar algo que no creía. Él es el único, al parecer, en todo el castillo con la habilidad de detectar problemas y dudo que con Lupin se haya equivocado.

—Dumbledore debe tener algo planeado, siempre lo tiene —corroboró Draco—. Es decir, Severus ya le ha dicho sus sospechas y el viejo no hace más que ignorarlo, tal vez está esperando a que tú...

—¿Lo enfrente? — completó abriendo la puerta del dormitorio y saliendo con Draco detrás de él. —Sí, ya he sospechado de aquello antes. Siempre parece que sabe lo pasa en el castillo pero no mueve ni una mano para arreglarlo, como si esperara que yo demostrara tener los pantalones para hacerlo. Incluso con el asunto del espejo...

—¿Espejo? —preguntó el rubio y Harry se tensó ligeramente, recordando que jamás le había revelado aquella información a nadie. Mucho menos lo que veía reflejado cuando se paraba frente a el.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que los llevaba a la primera planta. Harry levitaba ambas maletas mientras Draco se acomodaba el gorro de lana sobre la cabeza y los guantes en las manos. Sus pisadas, junto con las de los otros alumnos que también salían del castillo para tomar los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade retumbaban por la piedra que conformaba el suelo del castillo. Murmullos y risitas por aquí y por allá era todo lo que se escuchaba. Harry dudó en decir una palabra sobre el asunto del espejo pero Draco ya le dedicaba miraditas poco discretas que le decían que no iba a dejar el tema hasta obtener una respuesta.

—¡Harry! —exclamó entonces Hermione que venía de los jardines—. Draco, hola, ¿se marchan?

—Pasaremos navidad en Malfoy Manor —anunció el rubio.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado entonces, conseguí un poco de... —la chica miró a Harry y se calló paulatinamente. Se aclaró la garganta en un obvio gesto de que había estado a punto de decir frente a Harry algo que no debía—. Toma —dijo finalmente, tendiéndole a Draco un grueso rollo de pergamino.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio sin molestarse en abrirlo y simplemente metiéndolo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la túnica de invierno.

—Vamos, ese está vacío —dijo Harry señalando alguno de los carruajes —. Despídeme de Ron, Hermione —la chica hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada, Harry comprendió que no se hablaban aún.

Ambos Slytherin tomaron el primer carruaje que no iba ocupado por nadie más que ellos dos. El silencio incómodo entre ellos era palpable, pero se había vuelto tan común que intentaron restarle importancia. Parecía que aquel nuevo año se ocultaban más cosas de las que deseaban, pero ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer. Harry sabía que de exigir saber el contenido del pergamino, Draco querría a cambio la información sobre el espejo y no creía estar preparado para revelarle a su mejor amigo que, tal vez, desde que se habían conocido, había comenzado a sentir _cosas_ por él, o algo similar, algo que le atormentaba internamente hasta el punto de desear desesperadamente obtener un beso de esos que Draco hacía más de medio año que no le daba, no desde que él le había besado sin pensarlo cuando lo salvó de las garras de Tom Riddle.

La puerta del carruaje se cerró y comenzó a avanzar. Sentados, uno frente al otro se miraban silenciosamente; _"Si tú me dices yo te diré"_ se decían con la mirada. Draco se mordió el labio inferior, divertido, Harry tragó duro, intentando que la risa no escapara por su boca, pero finalmente ambos cedieron, soltando una carcajada. Draco negó divertido mientras rebuscaba entre su morral un par de ranas de chocolate. Le tendió una al moreno y él le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Durante nuestra aventura con la piedra filosofal me topé con el espejo de Erised —dijo entonces, dándole una mordida al chocolate—. ¿Has oído de él?

—He leído sobre él, sí —dijo atrapando la ranita de chocolate que por poco escapaba de la cajita que la envolvía—. ¿Qué es lo que veías?

—A mi familia... —respondió sinceramente.

—No me sorprende en realidad, era demasiado obvio.

—...Y a ti... —agregó.

Draco quien había estado a punto de meterse el primer bocado de su golosina a la boca se detuvo. Miró con sus ojos grises a Harry quien, impasible, le correspondió la mirada. Aquel silencio no era incómodo, pero tampoco era agradable, Harry no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo y aquello le hacía sentir inseguro. Aquella era una de las maravillas que Draco le hacía sentir, inseguridad, miedo, incluso pavor. Para el resto del mundo Harry Potter era un héroe, era poderoso e invencible y Harry muchas veces se sentía así. Pero cuando estaba con Draco, cuando estaba con él era diferente, podía tener mil defectos, portarse como un niño, podía dejar de lado, por un segundo, el peso de ser un líder y ser solo Harry. Ser solo Harry era una parte de él que no le mostraría a nadie más, una parte que solo Draco y los Dursley conocían.

—Me halagas —respondió el rubio con pose aristócrata, comiendo por fin su rana de chocolate—. Me alegra saber que me aprecias lo suficiente.

—No solo te aprecio y lo sabes...

—¿Ahora vas a decir que me quieres? —preguntó y Harry se sonrojó solo un poco.

—¿Qué somos Hufflepuff? —respondió intentando aliviar el ambiente. Draco soltó una carcajada comprendiendo lo que Harry había intentado decir.

—Lo que Granger me entregó es una investigación exhaustiva sobre los patronus —dijo entonces el rubio, terminando su chocolate y mirando el cromo de Merlín que venía dentro de la caja—. Desde el asunto del tren no he podido quitarme aquello de la cabeza, me preocupaba que tu magia estuviese demasiado descontrolada como para ejercer un patronus de forma correcta, así que le pedí a Granger su ayuda para investigar —Harry abrió la boca para protestar que él mimo pudo haberlo ayudado, pero Draco levantó la mano, pidiéndole silencio—. Si no te dije nada es porque no quería que pensaras que había algo mal contigo, además Granger cree que el del problema soy yo, recuerda que no le hemos dicho a nadie que tu patronus es una criatura mágica, un Thestral, augurio de desgracia.

«Según lo que hemos averiguado, solo un mago con habilidades excepcionales y una conexión muy fuerte con el mundo mágico puede hacer de su patronus una criatura mágica. Solo se han registrado tres casos de este tipo, sin contar el tuyo. Un dragón, una sirena y un fénix, esos eran los que se habían visto hasta ahora. Al parecer las personas cuyo patronus es una criatura mágica tiene facilidad para entablar relaciones con ellas y domarlas, lo cual es totalmente cierto, al menos en tu caso. Tu magia es tan fuerte, Harry, que tu patronus puede asesinar dementores, pero esto no está ligado a la forma de tu patronus, es más bien tu habilidad natural»

—¿Todo eso encontraron? –preguntó sorprendido mientras Draco le pasaba el pergamino que Hermione le había dado.

—Los Ravenclaw tiene en su sala común una biblioteca propia llena de libros rarísimos. Sí, nos tomó bastante tiempo, pero creo que la información es útil; ahora sabemos que debes aprender a moderar la cantidad de magia que usas al lanzar tus encantamientos. Deberías ser capaz de invocar un patronus normal que simplemente ahuyente a los dementores, no que los destruya —sonrió—. No me mal entiendas, fue sensacional, pero un mago como tú debe aprender a controlarse, no es digno de un Slytherin dejarlo salir todo de aquella manera.

Harry asintió distraído. Todo aquel tiempo había creído que tenía controlado el asunto, que con los libros que Dumbledore le había enviado durante las vacaciones después del primer año bastaría, pero al parecer estaba equivocado y Draco tenía razón, no podía seguir de aquella manera. Sin embargo, el pensamiento que reinaba dentro de su cabeza nada tenía que ver con grandes cantidades de magia descontrolada, sino con el alivio que significaba saber que si Draco se había acercado a Hermione había sido por mera conveniencia, para ayudarle a él, porque estaba preocupado por Harry, por Harry y por nadie más. Y aquello era como quitarse un peso de encima, uno enorme que lo había estado mortificando hasta la médula. Que tonto había sido al creer que entre Draco y Hermione podía existir algo.

Llegaron a la parada del tren en Hogsmeade, pero ellos no tomaron el tren de vuelta a Londres. Se desviaron hasta el pueblo mágico que en aquel momento rebosaba de decoraciones Navideñas. Ahí, en el centro de una placita, junto a una fuente, Narcissa los esperaba; con su túnica pulcra, el cabello peinado a la perfección y sus ojos azules puestos en el agua que corría por la fuente. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al recordar el boggart de Gregory y no pudo evitar mirar a su mejor amigo; Narcissa era como un ángel, sí, pero incluso así Harry creía que Draco era mucho más hermoso siendo un varón.

—Buenas tardes señora Malfoy —saludó Harry tomando su mano y besándola por sobre el guante de seda blanca.

—Señor Potter, me alegra que haya podido venir —Draco se aclaró la garganta, claramente demandando la atención de su madre.

—Yo también me encuentro bien, madre, gracias por preguntar —Harry sonrió enternecido mientras Narcissa soltaba una risita y abrazaba a su hijo.

—Has crecido bastante —le dijo—. Y también estás mucho más guapo. ¿Tú qué opinas Harry?

—Jamás me atrevería a contradecirla, señora Malfoy —respondió y el rubio le sacó la lengua.

Se trasladaron a Malfoy Manor por medio de la aparición. Los jardines de la mansión se dibujaron nada más la sensación de vértigo desapareció a su alrededor. Aquella era la segunda vez que visitaba la propiedad principal de los Malfoy y a pesar de ello, jamás terminaba de maravillarle. Sus bastos terrenos llenos de flores y plantas mágicas y exóticas, sus prados, sus animales rondando por los alrededores. Pero sin duda, lo mejor era la casa; de arquitectura clásica, situada en la cima de la colina donde el sol entraba por sus ventanas a todas horas, con sus techos altos repletos de lámparas de cristal, con sus suelos de madera fina y sus escaleras de mármol. Malfoy Manor era, sin lugar a dudas, la morada digna de un rey y Harry pensaba que algún día quería tener algo igual.

Para suerte de Harry, Lucius se encontraba fuera por asuntos en el ministerio y no volvería hasta después. Así que Narcisa, Draco y él, pasaron el resto de la tarde frente a la chimenea del salón principal, degustando algunos panecillos y un té delicioso mientras charlaban de asuntos escolares y familiares de poca importancia.

—Señor Potter, nunca le agradecí el haber salvado a mi hijo de... bueno, ya sabe. No había tenido la oportunidad y hora creo que es el momento adecuado.

—No tiene por qué agradecerme, Draco es mi mejor amigo, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara —dijo sinceramente.

—Creo que Draco no podría encontrar nunca mejor compañía que la suya, parece que ni su propio padre ha sabido mantenerlo a salvo —dijo con seriedad. Draco se mordió el labio, Harry sabía que se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho la verdad a su madre.

—Así que lo sabe... —dijo Harry dejando la taza sobre su platito.

—Lucius ha tenido que decírmelo, después de nuestro encuentro en King Cross a inicio del año... —lucía molesta—. Créame que de haberlo sabido lo habría impedido, jamás hubiera dejado que mi hijo...

—No tiene que excusarse, yo lo entiendo a la perfección. Además, el señor Malfoy no contaba con que su hijo terminara con aquel diario entre sus manos, él esperaba que fuese yo quien lo conservara. Esta bastante claro donde se encuentran sus lealtades.

—Le alegrará saber que Draco y yo no compartimos las mismas intenciones que mi marido. Nosotros nunca serviríamos a alguien como Voldemort.

—Ustedes jamás servirían a nadie —aclaró Harry, haciendo que la mujer alzara las cejas, sorprendida—. No lo tome a mal, me parece fantástico que solo se sean leales a ustedes mismos, Draco ya me lo había dicho antes, no me ofende, todo lo contrario. Ustedes comprenden cuál es su mejor opción y yo soy la mejor opción. Voldemort no va derrotarme, no lo hizo antes y no lo hará ahora, están a salvo conmigo y Lucius lo comprenderá tarde o temprano.

—Parece que Draco está en buenas manos —dijo la mujer con un brillo de codicia en la mirada.

—Se equivoca, soy yo quien cayó en las mejores manos, las manos de Draco.

Para cuando llegó el atardecer, Harry y Draco dispusieron de una habitación para practicar sus encantamientos y maldiciones. Ambos habían estado ansiosos de jugar al quidditch pero con Sirius Black irrumpiendo en Hogwarts con ayuda de Lupin pensaron que lo mejor era seguir entrenando hasta la hora de la cena. Frente a frente, ambos muchachos se batían en duelo con la habilidad de un profesional, por supuesto que no se lanzaban ningún encantamiento mortal, en caso de que el otro no alcanzara a protegerse o a esquivar el maleficio. Esto no significaba que no hubieran memorizado del montón de libros de la sección prohibida encantamientos mucho más obscuros.

Ambos estaban conscientes de la delicadeza del asunto; Black era uno de los seguidores más fieles de Voldemort, tanto así que había traicionado a su mejor amigo para ganarse su favor y además estaba loco, completamente loco. No se trataba del Lord, eso también era verdad, pero era un mago oscuro y ambos muchachos habían llegado a la conclusión de que, para combatir la magia oscura, era necesario emplearla también. Para solucionar su pequeño problema Harry había propuesto conseguir algunas ratas de campo, salir a cazarlas por los terrenos de los Malfoy, pero aquello no sería esa noche, esa noche debían bajar a cenar y agradecer a los astros por la prosperidad que les brindaban, aquella noche era navidad.

Harry se protegió de una maldición lanzada por Draco con un escudo tan poderoso que hizo rebotar la maldición. Draco, afortunadamente se las arregló para evitar que le diera. Ambos habían aprendido las maldiciones, sí, pero también los contra hechizos en caso de que algo saliera mal. Ninguno de los dos quería tener que recurrir a un profesor o a la señora Malfoy quien seguramente les preguntaría por que ponían tanto empeño en entrenar de aquella manera. Ya en un par de ocasiones se habían lesionado mutuamente, no de gravedad, pero si lo suficiente como para que un medimago los atendiera, cosa que no fue necesaria porque ambos sabían cada remedio contra cada maleficio que habían aprendido y si a ello le agregaban que habían mejorado notablemente en pociones curativas, se podía considerar que estaban seguros.

Draco repelió el encantamiento de Harry y lanzó otro de inmediato que le dio al moreno justo en el centro del pecho, dejándole sin aire, tendido de espaldas contra el frio mármol. Draco aplicó el contra-hechizo de inmediato y se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry, agradecido porque aquel dolor punzante que se había instalado en la zona de impacto se detuviera, tomó la mano de su amigo y se dejó ayudar. Ambos se miraron por un largo instante, estaban sucios y era muy notable incluso a través de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación.

—Creo que debemos ir a ducharnos —dijo el rubio sin soltar la mano de Harry—. Madre no debe tardar en enviar a un elfo para avisarnos que la cena está lista —Harry asintió y lo siguió hasta a fuera de la sala—. Por cierto... ¿qué pasó con el elfo... Dobby?

—En Hogwarts ¿de dónde crees que provienen esas tartas de manzana que aparecen en tu mesita de noche cada mañana?

Draco sonrió y ambos comenzaron su camino hacia las habitaciones. Se encontraban en habitaciones distintas, una a lado de la otra. Harry se metió a tomar una ducha y como siempre que se quedaba en los aposentos de los Malfoy, se sentía como un rey. Rodeado de lujos innecesarios y extravagancias que estaba seguro algún día será capaz de obtener por su propia mano. Recordó amargamente como más de año atrás, cuando había estado por primera vez en aquella enorme casa, había admirado a Lucius por haber logrado todo ello, poder, dinero, influencias y una buena posición, ahora deseaba no sentir nada por él, pero lo hacía irremediablemente, Harry tenía cierta debilidad por el poder y para él Lucius pudo haber sido una figura a la que seguir de no haber descubierto a quién servía. Una lástima pensaba Harry.

Salió del enorme baño de mármol y oro envuelto en una bata. Su oscuro cabello escurría agua aún pero al tocar la alfombra ésta no se mojaba en lo más mínimo; cosa de los elfos, suponía él. Se colocó la túnica que había adquirido especialmente para ese momento. Había tenido que sacar un poco de dinero de su bóveda en Gringotts y había tenido que recurrir al chantaje para que Vernon le mandara más libras para comprarla. Era una túnica negra y gruesa de cuello de tortuga, perfecta para el invierno. La acompañaban una camisa de lino blanco y bordados en plata, así como unos pantalones del mismo color que la túnica.

Se miró en el espejo percatándose de que su cabello ya había crecido bastante, pero decidió que no lo cortaría. Ya quería ver a su tía Petunia intentar arrancárselo a tijerazos inservibles. Se calzó los zapatos, se colocó su anillo de serpiente en el dedo anular y sonrió satisfecho con su apariencia.

—Todo un príncipe —dijo una voz en la puerta y Harry sonrió cuando se encontró con Draco a través del reflejo del espejo.

—Me ofendes Draco, creí que yo era _el rey_.

—Debo dejar de alimentar tu ego —se regañó a modo de broma—. La cena está lista y papá ha llegado.

—Va a ser una noche inolvidable —dijo cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, entonces Draco se detuvo justo antes de poner el pie en el primer escalón— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Harry y el rubio le indicó que mirara arriba. Del techo colgaba un muérdago que había aparecido (literalmente) de manera mágica.

Ambos se quedaron de pie allí, sin decir absolutamente nada. Ni si quiera el sonido de sus respiraciones se atrevía a interrumpir el momento.

—Bueno, una tradición tonta que puede ignorarse —dijo Draco, minimizando el asunto y comenzando a bajar los escalones—. Después de todo... se supone que solo hagamos _eso_ con chicas.

Harry se quedó de pie debajo del muérdago que lentamente se hizo tan pequeño que desapareció. Draco había usado sus propias palabras para dejarle bien en claro que no le besaría y dolió tanto que por un instante quiso traerlo de vuelta a la fuerza y morderle el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pero se contuvo, nada ganaría portándose de aquella manera, mucho menos ahora que las vacaciones recién empezaban.


	31. Predicciones.

La primavera había llegado y con ella los exámenes. Habían sido unos días difíciles para todos los alumnos en Hogwarts, especialmente para alguien como Hermione que llevaba más materias de las que podía tomar alguien y, aunque Harry ya había sopesado la idea de que la chica usaba algún encantamiento para crear algún tipo de doble, no había podido corroborarlo.

El viento soplaba cálidamente y el sol, aunque no tan caluroso como en verano, brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Era el clima perfecto para que todos aquellos chicos estresados por las pruebas presentadas salieran a relajarse un momento entre amigos.

A Harry le había ido especialmente bien. Según el mismo Dumbledore, Granger y Malfoy eran los únicos dos estudiantes con quien Harry competía por las mejores calificaciones de toda su generación. Pero sin duda, defensa contra las artes oscuras se había convertido en su especialidad. Harry pasaba tanto tiempo entre las páginas de libros prohibidos robados de la sección restringida de la biblioteca, que ya era todo un experto combatiendo la magia oscura... y aplicándola también.

Hermione parloteaba algo sobre los deberes de la semana. Ron comía algunos de los dulces que había traído de Hogsmeade y Harry mantenía su vista fija en Draco quien se encontraba del otro lado de los jardines, en compañía de Parkinson quién parecía más decidida que nunca a demostrar que había dejado de ser una chiquilla y que ahora era una jovencita con todas las características que un Malfoy merecía y mucho más.

Harry los vio reír y en su pecho creció un instinto asesino que se obligó a apaciguar por dos razones. La primera de ellas, era que si le veían haciendo magia oscura era probable que, no solo le expulsaran, sino que además perdiera a los seguidores que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir. Y la segunda, por que no era digno de un Slytherin y de un líder como él perder los estribos de aquella manera. Ya encontraría la manera de deshacerse de Parkinson sin tener que darla de tentempié a su basilisco, el cual, por cierto, ahora patrullaba a través de las paredes del castillo en busca de Sirius Black, por órdenes de Harry, por supuesto. Era magnífica la inteligencia que demostraba tener.

Toda la felicidad que había significado el ganar la copa de quidditch se había desvanecido para Harry. El último partido contra Gryffindor había sido espectacular. Oliver Wood, el capitán de los leones, había incluso llorado la derrota, pues aquel era su último año en el colegio y por lo tanto, su última oportunidad para entregarle a los leones la copa. Tal vez el dolor ajeno hubiera sido suficiente para subirle el humor, pero no, no con su mejor amigo sonriéndole encantadoramente a una persona que no era él. Y Harry sentía que si no moría de celos, terminaría asesinando a alguien.

Gracias a Merlín el compartir tanto tiempo con Draco le había enseñado a tomar sus más oscuros sentimientos y enterrarlos bien en el fondo, aunque estos le consumieran y le carcomieran el alma. Era tan experto como cualquier Black, casi tan bueno en la materia como el mismo Draco quién nunca parecía enojarse más de lo necesario, aunque por dentro estuviese hecho el mismo diablo. Harry pensaba que de haber convivido más con personas como Ron, seguramente no sabría ni disimular su alegría, pues las personas como él eran tan sinceras con sus sentimientos que se les podía leer solo mirándoles a la cara por un segundo.

Ron se quejó con Hermione sobre su gato y Harry escuchó la risa de Draco aunque ésta había sido discreta. Pansy había dicho algo gracioso al parecer, pues ambos compartían risitas. Hermione replicó algo sobre que _crookshanks_ no tenía la culpa de ser como era y Pansy se animó a tomar la mano del rubio quién le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa cariñosa. Harry se planteó seriamente el uso de alguna imperdonable en ese momento. Le estaba costando el mundo entero contenerse.

—No sabía que Draco y Pansy salían juntos —dijo entonces Hermione. En su voz se notó la resignación. Ella era inteligente, probablemente ya se había percatado de que Draco solo la necesitaba para intercambios de información académica.

—No lo hacen —dijo Harry más para él que para la chica.

—Pues no parece que falte mucho para ello—agregó Ron.

Y era verdad. Draco jamás la rechazaría, era su mejor amiga desde siempre, habían crecido juntos, habían aprendido a volar en escoba juntos e incluso habían conseguido sus varitas al mismo tiempo. Pansy parecía realmente interesada en el rubio desde que Harry la conocía. La diferencia del antes y ese momento, era que ahora todos estaban creciendo, habían madurado y descubierto cosas nuevas. Las chicas comenzaban a fijarse en los chicos, los chicos, aunque no tan interesados como ellas, dejaban de verlas como una molestia y comenzaban a mirarlas de verdad y a pensar: " _bueno, su cabello es bonito, huele bien"_. Y se suponía que Harry pensara lo mismo de chicas como Ginny quienes siempre le miraban y le sonreían de manera soñadora al pasar. Pero no. Porque Harry era diferente. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, no le gustó serlo.

En el mundo mágico, desde que había entrado a él, Harry no había visto nunca, jamás, a un chico mirando a otro de la manera en que Harry creía que miraba a Draco. En todo aquel tiempo que llevaba investigando, leyendo, visitando y aprendiendo, jamás, nunca, había oído hablar de un par de chicos que hicieran todo lo que él quería hacer con Draco, empezando por recuperar los besos que el primer año habían sido tan abundantes y que después habían desaparecido. Lo único que sabía era que, en el mundo mágico era tan mal visto como en el mundo muggle, que sintieras cosas que debías sentir por una chica, hacia un chico.

Podían llamarlo cobarde, y tal vez lo fuese, porque le aterraba aceptar que sentía por Draco cosas que no debía. Le aterraba volver a ser un marginal, como lo había sido toda su vida, mientras vivía entre muggles. Allá nadie le comprendía por ser diferente, por ser extraño, por ser poco común. No se creía capaz de soportar el rechazo también en aquel mundo que él consideraba su hogar, su pequeño reino. No quería volver a la alacena, no quería ser aislado y señalado, no quería perder sus contactos y su influencia, pero sobre todo, no quería perder la alianza que tenía forjada con Draco Malfoy, Draco era lo más importante que tenía.

Cuando Pansy abrazó a Draco, Harry pensó que había sido suficiente. Se puso de pie y prometiendo que volvería comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo. Ron y Hermione se quedaron sentados sobre el banco de piedra, aún sin hablarse y él llegó hasta un árbol de gran follaje que le cubría del poco sol que había ese día.

Y entonces lo vio.

Del otro lado del terreno, muy cerca de la entrada al bosque prohibido, el grim le miraba y junto a él estaba crookshanks, con su pelaje anaranjado y su gesto gruñón. Parecía que el gato trataba de llamar la atención de la criatura que se fundía entre las sombras de bosque, pero este solo le miraba a él. Sus ojos plateados eran tan humanos que le hicieron sentir escalofríos. No entendía aquel augurio, ¿no se suponía que nadie más sería capaz de verlo? ¿por qué entonces parecía que el gato de Granger se había vuelto el mejor amigo del grim?

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente y acercarse al enorme perro negro, pero un grito y el sonido de algunas cosas estrellándose contra el suelo le hicieron darse la vuelta. Dentro del castillo, la profesora Trelawney había dejado caer una caja llena de bolas de cristal y algunas se habían partido. Cuando Harry volvió su mirada hacia el bosque, el gato y el perro habían desaparecido. Harry suspiró y se encaminó de vuelta al castillo. Había algo extraño en aquel grim y no lograba descifrar que era.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al pasillo donde había visto desde el exterior a la profesora de adivinación arruinar todas esas bolas de cristal. Era una mujer de complexión delgada, con alborotados cabellos castaños y ojos verde oscuro que lucían inmensos detrás de sus gafas redondas con demasiado aumento. Su piel era pálida y vestía de manera extravagante; haciendo uso de collares y pulseras de colores vivos, así como pañoletas y aretes que le colgaban de las orejas.

Trelawney no tenía buena fama en el colegio. Hermione había renunciado a su materia poco antes de las vacaciones de primavera alegando que era una charlatana y Ron, quién aún tomaba la clase, jamás decía nada para defenderla. Harry por supuesto, al igual que Draco, no habían tomado adivinación, en su lugar habían tomado Artimacia, pues como la adivinación era una rama muy, muy inexacta de la magia, lo creyeron poco importante. Y al parecer habían hecho bien, las dos únicas alumnas en todo Hogwarts que de verdad se creían sus predicciones eran Lavander y Parvati, ambas Gryffindor del curso de Ron.

—¡Ah! Muchacho, ayúdame con esto, vamos —le dijo la profesora y Harry asintió. Le convenía llevarse bien con todos los profesores que le fuese posible. Snape era la única excepción.

Poco a poco fue reuniendo las esferas de cristal que no se habían quebrado y las había dejado dentro de la caja de cartón con mucho cuidado. La profesora mascullaba algo sobre que el ojo interior a veces le impedía a sus ojos físicos ver por dónde iba y que por eso tropezaba demasiado cuando Harry tomó la última bola de cristal intacta. Cuando sus manos la tocaron, el humo interior empezó a revolotear y Harry vio como comenzaba a tomar forma. Dentro, podía ver a un hombre, vio dementores y la luna llena, una rata también. Todo era tan abstracto y a la vez tan claro que Harry no tuvo duda de que algo iba a ocurrir y él lo había presenciado.

Dejó la bola de cristal dentro de la caja. Sorprendido consigo mismo recordó que él jamás había tenido el don de la adivinación y que tal vez todo había sido un truco de su imaginación, como cuando te acuestas a mirar las nubes y casualmente les encuentras algunas formas. Aunque no era extraño que un mago pudiera tener visiones de vez en cuando, accidentalmente y sin planearlo, como en aquel momento. Eran pocos los verdaderos magos que podían traer imágenes del futuro a su mente a voluntad.

—Muchas gracias, chico —le dijo la profesora cuando terminaron de recoger los trozos de cristal sobre el suelo.

—No hay por qué —le respondió.

Dispuesto a marcharse hacia su sala común dio media vuelta. Sin embargo no había dado ni tres pasos cuando el sonido de la caja azotando contra el suelo retumbó por el corredor una vez más.

—Sucederá esta noche. —dijo con voz potente y áspera.

Harry dio media vuelta. La profesora Trelawney estaba rígida con las manos a sus costados. Tenía la vista perdida y la boca abierta. Harry lo veía pero no lo creía. Estaba, probablemente, presenciando una profecía de verdad.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Harry.

Pero la profesora Trelawney no parecía oírle. Sus pupilas comenzaron a moverse. La profesora parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. El muchacho se acercó con paso discreto, sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Y entonces la profesora Trelawney volvió a hablar con la misma voz áspera, muy diferente a la suya:

—El Señor de las Tinieblas está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo...

Su cabeza cayó hacia delante, sobre el pecho. La profesora Trelawney emitió un gruñido. Luego, repentinamente, volvió a levantar la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho, chico —añadió con voz soñolienta—. El calor del día, supongo. Bueno, ahora debo irme, mis muchachos esperan por el examen de adivinación.

Recogió la caja del suelo y se marchó.

Harry se quedó de pie un segundo más. Aquella mujer había predicho el regreso de Voldemort y ni si quiera se había percatado de ello. Harry sabía que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero casi creyó, por un segundo, que el tercer curso terminaría sin noticias de su enemigo. No sabía que pensar, debía encontrar a Draco y contarle lo que sabía, pero también debía alertar a Ron y a Hermione, incluso a Diggory de ser posible. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para evitar que aquella profecía se cumpliera. Pero ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Sería Sirius Black su fiel vasallo? ¿Sería Lucius Malfoy? ¿O sería algún otro mortífago libre de Azkaban que Harry no había contemplado?

Si estaban hablando de Lucius, probablemente no podría involucrar a Draco, no a menos que quisiera correr el riesgo de ser traicionado por su mejor amigo. Pero si se trataba de Black definitivamente no podía ir solo a enfrentársele. Aún quedaban unos cuantos minutos para el atardecer y algunas horas para la media noche. Sin embargo sería imposible localizar al vasallo de Voldemort, podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo, muy lejos de Hogwarts.

Miró por la ventana a su lado, el sol no tardaría mucho en ocultarse tras el horizonte. Entonces sus ojos se desviaron hasta la cabaña de Hagrid donde los Hipogrifos de una de sus primeras clases de cuidado de creaturas mágicas parecían estar pasando el rato tranquilamente. El recuerdo de la bola cristal y la visión le vinieron a la mente y de pronto creyó que tenía una idea de por dónde comenzar, pero para eso necesitaba su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras de Slytherin el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Sus compañeros le saludaron amablemente y él les correspondió con una sonrisa que ocultaba su nerviosismo. Después de casi un año, probablemente podría encarar al hombre que había traicionado a sus padres y torturarlo hasta la muerte, como cualquier traidor lo tenía merecido. En caso de que fuera Lucius y no Black el enemigo, entonces podría saber la verdadera lealtad de Draco, y si resultaba que éste escogía la sangre por sobre su amistad, entonces Harry podría deshacerse sin culpa de esos sentimientos impuros que tenía por él y su vida sería más fácil.

Entró a su habitación y guardó dentro de su morral algunas pociones venenosas y otras tantas curativas, el mapa y la capa. Se acercó a su escritorio y miró el mapa de astrología en el que había estado trabajando la semana anterior corroborando que aquella noche, era efectivamente luna llena. Si su visión fugaz había sido auténtica, entonces tenía que arreglárselas para que Lupin revelara su estado como traidor y como licántropo. Aún no tenía muy en claro que papel jugaban cada una de las figuras que había visto, pero esperaba todo se resolviera lo antes posible. Tenía el presentimiento de que al final, terminaría tan envuelto en el asunto como siempre.

Salió de la sala común de Slytherin, no muy seguro de a donde debía dirigirse. Sus pies lo llevaron al despacho del profesor Lupin donde el susodicho seguramente se encontraba resguardado de la luna. Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta, pensando en que probablemente podía usar _veritaserum_ , la poción de la verdad, para sacarle a Lupin información sobre Black y luego borrarle la memoria, o freírlo a _crucios_ hasta que le dijera la verdad y luego entregarlo a los dementores.

Sacó el mapa de morral y usó su varita para activarlo, no sin antes asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba desierto. Vio que Lupin si se encontraba dentro de su despacho. Pero también vio otra cosa. En los jardines, muy cerca del lago, Draco seguía junto a Parkinson y no muy lejos de ahí, la etiqueta de Sirius Black bailaba, anunciando que el hombre acechaba a su mejor amigo.

Harry no se molestó en de desactivar el mapa con la clave que Lupin le había dado, lo dobló como pudo y lo echó apresuradamente dentro de su bolsa. Fallando y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Echó a correr con la varita en mano, dispuesto a asesinar al bastardo que había entregado a sus padres, dispuesto a despedazarlo para que sintiera un poco, solo un poco de la miseria que Harry había sentido viviendo entre muggles tanto tiempo.

Harry asesinaría a Sirius Black y nada iba a detenerlo.


	32. El animago Sirius Black.

Corrió por los pasillos del castillo con su túnica del colegio alzándose por sus movimientos. Su mente estaba completamente poseída por la idea de encarar a Sirius Black y hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho. Ya no le importaba si Black era o no el vasallo de Voldemort, no le importaba si aquel bastardo volvía a la vida más poderoso que nunca, ya acabaría con él de nuevo, una vez más. Lo único importante en ese momento era satisfacer aquella sed de venganza que le embriagaba hasta el punto de lo irracional. Si lograba encargarse de Sirius Black, lo demás eran nimiedades; Lupin, Voldemort, las predicciones y el hecho de que tal vez, su mejor amigo podía traicionarlo. No estaba actuando como un Slytherin, lo sabía, pero aquello no podía importarle menos.

Se topó con un prefecto de Hufflepuff que le llamó la atención por correr por los pasillos con la varita en la mano. Harry, sin detenerse si quiera a mirarlo, le lanzó un _obliviate_ y lo aturdió. El sonido sordo del cuerpo cayendo sobre la fría piedra del corredor fue lo único que necesitó para asegurarse que podía seguir corriendo hacia su objetivo. Y lo hizo. Harry sabía que a esa hora del día todos debían estar cenando, o al menos la mayoría, así que no se preocupó demasiado por ser descubierto escabulléndose del casillo cuando obviamente no debía. Todos sabían que Black estaba detrás de él y no se tentaban el corazón a la hora de restringirle cosas, cosas como salidas tardías a los terrenos del colegio, por ejemplo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó la voz de Draco por uno de los corredores. Seguía acompañado de Pansy pero no parecía haber nada extraño en él. Tal vez no había visto a Black.

—No hay tiempo —le dijo el moreno tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo consigo. Pansy quiso replicar algo pero no sirvió de nada.

Cuando ambos hubieron doblado el recodo y se aseguraron de que no había nadie escuchándoles Harry comenzó a hablar.

—He visto a Black en el mapa, muy cerca de donde hasta solo unos minutos estabas pasando el rato con Parkinson...

—Imposible... —le dijo Draco, ahí no hay nada donde pudiera ocultarse, frente a nosotros solo estaba el lago, ni si quiera un árbol. Había un perro... —se quedó callado de golpe. Ambos muchachos se miraron y como si supieran lo que pensaba el otro dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Un animago...

—Tiene sentido —agregó Harry—. Lo que yo veía no era el grim, era a Sirius Black. Pero no lo entiendo, antes de entrar al castillo lo vi cerca del bosque prohibido, estaba bastante lejos de mí, pero de haber querido pudo haberme matado, estaba completamente solo.

—Aún hay dementores por todas partes, no iba a arriesgarse a usar su forma humana —reflexionó el rubio.

—Debemos ir tras él.

—Sabemos cómo luce pero no tenemos idea de dónde puede estar —Harry abrió su morral y removió todo lo que contenía en busca del mapa. No estaba.

—El mapa... debí dejarlo caer cerca del despacho de Lupin...

—¿Que hacías ahí?

—Planeaba torturarlo hasta que me revelara el paradero de Sirius Black —Draco sonrió y soltó una sonrisita.

—Demasiado Slytherin incluso para ti.

Harry había estado a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que debían volver por él cuando por la ventana a su lado un grito se coló junto con el viento. Ron le gritaba a Sacabbers, su rata, que se había escapado y a quién perseguía en dirección al sauce boxeador. Hermione iba detrás de él con gesto afligido. Crookshanks apareció de repente, uniéndose a la carrera y rebasando rápidamente al Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw en la caza de la rata. Y a Harry aquello le hubiera importado absolutamente nada, pero cabía la casualidad que, casi de inmediato, la silueta de un perro negro como la noche se dibujó cerca de ellos. De pronto volver por el mapa importaba más bien poco, que lo encontrara quien quisiera y se lo quedara, él tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió con un conjuro no verbal y sin ayuda de la varita. Sintió las protecciones del castillo vibrar, tal vez las ventanas estaba protegidas para que nadie se colase por ellas a horas indebidas. Pero la magia de Harry, tan poderosa como era, logró revocar el encantamiento sin problemas y hacer su voluntad. El espacio era suficiente como para un chiquillo de su talla se colase fácilmente. Saltó hacia los jardines, con sus ojos clavados en el animago que no le miraba, sus ojos parecían demasiado ocupados en la persecución de la rata, el gato, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

—Espera —le dijo entonces Draco, justo cuando se disponía a dar su primer paso hacia el inminente enfrentamiento—. Tenemos que pensar esto, Black es peligroso ¿recuerdas?. Somos serpientes, no leones.

Hasta ese momento Harry no se había percatado de que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, que no estaba pensando con claridad pero, ¿quién podría mantener la calma en una situación como aquella?. Se avergonzó de sí mismo, su comportamiento dejaba demasiado que desear y lo sabía, sabía que se estaba dejando consumir por la venganza y se alegró de tener a alguien como Draco, alguien que le pusiera los pies sobre la tierra cuando estuviese demasiado cegado.

—Parece que está muy interesado en el gato —dijo Draco—. Eres bueno con los animales, ordénale que venga para acá, Black seguramente vendrá tras él.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para responder. Vio a Ron gritarle al gato de Hermione que se detuviera, que no lastimara a Scabbers. Pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de que Black quisiera al gato; ya antes los había visto juntos y no le había hecho ni un rasguño.

—No quiere al gato —dijo finalmente—. Quiere a la rata... —reflexionó.

Y justo en ese momento, el perro gigantesco salió de su escondite y se unió a la cacería de la rata. Harry y Draco no perdieron el tiempo y fueron tras ellos. Ambos Slytherin con los maleficios que seguramente necesitarían en la mente, preparados para cualquier situación que se presentara. Harry sentía correr la sangre por cada una de sus venas, la adrenalina le zumbaba en el oído y la mano con la que sujetaba la varita le hormigueaba ansiosa de lanzar por primera vez todos aquellos encantamientos que había leído en esos libros prohibidos y que no había sido capaz de utilizar contra Draco por miedo a dañarlo de verdad. Black no tendría una muerte rápida, claro que no, Black tendría una de las muertes más lentas y dolorosas que nadie, nunca, en toda la historia de la magia, haya aplicado, ni si quiera Grindelwald o Voldemort. Pero entonces el perro se perdió de vista entre la oscuridad.

—Aléjate de él..., aléjate... Scabbers, ven aquí... —decía Ron y casi de inmediato oyeron un golpe seco. —¡Te he atrapado! Vete, gato asqueroso.

Hermione casi choca contra Ron. Estaba tendido en el suelo. Scabbers había vuelto a su bolsillo y Ron sujetaba con ambas manos el tembloroso bulto.

—Vamos, Ron, volvamos al castillo —dijo Hermione jadeando—. Lamento que Croo... ¿Harry?

—Hermione —dijo el pelinegro—. Escúchame bien, Sirius Black, está cerca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrada—. ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? No deberías estar afuera con él por aquí, deberíamos ir inmediatamente con Dumbledore, él...

Pero antes de que pudieran terminar la frase, antes incluso de que pudieran recuperar el aliento, oyeron los pasos de unas patas gigantes. Algo se acercaba a ellos en la oscuridad: un enorme perro negro de ojos claros. Harry con la varita en mano no dudó ningún segundo en lanzar el primer maleficio, pero el perro lo esquivó sin problemas dando un gran salto. Sus patas delanteras le golpearon el pecho. Harry cayó de espaldas. Sintió el cálido aliento del perro, sus dientes de tres centímetros de longitud. Escuchó a Draco bramar una maldición y sintió el peso extra apartarse de su cuerpo con brusquedad. Se apartó rodando. Aturdido, sintiendo como si le hubieran roto las costillas, trató de ponerse en pie; oyó rugir al animal, preparándose para un nuevo ataque. Cuando el perro volvió a saltar contra ellos, Ron empujó a Harry hacia un lado y el perro mordió el brazo estirado de Ron. Harry embistió y agarró al animal por el pelo, pero éste arrastraba a Ron con mucha facilidad, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Entonces, algo surgido de no se sabía dónde golpeó a Harry tan fuerte en la cara que volvió a derribarlo. Oyó a Hermione chillar de dolor y a Draco apenas quejarse y caer también. Harry manoteó en busca de la varita, parpadeando para quitarse la sangre de los ojos.

 _Mierda_. Pensó. _El sauce boxeador._

Invocó un lumos que alumbró la tétrica noche sin luna solo para comprobar que era verdad su conjetura. Sin darse cuenta habían avanzado hasta el sauce boxeador quién les había golpeado nada más sentir su presencia. Sus ramas crujían como azotadas por un fortísimo viento y oscilaban de atrás adelante para impedir que se aproximaran. Al pie del árbol estaba el perro, arrastrando a Ron y metiéndolo por un hueco que había en las raíces. Ron luchaba con fervor, pero su cabeza y su torso se estaban perdiendo de vista.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione, intentando seguirlo, pero una gruesa rama le propinó un sonoro y terrible golpe que la obligó a retroceder.

Lo único que podían ver ya de Ron era la pierna con la que el muchacho se había enganchado en una rama para impedir que el perro lo arrastrase. Un horrible crujido cortó el aire como un pistoletazo. La pierna de Ron se había roto y el pie desapareció en aquel momento.

—Harry, tenemos que pedir ayuda —gritó Hermione. Ella también sangraba. El sauce le había hecho un corte en el hombro.

—No es que la vida de Weasley me importe demasiado —dijo Draco en voz muy bajita, con la cabeza sangrando—. Pero si perdemos de vista a Black no tendremos otra oportunidad —Harry asintió, era obvio que tampoco le importaba otra cosa que no fuera atrapar a Sirius Black. Aunque la manera en que Ron le había protegido momentos atrás sí que le conmovió un poco.

—Avanzaremos —corroboró— Pero debemos ir con cuidado, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, Black no parecía muy interesado en atacarme.

Draco frunció el ceño y asintió. Hermione se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, mirándo hacia el castillo, como esperando que de entre alguna de sus puertas surgiera algún profesor que les ayudara. Entonces Crookshanks dio un salto al frente. Se deslizó como una serpiente por entre las ramas del sauce que azotaban el aire y se agarró con las zarpas a un nudo del tronco. De repente, como si el árbol se hubiera vuelto de piedra, dejó de moverse.

—¡Crookshanks! —gritó Hermione, dubitativa. Cogió a Draco por el brazo tan fuerte que le hizo daño—. ¿Cómo sabía...?

—Es amigo del perro —dijo Harry con frialdad imparcial. Celoso—. Los he visto juntos... Vamos. Con la varita en alto.

En unos segundos recorrieron la distancia que les separaba del tronco, pero antes de que llegaran al hueco que había entre las raíces, Crookshanks se metió por él agitando la cola de brocha. Harry lo siguió. Entró a gatas, metiendo primero la cabeza, y se deslizó por una rampa de tierra hasta la boca de un túnel de techo muy bajo. Crookshanks estaba ya lejos de él y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la varita de Harry. Un segundo después, entró Hermione y Draco detrás de ella.

—Por aquí —indicó Harry, poniéndose en camino con la espalda arqueada, siguiendo a Crookshanks.

—¿Adónde irá este túnel? —le preguntó Hermione, sin aliento.

—No sé... Está señalado en el mapa del merodeador, daba la impresión de que iba a Hogsmeade...

—¿Mapa? —preguntó la chica. Harry había olvidado que los únicos que sabían del mapa del merodeador eran él, Draco y Lupin.

—Eso no importa ahora —intervino Draco usando su caballeroso encanto—. Guardemos silencio por si escuchamos algo.

Hermione asintió efusivamente y Harry rodó los ojos fastidiado con la situación. Avanzaban tan rápido como podían, casi doblados por la cintura. Por momentos podían ver la cola de Crookshanks. El pasadizo no se acababa. Lo único en que podía pensar Harry era en Sirius Black y en la manera de atraparlo... Al correr agachado, le costaba trabajo respirar y le dolía... Y entonces el túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpentear; y Crookshanks había desaparecido. En vez de ver al gato, Harry veía una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura. Se detuvieron jadeando, para coger aire. Avanzaron con cautela hasta la abertura. Levantaron las varitas para ver lo que había al otro lado. Había una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.

Harry salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras. Hermione volvió a cogerse del brazo de Draco. Miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las ventanas tapadas.

—Harry —susurró—. Creo que estamos en la Casa de los Gritos.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Posó la mirada en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de ellos. Le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata.

—Eso no lo han hecho los fantasmas —observó. En ese momento oyeron un crujido en lo alto. Algo se había movido en la parte de arriba. Miraron al techo.

Tan en silencio como pudieron, entraron en el vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera, que se estaba desmoronando. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde algo arrastrado escaleras arriba había dejado una estela ancha y brillante. Llegaron hasta el oscuro descansillo.

—Nox —susurraron a un tiempo, y se apagaron las luces de las varitas. Solamente había una puerta abierta. Al dirigirse despacio hacia ella, oyeron un movimiento al otro lado. Un suave gemido, y luego un ronroneo profundo y sonoro.

Intercambiaron una última mirada y un último asentimiento con la cabeza. Sosteniendo la varita ante sí, Harry abrió la puerta de una patada. Crookshanks estaba acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y colgaduras polvorientas. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, a su lado, sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron. Hermione se acercó rápidamente.

—¡Ron!, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está el perro? —preguntó la chica.

—No hay perro —Dijo Harry apuntando hacia las sombras su varita —. Él es el perro. Es un animago...

Ron y Hermione miraba por encima del hombro de Harry. Draco quién se encontraba a su lado también apuntaba la varita hacia la oscuridad. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puerta tras ellos. Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas profundas y oscuras, Harry habría creído que se trataba de un cadáver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Era Sirius Black.

—Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo. Atrapar al rubio me habría costado más trabajo —dijo con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba como si no la hubiera empleado en mucho tiempo—.Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Fueron muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo mucho más fácil...

Harry oyó la burla sobre su padre como si Black la hubiera proferido a voces. Notó la quemazón del odio, que no dejaba lugar al miedo. En la mano su varita le quemaba como el fuego mismo y le rogaba que lanzara un _crucio_ para aliviar el dolor hirviente, quería atacar... quería matar. La mano de Draco sobre su hombro le impidió hacer una locura y le decía silenciosamente que era un Slytherin, que debía esperar a la mejor oportunidad. Black tenía una varita en la mano y si los rumores eran ciertos, podía desintegrarlos en unos segundos. Ron, sin embargo, se dirigió a Black:

—Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros —dijo con fiereza, aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse lo había dejado aún más pálido, y oscilaba al hablar.

Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black.

—Échate —le dijo a Ron en voz baja— o será peor para tu pierna.

—¿Me ha oído? —dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse en pie—. Tendrá que matarnos a los cuatro.

Ron se encontraba a la derecha de Harry, Hermione se paró a la izquierda, asintiendo fervientemente a la declaración del pelirrojo. Draco en cambio, no permitiría que Harry muriera aquella noche y él tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a morir. Al rubio le parecía que el razonamiento de los Gryffindor era bastante idiota. ¿Por qué morir cuando podías asesinar a tu enemigo? Morir era para los débiles y cortos de ingenio, para aquellos que no tenían la habilidad de escurrirse cual serpiente. Y al parecer Harry pensaba igual porque dijo:

—El único que morirá esta noche es él.

—¡Harry! —sollozó Hermione—. ¡Cállate!

—¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES! —gritó Harry.

Había olvidado que era bajito y que tenía trece años, mientras que Black era un hombre adulto y alto. Lo único que sabía Harry era que quería hacerle a Black todo el daño posible, y que no le importaba que el que recibiera a cambio lo mismo. Lanzó un maleficio que causaba a la víctima heridas similares a unas quemaduras de gravedad. Sirius se protegió con algo de dificultad, lanzando un encantamiento escudo a tiempo. Ron y Hermione intentaron detener a Potter, pero Draco no les dejó, se interpuso entre su mejor amigo y los otros dos muchachos y alzó la varita amenazando con maldecirlos si osaban interponerse. Aquello era entre Harry y Sirius Black y nadie más debía intervenir.

—¿Vas a matarme, Harry? —preguntó Black. Harry se paró delante de él, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

—No, Sirius Black, primero voy a destrozarte.

Y la batalla se reanudó. Luces de colores iban de un lado a otro. Draco había tenido que colocar un escudo que lo protegía a él y a los otros dos muchachos de los encantamientos que rebotaban. Era una suerte que Draco conociera tan bien la magnitud del poder de Harry, así podía crear el escudo perfecto. Black en cambio, parecía estar batallando bastante con el asunto de protegerse y es que Harry era muy poderoso. Sin embargo, Draco no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Black solo se defendía y no atacaba en ningún momento.

—Tienes que escucharme —dijo Black con un dejo de apremio en la voz—. Lo lamentarás si no... si no comprendes...

—Sé todo lo que necesito. ¡Miserable traidor!

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, algo canela pasó por delante de Harry como un rayo. Crookshanks saltó sobre el pecho de Black y se quedó allí, sobre su corazón. Black cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando al gato. Crookshanks volvió a Harry con su cara fea y aplastada, y lo miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Hermione, que estaba a su derecha, lanzó un sollozo. Harry miró a Black y a Crookshanks, sujetando la varita aún con más fuerza. ¿Y qué si tenía que matar también al gato? Si estaba dispuesto a morir defendiéndolo, no era asunto suyo. Si Black quería salvarlo, eso sólo demostraría que le importaba más Crookshanks que los padres de Harry...

Harry levantó la varita. Había llegado el momento de vengar a sus padres. Iba a matar a Black. Tenía que matarlo. Era su oportunidad...

—¡Expeliarmus!

Exclamó una voz y la varita de Harry salió volando de su mano. También lo hicieron las de Hermione, Ron y Draco. Lupin las cogió todas hábilmente y luego penetró en la habitación, mirando a Black, que todavía tenía a Crookshanks protectoramente encaramado en el pecho.

—Usted... —dijo Harry con rencor.

Todo en la habitación había comenzado a temblar, la furia de Harry era arrasadora e iba a acabar con todo a su alrededor. Pero a Lupin y Black aquello no podía importarles menos. Nada más verse se acercaron y se miraron con un anhelo que Harry no había visto nunca. Y se besaron. Se besaron tan fervientemente que todos desviaron la vista, todos excepto Harry que no comprendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su furia se esfumó, ahora solo quedaba la incertidumbre.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Lupin entonces.

—Lo tiene Weasley —le respondió Black.

Lupin les sonrió a los desconcertados muchachos. Rápidamente les arrojó a cada uno sus varitas. Lo que Harry creía que era un grave error, pero estaba tan perplejo que no se movió ni un poco. Una vez que todo tuvieron sus varitas, Lupin se acercó hasta Ron quién se encogió sobre su lugar, temeroso. Lupin volvió a sonreírle y le dijo con voz débil.

—¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? —dijo con amabilidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?

—Todo —respondió Lupin—. ¿Podría echarle un vistazo, por favor?

Ron dudó por un instante. Miró a Harry quién petrificado como se encontraba solo reaccionó a asentir cuando Draco le murmuró que dijera que sí. Lupin tomó entonces al animal y lo inspeccionó. Entonces con un movimiento de varita levitó a la rata y frente a los ojos expectantes de todos los presentes se trasformó en un hombre.

—Aquí tenemos al verdadero traidor —dijo Sirius con odio impregnado en la voz. El mismo tono que Harry había utilizado para decirle que lo destrozaría.

Lupin comenzó a explicar toda la historia. El como él y su padre se habían conocido en el colegio y junto con Peter y Sirius se habían vuelto unos amigos inseparables. Hablaba de la licantropía, del mapa y de las escapadas en la noche con sus amigos, unos animagos ilegales. Hablaba de cómo había encontrado el mapa frente a su oficina después de que Harry lo dejase caer y de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Habló de la noche en que los Potter habían sido traicionados por el hombre que se encogía en medio de la sala, temeroso porque Black parecía dispuesto asesinarle si osaba respirar más fuerte de la cuenta.

Y Harry comprendió, realmente comprendió que había estado tras el hombre equivocado. Lamentó que su furia ciega no le hubiese dejado investigar un poco más antes de actuar. Había estado a punto de asesinar al único hombre que después de muchos años aún estaba dispuesto a vengar a sus padres. Había estado a punto de torturar a Lupin quién solo buscaba ayudar a Sirius con su cometido.

Entonces Lupin terminó con su relato y Harry se acercó al traidor con semblante serio y atemorizante. Y le preguntó:

—¿Todo lo que dice Lupin es verdad? —Peter asintió asustado—. Durante todo este tiempo hemos pensado que Sirius había traicionado a mis padres y que tú lo habías perseguido para vengarlos. Te veían como un héroe y no eres más que una miserable alimaña —apuntó su varita hacia él.

—No lo asesines —Le dijo Draco al oído—. No si quieres que exoneren a Black —Luego el rubio se separó de Harry y con voz más fuerte exclamó.

—¿Has oído todo Severus? —Todos miraron a la puerta. Severus Snape estaba tras ella, con la varita en alto y les miraba con suma precaución. Draco sonrió satisfecho y agregó—. Será mejor que le des al profesor Lupin su poción matalobos y que volvamos al castillo. Fudge va a volverse loco cuando le contemos lo que acaba de ocurrir. 


	33. En el nombre de los Potter.

Convencer al ministerio de la verdad había sido una tarea especialmente difícil. Habían hecho falta testimonios, recuerdos vertidos en pensaderos y un montón de poción de la verdad. Todos en el mundo mágico estaban consternados por la reciente revelación. Y es que, después de doce años pensando que el culpable en realidad era un héroe no era un asunto que pudiera cambiarse de la noche a la mañana. Para su buena suerte, Black había contado no solo con el apoyo de Dumbledore, si no con el del mismo Harry que era la única persona en todo el mundo mágico al que no se le podía negar nada por ser quien era.

Aquella pequeña aventura le había dado a Potter la satisfacción de condenar al asesino de sus padres y la oportunidad de hacerse con un nuevo aliado, el mismísimo ministro de magia, Cornelius Fugde que estaba sinceramente encantado con el niño que vivió para hacer justicia. Por todas partes habían fotografías de él con el ministro y aquello le dio una popularidad con la que no había más que soñado. Sin duda, solía suceder que a veces, el destino conspiraba para otorgarte lo que más deseabas y Harry estaba haciéndose con su sueño poco a poco, mezclándose con la gente adecuada y mostrando al mundo su máscara de chico bueno y justo. Algo que no era más que puro teatro.

Si Harry había buscado algo de todo aquello había sido venganza, venganza ardiente y segadora. Él no necesitaba justicia, pues la justicia hubiera implicado informar a las autoridades de todo lo que ocurría. Dejar que los aurores intervinieran, dejar que Dumbledore supiera todo lo que había averiguado a lo largo del año. Cosa que Harry había ocultado con un solo propósito; el de obtener la venganza que sus padres merecían y que él mismo necesitaba para poder dormir más tranquilo todas las noches.

Tan ajetreado había estado con todo aquel embrollo que no se detuvo a pensar sobre la profecía de la profesora de adivinación, ni la visión en la bola de cristal que él mismo había presenciado. Y tampoco le importaba. Voldemort podía alzarse mil veces y enfrentarse a Harry. El único resultado posible en aquella batalla era simple y llanamente, una victoria para el chico dorado.

Sin embargo, el asunto de Black era tan delicado que dejarlo en libertar así como así no le daría ningún tipo de fama positiva al ministro. Así que cuando el verano llegó, Sirius Black no estaba en Azkaban, sino en la antigua casa de los Black que por derecho le pertenecía, bajo arresto domiciliario. Peter Pettigrew en cambio, sería llevado a Azkaban donde recibiría el beso del dementor lo antes posible. El caso sería de manejo público para que la comunidad mágica tuviese la certeza de que estaban liberando a un nombre inocente y que el verdadero culpable sería castigado. Tal vez dentro de un par de años, Black podría pasearse tranquilamente por el callejón Diagon, pero por lo pronto a Harry ni si quiera se le permitía vivir con él.

Potter se encontraba guardando todas sus pertenencias, al día siguiente se marcharía de nuevo al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Había terminado su tercer año con un reconocimiento por excelencia académica, su padrino liberado de prisión y más seguro que nunca de que Draco no le traicionaría. Solo tenía un asunto más por arreglar, y es que Harry no podía permitir por ningún medio que Pettigrew fuese a Azkaban sin que él le pusiera un dedo encima. Si antes no había actuado había sido por mera conveniencia, por que Malfoy había tenido razón al decirle que si quería probar la inocencia de Black tenía que dejarlo vivir. Sin embargo ahora que todo se había aclarado y que el resto eran puras formalidades, no había podido evitar intervenir para que Pettigrew quedara a su merced.

—Madre ha enviado el paquete —dijo Draco entrando por la puerta, cargando con una caja metálica con unos cuantos agujeros en la tapa.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no queremos que nadie pregunte donde estábamos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres desayunar algo antes de...? —Harry le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Draco se apartó discretamente y Harry fingió que no se había percatado.

—Estoy seguro, Dray. Ahora vamos.

Draco asintió en silencio, con gesto neutro a través del cual Harry pudo ver a la perfección; estaba preocupado.

Caminaron por lo corredores del castillo que estaban repletos de todos aquellos que ya estaban listos para marcharse. Harry saludó a algunos de los chicos y chicas que se detenían a recordarle lo muy fantástico que era. Colin Creevey incluso les tomó una foto juntos mientras Draco permanecía a una distancia prudente del alboroto; sumido en sus pensamientos. Incluso Ginny se atrevió a besar a Harry en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios mientras susurraba cosas como "un héroe". El moreno por supuesto solo pudo sonreírle de manera más bien forzada, él no quería besos de nadie que no fuera de Draco. Como antes. Y estaba decidido a adueñarse de Malfoy costase lo que costase. Creía que cuarto año era el mejor momento para intentarlo.

Harry vio a su mejor amigo saludar a un par de Ravenclaw y a una Hufflepuff como si se tratase de un político haciendo diplomacia y sonrió. Draco casi nunca dejaba ver al mundo entero aquella parte de él que era como un niño inmaduro y berrinchudo. Había sido educado para actuar correctamente frente a todos y Harry era una de las pocas personas que conocía aquella parte oculta del rubio, aquella que le hacía maldecir en voz alta cuando osaba robar alguna de las golosinas que su madre le enviaba cada semana. Aquella que le hacía sonreír como un ángel al que le estaban por salir cuernos cuando tramaba alguna broma para algún compañero. Y a Harry le encantaba ser uno de los pocos privilegiados que podían presenciar a Draco, no a Malfoy o a Black, solo Malfoy.

Al llegar al segundo piso se encargaron de mirar a los dos lados de corredor para colocase la capa de invisibilidad encima y continuar con su camino. Subieron al tercer piso que estaba igual de desierto que el segundo, a excepción de Peeves que se encontraba haciendo de las suyas dentro de una de las aulas, arrojando las bancas contra la pared. Finalmente llegaron al baño de mujeres del tercer piso donde Myrtle la llorona se encontraba sentada en su retrete con aquel gesto de sufrimiento que tanto la caracterizaba. Ambos muchachos se plantaron frente al lavamanos y se quitaron la capa. Myrtle sonrió coquetamente.

—Hola Harry, Draco. No habían venido mucho por aquí.

—Querrás decir que no hemos venido para nada —afirmó Harry al notar que la fantasma flotaba junto a Draco e intentaba acariciarle el cabello.

—¿No le dirás a nadie que estuvimos aquí, verdad? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que la fantasma le hiciera ojitos.

—Por supuesto que no, no me atrevería.

Harry rodó los ojos y se dispuso a su labor de abrir la entrada a la cámara de los secretos. Le bastó con decir "Ábrete" en párcel para lograrlo. Mytel se despidió de ellos abanicando con sus pestañas y volviendo al baño donde antes había estado sentada. Ambos muchachos comenzaron su descenso por el túnel que se había abierto frente a ellos y que se cerró con una orden de Potter. Caminaron con seguridad hasta donde se encontraba la cámara, seguros de que si el basilisco decidía aparecerse de la nada no les asesinaría ni les petrificaría. El lugar estaba tan húmedo y oscuro como siempre, así que Harry invocó sin ayuda de su varita una esfera de luz que avanzaba delante de ellos, alumbrándoles el camino.

—Debes recordarme darle a tu madre las gracias por lo que ha hecho. Supongo que con esto queda saldada la deuda que tenía conmigo por haberte salvado la vida.

—Ella cree en ti, como yo, cree que puedes lograr cosas grandes, que puedes ser mejor que ningún otro mago en la historia, esto ha sido para demostrarte que está de tu lado, no para saldar una deuda.

—Entonces estaré gustoso de recompensarle —sonrió—, algún día.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la sala donde la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin se levantaba orgullosamente, con su larga barba y su túnica esplendorosa. Harry se paró al centro de los pilares en forma de serpiente mientras Draco, de manera muy cautelosa le seguía de cerca. Ahí ya no había ni un vestigio de que Tom Riddle hubiese estado a punto de hacer de las suyas, ni si quiera el diario estaba allí, Harry se lo había entregado a Dumbledore cuando se habían reunido para discutir lo acontecido el año anterior. Sin embargo, aunque nada parecía haber pasado en aquel sitio, Harry pensaba que la incomodidad del rubio se debía principalmente a la humillación de haber caído como un idiota en la trampa de alguien como Lord Voldemort. Era palpable que Draco detestaba estar allí.

Draco miró a Potter y éste asintió. El rubio colocó la caja metálica sobre el suelo y esta se sacudió brutalmente. Harry apuntó su varita con firmeza hasta el objeto y Draco le imitó, su gesto era impasible. Con un encantamiento el rubio hizo desaparecer la caja de metal y en el centro de la cámara solo quedó el cuerpo inmóvil de una rata a la que le faltaba un dedo; Peter Pettigrew. Entonces Harry lanzó un encantamiento no verbal, y la rata se sacudió sobre el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos por completo, Draco ya lo había forzado a su forma humana y Harry lo había inmovilizado.

El hombre abrió los ojos con gesto horrorizado cuando Harry se plantó frente a él y se percató de que no podía mover ni un músculo, que solo le quedaba quedarse sentado sobre la fría y húmeda piedra de aquel lugar que no reconocía. Y Harry se regocijó en su sufrimiento y temor, lo disfrutó tanto que casi podía olerlo, saborearlo. Ver a Pettigrew temblando de pies a cabeza, luciendo como una presa indefensa, le hacía sentir poderoso e inmisericorde, le hacía sentir que iba por el camino correcto. No estaba seguro de si Lily o James estarían de acuerdo con su manera de manejar las cosas. Por las historias que había oído pensaba que no, pero Remus y Sirius —sobre todo Sirius— se habían mostrado realmente dispuestos a asesinar a Peter con sus propias manos y eso era que lo que Harry iba a hacer, además, por supuesto, de agregarle el toque Slytherin que ahora era tan parte de él como su apellido.

Y un Slytherin definitivamente iba a fingir que lo mejor había sido que mandaran al asesino de sus padres a Azkaban para que cuando los aurores notaran que el culpable no estaba nadie pensara que el pobre huérfano tenía algo que ver y así, cuando lograra tener al bastardo que le había arruinado la vida entre manos pudiera hacerle entender lo grave de su error, lo terrible que era hacer enojar a Harry James Potter, el príncipe de Slytherin... no, de Hogwarts.

—Hola Peter, no pareces muy feliz de verme —le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que no alcanzó a reflejarse en sus ojos llenos de furia.

—Harry... Harry, niño —tartamudeó y el moreno miró a Draco que con un rápido encantamiento le dejó mudo.

—No tengo ganas de escuchar tus lastimosas palabras de arrepentimiento —le dijo Potter y Peter se encogió sobre sí mismo —.Estamos aquí para que ruegues, supliques mentalmente que te devuelva a Azkaban —sonrió y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Draco no abandonaba su posición firme y solemne, con la varita apuntando a Pettigrew—. ¿Sabes? Draco y yo habíamos estado buscando algo sobre lo cual practicar algunos encantamientos que ya hemos memorizado, no son sencillos y necesitábamos algo que resistiera mucho más que una pobre rata de campo o algún perro callejero.

Ante estas palabras Peter se sacudió violentamente en busca de liberarse, poro era imposible, Harry había usado una gran cantidad de magia y para romper la inmovilidad hacía falta un nivel de magia igual de poderoso y hasta el momento, solo Draco había logrado romper las ataduras de su encantamiento.

—Mírate, retorciéndote de miedo y orinándote encima... —dijo Potter con tono sombrío—. Eres patético, no entiendo como lograste figurar dentro del círculo de amigos de mis padres, pero es obvio que no tenían muy buen ojo para las alianzas.

Entonces Harry levantó su varita y le lanzó un encantamiento que hizo que el ojo izquierdo del hombre se saliera de la cuenca, lanzando chorros de sangre. Pettigrew abrió la boca y su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de dolor, pero de su garganta no salió absolutamente nada a causa del encantamiento silenciador de Draco.

—Si hay algo que no soporto es la traición Peter, y tú eres el traidor más grande de toda la historia.

Volvió a levantar la varita y Peter se cubrió el rostro en un acto reflejo. Harry soltó una carcajada y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente. Por extraño que pareciera, le gustaba aquel Harry, con el control total entre sus manos, castigando a quienes osaran fastidiarlo y vaya que Peter Petigrew le había fastidiado en muchos sentidos.

Aprovechando que Peter mostraba sus manos Harry movió su varita como si blandiera una espada y tres de los dedos de su víctima se desprendieron y cayeron con ruido sordo sobre el suelo que comenzaba a impregnarse de sangre. Harry vio a Pettigrew abrir la boca e intentar gritar sin éxito.

—Draco —dijo Potter. Y Draco se sobresaltó solo un poco.

—¿Estás seguro que...?

—¿Asustado?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió ofendido.

Dio un paso al frente y lanzó a su víctima un _crucio_ que duró minutos enteros. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro, orgulloso de haberlo visto lanzar una imperdonable de manera tan natural. Y Draco le correspondió la sonrisa, feliz de que Harry lo viese como un igual. Después del _crucio_ pasó a cosas diferentes, un encantamiento que le tiró al hombre todos los dientes, como si se los arrancaran y otro que le quemó las plantas de los pies, derritiéndole la piel. Una vez que le había causado daño era mucho más fácil seguir adelante, sin embargo estaba convencido de que aquella no era su venganza y pronto se detuvo.

Harry en cambio, lanzó un maleficio tras otro, con una frialdad tan abrumante que Draco pensó que en algún momento tenía que pedirle que se detuviera. Su madre jamás le había enseñado a arreglar sus problemas de aquella manera... aunque Lucius era otro caso. Harry Potter podía odiar de una manera tan profunda que el perdón no tenía cabida. La furia se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes como una chispa tenebrosa y ésta se extendía por todo su cuerpo de tal manera que era palpable en el ambiente; no era su magia, era la esencia de su furia. Y daba miedo, intimidaba de tal manera que Draco creyó que, de no ser su mejor amigo, se hubiese tenido que arrodillar para que Harry comprendiera que estaba de su lado.

Un encantamiento para derretir el globo ocular derecho, para arrancar una pierna, para hacerlo vomitar ramitas con espinas que habían crecido dentro de su estómago, un _crucio_ más y un maleficio que derretía la piel y los músculos hasta el hueso y Harry no parecía querer detenerse. La frente del moreno perlada en sudor por el esfuerzo, sus manos rígidas e imponentes sobre su varita y el gesto tan impasible como al principio. Ni si quiera la sangre escurriendo por su rostro parecía molestarlo y fue entonces que Draco le tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole que reanimara a Peter para continuar con la tortura.

—Debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento, Harry —Le dijo con cariño fraternal.

Harry le miró a los ojos y Draco suspiró. Sus ojos parecían tan puros que incluso aunque había presenciado al tortura a Peter Petigrew que se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente y hecho una masa de sangre y hueso sobre el suelo, le costaba creer que Harry fuese capaz de algo similar. Pero lo era, y no tenía nada de malo, después de todo era venganza, Draco creía que sería capaz de lo mismo de estar en la situación de Potter. Le sonrió sintiendo una ola de cariño por él y un enorme impulso de volverlo a besar, pero Draco sabía que no debía así que simplemente le limpió la mejilla, borrando la mancha de sangre que había salpicado su morena tez, aunque fuese un poco.

Harry cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Aquel toque había sido tan íntimo que le había hecho temblar desde dentro, calmando toda la furia que había sentido en la última hora. Draco siempre le hacía sentir así, era Draco y solo Draco quién lo mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra y lo adoraba por eso. Por qué le comprendía, porque no le había juzgado al querer tomar justicia por su propia mano, porque incluso le había pedido a su madre que cooperara con aquella locura. No se escandalizaba, ni le señalaba, simplemente asentía y le ayudaba.

Por un momento Harry creyó que Draco le besaría, por fin, pero cuando el rubio se apartó supo que se había equivocado y que debían volver. Llamó al basilisco con un siseo y éste, obediente y sumiso obedeció sin demorar. Harry le acarició la escamosa cabeza y le dijo que le tenía un pequeño regalo, que volvería después del verano. El basilisco aceptó agradecida la carne fresca que se retorcía sin poder hacer nada sobre el suelo. Ya ningún encantamiento de movilidad le retenía pero estaba tan débil que ya ni si gira intentaba apartarse.

Draco limpió a Harry la sangre con un encantamiento y luego el moreno le tomó la mano.

De aquella manera salieron de la cámara y caminaron de vuelta a las mazmorras por su equipaje. Pronto debían abordar los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. Las miradas indiscretas no se hicieron esperar, y Harry, incómodo como se sentía soltó la mano de su amigo con la delicadeza de un troll. Sentía la vergüenza subir hacia su rostro, pero se contuvo antes de si quiera poder sonrojarse. Draco no hizo ningún comentario, por lo que ambos se apresuraron a ir por su equipaje y luego a los carruajes que los llevaría la estación de tren.

Un nuevo verano les esperaba. 


	34. Cuarto año: La noticia y el mortífago.

Harry escuchó las zalamerías de tío Vernon quién muy preocupado le pedía alguna explicación del por qué Narcissa Malfoy había decidido dejar de ser una de las socias de su empresa. El pelinegro guardaba la ropa que necesitaría para los pocos días que permanecería en la casa de los Malfoy así como todo lo que necesitaría para el colegio; incluyendo los libros que había conseguido en el callejón Diagon un par de semanas atrás y su túnica de gala. Draco le había comentado que su padre había escuchado por los pasillos del ministerio que durante navidad habría un baile por el torneo de los tres magos que se celebraría en Hogwarts y que todos los chicos a partir de cuarto año tenían permitido asistir.

Harry había comprado su túnica el mismo día en que fue por la lista de materiales que McGonagall había enviado a todos aquellos que habían llegado al cuarto año. Draco lo había acompañado por supuesto y le había ayudado a elegir. Su túnica había resultado ser una bastante sencilla, Draco le había dicho que lucía mejor sin tanta tela encima; era de color negra, muy fina, con algunos bordados de plata a juego con su anillo en forma de serpiente. Draco había elegido una muy similar, negra de cuello alto con los bordados muy similares, un poco más ajustada que la de Harry. Potter creía que se veía como todo un rey enfundado en esa túnica, pero no lo había dicho en voz alta.

—Si pudieras preguntarle, porque mi jefe de verdad, de verdad, contaba con la inversión de los Malfoy desde el mes pasado...

Continuaba diciendo Vernon, con las manos juntas y apretándolas, ansioso. Su gesto era suplicante y por su frente caían pequeñas gotitas de sudor que al mirar causaron en su sobrino un gesto de disgusto. Cuanto le recordaba su tío a Peter Petigrew; rechonchos, con falta de cabello, ambos unos oportunistas de primera, arrastrándose a los pies de cualquiera que les ofreciera un poco de poder o dinero. La única razón por la que no se deshacía del hombre era porque probablemente el siguiente verano no tendría que volver a aquella horrible casa, donde incluso tía Petunia se había cansado de las hipocresías de su marido, donde Dudley cada vez más acobardado por la fuerte presencia de Harry ya ni si quiera intentaba molestarlo, pese a tener el triple de volumen corporal.

Harry suspiró mientras su tío seguía repitiendo las ventajas de invertir en una fábrica de taladros y se lamentó internamente de no poder hacer magia fuera del colegio. ¡Cuánto habría dado por poder hacer un simple hechizo silenciador!. No creía ser capaz de soportar ni un segundo más así que con voz tranquila dijo:

—Voy a pensarlo —, y sonrió hipócritamente—. ¡Dobby! —Exclamó y el elfo apareció de inmediato—. ¿Puedes llevarme a Malfoy Manor? No te aparezcas dentro, eso sería maleducado, déjame en la reja principal.

Tío Vernon chilló por la sorpresa de ver a semejante criatura en medio de la habitación de Harry y Dobby simplemente aceptó complacido.

Dobby servía a Harry como si se tratara de un rey. Aunque Harry realmente se sentía uno. Siempre estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades, trayendo directamente de las cocinas de Hogwarts los mejores manjares aún en vacaciones. Le hacía la limpieza de la habitación y le ahorraba la horrible experiencia de compartir mesa con los Dursley con quienes había tenido mucho cuidado de no mostrar a su pequeño y bien portado sirviente.

Dobby solía decir que Harry era mil veces mejor que Lucius Malfoy y aquello solo podía subirle el ego hasta niveles realmente altos. Y es que Potter tenía cierta debilidad por aquellos que le lamían los zapatos, Dobby entre ellos. Y aquella era la razón principal por la que lo trataba relativamente bien, nunca lo había mandado a plancharse las orejas o algo similar, aunque no solía pedir nada incluyendo el por favor y el gracias. Era amable, porque ya sabía que el elfo era capaz de traicionar a su amo, pero solo eso.

Dobby lo tomó del brazo y se apareció con él y todo su equipaje en las puertas de la mansión de los Malfoy. Harry le dijo:

—Vuelve a mi habitación y asegúrate de que Vernon no siga dentro antes de asegurarla, no quiero que esté husmeando por allí. Luego vuelve a Hogwarts a hacer lo que sea que te guste hacer cuando estás allí, te llamaré si necesito algo.

—Sí, Harry Potter, señor, muchas gracias señor, ¿señor?

—¿Si? —preguntó haciendo que su magia le dijera a las protecciones que había llegado y mandaran a algún elfo por él.

—Dobby nunca supo si su regalo de navidad y de cumpleaños fue bien recibidos por Harry Potter, señor —se removió incómodo estrujando sus manitas de elfo. Harry solo rodó los ojos y dijo:

—Muy bonitos, Dobby. Ahora márchate —el elfo pareció muy complacido con ello así que obedeció sin más. Harry suspiró fastidiado recordando aquel par de gorros de lana mal tejidos con figuras bastante feas en ellas.

Entonces un elfo de los Malfoy apareció frente a él.

—Señor Potter, lo esperábamos —Hizo una reverencia tal que su nariz tocó el suelo.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo dejó en medio de la sala principal. El salón era un cuarto de forma redonda con muebles del más puro blanco. La luz de los jardines se colaba entre sus delgadas cortinas de seda dorada, reflejándose en los espejos y jarrones que decoraban la habitación. En una de las paredes había una chimenea de mármol blanco con un enorme cuadro de los Malfoy que le miraban con curiosidad desde su lienzo. Harry dejó que el elfo a su lado se llevara su equipaje a la habitación que ya era costumbre que le otorgaran, Narcissa se puso de pie en un gesto amable y Draco también. Pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Pansy Parkinson como para saludar a la señora Malfoy como era debido.

Parkinson estaba sentada junto a Draco, con una túnica bastante fina y elegante, con su cabello negro peinado perfectamente pese a tenerlo corto. La muchacha se puso de pie segundos después, pues lo respetaba como el líder de Slytherin y como el mejor amigo de Draco. Harry, sin embargo, no sintió menos ofensiva su presencia por el gesto. La sentía como una intrusa y decir que estaba irritado era poco. Sin embargo se forzó a mostrar una sonrisa y a saludar a todos —Lucius incluído— con suma amabilidad, con una elegancia que había aprendido de los mismos Malfoy y que servía para darle una máscara a la frialdad a sus sentimientos.

—Narcissa —dijo tomando la mano de la mujer y besándola.

Hizo lo mismo con Pansy, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, tal vez, solo tal vez, había tomado con más fuerza de la necesaria su fina mano de porcelana. Estrujó a Draco en un abrazo cariñoso, perdiéndose en el aroma de su loción y la suavidad de aquellos cabellos que le rozaron la nariz. A Lucius únicamente le dedicó un apretón de manos en el que ambos imprimieron demasiada fuerza. Harry no podía hacer uso de su aura mágica, si la casa decidía que estaba amenazando al patriarca Malfoy, lo desintegraría o al menos le dejaría muy lastimado y el planeaba pasar los últimos días de sus vacaciones en buena condición.

Extrañamente, y para sorpresa de Harry, Lucius se portó bastante cortés con él por lo que al ambiente solo se sentía pesado para él quién no dejaba de preguntarse mentalmente cuando se marcharía Parkinson. Estaba harto de las miradas coquetas, las sonrisas dulces y de aquel mechón de negro cabello que parecía tener vida propia y se le colocaba frente al rostro, causando que Draco se lo acomodara gentilmente detrás de la oreja. Estaba cansado de oírla reír por algo que decían los padres de Draco como si creyera que la economía mágica y el nuevo decreto de exportación de criaturas mágicas era divertido. Pansy jamás había sido así de hueca, Harry pensaba que estaba nerviosa.

Lucius se retiró antes del almuerzo, una lechuza había llegado y se había despedido de manera cortés. Harry notó que la masiva no llevaba el sello del ministerio, o de alguna de las antiguas familias sangre pura pero lo dejó pasar, lamentando no haber podido practicar ni un poco de legeremancia durante el verano y sospechaba que Lucius era un experto detectando cuando alguien intentaba meterse en su mente. Saber únicamente la teoría del proceso no era para nada una ventaja. Se prometió que regresando a Hogwarts le pediría a Draco que le ayudara a practicar.

Almorzó con Pansy aún entre ellos, Harry siguió todas las pláticas de manera atenta. Notó que algo en el comportamiento de Draco y el de la chica había cambiado, pero la única idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza lo horrorizó tanto que prefirió desecharla. ¿Si Parkinson y Malfoy hubieran comenzado a salir, Draco le hubiera dicho, cierto? Después de todo habían estado intercambiando correspondencia todos los días desde que el colegio había terminado, incluso cuando Harry había pasado unos días con los Weasley habían seguido en contacto. ¿No era él su mejor amigo? Y a los mejores amigos se les contaba esas cosas. Aunque ciertamente Harry no se sentía únicamente como su mejor amigo.

Cuando el postre llegó Narcissa y él se adentraron en una charla sobre Cornelius Fudge y tanto Draco como Pansy aprovecharon para meterse dentro de su propia burbuja. Narcissa era agradable, inteligente y llena de comentarios acertados sobre los hombres que regían su mundo, pero Harry no lograba concentrarse por completo en lo que ella le decía. Disimulaba bastante bien, eso sí, la mujer no le miró extraño ni un poco, al contrario, había fingido tan bien que estaba dentro del tema que al final la señora Malfoy sonreía complacida de que el muchacho estuviese tan de acuerdo con ella en cuanto a política se refería.

A Harry la tarta de melaza jamás le había sabido tan agria.

Después del almuerzo todos se dirigieron a los jardines, Draco había propuesto un juego de buscadores amistoso entre ellos dos y, aunque Harry esperaba que aquello implicara que Pansy se marchaba, no fue así; la chica se sentó junto a Narcissa en una de las mesitas de exterior a tomar el té y a charlar con ella. Harry estaba sopesando la idea de lanzarle la _imperius_ discretamente. Ya lo había hecho una vez y había funcionado. Sin embargo Narcissa había permanecido demasiado cerca como para hacerlo y si Draco se percataba se ofendería seguramente, Pansy era una de sus amigas más íntimas y además una de las más antiguas.

Ambos chicos se elevaron en la escoba vistiendo sus túnicas de quidditch del colegio. Harry por supuesto atrapó la snitch sin mucho esfuerzo, la especialidad de Draco era arrojar la quaffle después de todo, no ir tras la pelotita dorada. Sin embargo, Harry sospechaba que parte de su derrota se debía a los constantes gritos de Pansy animándolo. Era tan asquerosamente dulce que Potter por poco vomitaba. Durante la segunda ronda fue igual, Parkinson saludando a Draco cuando pasaba cerca, sonriéndole y animándolo a seguir adelante. Harry tomó la snitch nuevamente. La tercera ronda y la cuarta fueron igual, Harry aparte de comenzar a aburrirse también comenzaba a irritarse mucho más. Sólo Merlín sabía lo mucho que deseaba freír a _crucios_ a Parkinson.

Decidieron entrar cundo Draco admitió que jamás podría ganarle a Harry y en su lugar decidieron sentarse en el salón principal a jugar al ajedrez. Era obvio el esfuerzo del rubio porque ni Harry ni Pansy se sintieran apartados y Narcissa parecía cómplice de ellos. Si Draco estaba pasando un rato con Harry, ella atendía a Pansy o al revés.

El ajedrez fue mucho mejor, Pansy había optado por leer un libro de encantamientos mientras Narcissa leía otro de pociones. Draco parecía realmente entusiasmado con aquella partida, ahora que Harry había mejorado lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Entre ellos un poco de competencia siempre era necesaria, los ayudaba a mejorar en lo que fuese que estuviesen incursionando. Por supuesto que Potter no era ni tres cuartos de bueno de lo que era Malfoy, pero estaba bien, al menos ya duraba más de diez minutos en cada partida. Harry recordaba aquella prueba en primer año para encontrar la piedra filosofal y a Voldemort, Draco había dirigido a sus piezas como si fuesen un verdadero ejército y solo tenía once años.

Potter suponía que aquella era una de las cosas que le habían cautivado de Malfoy; la firmeza con la que tomaba sus decisiones, sin miedo a sacrificar lo que fuese necesario para llegar al objetivo. También le gustaba su temperamento; rara vez explotaba en rabia o algo similar, mantenía su furia fría y aquello era mucho más temible, no temía en tomar represalias contra cualquiera que osara desafiarlo. Draco Malfoy lucía como un ángel, pero era tan poderoso y tenía una mente tan maquiavélica que jamás esperarías que te golpeara por la espalda y te destrozara en cuestión de segundos. Su lengua afilada como la de la serpiente más venenosa pero tan sigiloso que no esperabas la mordida. Sí, Draco podía ser peligroso, Draco podía ser el demonio mismo si lo provocabas lo suficiente y que luciera como alguien que no podía romper ni un plato era una máscara excelente. Draco era su arma secreta, su guardián, su paladín.

—Concéntrate Potter o no temeré en destrozarte —le dijo y Harry sonrió satisfecho.

—Lo sé —respondió y le ordenó a uno de los caballos que se moviera.

Y vaya que Harry lo sabía. Si Draco no lo había destrozado era porque simplemente no quería y no estaba hablando precisamente de ajedrez. Draco sabía cosas de Harry que podían acabar con su reinado en Slytherin y en Hogwarts, cosas que podían terminar con su reputación en todo el mundo mágico, pero Potter creía que no existía mejor persona para que guardara sus más sucios secretos. Ron seguramente lo habría entregado a los aurores de solo saber que podía usar una imperdonable y Hermione le entregaría solo por haber robado todos aquellos libros de la sección prohibida. Todos creían en lo que él había dejado ver al mundo exterior; al Harry que iba tras el mago tenebroso más peligroso de los últimos tiempos solo por el gusto de servir. Nadie conocía al chico que era capaz de torturar a sus enemigos hasta la muerte y que no temería usarlos de escudo para protegerse de cualquier daño.

Draco por supuesto era diferente, Harry jamás lo usaría para amortiguar ningún golpe. Incluso se creía capaz de actuar como escudo para mantener su linda y tersa piel intacta de cualquier daño. Y sabía que Draco lo comprendía, ambos podían entenderse con una sola mirada, estaban tan sincronizados que ni si quiera era necesario decirlo en voz alta. Draco le había dado una nueva vida y Harry le daría el universo completo a cambio. Algún día gobernaría el mundo mágico, cuando ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore se interpusieran y entonces, entonces Draco podría ver que había elegido bien, que Harry siempre sería su mejor opción.

Sabía que sentía todo eso por Draco y era tan intenso que le costaba trabajo negarlo. Pero estaba justo en esa etapa en la que no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a sentirse así por su mejor amigo y ni si quiera había tenido el valor de hablarle a Sirius para que le aclarara algunas cosas, y vaya que él había intentado, junto con Remus, escribirle todos los días para aprender a conocerlo de manera más personal. Ambos parecían genuinamente preocupados por él y habían expresado en más de una ocasión que si bien no buscaban reemplazar a Lily y a James, sí que podía confiar en ellos como si lo fueran. Como si fueran _sus padres_.

Pero Harry era un Slytherin, era precavido y le gustaba irse con cuidado, Sirius podía ser su padrino y el mejor amigo de su padre pero también sabía (por los libros y por el mismo Sirius) que Black había traicionado a su propia familia. Y Harry no soportaba la traición, a menos que esta fuese a su favor, por supuesto. Remus era otro caso, el hombre era amable y parecía sincero la mayoría del tiempo, pero el que pudiera ocultar su licantropía a todo el mundo lo hacía un gran mentiroso y a Harry no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas. ¿Qué clase de familia serían? Una conformada por dos padres, situación que a Harry podría costarle seguidores. Dos padres Gryffindor con un hijo Slytherin que era capaz de usar imperdonables contra sus enemigos más acérrimos y que planeaba, más temprano que tarde, crear un nuevo mundo mágico donde las cosas fueran mejor para él y para los que decidieran seguirlo. ¿Remus y Sirius le seguirían viendo con ese cariño tan extraño si supieran lo que le había hecho a Pettigrew?

Sus dudas eran tantas que al final no había logrado externar ninguna. ¿Sentir cosas por Draco que no sentía por nadie más estaba bien? ¿Desear poder besarlo lo estaba? ¿Querer dar como aperitivo a su basilisco a cualquiera cuyas intensiones fueran más allá de una amistad estaba bien? No lo sabía y pensaba que si alguien le decía que sí, que estaba bien, seguramente se acobardaría, considerando su reputación como algo demasiado importante como para echarla a perder yendo por los pasillos de la mano de un hombre o besándose frente a todos ellos. Su ser le gritaba que lo correcto era decirle a Draco como se sentía, pero su sentido de auto conservación le decía que no podía arriesgarse. Nadie quería a un líder marica y él no sería un líder marica.

Finalmente perdió contra Draco quién radiante se puso de pie y se burló de él con la mirada. Harry estuvo seguro de que lo hubiera hecho en voz alta pero se encontraban frente a su madre y ella jamás hubiera aceptado tal falta de respeto. Harry solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de fingido enfado. Porque si estaba enojado, pero no por haber perdido la estúpida partida de ajedrez. Sin embargo, cuando Draco le tomó la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del sofá frente a la chimenea que estaba encendida, pareció olvidarlo.

Y entonces todo mejoró porque Pansy anunció que se marchaba, justo antes de que fuera hora de cenar. Harry pensaba que sería capaz de comer como era debido sin que el estómago se le revolviera.

—Será mejor que tomen una ducha antes de bajar a cenar —dijo Narcissa mirándolos aún con sus túnicas de quidditch.

Harry y Draco asintieron en silencio y subieron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones. Draco se quitó la túnica a medio camino una vez que se aseguró de que su madre no miraba, quedando únicamente en camiseta. Harry a forma de broma amenazó con contarle a la mujer aquella terrible falta de modales a lo que Draco le respondió dándole un empujón amistoso. Ambos rieron en voz bajita ganándose las malas miradas de algunos de los retratos que se encontraban en el camino y finalmente se separaron para ir cada uno a su habitación.

Harry se desvistió y se metió a la ducha. No tenía tiempo para disfrutar de la enorme tina así que dejó que el agua que caía de la regadera enjuagara la tensión del día. El agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y le hacía sentir mucho mejor. Decidió que si quería mantener sus nervios intactos debía idear una forma sutil de mantener a Parkinson alejada de Draco todo lo que venía del curso escolar. Draco era demasiado bueno para ella de todas formas; con su cabello rubio platinado que brillaba como el sol, sus profundos ojos grises y ese cuerpo que poco a poco iba ganando musculatura debido a los cambios hormonales. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que _aquello_ sucedía de nuevo. Por supuesto que sabía lo que era, pero no le apetecía pensar en ello, no cuando acababa de pensar en Draco y dejó que pasara por sí sola.

Era la quinta vez desde que había regresado de Hogwarts que le ocurría. Una erección totalmente involuntaria.

Un poco de agua fría y recordar como Snape solía mirarlo con odio fue suficiente para calmarse, salir de la ducha y enfundarse en sus mejores pantalones a los cuales había tenido que aplicar un encantamiento para que le quedaran bien. Estaba creciendo y eso estaba bien. Incluso había tenido que comprar un uniforme completamente nuevo. Parecía que ahora que se alimentaba con propiedad tendía a estirarse más cada año. Por supuesto, no era tan alto como Draco e imaginaba que jamás lo sería, pero aquello no le molestaba demasiado.

Se terminó de vestir, se aseguró de que nada ocurría bajo sus pantalones y entonces continuó con la tarea de hacer lucir a su cabello mucho más decente.

La puerta sonó y Harry dijo:

—Adelante.

Draco apareció por la puerta, recién bañado y luciendo realmente guapo con su ropa de aristócrata. Harry le sonrió y Draco se animó a entrar, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó el moreno al ver que Draco le observaba mucho y hablaba poco.

—Si, en realidad... —se aclaró la garganta—. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Harry se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Arqueó una ceja, expectante.

—Es sobre Pansy... —comenzó a decir y el corazón de Harry se oprimió. Ahora definitivamente quería asesinar a alguien—. Yo... nosotros estamos comprometidos —Draco debió verlo ponerse pálido porque rápido agregó—. No que vayamos a casarnos ahorita, sus padres y los míos han hablado... acordado, que será después de que terminemos el colegio. Es una gran ventaja para nuestras familias y todas esas mierdas de los sangrepura... Mucho dinero, nuevos aliados, un linaje libre de sangre impura, ya sabes... —parecía realmente atribulado.

—Un matrimonio por conveniencia... —dijo Potter casi en un susurro. ¿De verdad Narcissa había accedido a algo similar.

—Si, exactamente. De ahora en adelante Pansy y yo somos algo así como...

—...novios...

—Ajá...

Se quedaron en silencio. Por la mente de Harry cruzaban un montón de cosas. Opciones. Si Pansy desparecía misteriosamente Draco no tendría que salir con nadie y entonces él... ¿él que? Si antes no se había dado el valor de admitir que sentía _algo_ por Draco no lo haría en ese momento. Se mordió el labio inferior y decidió que dejaría que ocurriera, que Draco se casara con ella podía ser una ventaja incluso para él. Por mucho que le doliera. Además, aún faltaba muchísimo para que cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Tres años.

—Quería decírtelo en persona, ya sabes, por aquello de ser mejores amigos —la frase mejores amigos retumbó en sus oídos y le enfureció.

—De acuerdo, pues, felicidades —se forzó a decir.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Harry ya se había colocado su túnica y había salido de la habitación. Cruzó algunos alfombrados corredores echando humo. Se sentía tan patético, pero sobre todo vulnerable. Draco nunca se había sentido como un punto débil en su vida, pero ahora lo era y uno muy grande. Sentía que debía actuar pero su instinto le incitaba a esconderse. Sabía que Draco jamás se negaría a una petición como aquella, mucho menos si habían beneficios de por medio. Ahora definitivamente Draco no volvería a besarle, ahora tenía una novia con quien compartir aquel gesto y entonces los besos que ellos habían compartido sin saber lo importantes que eran quedarían en el olvido.

Se detuvo. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Al alzar la mirada de sus pies se percató de que no sabía dónde estaba. La casa era inmensa y él había comenzado a caminar sin rumbo. Despejó su mente y trató de controlar su furia demoledora. No quería romper un jarrón antiquísimo y costoso. Él, a diferencia de Parkinson, no tenía una fortuna que le permitiría reponerlo. Y aquel solo pensamiento le hizo enervar una vez más.

Bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde él creía se encontraban las escaleras. Y entonces, frente a él pasó Lucius Malfoy. Éste no se había percatado de su presencia, caminaba erguido con gesto furioso, vistiendo una túnica de color negro con una capucha que caía a su espalda. Su cabello con friz indicaba que acababa de quitársela. Harry le vio pasar frente a él y luego alejarse por el pasillo perpendicular al suyo y antes de que desapareciera por el recodo del corredor, le vio la mano derecha donde no sujetaba su varita, sino una máscara que él conocía muy bien de los libros de texto; la máscara de los mortífagos.

Todo pensamiento sobre Draco y su compromiso se evaporó de su mente. De todas formas no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en ello.

Parecía que Lucius no había abandonado los malos hábitos y ahora incluso se reunía con los otros simpatizantes de Voldemort. Probablemente a aquello se debía que el hombre no buscara pelea con él ni por un segundo. Harry no sabía que significaba exactamente, pero entonces recordó la profecía y se preguntó si Voldemort estaba de vuelta.

Esperó que sí, tenía muchas frustraciones que desquitar y ¿qué mejor que usar a tu peor enemigo para ello? Si él triunfaba al final, quien sabe, tal vez incluso podría impedir la boda de su mejor amigo quién estaría demasiado ocupado siendo su mano derecha, ocupándose de él y solo de él.

Sonrió internamente. Jamás había tomado tan en serio la idea de ser el gobernante del mundo mágico.

Se hizo la nota mental de contarle sus planes a Draco y se fue rumbo al comedor. 


	35. El banquete de bienvenida.

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino, balanceándose peligrosamente bajo lo que empezaba a convertirse en un temporal. Pegando la cara a la ventanilla, Harry podía ver cada vez más próximo el castillo de Hogwarts, con sus numerosos ventanales iluminados reluciendo borrosamente tras la cortina de lluvia. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo cuando su carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de roble, que se alzaba al final de una breve escalinata de piedra. Los que desocupaban los carruajes de delante corrían ya subiendo los escalones para entrar en el castillo.

Draco se encontraba a su lado revisando un par de libros de pociones avanzadas, los leía al mismo tiempo comparando información de uno y de otro con gesto concentrado. Incluso, de vez en cuando, le echaba un vistazo a su libro de encantamientos y volvía a los libros de pociones. Se le veía tan concentrado en aquella tarea que a Harry le dio verdadera pena interrumpirlo para poder bajar del carruaje y adentrarse al castillo. Sin embargo advertirle que pronto bajarían no fue necesario. El rubio con su ya largo cabello rubio alzó la mirada en cuanto el vehículo comenzó a menguar en velocidad.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa antes de comenzar a ayudarlo a guardar sus libros en la maleta que se quedaría a merced de los elfos domésticos, o bueno, de Dobby para ser más exactos. Ni Harry ni Draco confiaban en ninguna otra criatura para transportar sus pertenencias.

Draco correspondió la sonrisa con un gesto al que Harry no podía terminar de acostumbrarse; uno de pura y mera hermandad que le hacía enfermar hasta niveles insoportables.

Las cosas entre ellos eran así desde que Draco le había revelado que su familia había arreglado su compromiso y ahora estaba prometido a Pansy, quién ahora había pasado a ser su novia oficialmente. Era como si el rubio buscara poner entre ellos la mayor cantidad de distancia, tanto de manera física como emocional y aquello hacía que Potter se sintiera sumamente herido. Claro que si Harry dirigía hacia alguien su odio, esa era Parkinson.

Durante el tiempo que había permanecido en casa de los Malfoy, Pansy había estado ahí casi todos los días. Harry había estado muy aliviado cuando habían ido al mundial de quidditch y la chica había decidido no acompañarlos. Y tal vez la experiencia hubiese sido agradable si al final del partido la cicatriz no le hubiera ardido como los mil demonios y un montón de mortífagos (entre los que él sospechaba se encontraba Lucius Malfoy) no hubieran decidido hacer de las suyas; incendiando casas de campaña y lanzando _avadas_ a diestra y siniestra hacia cualquiera que decidiera interponerse en su camino.

Harry estaba casi seguro que tanto Draco como Narcissa estaban al tanto de las actividades nocturnas de Lucius Malfoy, aquellas referentes a Voldemort y a su séquito. Sin embargo ambos Malfoy se las habían arreglado muy bien para no dar a Harry ninguna pista de lo que ocurría con el patriarca Malfoy y Potter no sabía cómo tomar aquello. Era obvio que intentarían proteger a Lucius, Draco le había dicho alguna vez que los Malfoy solo se tenían lealtad a ellos mismos, pero Harry había esperado un poco más de confianza por parte de Draco, una traición de su parte le podría costar la vida, después de todo, aquella noche en que Irlanda venció a Bulgaria el hecho de que Voldemort no tardaría en volver era cada vez más palpable.

Harry por supuesto, estaba más preocupado por Draco que por el retorno de su archienemigo.

Harry bajó del carruaje de un salto y con un hechizo se encargó de que la lluvia no le tocara ni a él ni a Draco a quién le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a bajar. El rubio aceptó el gesto con una mueca de duda y finalmente subieron la escalinata con paso lento y elegante, mientras recibían saludos discretos de aquellos que, empapándose, solo se detenían a mirarlos. Dejaron los baúles cuando se refugiaron en el interior del cavernoso vestíbulo alumbrado con antorchas y ante la majestuosa escalinata de mármol.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si esto sigue así, va a terminar desbordándose el lago. Estoy empapado...

Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny acababan de llegar en el carruaje que iba detrás del de los Slytherin. Todos empapados por la lluvia. Ginny le sonrió a Harry de forma avergonzada e intentó arreglarse el cabello que enredado por el agua no cooperaba para nada. Luna al percatarse de que su amiga parecía batallar, únicamente le sonrió distraídamente y agitó su varita secándole el cabello y peinándoselo en un moño bastante extraño sobre la cabeza que hizo que la pelirroja se ruborizara incluso más que antes.

—¡Draco! —Exclamó Pansy desde la puerta.

La pelinegra iba acompañada por Blaise y por Theodore. Ninguno de los Slytherin, al parecer, había tenido la misma idea de Harry para no terminar empapados pese a que el encantamiento impermeabilizante había sido uno de los últimos encantamientos vistos el año anterior. Draco le sonrió a Parkinson y ésta completamente perdida en aquel gesto resbaló un par de veces a causa del piso que se encontraba mojado y salvándose de estamparse en el suelo únicamente por la intervención de Zabini quién, al igual que Harry, parecía genuinamente cansado de la actitud torpe de Pansy.

Los chicos comenzaron su camino al gran comedor cuando Peeves apareció sobrevolándolos y arrojando globos de agua a cualquiera que estuviese lo suficientemente distraído como para darse cuenta. Sin embargo, cundo intentó arrojar uno sobre Draco, bastó una mirada de Harry para que el poltergeist cambiara de víctima y Ron terminara incluso más empapado que al principio. Los Slytherin, por supuesto, rieron a carcajadas por ver la desgracia del Gryffindor que entre maldiciones que jamás diría frente a su madre se quejaba. Hermione fue la única lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarlo a secarse un poco con un encantamiento.

El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban. Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a sus alumnos. Harry junto con Draco y el resto de los Slytherin se sentaron en la primera mesa, la mesa de las serpientes, separándose del resto del grupo; Ginny y Ron se unieron a la mesa de los leones en silencio y Hermione y Luna marcharon a la mesa de las águilas charlando entre risas.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones Harry? —le preguntó Cedric Diggory entrando al gran comedor de la mano de Cho Chang. Sin detenerse.

—Bastante bien, debo admitir —le respondió el chico con un tono educado que había estado adoptando de Draco inconscientemente.

—Nos veremos por ahí —le respondió Diggory guiñándole el ojo y dirigiéndose a su propia mesa.

—¡Eh, Harry! —Saludó Colin Creevey que ahora estaba en tercer año junto con Ginny.

—Hola, Colin —respondió con poco entusiasmo.

—Harry, ¿a que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué, Harry? ¡Mi hermano empieza este año! ¡Mi hermano Dennis!

—Ve a molestar a otro lado con tus asuntos de poca relevancia, Creevey —intervino Draco con gesto realmente aburrido. Pansy se rio por su comentario.

El rostro de Colin se coloreó de un rojo intenso y haciendo un puchero se marchó sin agregar nada más. Solo entonces Draco dejó ver en su rostro una sonrisa malvada que hizo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara. A muchos no les gustaba cuando Draco se portaba como un bastardo, pero a Harry, a Harry le encantaba. Y al parecer a Parkinson también porque en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, besó al rubio en la mejilla, como felicitándolo por su comportamiento. Harry quiso arrancarle los labios a base de algún maleficio prohibido por el ministerio, uno realmente oscuro y doloroso. Pero entonces se le ocurrió que tenía formas más sutiles de llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

Intentó no sonreír ante su nueva idea y simplemente se acomodó en su asiento para que su cuerpo estuviera en dirección al de Draco quien alzó la ceja al notar que le sonreía como quién no quiere la cosa. Entonces Harry ensanchó su sonrisa y discretamente apartó a Parkinson, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco y acercándolo, como si fuese a decirle algún secreto. Sin embargo, de su boca no salió nada, se dedicó únicamente a aspirar el olor que emanaba el cabello rubio.

—Sabía que algo olía diferente... —le dijo, sinvergüenza.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó rápidamente. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores y Harry sonrió satisfecho. Pansy ya se había entretenido en una plática con las hermanas Greengrass y no intentó acercarse de nuevo a Malfoy.

Harry notó que la mesa de los profesores estaba casi llena, a excepción del que sería el próximo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Lupin había renunciado para poder cuidar de Sirius a tiempo completo; su padrino presentaba un caso severo de desnutrición y agotamiento, aunque no era de menos, había pasado casi doce años en Azkaban, la mayoría no resistía tanto. En la mesa, Dumbledore ya se había instalado a la cabeza, charlaba con Severus quién desde su lugar le miraba como si fuese la peor de las alimañas. Hrry le sonrió engreídamente haciendo bufar al profesor de pociones. A un lado de Snape, estaban el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout de herbología y la profesora Sinistra de astronomía. En toda la mesa solo había tres sillas sin ocupar, la de Hagrid que debía estar por llegar con los alumnos de nuevo ingreso quienes llegaban al castillo atravesando el lago en canoas. La de McGonagall quien había cumplido ya con su tarea de colocar el sombrero seleccionador sobre un taburete, y el del nuevo profesor que no se había aparecido.

—Mi padre dice que Moody será el nuevo profesor —dijo Draco susurrándole. Al parecer el momento incómodo había desaparecido.

—Sí, me lo habías comentado... —respondió Harry pensativo—. Alastor Moody, ex auror, un loco de remate y paranoico. Supongo que tendremos un año interesante.

—¿Otro? —Preguntó Draco con fingido cansancio—. Pensé que con tener el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts sería suficiente.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Pansy inclinándose hacia ellos, intentando integrarse.

Harry la miró severamente y ella respetuosamente se alejó, volviendo a sus asuntos junto a Daphne y Astoria.

—No había necesidad de ser tan duro —le reclamó el rubio.

—A tu prometida le hace falta una clase de modales, no sabía que meterse en los asuntos de otros era cosa de sangrepuras —Draco rodó los ojos, fastidiado y se volteó para comenzar una charla con Blaise.

Harry sabía que últimamente se estaba comportando más infantil que de costumbre, que el asunto de Pansy lo estaba llevando al límite y que Draco estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de su muy inaceptable conducta. No era digno de un príncipe comportarse de aquella manera y, aunque Harry lo sabía, no podía evitarlo. Solo había de dos; quejarse discretamente de Parkinson en cada oportunidad que se le presentase o usar la maldición _imperio_ para obligar a la chica de lanzarse desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía.

Por las puertas del gran comedor entró Hagrid y detrás de él el montón de alumnos de primero que fascinados y temerosos a partes iguales desfilaron en dirección al centro de la sala, donde McGonagall ya los esperaba para la selección. Harry pudo distinguir rápidamente a los hermanos menores de muchos de los alumnos del colegio, entre ellos el tal Denis que al cruzar miradas con él, abrió os ojos y comenzó a saltar emocionado mientras con nada de discreción lo señalaba. Harry pensó que se parecía muchísimo a su hermano y no solo físicamente.

—¡Colin, me caí! —dijo Denis Creevey de modo estridente, arrojándose sobre un asiento vacío una vez que fue puesto en Gryffindor—. ¡Fue estupendo! ¡Y algo en el agua me agarró y me devolvió a la barca!

—¡Tranquilo! —repuso Colin, igual de emocionado—. ¡Seguramente fue el calamar gigante, Dennis!

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador cantó su canción de aquel año y luego de que todos los alumnos de primero fueran seleccionados el banquete por fin comenzó. La charla en la mesa de las serpientes se inició de una manera tranquila y sin problemas, Theo Nott parecía muy dispuesto ese año a ganarse la confianza de Harry y había acaparado toda su atención con algunos temas de sociedad de los que Harry estaba al tanto únicamente porque Draco siempre tenía la amabilidad de darle un resumen de todo lo que su madre le comentaba al respecto.

Después de Draco, Theodore Nott era el chico más Slytherin que la casa de Salazar hubiese tenido nunca. Era un sangrepura con una fortuna bastante abundante, aunque no tanto como la de los Malfoy. Era conocido por su carácter realmente fuerte, al principio Harry había tenido problemas con él, ninguno de los dos quería estar a merced del otro, pero ahora Nott parecía realmente dispuesto a doblar las rodillas si aquello le daba como recompensa un buen estatus dentro de la casa de Salazar. Harry era el príncipe, a esas alturas ya nadie podía negarlo. Estar en contra de Harry era tener como enemigo al colegio entero, al mundo mágico en su mayoría.

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore se levantó. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los ventanales.

—¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos—. Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos, debo una vez más rogar por su atención mientras les comunico algunas noticias: El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyos gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumerán-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch —la boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió: — Como cada año, quiero recordarles que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Es también mi doloroso deber informarles de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso. Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarán enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

—Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—: el profesor Moody.

Moody parecía totalmente indiferente a aquella fría acogida. Haciendo caso omiso de la jarra de zumo de calabaza que tenía delante, volvió a buscar en su capa de viaje, sacó una licorera y echó un largo trago de su contenido. Al levantar el brazo para beber, la capa se alzó unos centímetros del suelo, y Harry vio, por debajo de la mesa, parte de una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra. Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Hay algo en ese tipo que no me gusta... —le susurró Draco de manera confidente.

Harry creyó que había sido muy observador de su parte. Él también creía que había algo extraño en el profesor y nada tenía que ver con el ojo mágico que todo lo inspeccionaba, moviéndose de un lado a otro en un movimiento veloz, ni si quiera tenía que ver con su rostro deforme por las cicatrices. Era algo en su aura mágica, algo realmente sucio y turbulento.

—Como iba diciendo —siguió Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody—, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos. En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

En cada una de las mesas, Harry veía a estudiantes que miraban a Dumbledore con expresión de arrebato, o que cuchicheaban con los vecinos completamente emocionados. Todos ansiosos de gloria y riqueza. Harry sonrió internamente, ya había valorado la idea de participar en el torneo, después de todo ¿quién mejor que Harry Potter para traer la gloria a Hogwarts? La respuesta llegó de labios de Draco quién le dijo:

—Tienes que ganar, Potter, vas a ganar.

Harry sonrió satisfecho por la confianza de su mejor amigo.

—Aunque me imagino que todos estarán deseando llevarse la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos —dijo el anciano director—, los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta —Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos— es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas. Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. —Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío—. Así pues, les ruego que no pierdan el tiempo presentándose si no han cumplido los diecisiete años.

Después de eso los alumnos comenzaron a salir entre cuchicheos hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry y Draco fueron unos de los primeros. Se mantuvieron en silencio de camino a su ya conocida habitación, incluso evadiendo las charlas del resto de sus compañeros. En la mente de ambos solo había una cosa que querían discutir y aquello sería en privado, solo ellos dos como cómplices.

Al entrar a la habitación encontraron sus maletas debajo de las camas y la ropa bien arreglada dentro del armario. Dobby incluso se había tomado el tiempo de acomodar sus libros en las estanterías y sus pergaminos, tintas y plumas en los escritorios.

Harry cerró la puerta a su espalda y Draco se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Va a ser difícil —dijo Draco y Harry sonrió.

—Es perfecto, es la mejor manera de saber si nuestra magia puede rivalizar con la de Dumbledore.

—Va a estar furioso si te seleccionan —dijo Draco, divertido.

La idea de desafiar a Dumbledore les entusiasmaba de sobremanera.

—Siempre puedo fingir que no es cosa mía.

Draco soltó una carcajada y se pusieron a idear un montón de métodos que les permitiera burlar el sistema de seguridad de Dumbledore que les prohibía a los menores de edad participar en el torneo.

Aquel sería un año realmente divertido. 


	36. Imperdonables.

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba mientras las llamas se mecían suavemente dentro de la chimenea. Sin embargo, el rojo del fuego no alcanzaba a invadir la sala debido al color verduzco que dominaba en las mazmorras gracias al efecto del agua del lago que los rodeaba. El color verde no era cálido, pero si era relajante, refrescante y sereno y a Harry le fascinaba aquel color más que cualquier otro. El verde era su color; Draco solía decir que no existía otro color que le quedase mejor. Ahí dentro de las mazmorras de Slytherin, Harry resaltaba como nadie a causa de sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con un poderío que intimidaba, sus ojos verde Slytherin imponían el respeto que hacía que los alumnos más grandes de la casa de las serpientes agacharan la cabeza y que los más pequeños se paralizaran hipnotizados por su belleza.

Sí, definitivamente no había un color que le quedara mejor, ni una casa en la que encajara. Slytherin era el núcleo de su reino. Ahí era el príncipe.

Se quedó inmóvil sobre su asiento, mirando el tablero de ajedrez con una concentración extraordinaria. Blaise le sonrió muy discretamente al darse cuenta que lo había metido en problemas con aquella última jugada y Harry hizo acopio de toda su paciencia para no fulminarlo con la mirada por aquel atrevimiento tan irrespetuoso. Cruzó los dedos de sus manos y se recargó en su silla; la más grande y cómoda de toda la sala común, una que parecía más un pequeño trono de madera fina, oro y terciopelo verde que una asilla. Miró todas las posibilidades con ojo crítico, no le apetecía perder a su último caballo, pero sacrificar a aquel peón significaría exponer a su reina y la reina, para Harry, era la pieza más importante.

Los Slytherin pasaban el rato después de la cena en la sala común. Los chicos y chicas de todas las edades mantenían pláticas a voz discreta, alzando el volumen en contadas ocasiones y agregando al ambiente de la sala común aquella paz que la caracterizaba. Por allí habían algunos chicos de séptimo haciendo sus deberes, algunos otros de segundo compartiendo golosinas, unos de quinto intercambiando información (para no decir chismes y rumores) y algunos tantos de primero que poco a poco comenzaban a acostumbrarse al ambiente de las serpientes; frío y formal, pero agradable.

Sin embargo no todo era seriedad. Algunos grupitos reían maliciosamente pensando en la siguiente broma para algún Gryffindor incauto. Algunas parejitas se dedicaban miraditas que iban más allá del cariño y rayaban en la pasión. Algunos, en vez de estudiar se encontraban cuchicheando y señalando a alguna persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la sala para inmediatamente después reírse a carcajadas. Eran muchachos al fin y al cabo. No eran tan alborotadores y ruidosos como los Gryffindor pero se divertían a su manera. Algunos incluso hacían uso de los artículos de broma que los gemelos Weasley habían creado recientemente.

Estiró la mano cuando decidió que lo mejor sería sacrificar al caballo pero una mano pálida y tersa sobre su hombro le detuvo. Draco se había sentado a su lado, en el brazo de su trono y miraba el tablero atentamente. Blaise quiso abrir la boca para replicar que ayudarse era trampa, pero pronto pareció recordar que Harry era el rey serpiente y que, como tal, se iba a valer de cualquier recurso para ganar. Draco no se tomó más tiempo antes de inclinarse hacia el oído de Harry y susurrarle cual debía ser su siguiente jugada.

La sensación que le causo el aliento de Malfoy contra su oído le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Se hubiese estremecido pero definitivamente aquello no tenía absolutamente nada de clase y Harry tenía una reputación que cuidar. Sin embargo, el aroma que el cuerpo de Draco emanaba fue suficiente para hacerle recordar que la noche anterior, aquello había bastado para que sufriera un inconveniente en su entrepierna y tardara más de lo debido en la ducha. Aquello de la pubertad comenzaba no solo a ser fastidioso, si no vergonzoso. Harry se sorprendía a lo largo del día —o en la noche— pensando en su mejor amigo de maneras en que no debería.

Entonces Draco dijo:

—Mueve a la reina y luego al alfil —y su aliento olía tan dulce que quiso besarlo.

Pero en su lugar siguió su consejo sin dudarlo ni un instante más. Al final, su reina había caído pero había ganado la partida y el rictus de derrota plasmado en el rostro de Zabini le supo realmente dulce. Draco siempre lo guiaba hacia la victoria y Harry confiaba ciegamente en aquella habilidad del rubio. Era su mano derecha, su consejero, su mejor amigo, su pase hacia la victoria.

Draco sonrió satisfecho al ver que Harry no dudaba ni un segundo en aquel movimiento. Harry lo vio ponerse de pie y dirigirle a Zabini una mirada que le decía que era mejor no rezongar y simplemente aceptar los hechos antes de caminar con paso elegante y ligero donde Pansy, Gregory y Vincent reunidos compartían algunas golosinas. Draco llegó junto a su novio y ésta le recibió con una sonrisa. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y Draco le sonrió en respuesta. Greg y Vince, completamente ajenos a aquello seguían riendo con la boca llena de chocolate.

Harry quiso soltar un suspiro pero se reprimió. Blaise volvió a acomodar las piezas. Theodore Nott se sentó junto a Zabini, dispuesto observar la partida que pronto comenzaría.

—Fue fantástico como resististe la _imperius_ de Moody —dijo Nott cuando Harry le ordenaba a su torre que se moviera.

—Es verdad, aunque no me sorprende para nada. Estamos hablando de Harry, después de todo —coincidió Blaise quién miraba el tablero en busca de su siguiente movimiento.

—¿Entonces es cierto? —Preguntó un chico de último año con renovado respeto reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿Lo dudabas? —intervino Draco con una ceja alzada

—Por supuesto que no —dijo con orgullo el muchacho—. Como sea, sigue así, Potter.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo intentas? —preguntó Daphne Greengrass sentándose cerca, con su hermana Astoria siguiéndola de cerca.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Greengrass? —Preguntó Malfoy acercándose a Harry nuevamente, con Crabbe y Goyle flanqueándolo como guardaespaldas—. ¿Te imaginas a alguien tratando de lanzarle una imperdonable a nuestro chico dorado? —Daphne frunció el ceño y negó. Draco tomó a Harry por los hombros. — Talento natural y poder, sólo eso.

Harry movió un peón intentado no sonreír complacido por la manera en que Draco manejaba su imagen. Siempre dejándoles a todos bien en claro de lo que Harry estaba hecho.

La verdad es que la pregunta de Daphne no había estado del todo mal encaminada. Aquella tarde, durante la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras Harry había fingido demasiado bien, al igual que Draco, que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a aquella maldición. Una total mentira, por supuesto. Hermione había tenido clase de defensa dos días antes que ellos y les había informado casualmente lo que Moody planeaba para las clases de todos los chico de cuarto año. Harry conocía la maldición _imperio_ únicamente en teoría, pero cuanto se enteró de lo que Alastor planeaba no perdió el tiempo. Junto con Draco estuvo de acuerdo que aprender a dominar aquella maldición era lo mejor. Después de todo, Alastor Moody les parecía tan indefenso como el mismo Dumbledore y no querían que se aprovechara de la _imperio_ en cosas que les perjudicaran.

Sin embargo, que Harry logró dominar la maldición a la primera era verdad. Draco había usado todo su poder mágico para someter a Potter y este, aunque le costó algo de trabajo, logró deshacerse de su influencia. Cuando llegó el día de enfrentarse a Moody, Harry estaba seguro de que no caería por su encantamiento más que un par de segundos y así fue. Alastor lanzó la maldición, Harry se sintió entrar en trance y entonces, se liberó. Moody le había ordenado atacar a Malfoy y él simplemente se quedó de pie, mirando al profesor intentando no sonreír por la satisfacción de que todos le miraran asombrados. Draco podía resistir la _imperio_ , pero fingió que no las primeras dos veces.

Sin embargo, que Moody le ordenara a Harry atacar a Draco fue la prueba que habían necesitado para comprobar que, por alguna razón que ninguno comprendía, Alastor Moody detestaba a Draco.

Todo había comenzado durante la primera semana de clases. Draco se había metido en una riña a palabras con Ron a causa de sus diferencias y Moody había intervenido; le había lanzado un maleficio al rubio que nadie sabía para que servía. Harry lo había interceptado rápidamente con un _protego_. El profesor se defendió diciendo que solamente quería desarmarlo. Harry no le creyó ni una palabra.

Era claro para todos que tenía algún tipo de preferencia sobre Potter y que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que se codeara con Malfoy. Draco, por supuesto, jamás dejó ver su descontento, se limitaba a sacar al hombre de sus casillas demostrándole cual hábil era defendiéndose de las artes oscuras, restregándole en la cara su conocimiento teórico y práctico. Sin embargo, cuando llegaban a su habitación, Harry tenía que escuchar las palabrotas que el rubio le dirigía al profesor y, aunque el moreno le prometía que pronto harían algo para fastidiarlo, la verdad es que ambos se morían de curiosidad por saber qué diablos era lo que tenía en contra de Malfoy.

Ya había sucedido, en más de una ocasión, que Alastor los separaba a la hora de trabajar en parejas, incluso para los trabajos escritos. Era el único maestro en todo Hogwarts que se empeñaba en verlos separados y aunque Sirius le había dicho a Harry, por medio de una carta, que lo mismo le había ocurrido a él, con James, su padre, durante su época de estudiantes, Harry creía que el asunto de Moody era más personal.

—¿Y crees que serías capaz de resistir la maldición _cruciatus_? —preguntó entonces Astoria, con genuina curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos de doce años.

—No seas tonta, nadie puede resistir esa maldición —intervino Pansy.

Draco sonrió y dijo:

—Yo creo que Harry podría.

Y no mentía.

—¿Nos vamos a dormir? —preguntó Potter una vez que le hizo jaque. Blaise ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de como había ocurrido.

Draco asintió y se despidieron de todos con un seco " _buenas noches_ ". Se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios en un silencio bastante discreto, de vez en cuando comentaban en voz baja cosas sin relevancia solo para ocultarlo mejor posible que algo tramaban. Draco hablaba de la tarea de pociones que Snape les había puesto para el día siguiente y Harry respondía cualquier cosa sobre el tema que se le viniera a la mente, como el nombre de algunos ingredientes que podían servir para pociones diferentes. Fue hasta que llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta que pudieron dejar de disimular. Draco lanzó un encantamiento a la puerta para que nadie intentara entrar y Harry le lanzó otro para que nada de lo que ocurriera dentro pudiera ser escuchado.

Desde que habían visto el tema de las tres maldiciones imperdonables en clase, ambos chicos se habían empeñado en dejar de lado sus sesiones nocturnas de legeremancia y oclumancia para ocuparse de aquellos asuntos un poco más tenebrosos. Aquella noche sería la primera en que se pondrían a prueba bajo los efectos de la _cruciatus_. La menos dañina de las tres maldiciones imperdonables era la maldición _imperio_ que sometía a la víctima a la voluntad del victimario. Si era mal aplicada o si se aplicaba por mucho tiempo, podía causar daños cerebrales graves. La segunda maldición menos dañina era la _cruciatus_ , aunque en realidad solo era una forma de hablar, recibirla era como sentir que te quebraban todos los huesos del cuerpo al mismo tiempo y que te arrancaban los ojos sin piedad. Aplicarla durante mucho tiempo causaba a la víctima la locura. Pero la peor de las tres maldiciones era sin duda era la maldición asesina, _Avada Kedavra_ , contra ella no había ningún contra maleficio, ni una manera de interceptarla, si te alcanzaba era seguro que morirías.

Sólo había existido un mago en todo el universo capaz de resistirla. Harry Potter.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Draco. No parecía preocupado.

Harry asintió y Malfoy dijo:

— _Crucio_.

Cuando la maldición e golpeó, un dolor incomparable se instaló en todo su cuerpo. Sentía pequeñas agujas que le atravesaban los músculos y que chocaban contra sus huesos, resquebrajándolos. Harry estaba consciente de que la fuente principal de poder para aquella maldición era el odio. Entre más odiaras a la persona a la que se la lanzaras, más sufriría. Draco no lo odiaba, por lo tanto aquel ataque era leve si lo comparaba con el _crucio_ que Voldemort podía lanzarle. Así que se obligó a concentrarse. Se obligó a concentrar toda su magia, su fuerza y su energía en disipar el dolor, e hacer que la maldición revotara fuera de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que interceptar el maleficio siempre era la primera opción, pero aquel entrenamiento era en caso de no haber podido hacerlo.

No podía ver nada, su vista nublada por el dolor. La silueta de Draco frente a él, completamente borrosa y apuntándole con la varita. No parecía que la mano le temblaba y Harry creyó que era por que confiaba en que podría con eso. Y sabía que estaba gritando, muy fuerte y desgarradoramente.

Entonces el maleficio se detuvo y Draco se acercó hasta él.

Con una mano y un trapito que encontró por alguna parte, Draco le secó la frente. Harry ni si quiera se había percatado de que estaba sudando. El tacto de Malfoy era firme, pero a la vez cariñoso y delicado. Harry sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones y que sus sentidos regresaban a su cuerpo. Se sentía infinitamente agotado, como si hubiera usado demasiada magia en solo unos minutos. Había creído que podría con aquello, pero era claro que tendría que entrenar mucho más.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —le susurró el rubio quién lo sujetaba entre sus brazos y le cuidaba como si fuera la persona más delicada sobre la tierra.

Ambos permanecían en el suelo, sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Harry poco a poco comenzó a ser capaz de percibir lo que le rodeaba, como el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Malfoy o aquella colonia carísima que había comenzado a usar no hacía mucho tiempo. También fue consciente de su respiración y del ritmo de s corazón que golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. Harry podía oírlo porque se encontraba recostado muy cerca de él.

Draco apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y Harry sonrió.

—Eres hermoso —le dijo.

La silueta del rubio brillaba a contra luz, remarcando cada una de sus facciones. Su cabello rubio platinado que a la luz del exterior lucía ligeramente verde. Sus ojos grises que eran como mercurio líquido. Su nariz respingona y afilada, su mentón fino y que con el pasar del tiempo se había comenzado a endurecer. Harry podía ver muy poco del niño que había conocido aquel día en la tienda de túnicas; Draco se veía más varonil, menos infantil y aquello le gustaba, Draco le gustaba.

—Creo que el maleficio te afectó demasiado —respondió sin inmutarse por su comentario—. Ven, te ayudaré a ponerte de pie y a llegar a la cama, sujétate de mí.

Draco dejó que Harry enredara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y usando su propio peso como ancla se levantó con el pelinegro colgando de él, de manera literal. Harry se quejó audiblemente. El cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios. El efecto residual de aquella maldición era casi tan insoportable como estar recibiendo el maleficio en sí.

Con mucho trabajo, el rubio caminó hasta la cama de Potter y una vez que estuvo seguro de que caería en un lugar suave lo dejó caer. Sin embargo Harry tenía otros planes y terminó jalándolo con él hasta la cama, Draco sobre su pecho.

—Solías acostarte conmigo así algunas noches —le dijo en voz bajita, casi un susurro.

—Eso fue durante primer año, Harry, no sabía lo que hacía— se defendió e intentó ponerse de pie pero Harry lo aferró.

—Yo creo que lo sabías —rebatió obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

A simple vista los orbes de Malfoy no reflejaban nada. Literalmente. Era como si solo esperara pacientemente a que Harry dejara aquel juego y lo dejase ponerse de pie para luego fingir que aquello no había ocurrido. Pero Potter podía ver algo más, una pequeña chispa casi invisible de pánico y un poco de vergüenza, tal vez, mezclados con coraje. Y Harry no entendía el porqué de aquella reacción. Antes ya habían estado de esa manera, podían volver a estarlo, él quería volver a estarlo, quería sentir a Draco tan cerca como fuese posible.

—No, no lo sabía, pero tú te encargaste de hacerme ver la verdad —respondía tranquilamente como quién quiere hacerle entender a un niño pequeño algo—. Estos acercamientos... son algo raro entre dos muchachos. Se supone que solo lo hagamos con chicas. Se supone que solo lo haga con Pansy.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no era incómodo ni abrumante. Harry pensaba que Draco tenía razón en lo que decía, después de todo, había sido el mismo Harry quién había dado esa respuesta, durante primer año. Harry jamás olvidaría lo que Draco le dijo después de eso: "Hago lo que quiero, con quien quiero". Y se había visto tan seguro de ello que la idiosincrasia de Potter había flaqueado muchísimo y le había hecho dudar, le había hecho ver otras opciones que hasta ese momento no existían para él. Y ahora, en cambio, Draco parecía haber madurado, parecía haber crecido y entendido que a vece no se podía simplemente hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, con quién quisiera.

Y eso hizo que Harry se sintiera herido.

¿Qué aquello era algo que haría con Parkinson? _Sobre mi cadáver_. Penaba Harry. Sobre su cadáver Draco iría con Parkinson a hacer todo lo que había hecho con Harry. Aquello era _su_ asunto, solo de ellos dos y de nadie más. ¿Qué si Parkinson era su prometida? Harry era mil veces mejor. Era más poderoso, más inteligente y respetado. ¿No era aquello todo lo que los Black buscaban? ¿No era Harry el espécimen perfecto para alguien como Draco Lucius Malfoy Black? Porque él pensaba que lo era. Tal vez no era rico, pero para tener una fortuna solo sería cuestión de tiempo, tiempo para que los magos, brujas y muggles se arrodillaran frente a él. Ser el gobernante supremo tenía que venir con una recompensa en metálico ¿no?

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Draco con voz sofocada, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad—. Harry... me lastimas...

El moreno no comprendió aquellas palabras a la primera. Fue hasta que sintió el dolor en sus propios dedos que supo de lo que su mejor amigo hablaba. Harry lo sujetaba tan fuerte con los brazos que le estaba haciendo daño. Aquella sensación de furia y posesión se habían apoderado de él en aquel arrebato de... de lo que fuera que había sentido cuando pensaba en Draco besando a otra persona que no fuera él.

Aflojó su agarre, consternado por su falta de control. Aquel en el que había estado trabajando arduamente. Draco provechó aquel momento para ponerse de pie si nada de discreción y encerrarse en el baño donde permaneció por un largo rato.

Harry suspiró y se frotó el rostro con las manos. Ciertamente estaba agotado y nada tenía que ver con el _crucio_ que había recibido con anterioridad.

Entonces un plop se escuchóenla habitación y Dobby, el elfo domestico hizosuaparición.

—Harry Potter, señor —le dijo con amabilidad—. He traído algo para usted. Acaba de llegar, la trajo su lechuza, señor.

Harry asintió cansinamente mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la masiva que le acababa de llegar.

Dobby desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

La carta era de Sirius.

_Querido Harry,_

_Me temo que esta masiva no es por algún motivo de poca importancia como lo son generalmente todas las cartas que escribo._

_Debo admitir que estoy preocupado, cuando me dijiste que tu dolor en la cicatriz había regresado pensé que sería buena idea indagar por aquí y por allá._

_¿Recuerdas que le mencionaste a Remus que las únicas veces que te había dolido la cicatriz había sido durante primer año? ¿Por la presencia de Voldemort en el castillo?_

_Pues bien, están circulando un montón de rumores que envuelven a los Malfoy y a Voldemort._

_Sé que el chico Malfoy es un gran amigo, pero me temo que tengo que pedirte que te andes con cuidado. Incluso Alastor me ha escrito preocupado por tu amistad con aquel chico. Y él, aunque te parezca un loco de remate la verdad es que ha logrado ser uno de los mejores aurores por su intuición_

_Algo grave está ocurriendo y los Malfoy están involucrados._

_Confío en que serás prudente._

_Sirius._

Harry miró la puerta del baño y suspiró. 


	37. El cáliz.

Harry vio a Draco agregar un par de ingredientes más a su caldero antes de que éste echara humo de manera discreta. El rubio movió entonces el contenido de su caldero tres veces en dirección a las manecillas del reloj y dos más al contrario y Harry se puso de pie desde su propio escritorio hasta el de su amigo para extenderle las raíces que con tanta delicadeza y precisión había cortado. Draco le sonrió recibiendo las raíces y las agregó lentamente hasta que su poción se tornó de un color verde bastante agradable. El vapor que soltaba la poción era espeso, pero se filtraba gracias a un encantamiento que Draco había colocado en la habitación.

Las clases en Hogwarts se estaban volviendo especialmente pesadas para los alumnos de cuarto año, a quienes comenzaban a prepararlos para los TIMO del siguiente año. No era que Harry y Draco no estuviesen lo suficientemente adelantados en todas las materias, era más bien que la carga de tareas era tan excesiva que se contaba con muy poco tiempo libre para cualquier otra actividad fuera de la escolar. Tenían tareas pendientes de artimacia, pociones, herbología y encantamientos. ¡Si hasta Hagrid había dejado una cantidad extraordinaria de deberes!

Sin embargo, la clase más importante, y la que los tenía a todos más estresados, era la clase de pociones donde Snape había decidido examinar sus conocimientos. El asunto era que Snape había decidido colocar en sus asientos un pequeño frasco con jugo de calabaza y veneno letal. El veneno tardaría poco más de tres horas en hacer efecto, el tiempo suficiente para crear el antídoto. Debían identificarlo por el cambio de sabor y de textura del jugo de calaba, y luego, basándose en eso, intentar salvar sus vidas. Por supuesto, nadie iba a morir realmente, pero la humillación que significaría sofocarse frente a todos por la ineptitud de poder identificar venenos que llevaban estudiando desde el curso pasado era palpable.

Harry no tenía demasiados problemas, podía identificar los venenos, aunque a la hora de preparar el antídoto se viese metido en problemas. Draco por su parte estaba convencido de poder identificarlo sin si quiera beberlo y de crear el antídoto en menos de una hora. Sin embargo, era obvio que no todos tenían su misma seguridad. El arte de las pociones era realmente difícil y muy pocos lo dominaban realmente bien. Incluso Hermione tenía unos cuantos problemas con la materia, y Neville Longbottom ni se diga. El pobre temía tanto que Snape lo dejase morir al creerlo un inútil que Ron decía que podía escucharlo sollozar por las noches mientras revisaba una y otra vez todos sus apuntes de pociones.

El líquido dentro del caldero de Draco se volvió entonces del color de mercurio y dejó de emitir vapores. El rubio se inclinó sobre su caldero y apagó el fuego del mechero, aspirando el aroma. Harry no necesitó hacer memoria para saber que aquel color y olor era el que debía tener la poción y sonrió satisfecho. Draco jamás cometía un error, sus habilidades en pociones eran tan innatas como las de Harry en defensa. Mezclaba todos los ingredientes con la paciencia y la experiencia de un maestro, mezclaba y dejaba que el fuego hiciera su trabajo. Hacía sus propias notas y modificaba las pociones que él creía que podían ser mejoradas y Harry creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Draco Malfoy superara a Severus Snape como maestro pocionista.

—¿Has prestado atención? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Hasta he tomado notas —le respondió mostrándole su pergamino—. Apuesto a que Snape eme pondrá el veneno con el antídoto más difícil de hacer.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Recuerda que compartimos clase con Longbottom... últimamente parece más distraído que de costumbre...

—Ron me ha dicho que es culpa de Moody, al parecer lo altera escuchar sobre imperdonables —dijo Harry limpiando el área de trabajo de Draco con un movimiento de varita. Draco lo miró en silencio.

—¿No lo sabes, cierto? —Harry alzó la ceja—. Los padres de Longbottom fueron torturados por mi tía Bellatrix con la _cruciatus_ , se las aplicó tantas veces que ahora se encuentran internados en San Mungo, enloquecieron.

—Bueno —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su escritorio—. Mis padres murieron por un _avada_ y no voy llorando por los pasillos. Neville es patético, si quieres mi opinión.

—Si, lo es —aceptó Draco.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo Harry y Pansy apareció por el umbral.

—¿Lo han oído? —preguntó entusiasmada—. Los chicos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegan mañana para la selección de los campeones, la clase con Snape se cancela para poder darles la bienvenida. Escuché que el favorito de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory, ahora que Potter no puede participar, claro está. Bueno, solo era eso —la chica se acercó a Draco con la intención de besarlo en la boca pero el rubio giró rápidamente la cabeza, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.

—Bunas noches, Pansy —le dijo prácticamente corriéndola. Con aquella voz que poco a poco le cambiaba.

Harry fingió que no les prestaba atención y se dirigió a al baño para tomar una ducha antes de dormir. Poco a poco había aprendido a manejar aquella furia ciega que le invadía cuando veía a su mejor amigo y a su novia. Y es que si algo le había quedado verdaderamente claro, era que Draco no volvería a tratarlo como lo haría una pareja. No habrían besos, no abrían abrazos que fueran más allá de lo fraternal. Y todo era culpa suya.

Sim embargo, recuperar todo eso podía ser fácil, si tan solo el chico dorado de Slytherin se decidiera actuar, si tan solo decidiera aceptar que aquello que sentía por Draco iba más allá de una amistad. Pero no podía y estaba aterrado. Su cuerpo adolecente reaccionaba positivamente a los estímulos visuales que Draco le ofrecía cuando se cambiaba frente a él o cuando simplemente le sonreía. Sabía que seguramente sería sumamente perturbador que Draco descubriera cuando deseaba tenerlo cerca. Estaba consciente de que nadie quería ser acosado por alguien de su mismo sexo y sin embargo no podía evitarlo. A cada día que pasaba, más trabajo le costaba mantenerse a raya, Draco para él era sumamente atractivo, le gustaba muchísimo y solo desea poder sentir sus labios una vez más.

Vivir en un mundo donde las relaciones entre dos chicos no eran aceptadas solo hacía que el asunto se tornara más atractivo. Lo imposible, lo prohibido lo tentaba de sobre manera. La emoción que significaba el mantener sentimientos tan impuros escondidos dentro de las sombra de su alma le hacían sentir emoción. Y le gustaba la posibilidad de conquistar aquello que todos creerían imposible. Le encantaban los retos.

Sabía que debía ser discreto. Que el día que lograra aceptar por completo que no era igual a los otros chicos tendría la posibilidad de adueñarse de Draco Malfoy. Por muy enfermiza que sonara la oración. Draco sería su amante, su amante secreto y perfecto, aquel a quién protegería con la vida y al que le entregaría el mundo entero a base de sangre y maldiciones imperdonables de ser necesario y no le importaba si Draco estaba casado con Pansy o con cualquier bruja sangrepura que sus padre le impusiera. Quería a Draco de una manera tan poco sana que la fidelidad y el amor habían pasado a segundo plano. Todo era cuestión de atracción y satisfacción, de complicidad y lealtad. Harry no amaba de una forma común, pero no por eso era erróneo.

Salió de la ducha y se encontró con Draco en su escritorio, leyendo la última carta que Narcissa le había enviado. Harry caminó hasta el armario y sacó de allí sus pijamas y su ropa interior. Draco se puso de pie y se metió a cuarto de baño. Harry se colocó la ropa y luego se metió entre las sábanas de su cama dispuesto a irse a dormir. Debía descansar, al día siguiente por fin descubriría que utilizarían para elegir a los campeones del torneo y él tenía que arreglárselas para colar su nombre entre las opciones.

Al día siguiente había en el ambiente una agradable impaciencia. Nadie estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Cuando sonó la campana, al final de la última clase, Harry Draco salieron a toda prisa hacia las mazmorras, dejaron allí las mochilas y los libros tal como les habían indicado, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo.

—Crabbe, ponte bien el sombrero —le ordenó el profesor Snape —. Vanity, podrías al menos haber intentado arreglarte un poco el cabello. —Seguidme —dijo con voz cansina, como si realmente estuviese cansado de lidiar con aquellas tareas—. Los de primero delante. Sin empujar...

Bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido.

Todos los alumnos parecían expectantes. Los Gryffindor se movían de un lado a otro sin romper filas intentando ver por sobre las cabezas de aquellos que estaban delante. Los Hufflepuff cuchicheaban con entusiasmo y debatían la forma en que ambos colegios arribarían Hogwarts. Los Ravenclaw, al igual que los Slytherin, parecían más ansiosos por saber quiénes se postularían al torneo y cuál sería el medio de selección.

Harry y Draco habían hablado del asunto días antes. Sabían que la posibilidad de no poder burlar a Dumbledore era alta, pero aquello no significaba que no pudieran sacar ventaja de la presencia de las otras dos escuelas de magia y hechicería que harían su aparición. Harry veía la venida de ambos colegios como una nueva oportunidad de dominar territorios no explorados. Si conquistar Hogwarts había sido sencillo, no veía por qué no lo sería conquistar otras dos instituciones. Por supuesto que Draco sería su puente hacia aquellas nuevas alianzas. El rubio tenía buenas amistades con un par de chicos de Beauxbatons y Viktor Krum, quien además de ser el buscador estrella del momento, era estudiante de Durmstrang y le había escrito una semana antes para informarle que pertenecía al grupo de su escuela que ansiaba ser campeón del torneo. Viktor, por supuesto, ya tenía diecisiete años y no tendría problemas para postularse. 

La alianza con Krum sería suficiente para que Harry se ganara a Durmstrang por completo. Por lo que Draco le había dicho, el chico era el rey de su colegio, como Harry lo era en Hogwarts. Potter lo había conocido en el mundial de quidditch cuando en compañía de Draco entraron a los vestidores de los jugadores (ventajas de ser un adinerado sangre pura). Y aunque Krum parecía genuinamente interesado en Harry y en la influencia que tenía en toda la sociedad mágica, nunca estaba de más aplicar sus estrategias Slytherin para ganarse su confianza. Por supuesto que esas técnicas habían evolucionado, ya no iba por allí regalando dulces y sonriendo hipócritamente, como en primer año y estaba seguro, porque jamás nadie se le había resistido, que Krum vería la ventaja que significaría ser su amigo y al final se unirían.

Beauxbatons llegó en un carruaje jalado por un montón de caballos alados y Durmstrang en un barco que surgió del fondo del lago negro. Pero ninguna de las entradas logró arrancar de Harry un solo jadeo de sorpresa. Ya sospechaba que aquella reunión era en parte para presumir qué colegio era más espectacular. Lo que también explicaba que cada rincón de Hogwarts reluciera como nunca en la vida y que cada jefe de casa obligara a sus estudiantes a vestir de la mejor manera posible.

—Draco —dijo Krum acercándose a ellos—. Harry.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo Viktor —Saludó Potter estrechándole la mano.

—Es una lástima lo de la restricción de edad —dijo Viktor y Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el gran comedor—. Me hubiera encantado enfrentarme a ti. Draco no deja de hablar de lo espectacular que eres.

—Y no miento —intervino el rubio—. Te haría pedazos.

Krum no pareció ofendido, sino más bien divertido. Harry sabía que él y Draco eran amigos por negocios entre sus familias desde hacía al menos cinco años.

Caminaron entre una charla tranquila. Ron había intentado llamar la atención de Harry entre susurros ansiosos y nada discretos, pero Harry lo dejó pasar. No necesitaba que Ron lo avergonzara frente Krum por su desfachatado fanatismo. Finalmente, los dos Slytherin y los alumnos de Durmstrang tomaron asiento en la mesa de las serpientes. Beauxbatons terminó en la mesa de Ravenclae donde Hermione había comenzado una charla con algunas de los chicos. Harry sonrió, al menos ya tenía otra conexión con aquel colegio.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros—. Es para mi un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea. El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó Dumbledore—. ¡Ahora los invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa!

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos que Harry hubiera visto nunca, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros

El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más lleno de lo usual, aunque había tan sólo unos veinte estudiantes más que de costumbre. Quizá fuera porque sus uniformes, que eran de colores diferentes, destacaban muy claramente contra el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts. Una vez desprendidos de sus pieles, los alumnos de Durmstrang mostraban túnicas de color rojo sangre.

Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Con un estremecimiento, Harry se preguntó qué iba a suceder a continuación.

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él—. El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre. Sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocen, permítanme que les presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés—, y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos —continuó Dumbledore—, y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción.

—Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar —dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él—, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro.

—Como todos saben, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones —continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad—, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.

Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado. Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

Harry y Draco se tomaron la mano por debajo de la mesa, ansiosos y excitados a partes iguales. Ahora que sabían cuál era el método el viejo director para seleccionar a los campeones comenzaban a descartar ideas y planes.

—Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz —explicó Dumbledore—. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. Y Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación —prosiguió Dumbledore—, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar su nombre en el cáliz de fuego están firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que deben estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer su candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

—Draco —dijo Pansy, interviniendo al rubio cuando llegaron a las escaleras de las mazmorras— estaba pensando que podíamos estudiar ésta noche juntos, aún tengo problemas en pociones y...

—Lo siento Pans —dijo Draco caminando ansiosamente hasta su habitación —Harry y yo tenemos cosas por hacer.

Y así, ambos chicos cruzaron la puerta de la sala común y subieron lo más disimuladamente posible hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, como ya era costumbre, colocaron los encantamientos que bloqueaban la puerta y que no dejaba escapar ningún sonido. Draco se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revolver un montón de papeles. Harry sacó el juego de viales que tenía dentro de un cajón y unos cuantos libros más y los lanzó de manera descuidada sobre el escritorio donde el rubio había comenzado a escribir un montón de cosas sobre un pergamino.

—¿Tenemos la poción protectora? —le pregunto y Harry asintió alcanzándosela—. ¿Y la poción revitalizante?

—Todo en orden —dijo Harry con emoción.

—Busca la capa y el mapa, nadie puede vernos —dijo el rubio ahora revisando un par de libros al mismo tiempo y escribiendo rápidamente en el pergamino.

—El procedimiento será similar al que lleva cabo un rompedor de maldiciones — dijo el rubio al tiempo que Harry sacaba de su baúl la capa y el mapa —. Tengo todos los encantamientos necesarios y no debes saltarte ninguno, memorízalos, porque leerlos no dará el mismo efecto.

Harry tomó entre sus manos el primer pergamino que Draco terminó de llenar a tinta. En el encontró plasmados tres encantamientos de protección, dos de indetección, y cinco que servían para desactivar el círculo de la edad de Dumbledore que claramente no podría ser burlado con una simple poción de la edad. Además estaban bastante bien descritos los movimientos de la varita, los tiempos en que debía decir cada encantamiento y los lapsos en que debía ingerir alguna poción.

Harry comenzó a memorizar cada detalle de lo que Draco con su estilizada y pulcra caligrafía había escrito para él. Entonces el segundo pergamino llegó a sus manos. No era que Draco estuviera ideando todo en aquel presiso momento. Ambos chicos habían pasado noches enteras creando planes para cada posibilidad que se les presentara y aquellos que Draco estaba haciendo, era simplemente tomar lo esencial de cada estrategia y unirla en una sola, la definitiva, aquella que le permitiría a Harry poner su nombre en el cáliz y además, elevar las posibilidades de que lo eligiera. Harry se alzaría como el indiscutible campeón del torneo, demostrando su superioridad por sobre los otros colegios, ganándose el respeto y la admiración de sus invitados. ¿Quién podría ser mejor como campeón de Hogwarts que alguien que había podido burlar a Dumbledore?

Harry se mantenía al centro de la habitación, practicando cada movimiento como si ya se encontrara frente al cáliz. Draco se encontraba sentado en su propia cama, con las piernas cruzadas en la posición de loto y con el mapa sobre su regazo. No despegaba la vista del gran comedor que poco a poco se vacía.

—Viktor a colocado su nombre, igual que Diggory y esa chica que juega en el equipo de Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson. Una tal Fleur anduvo cerca del cáliz también y los gemelos Weasley lo han intentado... —dijo Draco con voz tranquila—. Creo que podríamos ir para allá en veinte minutos, solo quedan un par de chicos con nombres franceses y no hay ningún profesor, supongo que Dumbledore confía en que nadie podrá traspasar su barrera —sonrió con malicia—. Supongo que va a arrepentirse mañana por la mañana.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Potter y Draco hizo un sonido que le daba a entender que le escuchaba—. Ese tal Karkarov... leí su nombre en los registros de mortífagos que fueron exonerados... no pude evitar notar que miraba demasiado mi cicatriz.

—Al igual que mi padre nadie pudo comprobarle nada... —dijo el rubio con la voz tensa—. Sin embargo, es obvio que los del ministerio son unos inútiles —agregó y Harry recordó aquella noche en Malfoy Manor, cuando había visto al padre de Draco con su vestimenta de mortífago—. Si lo que dice tu padrino es cierto y se rumorea que Voldemort está por volver, no estaría mal irnos con cuidado... aunque entre Moody y Karkarov será demasiado trabajo.

—Un paso en falso y los asesinaré a ambos— lo dijo como quién habla del clima y no de la vida de una persona. Draco sonrió.

—Lo sé... ¡Es hora Harry! —dijo con entusiasmo, mirando toda la extensión del mapa—. El gran comedor está completamente vacío y no veo que nadie más vaya a acercarse.

El moreno asintió y detuvo su entrenamiento, dejando los pergaminos sobre su cama, seguro de que no los necesitaría. Rápidamente ambos se metieron bajo la capa y salieron de la sala común de Slytherin con pasos sigilosos. Debía ser media noche y ambos esperaban a que nadie más intentara meter su nombre a tales horas, después de todo, el toque de queda había comenzado hace mucho.

Caminaron en silencio por los oscuros corredores del castillo. Ni si quiera las antorchas alumbraban ya y Harry y Draco eran guiado únicamente por el lumos que brillaba en la punta de sus varitas. Draco sujetaba el mapa y observaba a través de él, Harry se mantenía alerta, en caso de que debiera aturdir a alguien de improviso.

Llegaron sin mayor problema hasta el gran comedor. Todo estaba a oscuras y no había ni un fantasma rondando el lugar. Harry salió de debajo de la capa, mientras Draco se quedaba bajo ella, a una distancia prudente del cáliz, aún con el mapa en la mano para asegurarse de que nadie les interrumpiría. Sin embargo, y para mayor seguridad, Draco había colocado alrededor de la sala un inofensivo encantamiento de confusión que hacía que cualquiera intentara acercarse al comedor diera tres vueltas en vano encontrando el camino. Aquello alejaría a los estudiantes, pero dudaba que funcionara con un profesor y no se animaba a usar un encantamiento más poderos, por su Dumbledore era capaz de detectarlos.

Harry comenzó con la tarea de irrumpir en el círculo de la edad. Se mantenía de pie frente al cáliz y murmuraba todos los encantamientos necesarios, moviendo la varita con gran maestría y con su magia bailando por todo el gran comedor. A veces se detenía a beber las pociones que Draco específicamente había ordenado que bebiera, a veces solo se detenía a tomar aire, entre encantamiento y encantamiento.

Y entonces, el círculo explotó vibró y Draco se quitó la capa justo a tiempo para ver a Harry adentrarse en el círculo. Ambos esperando en silencio que algo ocurriera, pero al parecer había funcionado. Habían burlado a Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Harry sacó de su túnica el papelito que había llevado consigo y que ya tenía gravado su nombre en tinta.

Y lo dejó caer en el cáliz.

La llama azul del recipiente creció por un segundo y luego volvió a su forma original.

Lo habían logrado.

Entonces escucharon pasos. Draco no había estado mirando el mapa. Harry se coló de nuevo bajo la túnica, a gran velocidad. Los pasos se acercaron cada vez más y ambos pudieron reconocer el sonido de las pisadas de la pierna falsa de ojoloco golpear contra el suelo. Se cruzaron con el profesor justo cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y ellos salían. Harry miró el círculo para asegurarse de que hubiera regresado a la normalidad, y así había sido.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a su habitación, pero a Harry le pareció ver que Moody había intentado introducir un trozo de pergamino dentro del cáliz y que este se lo regresaba, escupiéndolo con una lengua de fuego.

Ambos Slytherin regresaron sanos, salvos y victoriosos a su habitación.

El nombre de Harry Potter salió sorteado en el cáliz al día siguiente.


	38. El dragón y el huevo.

_Querido Harry,_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en responder, pero como recordarás, ha sido luna llena y Remus no lo ha pasado nada bien._

_He hablado con Dumbledore, pero no parece tener idea de quién es el que ha colocado tu nombre en el cáliz. No paree que haya sido un estudiante al menos no uno común y corriente. Y no puedo dejar de pensar que Malfoy ha tenido algo que ver. Su familia domina las artes oscuras como ninguna otra y aunque me duela admitirlo, Remus me ha dicho lo muy hábil que es el muchacho, lo poderoso que es. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que él quisiera verte dentro del torneo? Ya sabes, poner en peligro tu vida._

_Sé que me has dicho un millón de veces cuanto confías en él, pero Harry, yo soy tu padrino y es mi deber protegerte. Ya cometí el error una vez de confiar en que no debía y no voy a perderte por la misma razón._

_Como sea, Remus está igual de preocupado que yo, muchos han muerto en el torneo de los tres magos y no que dudemos de tus habilidades, pero eres solo un muchacho._

_Por el momento Lunático y yo estamos buscando la manera de disolver tu vínculo con el cáliz, nos importa un carajo si Hogwarts se queda sin campeón y no queremos leerte rezongar._

_—Sirius._

Suspiró ganándose una mirada de Draco quién sobre su cama estudiaba algunos de sus libros avanzados de transformaciones. El rubio alzó la ceja y Harry solo atinó a sonreírle mientras incineraba con un movimiento de manos el pergamino con la carta de Sirius. No se le antojaba para nada que Draco las encontrara por casualidad y se enterara que su padrino lo veía como un peligro pese a que Harry lo defendiera capa y espada. Era ofensivo, pero Harry soportaba las críticas de Sirius porque era su única oportunidad de dejar atrás su vida rodeado de muggles.

Harry ha dicho que él no ha puesto su nombre en el cáliz y por supuesto que todos le han creído. Moody incluso le ha defendido diciendo que ningún alumno de cuarto año sería capaz de burlar al gran Albus Dumbledore y él está complacido por que en todos los años que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore llevaba como director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, nadie, absolutamente nadie había sido capaz de burlar sus medidas de seguridad. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había sido capaz de emplear un encantamiento los suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerse de su magia y definitivamente nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo frente a los representantes de las otras dos escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa y aquello, casi que podía considerarse una burla. Una burla de la que no podía hacerse responsable, no mientras decidiera seguir jugando al chico bueno, no mientras todos creyeran que Harry James Potter Evans era noble, justo y sobre todo, sincero.

Los Hufflepuff eran quienes lo llevaban peor que el resto de las casas. Ellos habían creído fervientemente que Cedric Diggory sería el campeón de Hogwarts ahora que Potter estaba fuera de las posibilidades. Y estaban tan desanimados con la ida de que les hubieran robado protagonismo, que no disfrutaban el hecho de que fuera Potter y no otro, quién representara a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el resto del colegio parecía realmente satisfecho, aunque alguien hubiese puesto el nombre de Potter en el cáliz de manera ilegal. Creían que con Potter como campeón la oportunidad de llevarse la copa sería pan comido y ni Viktor Krum, de Durmstrang, ni Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons serían un impedimento.

El único alumno en todo Hogwarts que parecía realmente disgustado con la situación era Ronald Weasley. No importaba cuantas veces Hermione le repitiera que Harry no habría puesto su nombre a voluntad dentro del cáliz (aunque si era sincera, tampoco estaba cien por ciento segura de su afirmación), Ronald no parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer. Estaba claramente celoso, cegado por la envidia que significaba toda la atención que Harry siempre había arrastrado consigo. Y Hermione le entendía, Ron había expresado querer participar en el torneo antes de que pusiera como regla la mayoría de edad. Era Harry Potter y siempre Harry quién se llevaba la gloria y Ron parecía cansado de ser un don nadie. ¿No había sido él quien en varias ocasiones le había salvado la vida a Potter? ¿No había ganado él aquel juego de ajedrez en primer año? ¿No se había interpuesto entre Black y Harry aún a costa de su propia vida el año anterior?

Si a Harry le molestó la nueva actitud de Ron no lo demostró. El que el pelirrojo hubiera dejado de dirigirle la palabra después de haberle felicitado de muy mala gana no le afectó en lo más mínimo. ¿Quién se fijaría en la desaprobación de un Weasley más cuando tenía la aprobación y el respeto de todo Hogwarts? Harry definitivamente no. Ron era un gran aliado, siempre dispuesto a dar la vida por sus amigos, pero para Harry siempre había sido un peón, una pieza desechable de su tablero. No era tan importante como Hermione, su alfil, que con su inteligencia lograba resolver problemas como nadie y definitivamente no era tan importante como Draco, su reina, tan indispensable como él mismo. Draco era una pieza insacrificable, la pieza más importante del tablero. Ron era su vínculo a Gryffindor, pero no era el único; siempre estaba Ginny, muy dispuesta a arrojar a sus pies la lealtad de los leones.

Sin embargo que nadie estuviera de acuerdo con él, no evitaba que Weasley fuera por allí despotricando que no era justo que Harry se hubiera librado de los exámenes finales y que además, tuviera la oportunidad de ganar mil galeones. A Draco le parecía cómico, era divertido que alguien se enfiereciera por tampoco ¿Qué eran mil galeones comparado con todo lo que los Malfoy podían ofrecerle a Potter? ¿Qué valor tenía no tener que presentar ningún examen cuando Harry iba adelantado al menos dos cursos en conocimiento?. Weasley era patético.

—Deberías ir a dormir —le dijo Draco aún sin apartar su mirada de sus apuntes —. Mañana es la primera prueba, alguien completamente común estría como mínimo, asustado, repasando cada uno de los libros del colegio para saber cómo sortear al dragón.

—Creí que ya había quedado claro que yo no soy común —sonrió—. Además, tengo toda la ventaja, gracias a Hagrid sé de qué va la primera prueba y ni Fleur, ni Viktor tienen manera de saberlo. No necesito estudiar o entrenar porque tengo una habilidad nata para domar a las creaturas mágicas, el dragón será pan comido.

—¿Y si el dragón se resiste?

—Los dementores no lo hicieron.

—Si no supiera quién eres, hasta podrías haber pasado por un Black. Estoy orgulloso, Harry. —cerró sus libros, uno a uno—. Posando para todas esas fotos de El Profeta, dando entrevistas para Rita. Esa vieja bruja está fascinada contigo y no hace más que dar una buena imagen de ti a todo el mundo mágico —soltó una carcajada—. No sé cual me gusta más, sinceramente, si el cuento del pobre huérfano que solo busca que el bien triunfe o el del chico inocente que no tiene ni idea de cómo llegó su nombre al cáliz pero que igual va a participar en el torneo para mostrarle a sus padres muertos que es valeroso.

—La ingenuidad de la gente siempre es una ventaja —dijo colocándose de pie y caminando hasta el baño sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

—A estas alturas ya todo el mundo mágico te idolatra, nadie dudaría en nombrarte ministro si así lo desearas, ni si quiera necesitarías la mayoría de edad. —Harry terminó de lavarse los dientes y volvió a la cama.

—Ser ministro no es lo que deseo. De ser necesario el ministerio tendrá que caer, la manera en la que rigen... no es mi estilo —Draco sintió que la piel se le erizaba cuando aquella mirada decidida se posó en su rostro. Harry no sería ministro, él sería un rey.

—Buenas noches, su majestad —dijo guiñándole un ojo y apagando la luz de la lámpara junto a su cama.

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio había una tensión y emoción enormes en el ambiente. Las clases se interrumpieron al mediodía para que todos los alumnos tuvieran tiempo de bajar al cercado de los dragones. Aunque, naturalmente, aún no sabían lo que iban a encontrar allí. Harry se sentía extrañamente distante de todos cuantos lo rodeaban, así le desearan suerte. Mo se encontraba nervioso, para nada, estaba realmente seguro de que conseguiría sortear al dragón sin un solo rasguño, pero si se encontraba realmente pensativo. Moody lo había interceptado antes de herbología y le había sugerido que intentara usar su escoba para la prueba. ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? No lo sabía, pero aunque parecía que el hombre intentaba ganarse su confianza eso solo hacía que Harry sospechara más.

Draco también le había aconsejado cuidarse de Viktor. Era un buen amigo suyo, si, y respetaba a Harry, también, pero era bien conocido que en Durmstrang a los alumnos se les enseñaba magia tenebrosa desde el primer año y era probable que Viktor intentara tomar ventaja de ello para deshacerse de la competencia.

Draco le sirvió un poco de todo a la hora del almuerzo y agregó, además, a su jugo un par de gotas de poción revitalizante que no era para nada ilegal, o al menos, nadie las había mencionado dentro de las reglas que los campeones debían seguir. También agregó a su comida unas cuantas hojitas de romero cuya propiedad principal elevaba los niveles de magia del mago hasta su límite natural. Aquello seguramente no era dl todo legal pero Draco no iba a arriesgar a su amigo y si, para eso debía hacer pasar aquellas hiervas como parte del platillo, iba a hacerlo. De todas formas no creí que ningún Slytherin fuera a delatarlos, no con lo contentos que estaban de que Potter pusiera en alto el nombre de la casa de Salazar.

—Mi madre ha prometido enviarte un kit de mantenimiento de escobas de última generación si ganas la prueba, además, he apostado por ti contra unos chicos de Beauxbatons —le dijo el rubio agregando más comida a su plato.

—Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio. Prepárate para la primera prueba, Potter —Dijo Snape saliendo de la nata. Con aquel odio tan conocido imprimido en su tono de voz. Harry pensaba que tal vez el hombre ansiaba verlo muerto entre las fauces del dragón.

Harry asintió solemnemente y se puso de pie.

—Suerte Harry —le dijo Astoria Greengrass y todos los Slytherin aplaudieron. Draco le respondió:

—Él no necesita suerte.

Salió del Gran Comedor con el profesor Snape quién lucía tan impasible como siempre. Snape se había mantenido inteligentemente callado desde que la noticia de que Harry sería campeón salió a la luz. Pero Harry sabía, porque Blaise le había dicho, que Snape pasaba parte de su tiempo quejándose con otros profesores, recalcando que Potter era igual a su padre, completamente ávido de un poco de atención.

Snape lo conducía bordeando el bosque hacia donde estaban los dragones; pero, al acercarse al grupo de árboles detrás del cual habría debido ser claramente visible el cercado, Harry vio que habían levantado una tienda que lo ocultaba a la vista.

—Tienes que entrar con los demás campeones —le dijo con voz indiferente— y esperar tu turno, Potter. El señor Bagman está dentro. Él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿No va a desearme suerte, profesor? —dijo Harry con voz burlona y Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de marcharse.

Entró a la tienda que e levantaba frente a él solo para encontrarse con Krum y Fleur que nerviosos, se encontraban cada uno en una esquina. Paseando de un lado a otro o murmurando lo que Harry suponía eran encantamientos. Ludo Bagman lo había recibido efusivamente y la había ofrecido un lugar para sentarse. Al parecer los otros campeones también tenían sus propios asientos pero ambos habían declinado la oferta. Harry en cambio se sentó tranquilamente en la silla y con un movimiento de varita invocó un libro de transformaciones y un vaso con jugo de calabaza que Dobby siempre tenía listo para él en las cocinas. Fleur lo miró con odio al saberlo tan seguro y Krum, sorprendido como estaba por su actitud solo atinó a seguir repasando mentalmente todos los encantamientos que sabía.

Cuando los pasos de todos los espectadores se escucharon alrededor, Bagman se puso de pie y reunió a los campeones. Les tendió una bolsa de tela donde uno a uno extrajo un dragón miniatura que hizo que los chicos palidecieran, parecía como si hubieran estado esperando por lo peor y luego de repente, se dieran cuenta de que lo peor no era aquello que habían pensado si no lo que les estaban presentado. Y Harry tuvo que luchar mucho internamente para no reírse de sus expresiones desoladas. Ganar aquella prueba debería ser pan comido.

Al final, Harry tendría que enfrentarse al colacuerno húngaro, el más peligroso de todos los dragones. Pero ni eso logró hacer mermar su seguridad y simplemente aceptó su destino. Sería aún más espectacular ver a Harry Potter sortear a un Draco tan peligroso.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el dragón miniatura. Lo había hecho aparecer en la cama de Draco, seguramente le gustaría.

Fleur fue la primera en salir.

—¿Harry? —preguntó una voz a través de la tienda, del exterior. Era Draco.

Sin importarle que Krum le mirara desde la esquina donde se había acomodado, Harry salió de la tienda. El viento frio del otoño le golpeó el rostro pero aquello no le molestó en absoluto. Del otro lado Draco le miraba con intensidad y Harry supo que tal vez estaba un poco preocupado por él. Sonrió internamente, algo en su corazón se removió, algo similar al fuego y se intensificó cuando Draco estiró los brazos y los enredó alrededor de su cuello, sin apartar aquellos ojos de mercurio que últimamente le hipnotizaban y le causaban la misma sensación que cuando se encontraba bajo la _imperius_ ; una sensación de poder, seguridad y tranquilidad inhumana. Joder, que Draco Malfoy le hacía sentir irracional, pero tan, tan bien.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó, con su aliento a manzana golpeándole en los labios justamente. Sus rostros tan cerca.

—No será muy diferente al basilisco —respondió con voz ronca y no necesariamente por los cambios que su cuerpo sufría últimamente.

—No, lo será... —le dijo el rubio con tono tranquilo. Como si confiara en que nada mala ocurriría, pero a la vez necesitara expresarlo en voz alta para estar seguro—. Si las cosas se salen de control intervendré.

—Ni se te ocurra, si el dragón llegase a hacerte algo no me lo perdonaría.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, enredados en aquel abrazo tan poco fraternal. El gris y el verde chocando y mezclándose de forma tan natural que no se sentía incorrecto.

—Bésame —le pidió antes de darse cuenta y Draco apretó los labios, inseguro de tomar una decisión.

—Estoy con Pansy... —le recordó y Harry sonrió con malicia.

—Me importa una mierda.

Draco sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquella respuesta. Su mente ya no pensaba en su matrimonio arreglado, ni en lo mucho que decaería el respeto hacia ambos si se enteraran que ellos... que ello... ¿ellos que? Ya no importaba. Se estaban besando.

Harry no supo si fue Draco o si fue él mismo el que acoró esa distancia entre sus labios y tampoco le importó. La textura delos labios de Draco era suave y sabían más dulces que la tarta de melaza. Y Harry se hundía en la sensación de besarlos y morderlos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Y Draco ni si quiera se quejaba pese a que el sabor a sangre se mezclaba entre sus salivas. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? Ninguno quería responder aquella pregunta, solo querían seguir unidos de aquella manera. Harry era demasiado brusco y solía, pero se sentía tan bien que Draco no protestó.

Y entonces se separaron. Con las mejillas demasiado incendiadas como para poder ocultarlo.

Draco se limpió el labio de su sangre labio. Y sonrió.

—Acábalos Potter —le dijo y Harry lamió la sangre que se había escurrido por la pálida barbilla de su mejor amigo.

Para cuando fue su turno de enfrentar al dragón Harry se sentía más que invencible. Draco solía causar aquella sensación en él y le gustaba. Le encantaba que solo un beso le hiciera sentir como un dios todo poderoso. Definitivamente quería repetir aquello, definitivamente iba repetir aquello, era de vital importancia hacerlo y si Draco estaba de acuerdo o no, era lo de menos.

Cuando el silbato que indicaba que debía salir sonó no perdió mucho tiempo, salió hacia la arena donde cientos de estudiantes lo recibieron entre gritos de aliento y vitoreos. Lo vio todo ante sus ojos como si se tratara de un sueño de colores muy vivos. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto después del sábado lo miraban cientos y cientos de rostros pero Harry se enfocó solo en uno, el rostro de Draco que le miraba con una seguridad indescifrable. Pansy se encontraba su lado, sujetándole de la mano y mirando aquel labio que ninguno de los dos se habían atrevido a curar, por el puro morbo de verlo, de saber que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había sido real. Pansy no parecía muy feliz.

Allí, al otro lado del cercado, estaba el colacuerno agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero Harry ni sabía ni le preocupaba si eran gritos de apoyo o no. Era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer: concentrarse, entera y absolutamente. Vencer, aplastar a sus oponentes y levantarse como el único y más excepcional campeón del torneo de los tres magos.

Bagman narraba todo lo que ocurría mediante un encantamiento que le amplificaba la voz. Fleur y Krum habían tardado más de veinte minutos en hacerse con el huevo que cuidaba el dragón y Harry intentó aparentar que no le divertía saber que lo conseguiría en menos de cinco minutos.

Caminó lentamente hasta el nido del dragón que no apartaba su fiera mirada de su cuerpo. Escuchó la voz de Bagman que sorprendido narraba como Harry no había ni si quiera hecho el esfuerzo de sacarla varita de dentro de su túnica. El dragón soltó un alarido salvaje, pero Harry no retrocedió en lo más mínimo y todos en la arena guardaban silencio preguntándose si se había vuelto loco.

Dejó que su magia fluyera como un aura protectora. El dragón se paró a dos patas y desplegó sus alas, como advirtiéndole que no se acercara más y Harry detuvo su andar. Sabía que iba por buen camino, en cualquier otra situación el dragón ya le hubiese escupido fuego como mínimo, pero no lo había hecho así que Harry liberó un poco más de su poder. Sabía que nadie en Hogwarts además de Dumbledore y Draco podían sentir las auras mágicas y de todas formas no era ilegal hacer lo que él hacía.

Estiró la mano hacia la creatura sin molestarse en mostrar humildad. El dragón le miró atentamente sintiendo de lo que Harry era capaz y entonces, se inclinó ante él.

Los jadeos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Todos gritaban asombrados por lo que veían, aquel dragón, una criatura salvaje y sanguinaria, le mostraba sus respetos a Harry Potter y se postraba ante él como su maestro.

Harry descubrió que tenía facilidad con los reptiles.

Con la seguridad y elegancia de un monarca, Harry pasó junto al Dragón que mantenía la cabeza inclinada a forma de respeto. Esquivó sin problema algunas piedras y llegó hasta el nido. El dragón ni si quiera se molestó en expresar el disgusto que aquello le producía y que Harry podía sentir a través de la conexión que amabos habían establecido.

—Me llevaré esto —le dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba el huevo de oro y lo levantaba al aire.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron pero Harry solo podía mirar los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy que brillaban con ambición y orgullo.


	39. Serpientes y dragones.

La cámara estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Sus pilares con forma de serpiente se erguían orgullosas hasta el techo y las pocas antorchas que veían de aquella luz verduzca titiritaban suavemente por el movimiento de la creatura que rondaba aquellos aposentos que habían sido marcados como suyos y de nadie más. La estatua con la figura de Salazar Slytherin y su barba majestuosa se encontraba contra una pared, con la boca abierta dando vista al túnel por el que el basilisco solía desplazarse y el agua que rodeaba el centro de la cámara se movía apenas un poco. Dentro no vivía ninguna creatura. A los pies de Slytherin un trono de piedra y mármol se levantaba con refinamiento y clase y sobre el trono un muchacho de ojos verde veneno y cabello negro como la noche descansaba. Impaciente.

Aquella era su morada, suya y de Draco quien tranquilamente se encontraba sentado a sus pies, con la cabeza cerca de su regazo y los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo el huevo dorado que Harry había obtenido de la primera prueba del dragón. El rubio acariciaba la superficie del huevo dorado con veneración, casi de la misma manera en que Harry le acariciaba el cabello. Sus dedos pálidos describían cirulos sobre el botón que abría el huevo y liberaba aquellos espantosos gritos que nadie había sido capaz de descifrar, y la razón principal por la que se habían recluido en la cámara de los secretos aquel sábado por las mañana en vez de estar en Hogsmeade.

Los dedos de Harry tomaban las hebras del cabello de su mejor amigo con una devoción que no podía ser saludable. Cabello a cabello, mechón a mechón pasaba sus dedos lentamente, repasándola textura y el olor a Draco que desprendía aquel cabello que se encontraba largo únicamente por que Harry había opinado que le gustaba de aquella manera. Lo suficientemente largo como para poder acariciarlo cómodamente, pero no tanto como para que pareciera una chica. Y aquellos mechones largos de rubio cabello de sol solo se marcaban las facciones de Malfoy que día a día se endurecían, dejando atrás la infancia y adentrándose a la adolescencia.

Y ahí a la luz verduzca de las antorchas Harry miraba Draco y le dolía. Era tan hermoso que le hería hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Su piel pálida, sus ojos grises que no se contaminaban ni si quiera por la iluminación. Sus rasgos puntiagudos y la manera en que sus pestañas, solo un poco más oscuras que el color de su cabello caían sobre sus ojos al parpadear.

Era precioso. Y era suyo.

Pasó de acariciar su suave cabellera a prestar atención a su rostro. Delineaba sus facciones con suma devoción, repasando la línea de su frente y nariz, los ojos, la babilla y las mejillas. Deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en lo afilados pómulos. Las yemas de los dedos le cosquilleaban por aquella sensación. Las descargas eléctricas que tocar a Draco le causaba eran sublime y tan apabullante que si no le acariciaba con delicadeza la otra opción era oprimirla con fuerza, destrozarla hasta que fuese soportable sujetarla entre las palmas de sus manos y pudiera alejarse sin la necesidad de volver a tocarle.

Draco suspiró cuando sus manos pasaron de acariciar su angelical rostro a acariciar su cuello. Harry se detuvo y prestó más atención a aquella vena que saltaba de la yugular cuando el rubio esturaba el cuello cual gato, disfrutando del tacto que significaban las manos de Harry sobre su piel sensible. Los dedos del moreno pasaron de aquella vena y masajearon ambos lados del cuello con la delicadeza de alguien que sabe que, de apretar un poco más fuerte, podría quebrarle el cuello sin problemas. Harry podía sentir bajo su tacto la manzana de adán quiso morderla.

Le acarició los hombros y luego los brazos, con fuerza. Draco gruñía con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones. A veces se mordía los labios, a veces suspiraba con los labios entreabiertos. A veces, simplemente abría los ojos y miraba hacia arriba y cundo sus orbes grises se encontraba con los de Harry sonreía con todo el descaro y el encanto de un Black y Harry quería perderse en esa mirada y en ese sonrisa para siempre. Deseaba con toda la fuerza de su magia poder quedase de aquella manera junto al que hasta hacía unas semanas aún era su mejor amigo y que ahora se había convertido en algo más. Algo más intenso.

Aquel beso antes de la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos lo había significado todo. Había sido un antes y un después en aquella relación tan extraña que llevaba y Harry no podría estar más contento con lo que había obtenido. Un beso con algo de saliva, un poco de lengua y un toque de sangre había terminado por unirlos de una manera que por donde se le mirara gritaba _antinatural_. Pero a Harry le gustaba tanto lo prohibido (como era su amor por las artes oscuras) que ignoraba aquel pensamiento y solo se concentraba en lo que besar a aquel muchacho a sus pies le hacía sentir. Beber la sangre de Draco en aquel beso había sido como hacer un pacto con alguna fuerza poderosa y mágica, como venderle su alma a la peor de las creaturas.

Y le encantaba.

No entendía de dónde provenía aquella sensación de pertenencia que le nacía cuando miraba al rubio. No entendía de donde nacían aquellos instintos casi animales que no le permitían estar lejos de él, que no le permitían mantenerse del laso seguro de su relación donde ambos eran únicamente amigos. Y tampoco le importaba obtener una respuesta. Sentía que llevaba guardando aquello demasiado tiempo como para retractarse y que Draco le mirara con aquella intensidad le daba la seguridad de que no era el único, que si Harry estaba quemándose entre las llamas del mismo infierno, Draco le estaba acompañado.

Por supuesto, que Draco se encontrara en ese momento sentado a sus pies no era más que una burla a lo que estaba creciendo entre ambos. No era Draco quién se encontraba a los pies de Harry, sino todo lo contrario. Y aquella sensación de sumisión tenía al salvador del mundo mágico total y completamente embelesado. Siempre era él quién tenía el control, siempre era él quien ordenaba y eran los otros los que ejecutaban, siempre era él el que se sentaba y recibía todas las atenciones. Y ahí, entre la oscuridad y el secreto era Draco el único rey, porque Harry le había dejado serlo, porque Harry se sentía como un súbdito cerca de él y solo de él. Y no quería dejar de servirle nunca si aquello significaba que podía ver aquellos ojos grises incendiados en satisfacción.

El basilisco se arrastró lentamente hacia ellos. Había estado por aquí y por allá buscando víctimas pequeñitas para alimentarse. Harry le había llevado a su mascota un par de conejos y unas cuantas ratas de campo que había conseguido en el bosque prohibido. O mejor dicho, que los centauros habían conseguido para él como un pequeño favor. Incluso le había llevado uno de los cadáveres de uno de los hijos de Aragog, la acromántula. A Harry no se le había olvidado que en segundo año aquella creatura se había atrevió a intentar atacarle y de vez en cuando exigía la vida de uno de sus hijos para alimentar al basilisco.

Sin embargo era obvio que el basilisco no estaría satisfecho con presas pequeñas como conejos o ratas o una araña de edad pequeña y de tamaño cuestionable. Iba y venía de un lado a otro intentando llenar su estómago de algo más y a Harry le entretenía verlo arrastrarse de un lado otro con esos movimientos hipnotizantes que le recordaban a Draco cuando se desenvolvía entre los miembros más fuertes de sus alianzas. Slytherin principalmente, Slytherins como Nott o Zabini o Parkinson. Alumnos importantes como Diggory o Hermione o ese tal Zacharias Smith de Hufflepuff o ese tal Anthony Goldstein que Draco aseguraba que en ese momento era un don nadie, pero que pronto, y que Salazar le reclamara si se equivocaba, lo verían incluso siendo prefecto junto a Granger.

El basilisco siseaba a veces su inconformidad por el alimento y le pedía a Harry, le rogaba que le dejara probar un poco del bonito muchacho rubio que siempre le acompañaba. Le decía lastimeramente que extraña el sabor a la carne humana. Que si ese tal Lockhart y ese otro Pettigrew habían sabido bien, imaginaba que el muchacho que su amo mentalmente llamaba _príncipe_ debía saber mil veces mejor. Y Potter, por supuesto, le decía que no podía tocarlo, que Draco era suyo.

Draco, por supuesto, no podía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que se decían y aquello solo alentó al muchacho a estudiar algo de párcel. No iba a poder hablarlo, pero entenderlo seguro sí. Algún día. Y vivía fascinado con la idea de escuchar a Harry hablar de aquella manera tan endemoniadamente cautivante, con él, en secreto, aún frente a una multitud aterrorizada porque nadie entendería una mierda y entonces, Draco podría sonreír con autosuficiencia y demostrar que él más que nadie, entendía a Harry Potter, el rey. Como era su responsabilidad, como era su derecho, como merecía él más que nadie, él Draco Malfoy, quién había descubierto en Harry el potencial de un emperador romano y lo había explotado al máximo.

Harry se recargó en el trono de piedra cerrando los ojos y dejando sus manos sobre los hombros de su acompañante. Draco e removió solo un poco sobre su lugar en el suelo. Acomodándose obre el pequeño cojín de terciopelo verde botella sobre el que solía sentarse. Harry abrió los ojos y vio al chico jugar con el huevo entre sus dedos, mirándolo, como si no lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces más. Por un momento, Potter creyó que Draco intentaría abrir de nuevo el huevo y se preparó para los terribles chillidos de tortura que soltaba cada que lo hacía. Sin embargo, Malfoy únicamente enredó sus largos dedos alrededor del botó y lo delineó, aún pensativo.

El basilisco enredó entonces su largo y delgado cuerpo alrededor de ellos, se enroscaba por detrás del trono y por delante de Draco en un gesto que hubiera parecido afectuosos si no se hubiera tratado de un basilisco; una de las creaturas más peligrosas existentes en el planeta. Draco hizo una mueca de inconformidad cuando la creatura dejó su cabeza frente a él y le miró con aquello ojos que él ya había identificado como hambre. El rubio siseó, salvaje y Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando la serpiente alejó si cabeza, asustada.

— _Ábrelo —_ le dijo el basilisco y Harry le tradujo.

—Suena horrible —aclaró el rubio pero de todas formas lo hizo.

— _Gente del agua—_ dijo el basilisco. Y Harry exclamó.

—Por supuesto... Gente del agua.

—Hay gente del agua en el lago —dijo Draco—. A veces puedes verlos pasar por las ventanas de la sala común, junto al calamar... necesitamos sumergirlo.

Harry asintió distraídamente y se estiró para palmear la cabeza del basilisco con aprobación. La serpiente siseó agradecida por el reconocimiento y se desenroscó de su alrededor. Harry se puso de pie y ofreció una mano a Draco para ayudarlo. El basilisco trepó por la estatua de Salazar y se adentró a su boca, dando por terminada aquella reunión.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar con Diggory — dijo Draco.

Harry no respondió. Aferró con fuerza su mano y le miró a los ojos antes de besarle, o mejor dicho, masticarle los labios. Draco ya se estaba acostumbrando. Harry no pedía permiso, él tomaba lo que quería, cuando quería y aquel era uno de esos momentos. Y dolía pero se sentía tan bien que no quería detenerse. La mano del moreno se aferró a su nuca, sin dejarle chance de alejarse el más mínimo de los centímetros, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco tenía la intención de apartarse. Draco no lo entendía, pero besar a Harry era adictivo, y una vez que había empezado, no habían podido detenerse.

Draco no sabe cuando Harry ha aprendido a besar así, pero tampoco le molesta en absoluto. Probablemente había pasado todo el verano leyendo demasiada literatura muggle de romance o mirando demasiadas de esas cosas que los no magos llamaban películas. Si fueron películas, novelas o música era lo de menos, lo único importante era que sentía que se derretía con aquel contacto tan íntimo, y tan maduro. No se sentía como un adolecente de catorce años, se sentía como un adulto, hecho y derecho. Era como ir demasiado rápido, pero a la vez necesitar acelerar un poco más, porque lo que ellos tenían era inexplicablemente sucio, pecaminoso y carnal. No había ni una pisca de ternura, aunque tal vez cariño sí que había, un cariño retorcido y algo malévolo que había tomado forma la primera vez que Draco había decidido jugar a seducir, besándole, en primer año, tal cual hacía su madre con Lucius cada que quería conseguir algo.

Lo extraordinario de todo aquello era que Harry quisiera seguir con aquella extraña manera de control. Impura, sucia, Slytherin, muy Black. Dejaba que Draco lo mangoneara de aquella manera tan obvia y sínica que el rubio pensaba que incluso disfrutaba de estar a su merced. Sin embargo era obvio que Draco también se doblegaba ante ese simple intercambio poco infantil de saliva, aunque la verdad era que lo disimulaba mucho mejor. Debía disimularlo mucho mejor o su pequeño secreto se vendría abajo y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a exponerse y perder aquel reinado que les había tomado más de tres años construir.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, intentando leerse la mente de manera literal. Harry quería saber lo que causaba en Draco y éste, orgulloso y demasiado Malfoy como para dejarle husmear en sus sentimientos, levantaba sus escudos de oclumancia, impidiéndole a Harry abrirse paso hacia aquella pequeña fractura que su caparazón Slytherin mostraba. Era doloroso, Harry aún debía aprender a perfeccionar el art de la legeremancia, no era sutil y era fácil que te percataras de que intentaba meterse bajo tu piel de aquella manera. Potter solo se atrevía a inter usarlo con él.

Cuando el basilisco desapareció por completo de sus vistas ellos ya se encontraban saliendo de la cámara, pasando por algunos restos de huesos de algunas creaturas pequeñas y otras no tanto. Pasando sobre resto de tela y sangre y cabello que bien podía pertenecer a Gilderoy Lockhart, por el que absolutamente nadie había preguntado nada. Todos habían asumido que Lockhart había huido con éxito del heredero de Slytherin y de su monstruo, dos años atrás y nadie, nunca, ni si quiera su editor preguntó por él. De la misma manera en que nadie había preguntado por Peter Pettigrew, aunque Sirius jurara y perjurara que se había ido a reunir con su amo.

Al salir del baño Myrtle la llorona les saludó con aquella manera coqueta de mover las pestañas tras sus gafas que solo reservaba para ellos mientras les preguntaba, demasiado amablemente, si todo estaba en orden y si no podía ayudarles en algo. Draco, con su amable y fría aristocracia que se antojaba cautivadora le respondió que no, pero que agradecía su interés y ella se derritió y Harry quiso besarle de nuevo hasta hacer que esos preciosos labios rozados comenzaran a sangrar y dejaran así de mostrarse tan dispuestos a cautivar a otros que no fueran él. Aunque de todas manera su pálida piel manchada de aquel rojo líquido se le antoja mucho más.

Nadie los vio salir del baño de chicas del tercer piso por que casi nadie merodeaba por allí. Caminaban con aquella postura erguida y poderosa que hacía que los otros estudiantes con los que se topaban se apartaran y les miraran con una admiración casi enfermiza. Las chicas temblaban suspirando y los chicos querían caminar detrás de ellos y obtener la mitad de la atención que ellos. Solo los alumnos de cursos superiores (o de su mismo curso) se atrevían a acercarse y saludar de manera respetuosa. Unos incluso caminaban junto a ellos intentando iniciar una charla interesante que siempre terminaba en Malfoy y Potter debatiendo entre ellos en susurros discretos.

—¡Harry! — dijo entonces Ginny Weasley, toda rubor en las mejillas. Cabello de fuego revoloteando por la brisa invernal—. Harry... —repitió un poco más tranquila, parándose a su lado.

Draco solo la saludó con un asentimiento serio de cabeza y se mantuvo al margen de lo que fuese que Ginevra Weasley quisiera.

—Ginny, buenas tardes —le saludó el pelinegro, como si en vez de que fuera la hermana de un buen amigo, fuera una estudiante más. Draco sonrió discretamente.

—Hola, yo bueno, escuché que, bueno, en navidad y el baile —decía bastante indecisa—. Y los campeones, que tienes que, están obligados a...

—Oh, eso —dice con simpleza y Ginny lo mira expectante—. Si, los campeones estamos obligados a abrir el baile.

—Ron me ha dicho que aún no tienes pareja —soltó la chica, mostrando su colmillo Gryffindor y armándose de todo el valor que le era posible—. ¿Te enfrentas a Dragones y no puedes conseguir una cita? —intentó bromear mientras pasaba un mechón de su precioso cabello rojo detrás de su oreja lechosa.

En aquel momento Cedric Diggory apareció en su campo visual, atravesando aquel estrecho pasillo y desviándose para salir a los jardines que quedaban a la derecha. Ginny y Harry se habían detenido aparentemente y Draco había seguido su camino. El rubio había interceptado al Hufflepuff de séptimo y sus amigos tejones habían seguido con su camino. Draco movía las manos sutilmente mientras hablaba con Cedric y el castaño le correspondía prestándole toda la atención posible; asintiendo distraídamente y sonriendo con aquel carisma que lo representaba tan bien. Cedric era guapo y popular y amable. Pero sobre todo, era uno de los aliados más fuertes de Harry.

El moreno se perdió en la manera en que Draco movía los labios. Casi en cámara lenta. Se perdió en esos finos y pálidos dedos que se enredaban constantemente en sus cabellos cuando intercambiaban alguno de aquellos impúdicos besos que solo podían compartir ellos sin que pareciera algo vulgar. Se perdió en el brillo de su cabello y en la forma en que su nariz se enrojecía por el frio del invierno. Se perdió esa manera alzar el rostro y mostrar una sutil superioridad aún frente a alguien como Cedric que por naturaleza no intentaba ser mejor que nadie. Y estaba tan perdido en sus ojos plata que cuando Ginny carraspeó en busca de una respuesta a su broma solo atinó a decir:

—Creo que sí, prefiero los dragones.

Harry se despidió cortésmente de Ginny quién se había mantenido en un silencio que denotaba que no había entendido nada y que estaba un poco confundida. Potter se acercó hasta el Slytherin y el Hufflepuff y saludó al tejón estrechando su mano y sujetando a Draco posesivamente por los hombros; esperaba que aquello luciera francamente casual. Y tal vez así fue porque Cedric siguió con lo que fuese que estaba explicándole a Draco.

—Creo que sé de un lugar que encaja con lo que me has explicado —dijo con un tono cómplice—. En el quinto piso, detrás de la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, no lo oyeron de mí, pero la contraseña es " _frescura de pino_ " —les guiño un ojo—. Ahora que el quidditch se ha cancelado, nadie excepto los prefectos lo usan... una lástima, lo del quidditch, quiero decir, era mi último año y no anhelaba nada más que verlos perder, sin ofender.

—Lamento decirte que si el quidditch no se hubiera cancelado igual habríamos ganado —dijo Draco, juguetón y Cedric soltó una carcajada. Inocente, puro, diferente a sus acompañantes Slytherin.

—Como sea, lo del dragón ha estado genial, Harry — le sonrió y comenzó a alejarse—. Espero haber sido de ayuda.

—Necesitamos el mapa y la capa —dijo Draco cuando Cedric se alejó lo suficiente—. Esta noche debemos entrar al baño de prefectos.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al gran comedor. Harry demasiado distraído. Draco no preguntando nada, dándole su espacio para pensar, formular, cavilar y resolver. Entonces en vez de ir hacia el gran comedor, Potter se desvió hasta los jardines delanteros del colegio. Hacia el lago que se encontraba completamente abandonado por el frio invernal que azotaba Hogwarts.

Draco dio una vuelta más a su bufanda, Harry le aplicó un encantamiento para ayudarlo a mantenerse caliente sin si quiera abrir la boca. A veces lo hacía y ni si quiera se daba cuenta, pero Draco le hacía y algo dentro de sus entrañas se removía con emoción. Harry era poderoso.

Se detuvieron a la orilla del congelado lago, el viento soplaba y Harry parecía haber tomado una decisión a lo que fuese que estuviera pensando.

—Vendrás al baile conmigo —le dijo. No era una pregunta, le demandaba, le exigía su compañía. El tono de voz que había usado era tan posesivo que a Draco se le erizó la piel.

—Por supuesto, su majestad —le respondió

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y la nieve comenzó a caer. 


	40. Un cuervo.

—No puedo ir contigo —repuso Hermione, ruborizándose—, porque ya tengo pareja.

—¡Vamos, no tienes que mentirme! —dijo Ron—. ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para librarte de él!

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Hermione, y en sus ojos brilló una mirada peligrosa—. ¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!

Y salió como un huracán de la biblioteca.

Harry no despegó su vista ni un segundo del libro de transformaciones y animagia en el que se había adentrado un par de horas antes. En comparación el resto de sus compañeros, él no necesitaba estudiar para los exámenes que serían el día anterior al baile porque estaba exentado de ellos gracias a que era un campeón del torneo. Sin embargo, Harry estaba consciente de que él no era como un chiquillo más y que perder el tiempo haciendo el imbécil no era una opción. Por eso pasaba exactamente el mismo tiempo que sus aliados invertían estudiando en seguirse alimentando de conocimiento. La animagia parecía algo interesante.

—Es mentira —afirmó Ron, viendo a Hermione irse.

—No, no lo es —dijo Ginny en voz baja.

—Entonces, ¿con quién va? —preguntó Ron bruscamente.

—No les voy a decir. Eso es cosa de ella —contestó Ginny.

—Bueno —dijo Ron, que parecía extraordinariamente desconcertado—, esto es ridículo. Ginny, tú puedes ir con Harry, y yo...

—No puedo —lo cortó Ginny, y también se puso colorada—. Soy la pareja de... de Neville. Me lo pidió después de que Hermione le dijera que no, y yo pensé... bueno... si no es con él no voy a poder ir, porque aún no estoy en cuarto. —Parecía muy triste y le dirigía al Slytherin miraditas bastante significativas que él ignoraba mientras leía—. Creo que voy a ir a cenar —concluyó. Se levantó y salió.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Ron fastidiado—. A este paso seremos los únicos sin pareja.

—Puedes hablar por ti, yo ya tengo pareja —dijo Harry como quitándole importancia, pasándole página al grueso libro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —preguntó francamente decepcionado y atribulado—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

Harry suspiró ante el comentario exageradamente dramático del Gryffindor. Para ellos, el fin del mundo bien podía ser tener que pasar por la vergüenza de no tener con quién asistir al baile y Harry la verdad es que no lo entendía en lo más mínimo. ¿No habían, acaso, cosas más importantes de que ocuparse? ¿Cómo los crecientes rumores de que Voldemort estaba recobrando su fuerza? ¿Qué hacía Ronald lloriqueando porque no había podido conseguir una cita con ninguna de las chicas del castillo? Era sinceramente patético, pero como recién acababa de recuperar su amistad con él (no sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido, pero de alguna manera el pelirrojo se convenció de que Harry no se hubiera atrevido a desafiar a Dumbledore y a meter su nombre en el cáliz) decidió que bien podía echarle una mano. Por dos razones; la primera, estaba cansado de sus berridos y la segunda, porque nunca está de más mostrarse simpático.

Alzó la vista, no había mucha gente en la biblioteca, la cena estaba por comenzar y la mayoría de los alumnos estresados por sus estudios habían decidido tomar un descanso. Miró a Ron intentando evaluar, de acuerdo a su físico, y no a su carisma, porque si no, aquello hubiese sido un caso perdido, que tipo de chica sería capaz de acceder a salir con él. Ron era bastante... simpático. Era alto, no estaba muy en forma, pero nadie a su edad lo estaba (excepto tal vez Draco que insistía en que la fuerza mágica no lo era todo), sus ojos azules eran brillantes y su cabello pelirrojo, aunque desordenado, lucía suave. Sus pecas parecían parte de su atractivo y Harry pensó que, si podía convencerlo de quitar esa expresión bobalicona, incluso podría ser bastante apetecible para alguna chica.

Dos mesas por delante de la suya divisó a Padma Patil, estudiante de Ravenclaw, hermana gemela de Parvati, compañera de curso de Ron. Piel morena, ojos verde aceituna, cabello negro lacio y largo. Bonita, carismática y muy inteligente. Hermione solía juntarse con ella, a veces y Harry y Draco la tenían fichada como alguien que incluso podría ser competencia para Granger a la hora de elegir prefectos en la casa del águila. Tal vez era demasiado inteligente para Ron, y también demasiado bonita, pero tal vez, si la convencía de ir con Ronald, este terminaría de convencerse de que ellos era, de verdad, amigos. Así que valía la pena intentar.

Con elegancia que había logrado memorizar e imitar a la perfección de Draco, cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Ron dejó de lloriquear por un segundo y le miró mientras se acomodaba la túnica y emprendía hacia la mesa donde Patil, completamente sola, se encontraba escribiendo a gran velocidad sobre su pergamino. Parecía realmente concentrada, solo alzaba la mirada del pergamino para posarla en el libro a su izquierda.

Harry nunca había hablado con ella, pero tenía muy bien ensayada su forma carismática y embaucadora de acercarse a la gente. Sobre todo a las chicas. Además, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Patil y Weasley se enrollaran de verdad y entonces, Harry ganar a un nuevo aliado con el mínimo de esfuerzo.

Padma alzó la vista cuando la silueta de Harry se sentó frente a ella en la mesa. Ella bastante desconcertada, pero no molesta, parpadeó y esperó pacientemente a que el rey de las serpientes se decidiera a hablar. Harry le sonrió y agradeció que fuese lo suficientemente lista para callar y ser paciente, lo agradeció porque así era más fácil tomar el control de las cosas y Harry amaba tener el control.

—Padma Patil —dijo con zalamería—, cuarto curso, Ravenclaw, la mejor de su clase —la chica le sonrió al escuchar esto último—. Bonita, muy inteligente, solo un defecto —juguetón, imparable—: no tienes pareja para el baile.

—¿No la tengo? —preguntó igual de coqueta y Harry negó.

—No, no la tienes, pero no por mucho tiempo — ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirte que asistas con mi _muy_ íntimo amigo, Ronald Weasley? —señaló con su pulgar hacia sus espaldas. No podía ver a Ron, pero esperaba que estuviese luciendo, al menos, un poco varonil.

Padma miró sobre el hombro de Harry y pareció evaluar por un segundo lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Como una mercancía. Sus ojos verdes subiendo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en lo que Harry suponía era el rostro de su aliado. Sus dedos delgados y estilizados, de pronto, jugando con un mechón suelto de su brillante cabello negro y sus blancos dientes mordisqueando su grueso labio inferior, quitando un poco del brillo labial que tenía encima.

¿Ya estaban en ese momento de sus vidas? ¿Con las chicas aprendiendo a maquillarse y los chicos aprendiendo a hacerse pajas? Parecía que sí.

—De acuerdo —dijo sonriendo ampliamente hacia Ron y luego hacia Harry—. A las siete, frente al gran comedor. Gracias rey serpiente.

Harry, quién estaba a punto de levantarse, la miró con la ceja enarcada preguntó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es así como te llaman: "Rey serpiente" —Harry soltó una carcajada, halagado.

—En ese caso se dice: "Gracias, su majestad" —La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces gracias, su majestad.

—De nada, Padma Patil.

Y se puso de pie.

No había escuchado aquel apodo, suponía que era nuevo. Y le encantaba. Y sabía que a Draco le gustaría aún más.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó Ron nada más se sentó a su lado en la mesa —. ¿Por qué me miraba? ¿Por qué me sonreía? ¿Por qué parecía que hablaban de mí? —paranoico.

—Por qué hablábamos de ti. Padma Patil es tu cita para el baile. Me dijo que te veía a las siete frente al gran comedor y será mejor que la trates bien, no me hagas quedar mal.

Ron se deshizo en palabras de agradecimiento. Repetía una y otra vez que lamentaba haber sido un terrible amigo y haber dudado de la pureza de su corazón, que, con aquel acto tan noble, jamás volvería a dudar de él. Berreaba que era el mejor amigo que hubiese tenido nunca, lloriqueaba que jamás conocería a alguien tan benevolente como Harry y él, por supuesto, fingió que no le escuchaba pero por dentro se regocijaba de, una vez más, haber logrado convencer al mundo exterior de su máscara. Una máscara que cada día le costaba más trabajo contener, pero que, definitivamente no iba a quitarse.

Cuando Harry sintió que era demasiado, detuvo los halagos de Weasley insistiendo en que _no era para tanto_ y que ya buscaría la manera correcta de agradecérselo. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello y detuvieron su sesión de estudios para dirigirse al gran comedor y tomar la merecida cena de aquel día lleno de tareas y materias por repasar.

Cuando ambos muchacho atravesaron el umbral de la puerta se despidieron con un _hasta luego_ y se dirigieron cada uno hasta la mesa que les correspondía. Hermione ya estaba en su mesa, platicando amenamente con Luna Lovegood y Ginny se encontraba en su sitio, charlando con Colin Creevey y Lavender Brown. Draco, por supuesto, también se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, junto a Pansy Parkinson y frente a Blaise y Theo. Todos le habían guardado al rey su lugar predilecto y Harry no tardó en ocuparlo.

Pansy se sentaba lo más cerca del rubio de lo que era posible, intentando, como siempre, acaparar toda su atención sin importar lo humillante que aquello pudiese parecer. Theo y Blaise miraban a la parejita de reojo, mientras intentaban, por respeto más que otra cosa, no reírse de lo patética que lucía Parkinson. Draco, en cambio, no parecía incómodo por la manera en que se recargaba en él, ni en la que le hablaba, casi al odio. Paciente, la escuchaba, sutilmente la apartaba de su lado y la obligaba a sentarse como la señorita de sociedad que se suponía que era. Y Harry le admiraba por tremendo temple, él no lo poseía y por eso mismo decidió intervenir.

—Pansy, compórtate —dijo, autoritariamente y ella obedeció de inmediato—. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo crees que les das a las chicas menores? Ese no es el comportamiento de una Slytherin que se sienta orgullosa de llamarse tal. Y acomódate la falda, por amor a Salazar.

Avergonzada se acomodó en su silla, acomodándose la tela de la falda debajo de las piernas e, incluso, arreglándose el cabello que recién había sufrido un corte que, Harry debía admitir, la hacía lucir mayor y atractiva. Pansy no se atrevería despotricar en su contra, al menos no en voz alta, Draco, en cambio, le miró con cierto brillo en los ojos y le acarició la rodilla bajo la mesa en agradecimiento, discreto, pero ardiente.

Cenaron entre charlas banales, los exámenes y las noticias del exterior. Harry notaba como muchos, o la mayoría de los Slytherin tenía especial cuidado en mencionar a Voldemort o cualquier cosa que lo implicara. Sus lealtades no estaban claras para nada, parecía que, en el momento en que Voldemort resurgiera, muchos buscarían darle la espalda y posicionarse donde mejor les conviniera y aquello, sin duda alguna, le enervaba. Sabía que aún no era lo suficientemente poderosos como para liderar un ejército que con convicción se enfrentara al Lord y lo derrotara en su nombre, sabía que iba a la mitad del camino y sin embargo, desea con todo su corazón, contar con la lealtad de hombres como Nott o Zabini. Aunque probablemente, Nott terminaría por traicionarlo.

Theodore Nott era un alumno ejemplar, muy, muy Slytherin. Con una habilidad innata para las actividades físicas y para los maleficios. ¿Su debilidad? Siempre iba tras el pez gordo, y en Slytherin, Harry era esa presa. Nott buscaba, por todos los medios hacerse con la amistad de Harry, aspiraba, incluso a ocupar el lugar de Draco y había hecho un par de berrinches cuando las cosas no salieron a su favor. La mayoría de las serpientes, por supuesto, entendían perfectamente que para Potter, Draco era irremplazable y Harry sospechaba que, si Nott no conseguía hacerse su mano derecha, buscaría el favor de Voldemort. Al fin y al cabo, la lealtad de los Nott ya se encontraba con el Lord.

—Sea como sea, mi padre dice que lo mejor que un mago ingles puede hacer en este momento es invertir en América Latina, tienen los mejores ingredientes para pociones del mundo; sus hiervas, sin poderosas y su magia antigua los alimenta —dice Nott intentando acaparar la atención de Harry.

Potter bebe su último sorbo de té y le da el último bocado a su tostada. Draco ha decidido que acariciarle la pierna durante el final de la cena es lo mejor que puede hacer para entretenerse y lo hace. Harry, por supuesto, no ha escuchado más de la mitad de la charla que Nott le propina y está seguro de que la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquel tacto tan suave es completamente natural... sin embargo es incómodo. Sus pantalones de repente parecen sentirse apretados, al igual que sus calzoncillos y entonces, cuando decide voltear a ver al rubio a su derecha, se da cuenta de que éste no le mira, pero sonríe descarado. Y Harry decide que ha sido suficiente.

—Hora de marcharnos, Draco —sentencia con voz poderosa, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que alguien le esté diciendo.

Apenas se molestan en ser corteses y desear buenas noches. Draco parece satisfecho por su pequeña travesura y no lo oculta, al contrario, sonríe orgulloso de haberse salido con la suya y juntos comienzan en corto camino hacia las mazmorras, en silencio, con Draco sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con Harry tratando de recordar aquella vez que descubrió a su tía Petunia en calzoncillos. Si controlar las hormonas sin estimulación le parecía toda una osadía, ahora que ha descubierto que un simple roce de Draco Malfoy puede alterarlo cinco veces más, siente que es imposible.

Atraviesan la sala común y saludan a algunos de sus compañeros. Crabbe le pide ayuda a Draco con sus deberes de pociones pero el rubio hábilmente, se zafa de la responsabilidad y continúa con su camino, tras Harry quién no lo ha volteado a mirar en todo el camino, pero no necesita hacerlo, Draco sabe lo que piensa. Con Harry no necesita Legeremancia, pero casi es como si con él, la conexión jamás se desvaneciera.

Cuando el rubio entra a la habitación Harry se ha encerrado en el baño.

Draco camina con paso ligero hasta su cama, pasando frente al escritorio de su compañero de habitación donde descansan el sin fin de cartas de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, quienes, realmente aliviados, expresaron su orgullo y su asombro por la manera en que Harry había resuelto su enfrentamiento con el dragón durante la primera prueba. Allí, en ese mismo escritorio, descansa un trozo de pergamino con el enigma del huevo que descubrieron en el baño de prefectos al sumergir el huevo y que reza:

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos. Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora. Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

_Ya ha pasado media hora, así que más vale que te apresures porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre._

Ambos saben lo que significa; se llevarán algo de gran valor para Harry, lo meterán en el fondo del lago (pues es el único lugar donde hay gente del agua habitando) y él tendrá que recuperarlo en el transcurso de una hora. Podría ser aquel álbum con fotografías de sus padres que Hagrid le regaló el primer año en Hogwarts, o su primera escoba. Podía ser, incluso, aquel anillo que Draco le había regalado durante su cumpleaños y que Harry cuidaba con su propia vida y que no se quitaba más que para bañarse y dormir.

Draco sabía que Viktor aún no había logrado resolver el enigma y había escuchado de una chica de Beauxbattons que se había vuelto muy amiga suya, que Delacour tampoco tenía idea de como avanzar, así que, nuevamente, llevaban ventaja y Harry volvería a salir victorioso y con el primer lugar en el torneo intacto.

Cuando Harry salió del baño, cinco minutos después, Draco se encontraba sobre su cama, en pijama y terminando de leer aquel libro sobre animagia que ya había leído más de tres veces. Harry se aproximó hasta él, avergonzado por lo obvio, sin intercambiar palabras. Nunca mencionaban aquel _pequeño_ problema y no iban a comenzar en aquel momento.

—Creo que serías un cuervo —dijo Draco, cerrando el libro. Claramente refiriéndose a su forma de animago.

—Y tú una serpiente —le respondió con voz suave, acomodándose junto a él para irse a dormir—. ¿Sabes como me han estado llamando?

—El rey serpiente —dijo con solemnidad.

—¿Lo sabías?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Si resulta que puedes transformarte en un cuervo, y no en una serpiente, la gente estará muy decepcionada —dijo el rubio.

—Eso es lo interesante de ser animagos ilegales, que no tienen que saberlo.

—Creo que estamos tratando de abarcar demasiado...

—Con Voldemort a la vuelta de la esquina cualquier ventaja es necesaria.

—Has aprendido bien, Harry.

—Del mejor —le respondió acomodando su cabeza sobre su brazo. Mirando al rubio desde arriba.

Guardaron un pequeño silencio. Los ojos de Draco brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad.

—Aún no estoy seguro de que lo mejor sea ir juntos al baile —dijo el ojigris. Interrumpiendo el silencio —. Se supone que vayas con alguna chica... se supone que vaya con Pansy... ella pregunta, quiere saber por qué no me has dejado asistir con ella.

—Tú no la necesitas y yo no necesito una chica, te necesito a ti, solo a ti.

—¿Hasta cuándo?—le pregunto en un susurro, con el aliento de Potter golpeándolo en el rostro. A punto de besarle.

—Por la eternidad...

Aquella respuesta le basó para hacerle estremecer. Harry le besó tan demandante como siempre, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre y el no protestó. Ambos se dejaron llevar por aquella mar de sensaciones prohibidas que sentían al fusionarse de aquella manera.

Sonaba a promesa.

Sonaba a amenaza.

Sonaba a un pacto irrompible de sangre.


	41. Baile en tiempo de alianzas.

El frío era palpable incluso con el castillo lleno de encantamientos de calefacción. Era navidad y estaba nevando en el exterior. Sin embargo, el viento no parecía soplar en absoluto y las calmadas montañas de blanca nieve reposaban en silencio, aguardando a que los alumnos más osados (y por supuesto, lo más infantiles) salieran de su refugio dentro de Hogwarts y decidiera pasar aquella espectacular mañana de invierno arrojando bolas de nieve a su prójimo o creando hombres de nieve bailarines con sombrero y bufanda. Los Gryffindor habían sido los primeros en acudir al llamado de la naturaleza, enseguida, los Hufflepuff y finalmente los Ravenclaw. Algunos Slytherin habían salido más a acechar que a divertirse, pero Harry Potter no, él tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

Reunidos en la sala común de Slytherin, los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante se encontraban congregados alrededor de la chimenea, donde Harry había tomado asiento en aquella silla de madera, oro y terciopelo verde que se había vuelto su trono personal y sobre el que nadie, excepto Draco, se atrevía a sentarse, aunque Potter no se encontrara en la sala común.

Harry, con una túnica de invierno color verde, gruesa y suave como la lana más fina sobre la tierra miraba a todos los que pacientemente esperaban el anuncio por el que habían sido llamados. Crabbe y Goyle habían sido los encargados de divulgar el mensaje y ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos terminaran de reunirse. Era un momento importante.

Draco se encontraba sentado a la derecha de Harry, en un silloncito para dos personas donde Pansy le acompañaba. El rubio y la morena se tomaban de las manos distraídamente y hablaban en voz baja entre ellos. O bueno, Pansy hablaba y Draco escuchaba pacientemente. Detrás de Malfoy y Parkinson, Nott y Zabini aguardaban de pie. Crabbe y Goyle, por supuesto, flanqueaban a Potter que silencioso y pensativo jugaba con su anillo de serpiente, girándolo alrededor de su dedo y repasando los detalles de las esmeraldas y la plata.

—Buenas tardes —dijo con voz moderada pero imponente. Nadie estaba hablando en ese momento, pero de todas formas aquello pareció silenciar incluso el crepitar de la chimenea—. Voy a ser conciso y directo: Mi acompañante para el baile es Draco Malfoy y no quiero escuchar ni un solo murmullo al respecto, ni ahora, ni durante el baile y mucho menos después ¿he sido claro?

—P-pero ambos son chicos... su majestad... —dijo una chica de sexto, con voz insegura pero desafiante. Lo último lo había agregado al recibir la mirada asesina de Potter directamente. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que el _avada kedavra._

—No seas idiota, Emma —le dijo Pansy—. Ellos no van como una pareja romántica.

—¿Y tú crees que eso lo van a entender los miembros de las otras casas? ¿Los magos que leerán el profeta? ¡Nuestro líder bailando un vals con otro hombre! —repuso Emma—. ¡No puedes! —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Potter.

Harry levantó la barbilla, decidido. Giró solo un poco su muñeca y la magia fluyendo fue obvia cuando la lengua de Emma se pegó a su paladar. Algunos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa, otros simplemente retrocedieron, alejándose de la chica. Nadie había sido testigo, hasta ese momento, del control y el manejo que Potter tenía sobre la magia no verbal, sin varita y aquellos los dejó completamente petrificados. Parecía que nadie más tenía nada que replicar.

—Aunque no debería, me veo en la obligación de darles una explicación —dijo Harry cruzando las piernas elegantemente sobre su asiento. Draco mantenía su expresión calma e imperturbable—. Es bastante sencillo, la verdad ¿alguien podría mencionar a una sola chica, en todo el colegio, que esté a mi altura? —silencio. Era obvio que no lo había—. Creo que ha sido bastante fácil. No lo hay. En todo Hogwarts solo hay un alumno capaz de rivalizar contra mí y ese es Draco Malfoy. Voy a asistir con el mejor porque lo merezco y ustedes, por supuesto, no van a entrometeré ni a estropear nada, todo lo contrario, convencerán al resto del colegio de que es lo mejor ¿he sido claro?

Los alumnos se miraban entre ellos, con el ceño fruncido y con expresión contradictoria en reflejada en sus rostros. La lucha interna que estaban llevando a cabo era obvia; luchaban entre sus creencias y su disposición de dejar que Harry Potter les gobernara, porque era lo mejor. Harry podía ver en los rostros de algunos el asco, en otros la concentración, podía ver la duda y la repulsión. Pansy había dicho "no en plan romántico" pero no parecía que aquello fuese suficiente para aplacar la furia. Harry temía tener que ocupar su poder mágico para hacerles doblegar. No iba a ir a ese baile con nadie más y por supuesto, no dejaría que Draco fuese con Parkinson.

Volvió a la tarea de jugar con el anillo sobre su dedo mientras desplegaba un poco de su poder mágico. Harry sabía que ellos no podían sentirlo en su más pura expresión, pero la presión de aquel poder sería suficiente para hacerles temblar y doblar las rodillas nuevamente. Jamás, ningún Slytherin había dudado de sus decisiones y no iba a dejar que pasara en aquel momento. El poder podía dominar al hombre, doblegarlo a voluntad, desarmarlo y armarlo a convicción y eso, era justo lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Como un ciervo mostraba sus astas y las presumía, marcando territorio, recalcándoles, recordándoles quién en aquella sala, era el único que llevar el control de un grupo tan difícil de personas como lo eran los Slytherin.

Aquello fue suficiente.

Una a una las cabezas cayeron, inclinándose ante él. Tal vez aquella manera de control debía ser tan prohibida como las maldiciones imperdonables, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a sacarle ventaja y como el único mago en la sala capaz de sentir su magia en el estado más puro y de percatarse de sus intenciones era Malfoy, su mano derecha, su mejor amigo, no corría ningún riesgo.

—Pueden marcharse —dijo sin dejar de mirar su anillo.

Uno a uno los estudiantes desaparecieron de la sala común, unos en dirección a los dormitorios y otros en el exterior. Nott fascinado por su forma de convencimiento se sentó frente a él y le susurró:

—Yo puedo ser tu acompañante.

Y Harry respondió con un bufido de burla.

—¿Te crees mejor que Draco Malfoy? —si se ofendió o no, no lo demostró, simplemente se puso serio—. Cumple con la tarea que les he encargado —le dijo agitando la mano, corriéndolo.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Pansy con voz débil y curiosa. Luego se corrigió cuando Potter alzó la ceja—. Potter, lo siento, ¿con quién deberé asistir al baile?

—Con Zabini, por supuesto —respondió—. Gregory, vas con Daphne y Vincent con Millicent.

Nadie replicó.

—¿Debería avisarle a Nott? —preguntó Daphne, indiferente—. Él me había invitado.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —le respondió el rey serpiente poniéndose de pie—. Draco, acompáñame.

El rubio no se tomó la molestia de responder. Era el único que podía darse aquel lujo. Simplemente besó a Pansy en los labios rápidamente y se puso de pie sacudiéndose la túnica y siguiendo a Harry que ya iba hacia las habitaciones. Ni si quiera se sentían las miradas de los otros alumnos que no salían del shock, y de todas formas, Draco pensaba que ni así se atreverían a voltearlo a ver, nunca lo hacían y con esta última demostración de poder por parte de Harry creía que mucho menos.

Harry se adentró a la habitación y Draco detrás de él. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Harry se desprendía de su pesada túnica de invierno.

—¿Crees que fue lo mejor? —preguntó Harry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, inseguro.

—Sabes que yo hubiera preferido mantener las apariencias. Todos saben que estoy comprometido con Pansy, pero eso no significa que deje de ser extraño. Los magos repudian que dos chicos... bueno, ya sabes. Aunque algunos lo llevan mejor que otros.

—Ninguna chica me pareció lo suficientemente interesante como para invitarla —suspiró.

—Lo sé, Harry, no hace falta que me recuerdes que solo me has elegido por ello —soltó con amargura.

—Sabes que no es el caso...

—Sabes que si lo es, has decidido que sería tu pareja porque conmigo te sientes cómodo. Incluso insinuaste que tal vez debíamos usar algún encantamiento o una poción que me volviera chica, temporalmente. Vaya humillación... —despotricó.

—Creí que era lo mejor...

—Lo mejor para ti, Harry —le encaró—. No para mí, soy un chico, siempre voy a serlo y soy feliz de esta manera, si elegiste venir conmigo al baile es mejor que te hagas la idea. Me sorprende que allá abajo les encararas y ahora... parezcas tan cobarde...

—Me gustas Draco...

—¿Hasta cuándo? —no le respondió—. No te estoy pidiendo nada, lo que nosotros... lo que yo... lo que sentimos, no te estoy pidiendo nada... eres tú quien va por allí robándome besos y tocándome como si te perteneciera pero ni si quiera has tenido el valor de pedirme que me niegue a comprometerme con Pansy. Y es porque eres un cobarde.

—¡Retráctate! —dijo con el rostro enfurecido.

—¡No voy a hacerlo! Esperas que lo que sientes por mi sea pasajero, quieres que sea pasajero y solo esperas que no lo sea si estoy dispuesto a volverme... una chica...—escupió con desagrado—. Te ofrecí mi amistad, solo mi amistad, te ofrecí mi fuerza, mi apellido y mi respaldo, pero tu querías otra cosa y lo tomaste y ahora... ¿En qué estamos metidos? Vienes y me preguntas si fue lo mejor y pareces tan agobiado, pero no te molesta dormir conmigo todas las noches o besarme. Si tanto conflicto te causaba pudiste haber invitado a Granger, luce, de hecho, bastante bien desde que se arregló los dientes.

—No me estas ayudando —le recriminó apretándose el puente de la nariz—. No lo estás haciendo más fácil Draco.

—Tu eres el que lo complica —respondió con aquella frialdad marca Malfoy y paciencia marca Black.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por...

—Por mí, lo has dicho, pero no he visto que nada cambie.

Harry se encontraba de pie junto a su armario. Draco caminó hasta él con calmada furia, encarándolo como nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Frente a él Harry era tan frágil como aquel chiquillo al que sus tíos solían encerrar debajo de la escalera, estaba tan indefenso como el Harry que conoció en la tienda de túnicas por primera vez. Era Draco y solo Draco quien tenía el control, aunque en apariencia no lo fuera. Él sabía cómo usar a Harry y sabía cómo manipularlo, aunque no se atreviera a hacerlo por respeto a su amistad a su lealtad y a alianza.

Draco sabía que Harry tenía dudas, no solo porque lo que había entre ellos estaba creciendo, sino porque con los rumores sobre Voldemort todo se complicaba. Los Malfoy le volverían a servir al Lord y la lealtad de muchos se inclinaría hacia él, dejándole desprotegido, dejándole sin la mitad de sus aliados, principalmente en Slytherin. Y Harry, había actuado muy poco como un Slytherin invitándole al baile, aunque su manera de hacer sucumbir a sus súbditos había sido el de una serpiente de verdad. Arriesgaban mucho dejando a la luz que era más que amigos. Si esa información callera en manos de Voldemort Draco podría ser utilizado por su propio padre. Todo era un desastre.

—Harry, no puedes flaquear ahora, no puedes dudar —le dijo con voz calmada—. Aún debes vencer a Voldemort nuevamente, aún debes tomar el lugar de Dumbledore, pero sobre todo, debes crear un mundo donde no tengas que devanarte los sesos pensando si besarme está bien o no. Sólo tú eres capaz de hacerlo ¿entiendes? Y lo harás aún a base de maldiciones, amenazas e imperdonables. Tú puedes destruir el mundo en mil pedazos y reconstruirlo, solo debes seguir avanzando... Y si tenemos que dejar de... de hacer cosas que los amigos no deben hacer por un tiempo, lo haremos.

—No podría... —se apresuró a decir—. Tú eres mío, Draco... —sonaba como un niño pequeño, uno muy peligroso.

Draco le sonrió, enternecido.

—¿Lo soy? —Harry frunció el ceño.

Sin embargo, y pese a la molestia reflejada en su rostro, Harry no respondió con palabras, sino que lo tomó fuertemente por el cabello y lo atrajo hasta él. Sus labios prácticamente se estrellaron unos contra los otros. Y dolió, pero el dolor era parte de su extraña y bizarra relación y estaba completamente bien. Aquel intercambio de saliva y de carne gritaba "joder cuanto me gustas" y no había ni una pizca de "cuanto te quiero" pero no hacía falta, por que gustar y querer podía ser lo mismo, por que desear podía ser lo mismo que amar si se hablaba de un par de Slytherin con aires de grandeza y debilidad por el poder.

Se separaron y sonrieron. Se sonrieron como nadie nunca en el exterior los había visto sonreír. Llenos de picardía una chispa de maldad que amenazaba con salirse de control. Era perverso y oscuro, pero era fuerte y los conectaba. Harry no solo mataría por Draco Malfoy, él sería capaz de torturar hasta la muerte, arrancar con sus propios dientes la carne de cualquiera que intentase dañar a su reina y eso, eso no era amor, pero era algo mucho más fuerte, frívolo y poderoso.

Draco se metió a la ducha casi de inmediato, Harry, en cambio, se aproximó hasta su escritorio donde con un movimiento de varita recogió todo el desastre que solía dejar sobre él. Una vez despejado, lo único que descansaba sobre el mueble de madera n trozo de pergamino con el enigma del huevo dorado y una serie de pergaminos con todo lo que necesitaría para su transformación como animago. Él había insistido en transformarse ese mismo año. Draco le había pedido que esperara un año más y él le había obedecido, como en casi cualquier cosa que le aconsejaba.

Draco salió de la ducha veinte vistiendo una bata de baño y con el cabello rubio escurriendo pequeñas gotas de agua y dispuesto a cambiarse para el baile de navidad que comenzaría a las siete.

Harry se adentró en la ducha y una vez cerró la puerta abrió el grifo de la ducha y comenzó a desnudarse. Se deshizo de la camisa, del corbatín y de los pantalones. Se deshizo de los calzoncillos y de los calcetines. El agua salió caliente sin tener que esperar prácticamente nada, así que, cuando el agua hizo contacto con su piel, el frio del ambiente se evaporó casi de inmediato y la sensación del rápido cambio de temperatura le puso la piel de gallina.

Salió de la ducha quince minutos después. Después de haberse tallado el cuerpo y la cabeza a conciencia y definitivamente, después de asegurarse de que había aplicado correctamente el encantamiento contra el frio en su bata de baño.

Draco no estaba en la habitación.

Se vistió con toda la calma del mundo. Aún faltaba bastante para que el baile comenzara. Se colocó la túnica que muy amablemente Narcissa Malfoy le había ayudado a elegir, se peinó (lo mejor que puso) se alzó lo brillantes zapatos de cuero negro y finalmente agregó a su cuello un poco de la loción que Draco le había regalado por navidad aquella misma mañana.

Se sentía nervioso y no sabía decir si era por el hecho de ir al baile con un hombre, o si era porque ese muchacho era Draco Malfoy.

Decidió que no importaba, que cualquiera que fuese las razones, no tenía permitido sentirse de esa forma. Porque era el rey de Slytherin.

Al diez para las siete se miró en el espejo una vez más y decidió que no quería llevar las gafas aquel día así que, echándose encima un encantamiento que le permitiría ver mejor durante unas cuantas horas, abandonó las redondas gafas en su mesita de noche y salió de la habitación en dirección a la sala común donde sabía, por el mapa del merodeador, que Draco estaba esperando.

Harry había visto, antes que nadie, la túnica que Draco llevaría al baile, la había visto colgada en el armario del rubio durante muchos días, con un encantamiento que repelía el polvo encima. Había visto sus finísimos zapatos y había olido su colonia francesa un millón de veces. Sin embargo, cuando bajó el último escalón y ante su vista apareció Draco sentado en _su_ lugar, con las piernas cruzadas en un ademan delicado y aristocrático, con su cabello rubio desordenado de manera agradable y su mirada gris brillando por el fuego de la chimenea, Harry sintió que no estaba viendo a la misma persona. No recordaba que aquella túnica le quedara tan bien, no recordaba que esa loción le hiciera oler tan delicioso y definitivamente, jamás había deseado tanto echarlo de su asiento a mordiscos en los labios.

Draco le sonrió y lo demás dejó de importar.

—Me gustan tus ojos, son como veneno... —le dijo en un susurro.

Harry no recordaba haberlo visto acercarse, pero ahora lo tenía solo a escasos centímetros de distancia. Él solo quería responder que el verdadero veneno era Draco que le estaba infectando cada arteria y que moriría si no recibía un beso suyo, pero se contuvo. Bendito el momento en que se le ocurrió dejarse las gafas en la recámara.

Caminaron uno a lado del otro en dirección al gran comedor. No iban tomados de las manos y nada en su actitud revelaba la naturaleza de su relación, excepto, tal vez, las miradas discretas y apreciativas que se lanzaban el uno al otro.

Algunas chicas les miraban embelesadas, como si al verlos pasar se les hubiera acabado el aire. Algunos susurraban y preguntaban por qué no iban acompañados de nadie, otros sonreían intentando llamar su atención y otros más les saludaban abiertamente.

En aquel momento, era más que notorio que el colegio les pertenecía. Harry se lo había ganado a base de miradas profundas y sonrisas hipócritas que parecían tan sinceras que te derretían el corazón. Harry se lo había ganado con Draco Malfoy bajo su sombra, aconsejándole, diciéndole como moverse, como hablar y que decir. Eran los reyes.

Se abrieron las puertas de roble del gran comedor, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por Hermione preciosamente vestida con túnica azul, al final no había mentido y había pescado a uno de los campeones del torneo.

 _Nada mal,_ pensó Harry. _Muy Slytherin._

Por encima de las cabezas pudo ver que una parte de la explanada que había delante del castillo la habían transformado en una especie de gruta llena de luces de colores. En realidad eran cientos de pequeñas hadas: algunas posadas en los rosales que habían sido conjurados allí, y otras revoloteando sobre unas estatuas que parecían representar a Papá Noel con sus renos.

En ese momento los llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall:

—¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!

Sin dejar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Draco se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja. Harry sonrió satisfecho. Por primera vez en toda la tarde sintió que había hecho lo correcto al ir con Draco al baile. McGonagall les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás: ellos entrarían en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuvieran sentados.

Fleur Delacour iba en compañía de Roger Davis, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, Hermione, quien sonreía nerviosa y ni si quiera se había percatado de la presencia de Harry, iba del brazo de Viktor Krum.

—¡Harry! —dijo al notarlo a su lado.

—Te ves muy bien, Hermione —le saludó besando su mano y haciéndola sonrojar. Krum carraspeó.

—Tú también, tus ojos lucen muchos más sin los lentes y... ¡Harry! ¿Y tu pareja? —preguntó genuinamente interesada—. No me digas que has venido solo... Hola, Draco... McGonagall va a asesinarte, ella dijo que todos los campeones debían...

—En realidad, Granger, yo soy su pareja —dijo el rubio al vez que Harry era incapaz de hacerlo.

Delacour abrió la boca para expresar su desagrado, pero la mirada fría de Draco la detuvo. Krum frunció el ceño, confundido, tal vez, pero al ser Draco amigo suyo se abstuvo de comentar nada. Hermione simplemente sonrió y dijo.

—Oh, lo siento, pues al menos has conseguido a alguien que sepa bailar.

Y ahí murió el tema. Al menos hasta que las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y los campeones entraron.

Harry no sabía exactamente hacia quienes estaban dirigidos los cuchicheos y los alaridos de incredulidad. A veces escuchaba el nombre de Hermione y a veces alguien se atrevía a decir "Potter". El rey serpiente suponía que Granger estaría en la mira de todas aquellas personas que no creerían que a Krum le gustaran como ella. Sin embargo y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar _avadas_ de los puros nervios, Draco le tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Harry no se atrevía a mirar a todos los que le rodeaban, pero estaba mirando a Draco y este parecía estar ahuyentando los prejuicios de todos los presentes con su mirada tan endurecida, que el gris de sus ojos parecía metal sólido y no el típico mercurio.

Entonces la tensión se rompió y en cuanto se acomodaron en su lugar para bailar los espectadores rompieron en aplausos emotivos.

Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.

La música comenzó a sonar y entonces no supo que más hacer.

—Sólo relájate, tú has pedido esto, ahora afróntalo —le dijo Draco colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la otra en su cintura.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —le respondió y le sonrió.

De manera casi inmediata, Harry se aferró al cuerpo de Draco y comenzó a dirigir el baile. Habían estado practicando para ese día por horas y horas después de la cena y era grato descubrir que había dado sus frutos. Harry no se movía con tanta gracia, ni tanta elegancia como Draco, pero su torpeza varonil era parte de su encanto y pronto, que su pareja de baile fuese un chico, dejó de importar, porque todos les miraban asombrados, no asqueados, ni horrorizados, simplemente asombrados por la manera tan sincronizada en que se movían uno en los brazos del otro, como si fuera algo natural.

—Parece que nuestros chicos han hecho un gran trabajo —susurró Draco al dar una vuelta.

Harry asintió complacido. Los Slytherin habían seguido sus órdenes sin titubear y se habían encargado de aligerar el ambiente para que él y Draco no fuesen mal vistos por ser dos muchachos bailando como si no fuese completamente antinatural.

Tal vez, después de todo, si Voldemort volvía, Harry conservaría bastantes aliados.

La música les llevaba como si estuvieran en medio del mar. Harry sentía los pies ligeros y sabía que era porque Draco, de manera sutil, había comenzado a llevar el ritmo y los pasos. Sus ojos grises no se apartaban de su rostro, _es una de las reglas: debes mirar a tu acompañante todo el tiempo_ , le había dicho y lo estaba cumpliendo. Y Harry estaba tan maravillado con esa intensidad que le atravesaba hasta su corrupta alma que, cuando el resto de los alumnos se unió al baile, no se percató de ello, estaba tan hipnotizado por la manera tan frágil, pero a la vez, tan segura en que Draco le miraba que cuando alguien susurró _marica_ , únicamente se hizo nota mental para tomar desprevenido al tipo y dárselo de comer al basilisco.

Nada podía arruinar esa noche.

Ni si quiera la mirada endurecida que Dumbledore le dirigía desde la mesa principal. 


	42. Planes.

—¿Por qué siento como si hubiera llegado en un momento inoportuno? —le susurró Draco.

Se encontraban en la biblioteca, el invierno comenzaba a quedar muy atrás y la primavera se asomaba suavemente y de manera lenta. Ya no había nieve ni ventiscas invernales pero el frio aún no terminaba de menguar y, aunque los estudiantes ya no iban con bufanda y gorros a todas partes, si iban ligeramente abrigados. Los suficiente como para no pescar un resfriado absurdo.

La segunda prueba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero Harry tenía otros asuntos en mente.

El primero y más importante de ellos había ocurrido durante el baile de navidad. Harry había decidido darle una pequeña lección a aquel Gryffindor que se había atrevido a llamarlo marica y. Lo había visto salir completamente solo del castillo, lo siguió a una distancia prudente y cuando se aseguró de que nadie lo miraba, se colocó la capa encima. El resto fue trabajo de la _imperius_ y el corto camino hacia la cámara de los secretos donde el basilisco obtuvo su pequeño manjar, no sin que antes Harry se asegurara de dejarle a aquel tipo que no era un marica, casi de la misma manera en que le había dejado en claro a Pettigrew que detestaba a los traidores. Ni si quiera sabía su nombre y no lo supo hasta que los anuncios de desaparición llegaron cada tablero de cada sala común de Hogwarts.

Volviendo de su pequeña travesía Harry había decidido tomar el camino menos concurrido hasta el gran comedor donde había dejado a Draco, con Pansy. Jamás imaginó que su pequeño viaje le proveyera de información sumamente importante; Hagrid era mitad gigante (algo realmente obvio y nada sorprendente) y que el regreso de Voldemort estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

Había encontrado, casualmente, a Snape y a Karkarov cuchicheando a la mitad de aquel pasillo desierto. Hablaban de la marca tenebrosa. Karkarov necesitaba huir, todos sabían que había vendido a sus compañeros mortífagos por su propia libertad de Azkaban. Snape le decía que él no podía marcharse, que debía esperar. La conversación había sido corta y llena de inconsistencias, pero Harry jamás había sentido tan cerca el regreso de Voldemort como en ese momento. Solo sus más fieles seguidores habían sido marcados y solo ellos, a través de su marca, podían saber, podían sentir la fuerza de su señor.

Ojoloco Moody parecía bastante al tanto de la situación. Era el único de todos los profesores que se atrevía a insinuar, en la cara de Snape, que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y por qué lo hacía. No le temía al profesor de pociones y difícilmente las miradas endurecidas de Snape le hacían callar, sobre todo cuando el asunto involucraba a Harry. Moody creía fervientemente que había sido Snape el culpable de que había colado su nombre en el cáliz y cada que veía a Harry ser sancionado sin razón aparente por Severus, no tardaba en salir en su defensa.

Que Snape estuviera jugando al doble agente no le sorprendía. Harry lo detestaba, pero no por eso desestimaba su intelecto, su astucia y su facilidad para moverse entre las sombras. Snape era un Slytherin después de todo y Harry sospechaba de los mejores. El hombre estaba esperando, manteniéndose en ambos bandos para sacar algún beneficio. Si Dumbledore caía, siempre podía permanecer junto a Voldemort. Si Voldemort caía, siempre podía arrastrarse a los pues de Dumbledore y fingir que solo estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Lo que Snape no sabía es que un nuevo bando estaba por levantarse.

Si Voldemort y Dumbledore estaban preparados, Harry también debía estarlo.

El segundo asunto importante por el cual debía preocuparse era la reciente desaparición de algunos miembros del ministerio. Gente importante entre los que se encontraban Barty Crouch, el jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional y uno de los que había osado acusar a Harry por lanzar la marca tenebrosa durante el mundial de quidditch durante el verano. Se suponía que el hombre sería uno de los jueces del torneo de los tres magos, pero había desaparecido una semana después del baile de navidad y nadie había vuelto a saber nada de él, ni si quiera Percy Weasley, que trabajaba como su secretario.

Todos sabían, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, que aquello probablemente tenía que ver con Voldemort. Durante la primera batalla que se libró contra él los magos y brujas habían vivido con el miedo de ser secuestrados por él, sobre todo aquellos con cargos importantes. Y por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que en el mundo muggle, estos habían sido atacados por hechos sospechosamente mágicos a los que el profeta no quería darles nombre, porque de aceptar que tenía que ver con los mortífagos, el mundo mágico caería en pánico y aquello era lo último que el ministro necesitaba sobre su, ya de por sí, mala administración.

El tercer asunto, el más insignificante de todos y que en realidad no era un problema sino que más bien funcionaba de absurda distracción era el hecho de que al parecer, Ron y Hermione habían decidido fijarse el uno en el otro y su inmensa inmadurez (la de Ron sobre todo), no les permitía estar en la misma habitación sin discutir más de diez minutos. Y Harry no necesitaba un par de aliados así de incapacitados a darle su opinión sobre el tema de Voldemort, él necesitaba consejos prácticos y teorías inteligentes.

Harry no tenía tiempo para lidiar con los problemas de adolescentes, él no era su madre por amor a Salazar, pero tal parecía que Weasley y Granger en empeñaban en ponerlo de por medio y comenzaba ser molesto, y no solo para él, sino también para Draco quien no había preguntado nada, pero seguramente se daba un idea y le parecía tan absurdo como a Harry.

—En realidad, has interrumpido otra absurda pelea entre Ron y Hermione —le contestó sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

Draco vio de reojo que los mencionados se ruborizaban.

—¿Sí? No me lo hubiera imaginado —respondió con sarcasmo—. Como sea, ¿has leído el profeta?

Harry quien hasta ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas levantó la vista del viejo ejemplar que Narcissa le había enviado una semana antes, directamente de la biblioteca privada de los Malfoy.

—¿Más gente desaparecida? —preguntó con poco interés. Sin embargo, cada que se trataba de Draco, procuraba ponerle toda la atención posible.

—Sí, pero eso no es lo importante.

Draco colocó el artículo sobre el escritorio de Harry. Hermione y Ron, que hasta ese momento se habían estado dando la espalda de pronto se giraron para observar mejor lo que decía; en la portada estaba Harry, el día del baile de navidad, junto a Draco, ambos manteniendo una conversación tranquila con Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang que no dejaba de hacerle ojitos a Potter ni con su novio presente.

El artículo decía:

_El niño que vivió para triunfar._

_Por Rita Skeeter._

_Hace algunas semanas, en este su periódico de confianza, El Profeta, me leyeron a mí, Rita Skeeter escribir un amplio —y muy bien redactado— artículo sobre la celebración del baile de Yule que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts, tal cual lo indica la tradición cuando el torneo de los tres magos se encuentra en curso._

_Me leyeron hacer un montón de indagaciones sobre las razones que tendría el señor Harry Potter, campeón del torneo y actual primer lugar de la competición, para haber asistido al baile de la mano del que se presume es su mejor amigo; el joven heredero de la familia Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Pues bien, el día de hoy me alegra informarles que por fin he dado con la verdadera razón de aquella extraña decisión de Potter._

_Al contrario de lo que podíamos pensar, nuestro héroe y carismático salvador no invitó al joven Malfoy con intensiones que no fueran de las más nobles y enternecedoras. Nada de besos a escondidas en las habitaciones privadas de Slytherin o un romance prohibido._

_Harry Potter siempre destacó por su benevolencia y su hambre de paz en cualquier hábito en el que estuviera involucrado, y esta, señoras y señores, no es la excepción._

_Y después de mucho indagar, entrevistar y preguntar —una muy, muy ardua tarea que me dejó ojeras—, por fin ha salido la verdad a la luz y es que el joven Potter había recibido tantas invitaciones al baile, de diferentes chicas, que no ha querido romper el corazón de ninguna y al final decidió que lo más justo y lo mejor era asistir con el heredero de los Malfoy y así no comprometer la estabilidad emocional de ninguna de las adorables jovencitas que le habían abierto su corazón._

_Malfoy, por supuesto, no se atrevería a negarle nada a su mejor amigo. Ya en anteriores ediciones, hemos recalcado la fuerza y el potencial de aquella extraña amistad. El chico Malfoy incluso tuvo que pedirle a su novia, la señorita Pansy Parkinson que comprendiera que haría lo que fuese por su mejor amigo. Aún si eso incluía ponerse en el ojo del huracán y los comentarios desagradables que según uno de nuestros testigos, recibieron esa noche._

_No cabe duda que esta historia estuvo llena de amabilidad y amistad verdadera. Y si les tengo que ser sincera, mis queridos lectores, es que, aunque me entusiasmaba la versión del romance secreto y lo prohibido, este desenlace es mucho más conmovedor._

_Así que pueden estar tranquilas señoritas, el señor Potter está completamente disponible para cualquiera que sea digna de su bondad y su amabilidad._

_Nada de cosas extrañas entre muchachos, solo amistad en su más pura expresión._

_Sin embargo, y como ya es costumbre, su servidora también se dio a la tarea de investigar más a fondo sobre los intereses románticos de Harry Potter, una exclusiva que ni si quiera Corazón de Bruja tendrá disponible y que estoy segura encontrarán de lo más interesante._

_Pero eso, amigos míos, es una historia que tendrán que leer la próxima semana, aquí en su diario de confianza, El profeta._

—Parece que le agradas —dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido—. Generalmente no hace más que escribir cosas desagradables de todo el mundo... ¿esto es verdad? Nunca nos dijiste porque decidiste no invitar a una chica.

—Malfoy parece una —se burló Ron.

—Y puedo convertirte en una, Weasley, cuidado con tus palabras —amenazó Draco con voz tan fría que lo mandó a callar.

—Creí que mostrarías algo más interesante —dijo Harry volviendo a su lectura.

—Para ti lo único interesante sería ver a Voldemort en primera plana —se defendió el rubio, guardando el diario dentro de su morral—. Como sea, saber lo que otros dicen de ti siempre es importante.

—Lo sé —respondió Potter con voz conciliadora. Sonriéndole un poco.

—¿No han dicho nada de Christopher? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Quién? —respondió Draco.

—El chico de Gryffindor que desapareció la noche del baile —soltó con cuidado—. ¿No han dicho nada?

—Ni una palabra —aseguró Draco poniéndose de pie—. Harry, necesito enviarle una carta a madre.

—Te acompaño, Hedwig estará encantada de llevarla. Nos vemos después.

Sin decir más salieron de la biblioteca en dirección a la lechucería. Draco rebuscaba entre sus cosas la carta de su madre y Harry miraba al frente, erguido, mientras saludaba cualquiera que le sonriera o le deseara un buen día. Tan amable como podía aparentar que era y tan fresco como se podía fingir que se sentía.

—Eso fue estúpido he innecesario —le dijo Draco en voz baja, mientras subían hacia la torre de las lechuzas.

—Lo sé —dijo sin una pizca de remordimiento en su tono de voz—. Pero lo olvidarán pronto, con todo lo que viene, "Christopher" es el menos de nuestros problemas.

—Tienes dificultad para controlar tu temperamento, Harry.

—Me insultó, nos insultó.

—Mandarlo a la enfermería con los genitales reducidos a pasas podría haber sido una solución viable —le regañó.

Caminaron entre las aves que descansaban en su sitio, ululando discretamente, algunas dormidas, algunas somnolientas. Todas o la mayoría de ellas mirándoles con curiosidad. Hedwig descansaba sobre su percha estaba despierta, así que Harry la llamó y ella acudió de inmediato. El piso estaba lleno de excremento de pájaro y de plumas que se limpiaban a cada paso que Harry daba, por arte de magia.

—Al final no ha sido más que un nacido de muggles, sin pariente influyentes.

—Pero no te tomaste la molestia de investigarlo antes de actuar ¿cierto? —Hedwig alzó la patita y Draco ató la carta—. A veces tu vanidad te domina y eso va a llevarte e a la ruina si no aprendes a manejarlo.

—Te tengo a ti para controlarlo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —le preguntó con seriedad.

Hedwig levantó vuelo en dirección a Malfoy Manor.

—Tu prometiste... tu juraste...

—Las cosas están cambiando, Harry, y lo sabes.

La mirada verde de Potter se endureció.

—¿Entonces todo era mentira? ¿Vas a traicionarme?

—¿Cuánto crees que duraré con vida si le doy la espalda a mi padre?

—Yo voy a protegerte.

—No será suficiente.

—¿Y qué propones? Me temo que de traicionarme yo tendría que...

—¿Asesinarme?

—No quiero hacerte daño, Draco, no me obligues.

—Necesitamos un plan. Uno donde pueda salir bien librado y a la vez pueda seguir a tu lado...

—Snape...

—¿Snape?

—Él es un doble agente ¿Por qué no lo eres también? Podrías fingir ante tu familia que me has traicionado y entonces...

—Ofrecerte información, información importante —Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Exactamente.

—Pero todos saben... mi padre sabe que eres mi...

—La debilidad de tu padre es la sangre, tú eres su sangre, va a creerte cualquier cosa que le digas. Probablemente van aprobarte, probablemente te harán confesar bajo veritaserum. Voldemort confía en Lucius, y si Lucius confía en ti...

—No será tan fácil.

—¿Estás conmigo o no? —Draco guardó silencio. Por un segundo pudo ver el miedo reflejado en el rostro y Harry y entonces respondió.

—Lo estoy.

—Esa carta a tu madre...

—Necesito saber lo que está ocurriendo en el bando de Voldemort, mi padre le habrá confiado algunas cosas. Sin embargo, no confío en que me las diga todas. Después de todo, parte la lealtad de mi madre se encuentra con Lucius.

—Hay que entrenarte, debes aprender a resistir la poción de la verdad... Reforzarte como oclumante y cuando llegue el momento tendrás que servir a Voldemort. Sé que serás capaz de convencerlo Draco, eres bueno en ello. Él debe creer que estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa por su simpatía, incluso es probable que debas darle información sobre mí. Confío en que sabrás decirle cosas irrelevantes de manera que parezcan relevantes.

—Debo confesar que me asusta —dijo en aparente calma. Harry se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Si tú no me abandonas, yo no te abandonaré. Cuando menos te des cuenta, Voldemort habrá caído, junto con Dumbledore y entonces podrás volver a mi lado.

—¿Y si tu caes?

—Entonces quédate junto a Voldemort, eso solo demostrará que él era más digno de tu lealtad que yo.

Draco asintió en silencio. Pensativo y con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Harry había dicho que estaba bien que se quedara junto a Voldemort, pero lo que en realidad pensaba era en que si él caía, Draco tendría que caer con él. ¿No era aquel el trato desde el principio? ¿No era justo? Si Harry llegaba a la cima, a la gloria, llegaría junto con Draco y si caía, lo arrastraría con él hasta el fondo del mismísimo infierno. Y aquella era su manera de quererlo, aunque el mundo no lo entendiera, aunque Draco no lo comprendiera. Cuando él cayera, caerían con él todos los hombres y mujeres que hubieran decidido seguirlo. A él no le servía de nada que le siguieran a medias, por él, se debía dar el todo por el todo, en la victoria y en la derrota.

Voldemort estaba por resurgir, el hecho era inminente y todo apuntaba que no llegarían al verano sin tener noticias verídicas sobre ello. Los mortífagos sentían su presencia, los muggles padecían sus creencias y las brujas y magos que se le oponían abiertamente terminaban desaparecidos. No tenía punto de comparación con las dos veces que Voldemort había decidido regresar, porque ahora parecía que, aunque no tenía un cuerpo, era mucho más influyente. No era un rostro en la nuca de un hombre, ni un recuerdo dentro de un diario maldito. Era real, tan real como esas pesadillas que Harry solía tener por las noches y que no había tenido el valor de contarle a nadie, ni si quiera a Draco. Era tan real como esas punzadas en la cicatriz que se esforzaba por ocultar.

Tal vez por eso Draco estaba tan asustado. Y no le culpaba, él tal vez, lo estaba, un poco. Draco temía traicionar a su familia su sangre. Harry temía no estar a la altura de Voldemort. Eran demasiado jóvenes para tomar decisiones de ese calibre, pero eran Slytherin y no podían darse el lujo de dejar nada al azar. Siempre un paso por delante del enemigo.

Solo les quedaba confiar el uno en el otro, ciegamente, hasta el final. O morir en el intento.

—Volvamos a la habitación —dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano hasta llegar a las escaleras.

—Tal vez deberías poner al tanto a tu padrino y a su... hombre lobo. Black era auror ¿cierto?

—Lupin confía demasiado en Dumbledore.

—Ellos no tiene que saber que tú no lo haces. Black parece bastante dispuesto a dudar de todos menos de ti.

—No podemos hablar de guerra mientras Voldemort no haya dado la cara.

—Pero deberíamos estar preparados... un ejército...

—¿Lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts?

—Y de todos aquellos que estén dispuestos a un nuevo régimen... tal vez deberíamos sortearlos a todos, convencerlos de que eres la mejor opción.

—Soy la mejor opción.

—Lo eres, pero muchos creen en Dumbledore.

—Entonces debemos deshacernos del viejo primero.

—Debemos planearlo, debemos planearlo muy bien. Una vez esté fuera del juego, muchos intentarán arrimarse a nuestra sombra, no habrá lugar para debilidades, Harry.

—Te aseguro que no tengo ninguna.

Pero Draco sabía que era mentira. Harry Potter poseía muchos puntos débiles.

La arrogancia era la más grande de ellas. 


	43. La segunda prueba.

Se removió sobre la acolchada y cómoda cama. Estirando los brazos y deshaciéndose de las cobijas empujándolas con los pies. Se sentía sumamente adormecido, con el cuerpo tan pesado que lo único que logró hacer al intentar decir "Draco", fue soltar un gruñido bastante felino. Bostezó y se volvió a estirar, esta vez girando hacia la derecha, pero su piel seguía sin hacer contacto con la de su mejor amigo y fue entonces que decidió abrir los ojos.

Su vista tardó un poco en acoplarse a la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas verduscas por el agua del lago. Tardó un minuto más en acostumbrar su vista a estar sin las gafas y, cuando finalmente consiguió identificar sombras se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba.

Se levantó apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos que se hundían cómodamente en el colchón. Estiró un brazo hasta la mesita de noche que descansaba a un lado de su cama y tomó sus gafas pero ni si quiera la visión clara de la habitación le reveló que el rubio anduviera por allí y definitivamente no parecía estar en el baño así que preguntándose a donde carajos pudo haber ido, Harry se puso de pie.

La noche anterior habían caído dormidos haciendo la última prueba del encantamiento que Harry utilizaría para pasar la segunda prueba que tendría lugar esa mañana. Consistía en un muy difícil y avanzado encantamiento de trasformación que transformaba su sistema respiratorio común en uno similar al de una ballena. Suficiente para pasar una hora bajo el agua y buscar lo que fuese que le hubieran quitado sin que se percatara. Aunque hasta el momento, él creía que todo se encontraba en su lugar; su mapa, su capa, la saeta de fuego que Sirius le había regalado un año antes y el aniño de Draco que descansaba dentro de la caja de madera que había adquirido solo para guardarlo.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba colgando en una de las paredes de la habitación. La prueba iniciaría a las nueve con treinta minutos y apenas eran las ocho cuarenta, tiempo suficiente para tomar el desayuno en la habitación y tomar una ducha.

Durante la última semana, no había hecho más que recibir un montón de frases de ánimo por parte de todos en el colegio. Los alumnos, entusiasmados como se encontraban parecían realmente convencidos de que, si Harry Potter había doblegado la voluntad de un dragón, podría enfrentarse a lo que fuese que las segunda prueba les preparaba. Incluso Hagrid y McGonagall le habían dado ánimos y Sirius había enviado una caja completa de dulces de parte suya y de Remus, para animarle y desear que todo saliera bien.

Y por supuesto que todo saldría bien. Harry era un as de la magia, dominaba hechizos y maldiciones que sus rivales ni siquiera imaginaban y además su nivel de magia era tan superior, que había tenido que elegir la mejor manera de no lucirse demasiado durante la prueba y además, cumpliera la cuota de dejar boquiabiertos a cualquiera que le viera ejecutar su transformación.

—Dobby —dijo con ese tono aristocrático que había desarrollado con el tiempo gracias a la influencia Malfoy.

El elfo apareció con un _plop._

—Harry Potter, señor ¿en qué puedo servirle, señor?

—El desayuno Dobby, lo tomaré aquí.

—Por supuesto señor... —dijo estrujando sus manitas y mirándolo—. ¿Señor? —Harry alzó una ceja—. La prueba, Dobby ha escuchado que tendrá que sumergirse en el agua y yo pensé que...

—Lo he solucionado ya —le dijo con gran seguridad. Luciéndose. Los ojos del elfo brillaron, idolatrándolo—. ¿Pero... cómo lo has sabido?

—Lo escuché del profesor Moody, señor, por accidente señor, Dobby hubiera estado dispuesto a robar branquialgas para usted, señor, en caso de que Harry Potter las necesitara.

—Muy amable de tu parte —le dijo con sinceridad. Le gustaba la devoción de aquella creatura—. Ahora, mi desayuno.

—Enseguida Harry Potter, señor.

Y desapareció.

Harry se adentró a la ducha, no sabía dónde estaba Draco, pero esperaba que, lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo, lo resolviera rápido. Quería que lo viera triunfar una vez más y que le recompensara con uno de esos besos que le hacían perder el sentido común y por los que mataría sin dudar. Aunque a esas alturas, Harry se sentía dispuesto a matar por muchas cosas.

Al salir de la ducha no encontró a Dobby, pero si encontró su desayuno sobre su recién arreglado escritorio y su uniforme bien planchado y doblado sobre su ya hecha cama.

Se vistió antes de tomar el desayuno, repasando todos los encantamientos que utilizaría durante la prueba. Sabía que dentro del agua vivían un montón de creaturas a las que necesitaría enfrentarse de encontrarse con ellas.

A las nueve y cuarto Draco no había aparecido así que usando el mapa intentó localizarlo. No estaba en la sala común, ni si quiera parecía estar dentro del castillo. Buscó por cada rincón del mapa, minuciosamente. Desde la planta más alta hasta los jardines y entonces fue que se dio cuenta. La razón por la que Draco no estaba con él aquella mañana.

La etiqueta de su nombre "Draco Malfoy" se encontraba en medio del lago junto al nombre de Hermione Granger y una tal Gabrielle Delacour que debía ser pariente de Fleur.

—¿Cómo se han atrevido...? —susurró para asimismo.

No pensaba claramente. Le hervía la sangre y la idea de que Draco terminara herido por culpa del idiota al que se le ocurrió implicarlo en el torneo le carcomía los sesos de tal manera que, cuando se dirigió a paso de fuego hasta el lago donde lo esperaban para la segunda prueba. Solo pensaba en arrojarse y en acabar con todo el ecosistema submarino del lago y su una sola cosa le había pasado a su reina, entonces Harry ignoraría su fachada de héroe y se encargaría de hacer miserable la vida de todos aquellos que se hubieran visto inmiscuidos en la decisión de tomar a Malfoy de rey.

Salió de la sala común. En el vestíbulo se encontró con algunos rezagados que dejaban el Gran Comedor después de desayunar y, traspasando las puertas de roble, se dirigían al lago para contemplar la segunda prueba. Se quedaron mirando a Harry, que pasó a su lado como una flechade furia encendida, arrollando a Colin y Dennis Creevey al sortear de un salto la breve escalinata de piedra, para luego salir al frío y claro exterior.

Al bajar a la carrera por la explanada, vio que las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre el cercado de los dragones estaban ahora dispuestas a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago. Las gradas, llenas a rebosar, se reflejaban en el agua. El eco de la algarabía de la emocionada multitud se propagaba de forma extraña por la superficie del agua y llegaba hasta la orilla por la que Harry corría a toda velocidad hacia el tribunal, que estaba sentado en el borde del lago a una mesa cubierta con tela dorada. Fleur y Krum se hallaban junto a la mesa, y lo observaban acercarse.

Ludo Bagman, el presentador le preguntó si todo se encontraba bien, pero Harry, que tenía ganas de gritarle que nada estaría bien hasta que Draco estuviera sano y salvo a su lado se abstuvo. Su parte Slytherin le había gritado que debía ser paciente y astuto, que no debía dejarles ver que sabía dónde estaba Draco. Por qué el mapa ahora representaba una ventaja. El mapa no podía indicarle donde estaban los objetos, pero si podía decirle donde se encontraba su mejor amigo. Lo sacaría de allí en menos de veinte minutos, según la distancia a la que se encontraba.

—Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Sin pararse a mirar lo que hacían los otros campeones, Harry se quitó zapatos y calcetines y susurró el encantamiento que le permitiría respirar bajo el agua. Estaba tan concentrado en traer a Draco de vuelta que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que no había utilizado la varita que se encontraba dentro de su túnica.

El agua estaba tan fría que sintió que la piel de las piernas le quemaba como si hubiera entrado en fuego. A medida que se adentraba, la túnica empapada le pesaba cada vez más. El agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas, y los entumecidos pies se deslizaban por encima de sedimentos y piedras planas y viscosas. No podía seguir más tiempo fuera del agua, comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

El primer trago de agua helada fue como respirar vida. La cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Tomó otro trago de agua, y notó cómo pasaba suavemente por entre las branquias y le enviaba oxígeno al cerebro. Extendió las manos y se las miró: parecían verdes y fantasmales bajo el agua, y le habían nacido membranas entre los dedos. Se retorció para verse los pies desnudos: se habían alargado y también les habían salido membranas: era como si tuviera aletas.

Cuando su cabeza se encontró completamente dentro del agua y se aseguró de que los otros campeones se alejaba dejándolo atrás, sacó el mapa del merodeador del bolcillo. Lo protegía un encantamiento de impermeabilización, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de que lo necesitara, tal vez el mapa era contra agua o fuego y él ni si quiera se había dado cuenta, pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse.

Localizó a Draco justo delante de él y comenzó a nadar.

Se topó con unos cuantos grindylows que en vez de hacerle más difícil el viaje le miraron con temor e inclinándose ante él le dejaron el paso libre. Harry amaba lo mucho que su energía mágica influía en las creaturas mágicas. Se topó incluso con Myrtle la llorona que muy amablemente le dijo en qué dirección se encontraba Draco, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

Y entonces lo escuchó, un canto.

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora..._

Harry nadó más aprisa, y no tardó en ver aparecer frente a él una roca grande que se alzaba del lodo. Había en ella pinturas de sirenas y tritones que portaban lanzas y parecían estar tratando de dar caza al calamar gigante. Harry pasó la roca, guiado por la canción:

... ya ha pasado quince minutos, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas...

De repente, de la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas. Harry distinguió rostros en las ventanas. Las sirenas y los tritones tenían la piel cetrina y el pelo verde oscuro, largo y revuelto. Los ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos. Le dirigieron a Harry sonrisas malévolas pero en el momento en que Harry les devolvió la mirada parecieron empequeñecerse hasta doblar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Dos de aquellas criaturas, que enarbolaban una lanza, salieron de sus moradas para observarlo, mientras batían el agua con sus fuertes colas de pez plateadas. Harry siguió, mirando a su alrededor, y enseguida las casas se hicieron más numerosas. Alrededor de algunas de ellas había jardines de algas, y hasta vio un grindylow que parecían tener de mascota, atado a una estaca a la puerta de una de las moradas. Para entonces las sirenas y los tritones salían de todos lados y lo contemplaban con mucha curiosidad; señalaban sus branquias y las membranas de sus extremidades, y se tapaban la boca con las manos para hablar entre ellos.

Harry dobló muy aprisa una esquina, y vio de pronto algo muy raro. Una multitud de sirenas y tritones flotaba delante de las casas que se alineaban en lo que parecía una versión submarina de la plaza de un pueblo pintoresco. En el medio cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas para atraer a los campeones, y tras ellos se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había tres personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena. Draco era una de ellas.

Se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Las cuerdas de algas que sujetaban a los rehenes a la estatua eran gruesas, viscosas y muy fuertes. Se acercó rápidamente a un tritón de más de dos metros de altura que lucía una larga barba verde y un collar de colmillos de tiburón, y le pidió por señas que cortara las cuerdas.

—No ayudamos —declaró con una voz ronca pero no muy seguro.

Harry bien podía haber usado magia sin varita y no verbal, pero la manera en que la creatura le contestó le animó a mirarlo fijamente y exigirle, mentalmente, que cortara las algas. Nadie le decía que no a Harry Potter.

El tritón comenzó a temblar, pero se mantenía erguido, decidido a no ceder. Harry dejó que más de su magia fluyera. Y entonces cayó.

Las algas que sujetaban a Draco fueron cortadas por el tritón y Harry sujetó el cuerpo del rubio, dispuesto a salir de allí.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea.

—Solo puede llevarse a uno —le dijo una sirena. Lo más respetuosamente posible. Era obvio que Harry, al igual que, con los centauros, había logrado ganarse su lealtad y respeto.

Pero Harry no escuchó y nadie más intentó detenerlo cuando liberó a Hermione y a Gabrielle. Sacó a las chicas a la superficie con un encantamiento propulsor y tomando a Draco entre sus brazos salió de la misma manera del agua. Desde las tribunas, la multitud armaba muchísimo jaleo: todos estaban de pie, gritando y chillando.

Harry deshizo la trasformación y volvió su sistema respiratorio a la normalidad.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Draco abriendo los ojos— Lo has hecho... —dijo orgulloso—.Mi héroe —se burló batiendo las pestañas. Como una damisela.

—Ayúdame con ellas, Malfoy, ya me agradecerás como se debe después —le guiñó un ojo y Draco soltó una carcajada mientras ambos llevaban a Hermione y a Gabrielle a la orilla.

—¡Y HARRY POTTER LO HACE DE NUEVO, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, no sólo a sido el primero en volver con un record de veinticinco minutos, además ha traído a todos los rehenes a salvo y completamente intactos! —bramaba Bagman, la gente estaba vuelta loca.

—¡«Gabguielle»!, ¡«Gabguielle»! ¿Está viva? ¿Está «heguida»? —decía Fleur quién al parecer había sido forzada a salir del lago y no completar la prueba. Fleur se había soltado de Madame Maxime y corría a abrazar a su hermana. —Fue «pog» los «guindylows»... Me «atacagon»... ¡Ah, Gabguielle, pensé... pensé...!

—Está bien —le dijo Harry y la chica le sonrió como si hubiera encontrado en él un ángel de la guarda. Draco carraspeó.

Madame Pomfrey se encargó de todos lo que ya habían salido del lago. Viktor Krum salió al menos quince minutos después solo para encontrarse con que Hermione ya había sido rescatada, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia en realidad.

—Te dije que Harry era muy poderoso, Viktor —fue lo único que dijo Draco colgándose del brazo de Potter.

—Harry, no debiste...— había dicho Hermione, ruborizada—. Pero gracias.

Al final, Harry quedó en primer lugar, no solo por la manera tan rápida en que había encontrado a los rehenes y por la manera en que los había llevado a la superficie. Su vitoria se debió principalmente a su heroica manera de actuar, no dejando a absolutamente nadie detrás. Delacour estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso pese a quedar n último lugar. A Viktor se le habían dado puntos por haber dado con la ciudad submarina de las sirenas, pero solo por eso.

—¿Lo pasaste muy mal? —le preguntó Harry a Draco, aplicándole un encantamiento para secar su ropa después de que estornudara.

—Sabía que estaba a salvo, prometiste que no me abandonarías —le recordó con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en su pálido rostro—. ¿Debo deducir que has sido lo bastante astuto como para usar el mapa del merodeador?

—No hubiera llegado tan rápido sino lo hubiera hecho —le respondió sonriéndole con picardía.

—De acuerdo, Malfoy, Potter —les dijo la enfermera—. De vuelta al castillo para que los revise y luego, podrán ir a descansar.

Y así lo hicieron, volvieron al castillo en un silencio amistoso que le gritaba, a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente hábil para entender, que aquella prueba les había unido más que antes. Si es que era posible.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en sus habitaciones, lo único que Harry quería era dormir. Draco en cambio parecía demasiado entusiasmado, como a un niño pequeño a quién le han dado un regalo realmente importante. Harry, por supuesto, no iba a arruinarle su momento de buen humor aunque si tenía curiosidad por saber que era aquello que le tenía tan contento.

Dejó que el rubio tomara una ducha y tomaría una ducha más antes del almuerzo.

Sacó de su túnica el mapa que intacto y sin una letra marcada sobre él dejó dentro de su baúl. Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un trozo de pergamino. Remojó la pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir.

_Canuto,_

_Te alegrará saber que he salido completamente ileso de la segunda prueba del torneo y que además, sigo en primer lugar. Sé que no debería cantar victoria por que la tercera prueba es la definitiva, pero sé que a ti no te molestará que saboreé antes de tiempo la victoria, después de todo, no todos los días enfrentas tritones, sirenas y monstruos acuáticos para salvar a tu mejor amigo._

_Sé que los detalles los tendrás en el profeta el día de mañana, sé que estarás orgulloso de mi por haber sacado mi vena Gryffindor y haber salvado a todos los rehenes, yo simplemente no podía dejarlos morir en el agua, aunque Draco insistía en que Dumbledore había prometido mantenerlos a salvo. Hermione realmente estaba conmovida y Fleur Delacour también, así que supongo que valió la pena._

_Mándale a Lunático mis saludos y agradécele por haber sido tan buen profesor el año pasado. Aunque los grindylow del lago no están muy contentos._

_— Harry._

Releyó su carta antes de doblarla. Satisfecho con el resultado. Tenía la costumbre de agregar cosas Gryffinderescas a las cartas de Sirius únicamente para darle la mejor visión de él. Y Black que estaban tan ansioso de ver a James Potter en él, se tragaba todo sin rechistar. Pero sin duda la razón más fuerte por la que actuaba de aquella manera era Remus Lupin quien estaba convencido, realmente convencido de que Harry estaba tomado un camino equivocado, aunque aún no terminaba de descifrar que era lo erróneo en él.

Si Harry quería manipular a Lupin, debía hacerlo por medio de Sirius que ya tenía una arraigada debilidad por él y la mejor manera de hacerlo era sentimentalmente. Black había demostrado que podía abandonar a su familia, a la ancestral familia Black únicamente para perseguir sus ideales y Harry se convertiría en uno de esos ideales para que no le traicionara, ni se volviera en su contra.

Era un trabajo mucho más difícil, por supuesto. Tratar con los niños y adolescentes de Hogwarts no representaba el mismo nivel de dificultas. Sirius Black podía ser ingenuo y podía estar cegado por el amor que le tenía a Harry por ser hijo de quién era, pero era un adulto, un ex auror y un Black y Harry no se lo tomaba a la ligera, para nada, frente a él tenía que pretender a la perfección, aunque aquella perfección tuviera una grita en la máscara a través de la que Lupin parecía estar viendo. Aunque en realidad, el licántropo le atribuía a Draco esa grieta.

Draco salió de la ducha veinte minutos después, aun con esa expresión de satisfacción en su rostro que Harry adoraba y ni si quiera se percataba de ello. Salió enfundado en un uniforme limpio y libre de la basura marina con la que se había arruinado y se sentó en su cama. Hacía tiempo que los pies no le colgaban cuando lo hacía, pero Harry apenas se percataba de lo grande que estaba. No solo alto, si no grande, mayor.

Esta vez Harry no pudo resistirse así que dijo:

—Pareces muy contento.

—No solo lo parezco, mi señor —respondió ensanchando su sonrisa.

—¿Y pedo saber a qué se debe tanta felicidad?

—Para ser el rey de Hogwarts y futuro gobernador del mundo mágico eres bastante despistado, Harry —Harry frunció el ceño divertido—. Por favor, revéleme algo, su majestad ¿quién es la persona más importante en el mundo, para usted?

Harry se sonrojó comprendiendo. Intentó recobrar la postura pero aquello lo tomó tan desprevenido que le costó trabajo.

—Así que es por eso...

— " _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras" —_ dijo el rubio, recitando aquella parte de la canción de las sirenas—. No Sirius Black, no Ron Weasley, yo —suspiró Dramáticamente—. Me conmueves Harry.

—Y yo que creía que no tenías corazón.

Harry se acercó hasta él lentamente. Se miraron a los ojos por un largo momento en el que ninguno dijo nada. _Te quiero_ decían esas miradas, _te quiero a mi manera, te quiero tanto que mataría por ti, te quiero tanto que te asesinaría solo para verte libre. Te quiero porque me entiendes, te quiero porque puedes ver a través de mí, te quiero así, manchado de sangre y de víctimas no tan inocentes, te quiero con ese trozo de dedo entre tus manos y esas vísceras manchándote ese cabello que solo se vuelve más suave cuando está lleno de las lágrimas de nuestros enemigos._

Te quiero a mi manera. 


	44. Hogsmeade con Sirius.

A las doce del día sábado salieron del castillo bajo un débil sol plateado que brillaba sobre los campos. El tiempo era más suave de lo que había sido en lo que llevaban de año, y cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade los dos se habían quitado la capa y se la habían echado al hombro. Por supuesto que hubieran podido encogerlas y meterlas en los bolcillos pero siempre estaba bien aparentar que eran un par de jovencitos si trucos bajo las mangas, como lo eran realidad.

Caminaron entre las amplias calles como si el pueblo les perteneciera, aunque tal vez era así; la gente les saludaba con el mismo respeto con el que saludaban al ministro. Harry a veces se olvidaba de sonreírles amablemente, por suerte Draco sabía recordar sus obligaciones como miembro de la alta sociedad mágica y siempre estaba dispuesto a codearlo para que reaccionara.

—Las apariencias, Potter, las apariencias —solía decirle.

Aquel sábado en específico ambos muchachos habían decidido hacer algunas compras, aprovechando el sábado de excursión. No que no pudieran hacerlo cualquier otro día, con la capa y el mapa era muy fácil escabullirse hacia Hogsmeade por las tardes en que se suponía debían permanecer en sus habitaciones, lo habían hecho ya muchas veces, pero además de las compras, Harry tenía asuntos _familiares_ que atender en el pueblo.

Pasaron a la tienda de artículos escolares donde adquirieron un poco más de pergamino y de tinta. Pasaron a la boticaria por ingredientes para pociones que a simple vista parecían ciertamente inofensivos, pero que, mezclados correctamente, creaban increíbles pociones que solo un maestro pocionista soñaría con crear. Fueran a la librería a adquirir nuevo material de formación, los libros de Hogwarts ya no eran suficientes y ciertamente habían libros en Malfoy Manor que ni Draco, ni Harry se atrevían a pedirle a Narcissa. Con el dependiente de la librería solo hacía falta un _confundus_ y pagar el monto equivalente. Fueron, además a Zonko y a Honeydukes. Cierto que sus incursiones en bromas a profesores y alumnos eran cada vez menos, pero molestar a Filch siempre era divertido y ambos tenían una gran obsesión por los dulces en cantidades poco sanas.

A la una y media de la tarde se encontraban en Dervish y Banges donde adquirieron n par de chivatoscopios. Draco había insistido en que, ahora que Voldemort parecía más cerca que nunca, debían cuidar sus espaldas de los traidores y no había mejor manera que con un aparto que se los revelara. La preocupación principal iba de que, durmiendo en Slytherin, era más que probable que estuvieran rodeados de simpatizantes del señor oscuro. Draco había dicho que incluso él hubiera pertenecido a ese grupo de hijos de mortífagos si no hubiese sido por que ya tenía planteadas sus lealtades (lealtades que se encontraban bastante en duda por la incertidumbre y el miedo, pero aquello Harry no lo sabía, o tal vez sí).

—Con esto debería ser suficiente —dijo Draco mirando su chivatoscopio—. Aunque tampoco es fiable al cien por ciento —invocó un tempus: la hora apareció flotando frente a él como humo verdusco—. ¿No deberías estar en camino a las tres escobas?

—Supongo que sí, Sirius y Remus estarán esperando. ¿Vuelves al castillo?

—Me reuniré con Pansy en la plaza principal e iremos por unos helados —Harry frunció el ceño—. No te molesta, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no —mintió—. Nos veremos después.

Dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta. El camino a las tres escobas era corto así que simplemente se limitó a bajar la calle a peso lento pero decidido, mientras dejaba que la brisa de primavera le revolviera el cabello y le descubriera la cicatriz de la frente. Hacía buen tiempo y todo estaba tranquilo. Los alumnos iban y venían a su lado, a veces saludándolo a veces simplemente dejándolo y cuando llegó a la entrada de las tres escobas, se descubrió a si mismo cargando varias cajitas con caramelos que alguno chicos de cursos inferiores le habían regalado. 

Abrió la puerta del local y la campana que anunciaba que la puerta había sido abierta sonó. Como siempre, las tres escobas se encontraban a reventar de gente, pero sobre todo de alumnos que habían generado una malsana obsesión por la cerveza de mantequilla a la que Harry tampoco podía negarse.

Rosmerta, la dependienta, le saludó como siempre que hacía siempre que entraba al local. Le ofreció por supuesto, cerveza de mantequilla, la primera a cuenta dela casa y él la aceptó con aquella sonrisa pícara que había aprendido, funcionaba muy bien con las personas de género femenino.

—Has crecido mucho, Harry, y que guapo —le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de seguir con su tarea de atender a los otros clientes.

Caminó entre la gente, esquivando cuerpos y mesas que aglomeraban por todo el salón. Sirius y Remus se encontraban al fondo del local, en una mesa en la esquina, muy apartada del resto. Ambos parecían estar en su propia burbuja, se sonreían con las mejillas encendidas en rojo y sus ojos brillaban mientras sus manos se sujetaban sobre la madera de la mesa, como si no les importara que cualquiera que pasara a su lado los mirara con gesto desagradable, como si solo existieran ellos dos.

La última vez que Harry los había visto a ambos había sido una semana antes de salir de vacaciones durante su tercer año. Harry había tenido que testificar ante el Wizengamot para que Sirius saliera bien librado. Se habían reunido antes del juicio habían repasado todo lo que testificarían y luego Harry había sido llevado por Dumbledore de vuelta a Hogwarts. Cuando el jurado emitió su decisión, durante la primera semana de vacaciones, se había dictaminado que Sirius estaba absuelto de todas las acusaciones pero que debía permanecer lejos de la vista pública por al menos seis meses, para que la gente aceptara a la verdad, después de ese tiempo se le recomendaba no hacer muchas excursiones en el mundo mágico e incluso, habían dictaminado que Harry podía vivir con él, si así lo deseaba, una vez que volviera de su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

La razón por la que lo habían citado aquella tarde de sábado en el pub más concurrido de Hogsmeade era bastante obvia aún si Sirius no lo había escrito en la carta que le había enviado donde aseguraba que le extrañaba y que aquella era razón suficiente para querer ver a su adorado ahijado.

Harry sabía, porque no podía ser de otra manera, que Sirius quería habar de Draco y de la amistad que mantenía con él. Black no confiaba en Malfoy, ni un poco, insistía en que era mala hierba y que a Harry no le convenía dejarse ver con él o si quiera mantener una relación de compañerismo. Harry, por supuesto, no sabía se debía a que Draco era un Malfoy o a que era un Black, hijo de uno de los miembros de su familia quienes le habían hecho miserable gran parte de su vida. Aunque probablemente se debiera más a la manera Black de resolver los problemas; chantaje, astuta manipulación, apariencias y estrategias en la oscuridad. Los Gryffindor solían decir que era deshonesto comportarse así. Ellos no entendían que a veces era necesario, no solo para sobrevivir, si no para salir ileso del asuntos. A ellos les valía más salir llenos de cicatrices pero honestos y valerosos. Ridículo.

Se acercó hasta la mesa y Sirius apartó la mirada de Remus por fin. Por un segundo la idea de que sus padres hubiesen tenido la misma edad y probablemente se mirarían de la misma manera, asaltó la mente del Slytherin, haciendo que aquel vació constante en su pecho palpitara con fuerza. No había tristeza, había rabia y algo de melancolía. Draco solía decir que ese hueco era su corazón, pero al final, dos los habían llegado a la conclusión de que, tal vez, Harry no tenía uno.

—¡Harry! —le dijo su padrino sin molestarse en ponerse de pie o soltar la mano del licántropo que le sonreía con aquella marcada amabilidad.

—Sirius, Remus, hola —saludó sentándose frente a ellos y dejando su cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa—. Lucen muy bien.

Y no era mentira. La última vez que había visto a Sirius este tenía más barba y cabello del que era necesario. Estaba completamente sucio, de pies a cabeza, tanto que, en comparación con Snape, el profesor de pociones parecía lavar su cabello más seguido y había estado tan delgado y ojeroso que Harry creyó por un momento que moriría al soplarle el aire en el rostro. Parecía que había recuperado algo de músculo, se alimentaba mejor claramente y se ejercitaba, al parecer, también era obvio que ahora tenía a la mano un cuarto de baño con todo lo necesario para mantener limpio y brillante aquel cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros. La barba había desaparecido. Remus Lupin por su parte seguía tan delgado como siempre y con esa expresión cansina que la luna le dejaba y que no se borraba ni con el pasar de los días, solo menguaba un poco. Seguía vistiendo sus túnicas viejas, seguramente no había dejado que Sirius le comprara nada con la fortuna Black y una nueva cicatriz había aparecido en su mejilla. Se veía realmente contento, aliviado, enamorado.

—Has crecido bastante —observó Remus—. Y espero que no solo haya sido en estatura.

—He estado estudiando mucho, profesor —le dijo y Remus soltó una risita ¿es que acaso nunca dejaba de estar feliz?

—Ya no soy tu profesor, Harry.

—Pero ojalá lo fuera, ha sido el mejor profesor que hemos tenido —respondió, dispuesto a ganarse la confianza del hombre a base de halagos.

—¿Qué hay de malo con Moody? —preguntó Sirius—. Cuando estuve de prácticas en la academia de aurores trabajé con él, sabía mucho.

—Tal vez, pero parece que le agrado demasiado, no me quita el ojo de encima, el mágico, es molesto.

—" _Siempre alerta"_ —le imitó Sirius y los tres echaron a reír.

Una nueva ronda de cervezas de mantequilla Llegó, así como algunos sándwiches de pollo. Sirius devoraba como un perro de verdad, a veces hasta jadeaba, como si el aliento se le fuera. Remus parecía realmente enternecido por este hecho, como si Sirius fuese su mascota o algo similar, alguien a quién podía rascarle la oreja y recibir un lengüetazo en el rostro a cambio.

Harry era, en muchos sentidos, diferente de ellos, incluso en la forma de comer. Ellos parecían tan casuales, tan ligeros, como si la vida fuese un montón de algodón de azúcar yo la mierda que era por lo general. Ambos Gryffindor habían pasado por cosas terribles y aun así, parecían un par de niños pequeños dispuestos a seguir conociendo al mundo, con el alma en un puño, expuestos, frágiles, demasiado sinceros, pidiendo a gritos ser pisoteados por aquellos como Harry que no desaprovechaba las debilidades de nadie, ni siquiera de sus aliados, ni si quiera de Draco.

Cuando Sirius le sonrió con las mejillas llenas de comida se esforzó por corresponderle. Definitivamente pensaba que su padre habría podido elegir a un padrino mejor, Remus al menos parecía tener modales, usaba los cubiertos, las servilletas y a penas y manchaba sus ropas de migas de pan. Se metía a la boca un bocado pequeño y luego otro al terminar. Ahora entendía un poco más a los Black, que no eran precisamente inteligentes al haberse aliado con Voldemort, pero sabían de modales y desastres y Sirius era un desastre seguro. Demasiado infantil, demasiado ligero.

—Es el espíritu del merodeador —le dijo Remus amablemente, cuando Sirius se levantó a pedir el postre—. Tu padre era igual, como gemelos... —soltó una carcajada ligera—. Desastrosos e inmaduros, muy arrogantes y algo torpes. Pero al final, unos genios, dominaban la magia mejor que nadie y sin necesidad de estudiar. Durante sexto año me eligieron prefecto porque Dumbledore confiaba en que yo podría controlar sus bromas, por supuesto, nada de lo que hice sirvió, al final seguí uniéndome a sus bromas a los Slytherin y a Filch...

—Los Slytherin no les gradan demasiado —soltó intentando no sonar rencoroso. Remus le sonrió nuevamente.

—No, no mucho, —admitió— ellos se metían con nosotros, y nosotros nos metíamos con ellos. Sirius tuvo un altercado con Lucius Malfoy en segundo, Malfoy estaba en séptimo, los Slytherin no se lo tomaron nada bien, aunque entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin siempre ha sido así.

—Ronald Weasley y yo somos buenos amigos —mintió. Ronald era, la mayoría de las veces, una herramienta.

—Lo sé, pareces llevarte muy bien con los alumnos de todas las casas. Te respetan y te aprecian mucho. Los Slytherin están orgullosos de que permanezcas a su casa.

—Y yo estoy orgulloso de pertenecer a ellos —dijo solemnemente. Remus volvió a sonreírle.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Sirius mientras levitaba sin ayuda de una varia tres copas de helado de chocolate.

—De Slytherin —respondió Harry.

—Y Gryffindor —agregó Remus dando el primer bocado a su postre.

—Sigo diciendo que deberían jubilar al sombrero seleccionador, mira que enviar a _Harry Potter_ a Slytherin... —negó con pesadumbre.

—Harry está muy bien en Slytherin —intervino Remus —¿A que sí, Harry?

—Bueno, bueno —interrumpió Sirius antes de que Harry contestara—. Slytherin, de acuerdo, puedo vivir con ello (más o menos), pero ¿Malfoy?

—Es mi mejor amigo, Sirius y es mi última palabra.

—Ya, pero, hay mejores chicos que él para elegir como mejor amigo. Como Weasley, dejó que le mordiera el brazo para protegerte. O Granger, es muy lista.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta de Draco? —preguntó con frialdad.

Sirius dejó la cucharita del helado dentro de su copa de cristal y lo miró con una seriedad que Harry jamás le había visto reflejada en el rostro. Como acto reflejo, él mismo adoptó su máscara de indiferencia. No le preocupaba lo que Sirius le pudiera decir sobre los Malfoy, Harry conocía los más oscuros secretos de aquella familia por boca del propio Draco, por sus propias experiencias.

—Los Malfoy sirven a Voldemort, el hombre que asesinó a tus padres, Harry.

—Lucius Malfoy sirve a Voldemort, Draco no tiene nada que ver —le aseguró.

—¿Y por cuanto tiempo? Hasta donde sabemos el muchacho bien podría seguir el camino de su padre, de su madre y si eso sucede, no va molestarse en pedirte permiso Harry. Podría venderte a Voldemort únicamente por la gloria y el poder. Podría venderle información tuya, podría entregarte a él abusando de la confianza ciega que has depositado en él. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, pero aun así he decidido confiar en él, hasta el día en que me traicione, si es que lo hace.

—Te lo digo, Remsie, este chico pertenecía a Gryffindor —soltó despectivamente.

—Creo que podrías confiar un poco más en Harry —intervino el hombre lobo—. Durante el tiempo en que enseñé en Hogwarts Draco parece apreciarlo mucho como amigo.

—Como Peter con James... —dijo como veneno. Remus esfumó su sonrisa por primera vez.

El silencio se hizo denso, Harry no quería, pero comprendía muy bien las inseguridades de Sirius. Él mismo aborrecía la traición como nada que hubiese aborrecido antes. Odiaba la traición incluso más de lo que odiaba a sus parientes muggles. Odiaba a Peter Pettigrew incluso ahora que se había encargado de él, que se había encargado de demostrarle cuando lo aborrecía. Pettigrew había quedado reducido a huesos rotos y astillados por el basilisco pero ni así el rencor que se había encarnado en él lo dejaba en paz.

—Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo... —Sirius rompió el silencio—. Tú y Remus son todo lo que tengo.

—Nada va a pasarme —respondió como un intento de consuelo.

—Las cosas están cambiando, ya debiste haberlo notado. La gente habla, habla de Voldemort, hablan de que alguno de sus sirvientes ha logrado traerlo de vuelta y que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que recupere su fuerza. Ellos hablan, Voldemort te busca, es personal, tú le hiciste caer y hora va a aniquilarte. La gente desaparece, magos y muggles, sucedes cosas, catástrofes que solo habían ocurrido en tiempos oscuros y yo solo quiero protegerte, porque eres mi ahijado, porque eres hijo de James y de Lily, porque ningún muchacho merece pasar por todo lo que te han hecho pasar, Harry. Te protegería con mi vida —miró a Remus—. Los protegería con mi vida.

—Creo que me subestimas, Sirius, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme, ya me he enfrentado a Voldemort antes.

—Nunca con todo su poder... —suspiró—. Terminando el curso no volverás a casa de los Durlsey, vendrás conmigo a Grimmauld Place, es un lugar seguro.

—De acuerdo —dijo sin darle más vueltas—. Pero Draco no dejará de ser mi mejor amigo.

—Eso me temía —se lamentó—. Solo espero estar equivocado y que él de verdad no vaya a hacer nada que te perjudique.

—¿Bueno, que tal si dejamos ese tema y le das a Harry el regalo que hemos comprado para él? —dijo Remus recobrando su amable sonrisa.

—Es verdad —Sirius sacó su varita de la chaqueta de cuero negra y la agitó.

Un regalo de tamaño mediano se materializó en la mesa. Harry sonrió y alargó las manos hasta el paquete. Podía desenvolverlo con magia, pero siempre le había gustado abrir los regalos con sus propias manos. Suponía que se debía a que, hasta que cumplió once, nadie, jamás le había regalado algo, y mucho menos algo envuelto. Una vez que se deshizo del papel, quitó la tapa de la caja y miró el interior. Dentro descansaban cinco libros sobre animagia.

Sirius le guiñó el ojo.

—No que te estemos alentando a ser un animago ilegal, Harry —dijo con una chispa infantil en su voz—.Remus no lo permitiría.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Lupin, pero Harry pudo ver en sus ojos la misma mirada juguetona.

—Pero pensé que podría dártelos —se acercó a él y susurró—. Así aprendimos nosotros, tú padre y yo, quiero decir —se apartó y luego habló un poco más fuerte—. Como sea, creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa, Remus y yo queremos besuquearnos un rato —Remus negó divertido.

Harry tapó su caja de regalo y miró a los dos hombres que le sonreían. Entonces preguntó:

—¿No les molesta?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Remus.

—Que los miren de mala gana por estar juntos.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

—En realidad nos miran porque mi cara estuvo en todas partes el año pasado, no una de mis mejores fotografías, debo admitir. Sin embargo, hace tiempo que dejó de importarnos. Cuando una persona te importa de verdad dejas de escuchar al resto del mundo y creas uno nuevo, uno donde nada más importe, solo su compañía.

—Eso ha sido realmente conmovedor, Canuto.

—Oh, cierra la boca, Lupin.

Ambos echaron a reír. Harry no, él no comprendía como era querer de esa manera. 


	45. La prueba final.

Iba volando sobre un búho real, planeando por el cielo azul claro hacia una casa vieja y cubierta de hiedra que se alzaba en lo alto de la ladera de una colina. Descendieron poco a poco, con el viento soplándole agradablemente en la cara, hasta que llegaron a una ventana oscura y rota del piso superior de la casa, y la cruzaron. Volaron por un corredor lúgubre hasta una estancia que había al final. Atravesaron la puerta y entraron en una habitación oscura que tenía las ventanas cegadas con tablas...

Harry descabalgó del búho, y lo observó revolotear por la habitación e ir a posarse en un sillón con el respaldo vuelto hacia él. En el suelo, al lado del sillón, había dos formas oscuras que se movían.

Una de ellas era una enorme serpiente, y la otra un hombre: un hombre alto de cabellos dorados, cansados ojos grises y nariz puntiaguda. Resollaba sobre la estera, al lado de la chimenea, claramente nervioso, agotado y sobrepasado...

—Has tenido suerte, Lucius —dijo una voz fría y aguda desde el interior de la butaca en que se había posado el búho—. Realmente has tenido mucha suerte. Tu error no lo ha echado todo a perder: está muerto.

—Mi señor —balbuceó el hombre que se había hincado frente a la butaca—. Mi señor, estoy... estoy tan agradecido... y lamento, realmente lo lamento...

—Nagini —dijo la voz fría—, lo siento por ti. No vas a poder comerte a Lucius, pero no importa: todavía te queda Harry Potter...

La serpiente emitió un silbido. Harry vio cómo movía su amenazadora lengua.

—Y ahora, Lucius —añadió la voz fría—, un pequeño recordatorio de que no toleraré un nuevo error por tu parte. La punta de una varita surgió del sillón, apuntando a Lucius quién levantó el mentón y cerró los ojos, aceptando dignamente su castigo. —¡ _Crucio_! —exclamó la voz fría.

Lucius empezó a chillar como si cada miembro de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Los gritos le rompían a Harry los tímpanos al tiempo que la cicatriz de la frente le producía un dolor punzante: también él gritó. Voldemort lo iba a oír, advertiría su presencia...

—¡Harry, Harry!

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su cama, Draco a su lado, con su cabello platino reluciendo a la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través del lago y con sus brillantes ojos grises resplandeciendo en la oscuridad. Se apartó de golpe, saltando de la cama y colocándola como distancia entre ellos, la varita había saltado a su mano por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Draco lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cama, con expresión endurecida, como si no pudiese creerse que Harry intentase defenderse de él. ¿No habían dormido en la misma habitación por cuatro años? ¿Qué era lo que temía a esas alturas?. Resopló, orgulloso y levantó las manos en son de paz. Harry temblaba y no dejaba de mirarle a través de la oscuridad. Algo similar al rencor se había instalado en su rostro y Draco no terminaba de entender que ocurría.

—Baja la maldita varita —exigió, bajando las manos.

—Draco... —fue lo único que pudo decir, se sentía como saliendo de un trance.

Poco a poco bajó el brazo con el que le apuntaba. Con ambas manos se taló el rostro, buscando despejarse un poco. La pesadilla le martilleaba en la cabeza como el tic tac de un reloj y la cicatriz le ardía como los mil demonios. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía escuchar la voz de Voldemort proviniendo de la silla, no podía ver su rostro, pero no era necesario, sabía que era él. Aquella no era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla, pero si era la primera vez que le causaba tanto desagrado, tanto dolor.

Sintió unas cálidas manos posarse sobre sus hombros y aquello le dio la calma suficiente para desprender las palmas de sus manos del rostro y abrir los ojos. Draco estaba frente a él y le miraba con la misma intensidad que cuando planeaba algo. Dejó la mano izquierda sobre su hombro y llevó la mano derecha hasta la cicatriz que seguía punzando con insistencia. La acarició con sus suaves dedos de seda y Harry solo pudo suspirar, aliviado, porque el dolor comenzaba a ceder. Aunque estaba seguro, nada tenía que ver con Draco, sino más bien por la manera en que su mente se desatendía de todo cuando estaba con el rubio en una intimidad tan profunda como aquella.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? —le preguntó con voz suave, similar a la que Narcissa usaba con el propio Draco cuando estaba emberrinchado con algo.

—Voldemort... —susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras Draco descubrí su frente suavemente—. Es verdad lo que dicen, está de vuelta... —sujetó la muñeca de Draco y lo apartó de su rostro—. Tu padre estaba con él, esta noche.

—¿Padre? —preguntó abriendo los ojos.

—Si Draco, tu padre y ahora puedo decir que seguramente Barty está muerto, Voldemort lo ha matado. ¿Qué vas a hacer Draco?

—Madre no ha respondido mis cartas...

—Y no va a hacerlo, tienes que decidir, en unas cuantas horas va a amanecer y yo tengo que enfrentar la tercera prueba, después de eso volverás a casa y tu padre te hará la misma pregunta. Él esperará que lo elijas a él, que elijas a Voldemort.

—Ya te he elegido a ti —respondió caminando hacia su cama, con la voz apagada.

—Y espero que siga siendo de aquella forma —caminó de un lado a otro—. Tienes que convencerlos de lo contrario y entonces... cuando sea el momento...

—Traicionarlos, lo entiendo —afirmó volviendo a su cama—. Ve a dormir Harry, mañana es importante que estés despierto.

Harry asintió en la oscuridad pero cuando volvió a acostarse no pudo seguir durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno Harry se encontró con un montón de notas de aliento de muchos estudiantes y de Sirius y de Remus que lo visitaron por la tarde, antes de que iniciara la tercera prueba. Como Draco no era campeón, no se había librado de los exámenes, así que Harry pasó la tarde prácticamente con Sirius y Remus que insistieron en ayudarlo a practicar sus maleficios para la tercera prueba que consistía en un laberinto donde debía enfrentarse a diversas creaturas. Incluso Rita Skeeter había escrito todo un artículo dedicado a él, alentándolo a salir victorioso y alentando a sus lectores a hacer lo mismo.

A las cinco de la tarde Harry ya se encontraba en el campo de quidditch que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos: era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y neblinoso.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, el profesor Moody, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones.

Banderines de color verde esmeralda se levantaban y dibujaban "Potter", Hermione incluso s e las había arreglado para que los sombreros de los Ravenclaw gritaran su nombre. Fred y George soltaban fuegos artificiales que al explotar mostraban su rostro y los Gryffindor incluso vestían los colores de Slytherin. Los Slytherin, por su parte, lanzaban chicas verdes al aire mientras proclamaban a Harry el rey de Hogwarts sin que nadie se opusiera. Sin embargo, el rostro de Draco Malfoy no aparecía por ninguna parte y cuando Harry e adentró al laberinto (después de recibir las instrucciones de la competición), deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberlo visto antes de partir.

Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasaron la entrada. Harry se sentía casi corno si volviera a estar sumergido. Sacó la varita, susurró «¡Lumos!». Después de unos cincuenta metros, llegó a una bifurcación y siguió su camino hacia la izquierda

Los silbatazos en el exterior sonaron una segunda vez, indicando que Krum había entrado y una tercera más que decía que Fleur había avanzado. Harry lo ignoró y usando un encantamiento guía dejó una pequeña luz verde le guiara a través del laberinto.

Se topó con un par de escregutos de cola explosiva a los que dominó fácilmente con un par de encantamientos aturdidores. Antes, durante sus clases de cuidado de creaturas mágicas, no había estado tan feliz de tener que tratar con ellos, pero ahora le encontraba sentido. Fue entonces que se encontró con un par de dementores que, en vez de intentar atacarlo se inclinaron y le dejaron pasar con facilidad. Uno de ellos incluso le señaló el camino más rápido a seguir y otro más le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con la esfinge. Se enfrentó a un boggart, tal parecía que su más grande miedo había dejado de ser él mismo y ahora se transformaba en Draco Malfoy gritándole todas sus debilidades.

Fue siguiendo a la luz, izquierda, derecha, derecha izquierda. El camino parecía eterno pero su encantamiento guía no parecía estar fallando, ni una sola vez se topó con el camino bloqueado por setos y eso era buena señal. Caminó de cabeza, de lado y con climas inimaginables, todo dentro de aquella maravillosa expresión de magia. Harry creía que todos los profesores habían tenido que trabajar en él.

A la mitad del camino escuchó a Fleur gritar desde algún punto de laberinto, pero Harry ni si quiera hizo el intento de buscarla. Fue hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Krum que Harry comprendió lo que ocurría. Viktor había decidido jugar sucio y había intentado lanzarle un _crucio_ que Harry bloqueó con maestría.

—Parece que Karkarov no te enseñó de todo menos modales —le dijo aturdiéndolo.

Krum calló sobre peso muerto y Harry siguió su camino, comprendiendo que, si Krum se había deshecho de Delacour y él se había deshecho de Viktor, entonces Harry tenía todo el camino libre hasta la victoria. Esperaba que Draco hubiese llegado ya al evento, quería que le viera ganar, quería que le viera coronarse, después del torneo, no habría nadie en Hogwarts que no lo tratase como un rey.

Entonces una voz profunda y enigmática interrumpió sus pensamientos de grandeza, era la esfinge:

—Estás muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por aquí. Y a menos que descifres mi enigma, no te dejaré pasar. Si aciertas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callado, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño.

—De acuerdo —dijo con descarada seguridad

La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro mismo del camino, y recitó:

_Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas, pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas. Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza, porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza, donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena. Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar: ¿a qué animal no te gustaría besar?_

Harry sonrió ampliamente y con voz segura dijo:

—La araña.

La esfinge pronunció más su sonrisa. Se levantó, extendió sus patas delanteras y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Solo fue cuestión de avanzar un par de metros, la Copa de los tres magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. Harry ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de correr. Entonces una acromántula se atravesó en su camino y Harry dijo:

— _Avada Kedavra_ — y la creatura cayó muerta.

Harry la hizo desaparecer y aparecer en la cámara de los secretos con un movimiento de varita. Pensó que tal bien hubiese podido matar el escreguto, per ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

Saboreando la gloria caminó hasta la copa y la observó, gloriosa y brillante, solo para él. Estiró las manos hasta la copa y la sujetó de la aza izquierda. Al instante, Harry sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa de los tres magos: lo llevaba hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores.

 _¿Un traslador?_ Pensó al instante.

Harry sintió que los pies daban contra el suelo pero lo que se encontró no fue el gran comedor o el inicio del laberinto. Se hallaba en un cementerio oscuro y descuidado con un una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica. La casa de sus pesadillas.

Y entonces comprendió.

La cicatriz comenzó a arderle tanto que se dobló sobre sí mismo del dolor y la vista se le nubló. Pensó que debía hacerse con su varita, en ese estado difícilmente podría hacer magia sin ella pero no había manera de apartar ambos manos de la cicatriz que quemaba como al rojo vivo. Escuchó pasos, pero por más que quiso enfocar al adversario fue inútil. Ya antes estar cerca de Voldemort le había causado los mismos efectos, en primer año, durante su excursión al bosque prohibido donde Draco le había defendido.

Sintió algo de magia rodearlo por el cuello y levantarlo a rastras hasta los pies de una lápida que Harry no necesitó leer para saber que decía _Tom Riddle._ Su vista, aun nublada pero no tan bloqueada logró divisar una figura encapuchada, un hombre que le ataba con unas cuerdas mágicas que, en condiciones normales Harry habría podido desvanecer.

Era Lucius Malfoy quién no se había molestado en colocarse la máscara de mortífago.

Lucius sujetaba en brazos lo que parecía un bebé envuelto en un montón de ropa negra. Sin embargo, Potter no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquello no era bebé y que probablemente estaba a punto de presenciar algo insólito.

Decidió que relajarse era lo mejor que podía hacer, recobrar sus sentidos, recuperarse magia y matar al bastardo de Lucius Malfoy y aquel remedo de feto que parecía ser Voldemort. Pero aquello le estaba costando toda una vida y el ardor apenas y disminuía en su frente.

Entonces Lucius dijo:

—¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!

Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un caldero que él estaba seguro no se encontraba ahí antes. Las mantas que antes Lucius había estado sujetando se encontraban en el suelo, la creatura debía estar dentro del caldero a donde también había ido a parar aquel hueso de Tom Riddle padre.

—¡Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor! —dijo Malfoy sin vacilar y cortándose la mano izquierda de un tajo. Tardó bastantes segundos en recuperarse del dolor, pero parecía decidido—. Y finalmente sangre del enemigo, tomada por la fuerza —caminó hasta Harry y con rudeza le hizo un corte en el antebrazo y la depositó en el caldero—... resucitarás al que odias...

El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones chispas de un brillo tan cegador que todo lo demás parecía de una negrura aterciopelada. Y entonces, de repente, se extinguieron las chispas que saltaban del caldero. Una enorme cantidad de vapor blanco surgió formando nubes espesas y lo envolvió todo, de forma que no pudo ninguna otra cosa aparte del vapor suspendido en el aire.

Harry no podía concentrarse en si el encantamiento había ido bien o no. Aquella magia tan antigua y oscura le tenían fascinado y en otra situación se hubiese detenido a analizarla y a estudiarla. Si todo había resultado en orden, Voldemort se encontraba detrás de aquella nube de vapor y Harry debía liberarse de sus ataduras.

—Vísteme —dijo por entre el vapor la voz fría y aguda.

Harry había escuchado aquella voz con anterioridad, sabía que estaba allí así que, usando todas sus fuerzas intentó ignorar el hecho de que se encontraba tan expuesto y se concentró en romper las ataduras. Una a una las cuerdas fueron cediendo y el vapor se desvanecía lentamente.

Para cuando logró liberarse y ponerse de pie el vapor se había desvanecido por completo y Harry pudo contemplarlo. Lord Voldemort había vuelto pero al contrario de lo que Harry había pensado al ver aquel feto horroroso, Voldemort lucía como Tom Riddle, el muchacho que había logrado engañar a Draco para abrir la cámara de los secretos. Guapo, con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos castaños. Si piel como de porcelana y su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. No aparentaba tener más de veinte años. Nada en él parecía anormal, u oscuro, a excepción de sus ojos que, de vez en cuando, dejaban de ser humanos y parecían los de una serpiente.

—Harry Potter... —susurró con fascinación— Me encantará atenderte en un momento —le dijo como si se tratara de una visita social.

Voldemort tomó la mano de Lucius, aquella que se había cortado y le dio una nueva con solo un movimiento de varita. Harry aprovechó el momento para sopesar sus posibilidades, no podía aparecerse y definitivamente iba a tener que correr si quería salir de aquello. Podía luchar esa era una opción, pero dos contra uno era una clara desventaja. Él era un Slytherin, no un Gryffindor, elegía sus batallas si sabía que saldría victorioso, y en ese momento nada era seguro. 

Una vez que Voldemort le dio a su fiel vasallo, el bastardo de Lucius Malfoy al que Harry se arrepentía de no haber envenenado un año atrás durante navidad, lo tomó del brazo derecho y descubrió su marca, la marca tenebrosa y la tocó con la punta de su varita. Harry sabía lo que aquello significaba, no tenía mucho tiempo, los mortífagos acudirían a su llamado.

—¿Cuantos tendrán el valor de regresar? —susurró, fijando en las estrellas sus brillantes ojos—. ¿Y cuántos serán lo bastante locos para no hacerlo?.. Lucius, es el momento, trae a tu hijo. Apuesto a que me recordará con cariño, lo pasamos muy bien hace un par de años, apuesto a que ha crecido mucho... Harry, Harry, no me mires así, tú sabías que esto ocurriría.

Lucius desapareció.

—No veo para que puedes necesitar a un muchacho como él —le escupió prácticamente en la cara, su varita había volado hacia su mano.

—Me gusta —confesó—. Me gusta porque creías que era tuyo y ahora no más... Mira, están de vuelta —uno a uno los mortífagos iba apareciendo a su alrededor. Todo vestían sus túnicas de mortífagos y sus máscaras— Debo admitir, Harry, que me resulta decepcionante. Lo confieso, me siento decepcionado... Tantos años y solo un hombre fue capaz de ir en mi busca, incluso llegué a pensar que algunos de ellos habían tomado un nuevo bando, el de Dumbledore por ejemplo... ¡ _Crucio_! —dijo apuntando a uno de sus hombres. Levántate, Avery —dijo Voldemort con suavidad—. Levántate. ¿Ruegas clemencia? Yo no tengo clemencia. Yo no olvido. Trece largos años... Te exigiré que me pagues por estos trece años antes de perdonarte... ¿te das cuenta Harry? Lo difícil que es dirigir un ejército, lo difícil que es llegar a la cima... ¡Ah! Lucius y Draco... —Harry quién no había apartado su fiera mirada del enemigo se giró hacia Draco quién no vestía la túnica de la escuela, sino una muy formal túnica de gala, completamente negra. Harry pensó que lucía como un ángel de la muerte.

—Mi heredero, señor... —Dijo Lucius, inclinándose.

—Ah, sí, lo recuerdo muy bien de aquel diario, has crecido bastante Draco, no cabe duda que has heredado la belleza y la nobleza de los Black... —acarició su rostro suavemente y Harry creyó que iba a explotar de rabia—. Todos inclínense y observen —dijo con voz suave y así lo hicieron—. Tu no Draco, tu no, tú has venido por algo importante, arreglaré los asuntos con mis hombres después, en privado. Ahora lo importante es atender a nuestro invitado —Harry le apuntó con la varita y él solo soltó una risa melodiosa—. Eso no va a ser necesario Harry, primero necesito que me escuches y es que la verdad, después de pensarlo mucho, después de poseído el cuerpo y la mente de este chico –se colocó detrás de Draco y le sujetó por los hombros—, me di cuenta de que lo más astuto era formar una alianza contigo, juntos vencer a Dumbledore. Quieres poder y gloria y yo puedo dártela, Harry Potter... creí que viendo que tu mejor amigo y aliado se encontraba de mi lado sería la mejor forma de convencerte.

Harry miró a Draco, parecía impasible, Harry no sabía que pasaba por su mente, pero no le gustaba la manera tan posesiva en que Riddle sujetaba a Malfoy.

—¿Qué dices entonces?

—¿Qué digo? Que Malfoy es un maldito traidor y que jamás me verás se tu lado Tom, jamás. Voy a asesinarte así termine muerto a mitad de camino.—Voldemort endureció la mirada, Harry sabía que odiaba su nombre muggle.

—Entonces sufre, Harry Potter. _¡Crucio!_

— _¡Protego!_

Un combate se inició. Ninguno de los dos contendientes se molestaba en decir en voz alta ninguno de sus encantamientos por lo que era difícil protegerse. Harry, por supuesto, tenía la desventaja, Voldemort no solo conocía muchos encantamientos oscuros que él ignoraba, además estaba el hecho de que parecía estar usando a Draco de escudo. Su cuerpo jamás le había parecido a Harry tan frágil y entonces fue que notó por primera vez su debilidad. Draco Malfoy era su debilidad.

De pronto a Harry se le antojó desagradable dejar que Draco jugara al doble agente. Debía matar a Voldemort ahí mismo si no quería poner en riesgo la vida de su mejor amigo.

Las luces siguieron chocando contra muros invisibles una y otra vez. A veces, se estrellaban contra las lápidas del cementerio y otras tantas veces pasaban rozando a los mortífagos que no se habían atrevido a levantarse. Voldemort les había dicho que se hincaran y ninguno iba a atreverse a desobedecer. Ni si quiera Lucius Malfoy que podía ver como su hijo o se encontraba en el fuego cruzado sin si quiera proferir un alarido.

Luces de todos los colores volaban de un lado a otro, los escudos de Harry eran tan fuertes como los de Voldemort. Aquella era la primera vez que se enfrentaban de aquella manera y Harry comprendió que todo lo anterior había sido solo un juego de niños, el Voldemort de verdad era muy, muy poderoso y a él le estaba costando el mundo entero mantenerse al nivel.

Pasó en una fracción de segundo, Voldemort insistía en que él caería, que aprendería quién era el mago más poderoso de la historia. Su bello rostro se desfiguraba en una expresión de odio irracional y entonces, seguramente cansado de alargar demasiado aquel juego que solo había empezado, Harry pensaba que por vanidad, exclamó:

—¡Avada kedavra!

Y como no existía ningún encantamiento capaz de detener la maldición asesina, Harry solo pudo replicar:

—¡ _Maximum praesidium_!

Aquel era un escudo que requería de magia negra. Y Draco lo había creado especialmente para él solo un par de semanas antes.

Fue hasta ese momento que Draco reaccionó solo un poco, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido por el nivel del encantamiento que él mismo había creado.

El rayo verde de la maldición asesina chocó contra el rayo negro des escudo de Harry que no había logrado terminar de formarse, estableciendo una conexión impresionablemente poderosa. Al fusionarse, ambos encantamientos se tornaron de color dorado. El rayo dorado que conectaba a Harry y Voldemort se escindió. Aunque las varitas seguían conectadas, mil ramificaciones se desprendieron trazando arcos por encima de ellos, y se entrelazaron a su alrededor hasta dejarlos encerrados en una red dorada en forma de campana, una especie de jaula de luz.

Entonces Harry vio a Draco mover sonreír través de la luz. Voldemort lo aferraba a su cuerpo como si quisiera evitar que escapara. Pero que el cuerpo de Draco estuviera incapacitado para hacer nada, no significaba que su mente estuviera igual. Harry sintió como si alguien intentara adentrare dentro de su cabeza y entonces comprendió, Draco intentaba usar legeremancia con él. Rápidamente bajó los escudos, lo dejó pasar y luego volvió a subirlos

 _"No rompas la conexión, desvía el encantamiento hacia el cielo, toma el trofeo, cuando vuelvas, asegúrate de tener a Dumbledore de tu parte"_ Le dijo, su voz era calma.

El cuerpo entero le dolía por la cantidad de magia que estaba empleando, así que, cuando desvió el encantamiento al cielo y éste estalló como fuegos artificiales, le costó más de un segundo recuperarse y echar a correr.

Miró hacia atrás una vez más, Voldemort gritaba que nadie debía atreverse a tocar a Potter, que era su víctima. Draco le miraba también y Harry lamentó tener que dejarlo atrás, pero era parte del plan y ya no había cabida a cambios por sentimentalismo.

Tomó el trofeo y el traslador lo llevó de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Voldemort y no salía victorioso.


End file.
